Buffy contre les Vampires et la voie du Berserker
by Le Roi des Ombres
Summary: La revanche d'une Déesse est quelque chose de terrible. Buffy et ses amis vont l'apprendre à leurs dépens. Désormais le seul espoir d'échapper au châtiment infligé par Gloria repose dans le fait de suivre la route du guerrier noir : la voie du Berserker.
1. Prologue : la revanche de la déesse

**BUFFY CONTRE LES VAMPIRES ET LA VOIE DU BERSERKER **

DISCLAIMER : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy et de 20th Century Fox…et de Kentaro Miura.

**PROLOGUE**** : La Revanche de la Déesse**

« Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ?»

Telle était la pensée qui revenait sans cesse dans l'esprit de la Déesse infernale alors que la Tueuse attaquant sans relâche parvenait de plus en plus souvent à passer sa garde pour lui assener de violents coups en utilisant son marteau à la taille disproportionnée.

Le combat durait déjà depuis plus d'une vingtaine de minutes et non seulement cette agaçante petite Tueuse refusait obstinément de mourir mais en plus elle avait l'arrogance de croire qu'elle pouvait battre une déesse, mais le plus inquiétant réalisa Gloria était le fait que lentement mais surement la Tueuse prenait l'avantage dans leur combat.

« C'est à cause de l'aide de ses misérables cloportes d'amis » conclut la Déesse. Depuis le début de leur assaut ils n'avaient cessé d'utiliser tous les moyens, ruses et subterfuges à leur disposition pour la blesser et l'affaiblir avant que la Tueuse ne se lance dans la bataille.

D'abord cette maudite sorcière avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour lui faire quelque chose comme un trou dans la tête et elle en avait profité pour voler l'énergie psychique de la sorcière blonde, sa compagne, qui lui avait servi de dernier repas, l'affaiblissant ainsi et la laissant désorientée, la folie menaçant de s'emparer de son esprit divin piégé dans cette coquille pathétique et exposé à la médiocrité de cette réalité.

Ensuite ils avaient osé utiliser la sphère du Dogon contre elle, forçant un contact physique durant lequel cette sale babiole magique avait sapé ses forces avant qu'elle ne la pulvérise en mille morceaux, puis ils l'avaient trompé en envoyant un robot ayant l'apparence de la Tueuse l'attaquer pour la forcé à utiliser une bonne part de l'énergie qui lui restait pour s'en débarrasser.

La Tueuse s'était finalement montrée armée de son marteau magique qui semblait amplifier la force de ses coups mais en plein milieu de leur combat l'un de ses compagnons avait utilisé une des machines de destructions du chantier pour la frapper par surprise avec une boule d'acier géante.

Et maintenant elle Glorificus, une déesse, se trouvait à bout de force alors que son ennemie semblait redoubler de vigueur dans ses attaques. Perdre face à une mortelle, quelle humiliation ! La situation lui semblait pourtant presque aussi désespérée que lorsque ses traitresses de sœurs s'étaient liguées contre elle et étaient parvenues à la bannir de sa si douce dimension infernale pour l'emprisonner sur ce monde pitoyable et ridicule.

Pourtant cette fois le temps jouait en sa faveur, car Gloria se doutait bien que la Tueuse et sa cohorte ou tout autre serviteur des autoproclamées Puissances Supérieures auraient tenté de lui dénier son heure de gloire et de stopper sa revanche mais des dispositions avaient été prises, ses minions et ses serviteurs avaient réussi à empêcher les compagnons de la Tueuse de s'approcher de sa Clé, qui se trouvait toujours à l'emplacement idéal pour être activée, et un de ses adorateurs se tenait prêt à faire couler le sang de la Clé à qui on avait donné forme humaine pour enfin ouvrir le portail entre les mondes.

« Le moment est tout proche » pensa la Déesse avec espoir « je n'ai pas besoin de gagner, il suffit juste que je tienne encore un peu et le portail s'ouvrira et une fois que j'y accéderai je retrouverai mes pouvoirs et je serai enfin libre et cette maudite Tueuse, Minie ou je ne sais quoi, connaitra alors mon courroux divin. »

Mais la Tueuse sentant une faiblesse chez son adversaire attaqua de plus belle forçant Gloria à reculer sans cesse dans un terrible assaut qui consuma les dernières réserves d'énergie de la Déesse.

A bout de force et fulminant intérieurement Gloria recula en titubant et encore une fois ne put s'empêcher de se demander : « Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? Pourquoi cette insignifiante mortelle refuse de comprendre qu'elle n'est rien alors que je suis l'extase et la gloire, qu'elle devrait se prosterner à mes pieds et non avoir l'arrogance de se dresser face à moi. Pourquoi refuse-t-elle d'admettre que je suis une déesse éternelle alors que son existence ne sera jamais qu'un instant fugitif dans l'univers. Elle n'a pas le droit de me stopper, pas après tout ce que j'ai du enduré pour en arriver là ! Pas après des siècles passés en exil sur ce monde répugnant à devoir rechercher ma Clé et à éviter les misérables qui hantent ce monde et se prennent pour des Puissances ainsi que leurs agents ou ces mortelles fanatiques se consacrant à me pourrir l'existence comme ces maudits chevaliers de Bysantium. Elle n'est rien, sa vie est aussi fugace que le battement d'aile d'un insecte, toute la souffrance de son existence ne représente même pas un soupçon de l'ombre de la mienne, pas alors que je dois vivre avec cette douleur depuis des siècles. »

Ayant perdu toute combativité la Déesse infernale vidée de ses forces sentit sa prise sur le réel commencer à lui échapper une fois encore et les liens mystiques qui la retenaient prisonnière se resserrant de nouveau autour d'elle pour la forcer à réintégrer sa prison à l'intérieur de Ben son alter ego humain.

Ne pouvant plus contenir le flot de frustration qui envahissait son esprit Gloria cracha avec mépris à son ennemi.

_ Tu n'es qu'une mortelle, tu ne peux pas comprendre ma douleur.

_ Non alors je vais me contenter d'en rajouter une couche. Répondit la Tueuse avec ironie en frappant Gloria une fois de plus.

_ Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Rétorqua la Déesse aux abois.

_ Non mais je ne sens même pas de fatigue dans le bras. Déclara Buffy d'un ton narquois en brandissant son marteau. Puis le saisissant à deux mains, pour augmenter la force de ses coups, elle assena une puissante frappe touchant son ennemi en pleine face.

Déséquilibré et n'ayant plus la force de tenir debout Gloria tomba à genoux.

_ Arrête ! Tenta-t-elle vainement d'ordonner d'un ton partagé entre rage et désespoir.

_ Tu es une déesse, déclara Buffy en serrant les dents avant de lui décocher un nouveau coup, la touchant en plein menton d'une frappe circulaire de son marteau de troll, qui la fit s'écrouler. Tu devrais pouvoir m'arrêter.

Profitant du fait que son ennemi gisait inerte sur le sol la Tueuse, libérant toute sa rage, martela la Déesse déchue encore et encore frappant sans pitié avec son marteau jusqu'à ce que son ennemie dans un spasme se métamorphose pour reprendre l'apparence de Ben.

_ Je te demande pardon, murmura Ben le nez en sang, la lèvre inférieure éclatée et présentant plusieurs lacérations sur la joue gauche.

L'alter ego humain de Gloria, affalé sur le sol, était visiblement épuisé et semblait souffrir de multiples fractures dues aux conséquences de la bataille entre la Tueuse et la Déesse. Ben, malgré ses blessures, se sentait pourtant soulagé que tout soit fini et ce même si Buffy choisissait de l'achever pour mettre fin au danger que représentait la déesse déchue emprisonnée en lui et dont il pouvait encore entendre les pensées pleines d'amertume, de colère et de peur qui se faisaient de plus en plus faibles à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient et que les portes métaphysiques de la prison de Gloria se refermaient sur l'essence de la Déesse et que sa conscience se dissolvait dans le néant.

Le surplombant Buffy le regardait d'un regard indécis avant de s'accroupir près de lui. La Tueuse émotionnellement épuisée par son combat et la tension continue de ces derniers jours sentait encore la colère bouillir dans ses veines mais face à la figure brisée que représentait Ben elle n'arrivait pas à trouver en elle la force de l'achever malgré le danger qu'il représentait. Après tout elle avait refusé de sacrifier sa sœur, qui était à sa manière un danger encore bien plus grand pour le monde que l'alter ego de Gloria, car elle était humaine et innocente alors comment pouvait elle maintenant tuer Ben ? Tuer un être humain ? Même si il était loin d'être aussi innocent que Dawn. Lui aussi au fond était une victime de Gloria.

Un éclair de culpabilité lui traversa le cœur en repensant brièvement aux chevaliers de Bysantium qu'elle avait combattu lors de sa tentative de fuite avec les Scooby, il ne faisait pas de doute que certains étaient morts au cour de l'affrontement mais cela s'était produit dans le feu de la bataille, il ne s'agissait pas, comme ici, de choisir de prendre une vie de sang froid.

Prenant une profonde inspiration Buffy prit sa décision.

_ Dis lui que c'est fini. Sa chance est passée, qu'elle disparaisse. Si elle s'approche à nouveau de moi ou de mes amis … Déclara la Tueuse d'une voix tendue d'où perçait encore sa colère.

_ Plus jamais, je te le promets. Jura Ben dans un souffle. Avant que Buffy ne se redresse et sprinte vers la tour ou se trouvait sa sœur pour la délivrer.

Victime d'une quinte de toux et crachant un peu de sang Ben sentit en lui les cris de désespoir et de fureur de Gloria comme un écho de plus en plus lointain et murmura à son intention : « Je crois qu'on est coincé ensemble ma belle. »

Alors qu'il cherchait à reprendre son souffle avec difficulté Rupert Giles, l'homme qu'il avait soigné deux jours plutôt d'une blessure au flanc, s'approcha doucement de lui et s'agenouilla à ses cotés.

_ Es-ce-que tu peux bouger ? Demanda doucement l'observateur.

_ Laissez moi une minute … Répondit Ben faiblement. Elle aurait pu me tuer …Réalisa-t-il à voix haute alors qu'il se sentait empli de remords et de honte pour avoir été si lâche. Cédant aux exigences de Gloria et collaborant avec elle il l'avait aidé à capturer Dawn, la Clé, en échange de la promesse de survivre à l'ouverture du portail transdimensionnel et la possibilité de posséder enfin un corps qui ne serait rien qu'à lui.

_ Elle ne l'aurait pas fait, le contredit Giles.

_ Mais Ben tôt ou tard Gloria va réapparaitre, affirma l'observateur la mine grave et un soupçon de tristesse dans l'expression, elle fera tout pour se venger de Buffy et de notre planète. Buffy le sait bien, malgré ça elle t'a tout de même épargné.

Rupert sortit ses lunettes de la poche externe de sa veste, les déplia lentement avant de les mettre, son visage se durcissant.

_ C'est une héroïne tu sais elle est différente de nous, déclara Giles d'une voix froide.

_ De nous ? Demanda Ben, avec un accent de surprise, juste avant que la main de l'observateur ne se pose sur sa bouche, lui pinçant le nez, et bloque sa respiration.

Ben tenta vainement de se débattre mais son corps brisé et exténué ne lui permit d'opposer que de vagues sursauts contre la poigne de fer de Ripper.

Alors qu'il succombait doucement à l'asphyxie, au tréfonds de son être, la Déesse déchue enfermée dans son corps, et qui n'avait pas encore totalement réintégré sa prison, utilisant la faible et fragile connexion avec son hôte perçut au travers de ses sens ce qui se produisait. Et si la Déesse avait déjà ressenti de la peur à quelques rares occasions dans son existence, face à une mort imminente elle éprouva pour la toute première fois un sentiment de pure terreur.

Du tréfonds de sa prison métaphysique dont les portes se refermaient lentement sur elle Gloria se débattit avec désespoir contre les entraves mystiques qui emprisonnaient son essence pour tenter de refaire surface, ne serais-ce que pour un bref moment, et tuer ce maudit mortel ce qui sauverait la vie de son alter ego mais surtout assurerait la continuité de son existence.

Gloria tenta désespérément de reprendre le contrôle du corps qu'elle devait partager avec Ben alors que celui-ci perdait peu à peu conscience, elle se démena tel un animal pris au piège utilisant tout le pouvoir lui restant frappant avec frénésie les liens la retenant, faisant appel à toute sa volonté et aux violents sentiments de terreur et de rage nés de sa confrontation avec la plus grande peur qui soit pour tout immortelle comme elle : faire face à la mort.

Mais malgré tout ses efforts ses entraves refusaient de céder : la Déesse était restée libre trop longtemps pour superviser l'ouverture du portail et s'assurer que tout se passe selon sa volonté et elle avait finalement épuisé le reste de son énergie durant son combat contre la Tueuse et ses sbires. Seul le temps lui permettrait de reconstituer suffisamment de force pour se libérer de nouveau et il lui faudrait plusieurs dizaines d'heures voire un ou deux jours au minimum alors qu'il ne restait que quelques poignées de secondes de vie à son hôte avant qu'il ne succombe et la traine dans la tombe avec lui.

Face à ce destin Gloria hurla intérieurement d'horreur et de fureur, et le pire, se rendit compte une petite part d'elle-même avec un détachement glacial, était le fait que sa vie prendrait fin non de la main d'un autre Dieu, ni même de celle d'un Champion Divin ou bien encore de l'acharnement et la chance insolente de cette misérable Tueuse. Non sa vie allait prendre fin de la main d'un banal mortel, le vieil observateur à qui Ben avait sauvé la vie en le soignant de sa blessure au flanc moins de deux jours auparavant et qui devenait aujourd'hui, à sa plus grande humiliation, l'instrument de sa destruction.

Alors que le manque d'oxygène se faisait de plus en plus sentir et que les battements de cœur de Ben se faisaient de plus en plus irréguliers la Déesse infernale emprisonnée au fond de son être et réduit à l'impuissance se mit à rager et à gémir de colère, de peur et de désespoir tout en cherchant avec frénésie la moindre once de puissance qui pourrait lui rester pour tenter d'échapper à son sort funeste.

_ NON, NON, NON, NON, NON, NON, NON, NON … enchaina avec rage la Déesse déchue essayant vainement de transformer son refus désespéré en un mantra qui aurait eu le pouvoir de la sauver.

_ non, non, non, non, non, non, non, … supplia la Déesse le cœur et l'esprit en pleine panique alors que Ben perdait conscience, que ses fonctions cérébrales s'éteignaient les unes après les autres faute d'oxygène et que son cœur ne battait plus que de façon erratique.

_ _non, non, non, no _…_quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ? Non, non, nnnooo …_ furent les dernières pensées de la Déesse infernale emplies de stupéfaction et d'incrédulité alors que sa prison mortelle glissait doucement vers la mort et le néant avec le dernier battement de cœur de Ben.

…. …. …. …. …. …. ….

Rupert Giles contempla le corps sans vie de Ben le cœur lourd de remord mais convaincu d'avoir fait ce qui était nécessaire pour la sauvegarde du monde mais aussi et surtout pour la préservation de sa protégée, de sa sœur et de ses amis qu'il en était venu à voir comme sa famille. Il était le père, ou pour certain l'oncle favori et c'était son rôle de les protéger, Buffy portait déjà un fardeau bien trop lourd et c'était son devoir d'assumer les choix difficiles à prendre mais nécessaires pour la protection du monde à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait.

Giles relâcha doucement sa main du visage de Ben et lui ferma les yeux, prenant appuis sur le sol d'une main il tâta son flanc douloureux, les sutures semblaient avoir tenu mais il lui faudrait faire attention en se relevant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se redresser avec prudence Giles prit quelques secondes et pria pour que Buffy puisse secourir sa sœur à temps et pour que Dawn s'en sorte saine et sauve, il réprima un frisson à la pensée que sa Tueuse puisse échouer à stopper l'ouverture du portail et au douloureux sacrifice auquel il faudrait alors consentir pour sauver le monde.

Prenant appuis sur le sol Giles commença à se relever avec précaution tout en continuant ses réflexions : « Non » pensa-t-il « Je connais Buffy, j'ai foi en elle : elle a toujours accompli sa mission et elle a toujours réussi à protéger ceux qui lui sont chers, quelque soit les obstacles et quelque soit les probabilités contre elle, elle a toujours gagné et là encore elle va nous sauver, elle va tous nous sauver, j'ai confiance en elle je sais que quoi qu'il arrive elle ne nous laissera pas tomber. Elle va sauver Dawn avant que le portail ne s'ouvre elle … »

Mais les espoirs de l'observateur s'effondrèrent brusquement quand le ciel s'éclaira soudain d'une vive lumière émanant de la déchirure de l'espace-temps qui venait de se produire sous la plateforme où se trouvait Dawn et à partir de laquelle le sang de la Clé s'était écoulé pour rencontrer à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol le point précis où l'alignement stellaire avait affaibli la barrière entre les dimensions permettant au pouvoir de la Clé d'abattre les murs entre les réalités.

Giles put apercevoir au-delà du mur brisé par le combat entre Buffy et Gloria le portail entre les mondes miroitant et ondulant alors que lentement il ne cessait de grandir et qui déversait une pale lumière sur le champ de bataille.

« Buffy, Dawn. Ho, non ! » murmura l'observateur la gorge nouée. « Il faut que j'y aille » réalisa Giles « il faut que je … »

_ **NNNOOOONNN ! **Hurla soudainement Gloria en prenant Giles complètement par surprise alors que le cadavre de Ben reprenait en une fraction de seconde l'apparence de la Déesse infernale.

Gloria posa la main sur la poitrine de l'observateur qui était toujours à sa portée et qui sous le choc fut totalement pris au dépourvu et d'une puissante poussée le projeta en arrière sur plusieurs mètres avant qu'il ne percute violemment les débris de mur derrière lui, le choc le laissant étourdi et à peine conscient.

Lentement, avec souffrance et difficulté la Déesse infernale se releva, avec sur le visage une expression de prédateur concentré sur sa proie et les yeux rivés sur le portail qui non seulement serait son salut mais qui était également la raison de sa survie.

Aux portes de la mort, à quelques secondes à peine avant de sombrer dans l'oubli et de se dissoudre dans le néant, la Déesse déchue, dont les sens divins étaient restés connectés à ceux de sa coquille humaine par de fragiles liens qui se décomposaient rapidement, avait perçu l'ouverture du portail.

Se rendre compte qu'elle avait gagné au final mais que sa victoire et son salut lui était arrachés en même temps que son existence par la mesquinerie des mortels avait empli la Déesse infernale d'une rage sans borne qui avait consumé tout son être.

Puisant dans la terreur et la fureur qui l'emplissait et mobilisant toute la force qui lui restait sans se soucier des conséquences Glorificus avait lancé un ultime assaut contre les murs de sa prison et dans un sursaut d'orgueil et de désespoir elle alla jusqu'à drainer son Noyau Divin, la source qui lui avait permis depuis son bannissement et son emprisonnement sur ce plan de ne pas être totalement liée et écrasée par sa coquille mortelle, qui lui permettait de générer avec le temps suffisamment de force pour ce libérer temporairement des confins de l'humain qui lui servait de prison.

Et dans un éclat de puissance ses liens avaient enfin cédé et s'étaient relâchés lui permettant à nouveau de se libérer temporairement, le cadavre de Ben se métamorphosant grâce à son pouvoir pour reprendre à nouveau la forme de l'avatar de Glorificus : Gloria qui revenait à la vie tel un phénix renaissant de ses cendres.

Sortant à l'air libre et animée par une volonté farouche Gloria se dirigea en titubant droit vers le portail qui pulsait et scintillait dans les airs alors que sur la passerelle le surplombant se trouvaient la Tueuse et sa « sœur » la Clé.

Les apercevant Gloria réprima un frisson de crainte car elle pouvait encore tout perdre, si la forme humaine a qui était liée sa Clé se faisait tuer le portail se refermerait aussi tôt et avec lui disparaitraient ses derniers espoirs.

Car la Déesse déchue le savait : elle jouait là ses dernières cartes, si elle n'atteignait pas le portail avant qu'il ne se referme, et de préférence avec sa Clé en sa possession, seule la mort ou l'oubli l'attendrait. Car même si en se retransformant en Ben lorsque son essence se retrouverait à nouveau prise au piège dans sa coquille mortelle celui-ci venait à émerger vivant de la métamorphose en drainant son Noyau Divin Glorificus se savait condamnée à être totalement liée à sa prison humaine et privée de la capacité d'en prendre temporairement le contrôle sous la forme de son avatar Gloria. Au pire elle sombrerait dans l'oubli et au mieux tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer était de pouvoir accéder aux sens de son alter ego et donc de se contenter de le voir vivre sa stupide et ennuyeuse vie de mortel, l'exposant ainsi en continu à ce monde humain qui mènerait doucement son esprit sur le chemin de la folie jusqu'à ce que Ben finisse par rencontrer la mort.

Un sort pire que l'oubli et la mort pour la Déesse infernale.

« Non, le sort en est jeté : il faut vaincre ou mourir, je n'ai plus d'autre choix » conclut la Déesse arrivée presque au pied de la tour que ses serviteurs incompétents et ses esclaves avaient bâti, « et il va falloir que je fasse vite » réalisa Gloria car encore une fois les liens de sa cage mystique commençaient à se resserrer sur son essence et elle comprit que son sursis ne durerait guère que quelques minutes encore.

En se concentrant et grâce à ses sens divins Gloria perçut la présence des amis de la Tueuse dispersés autour de la tour, ainsi que le vampire qui l'avait défié et lui avait échappé qui gisait sur le sol non loin d'elle, elle put également percevoir la Tueuse qui s'entretenait avec sa Clé, complètement concentrée sur sa « sœur » la Tueuse était visiblement inattentive à toutes autres choses et de plus elle ne semblait pas encore avoir décidé de supprimer la Clé pour fermer le portail :  
« Bien » pensa la Déesse tout en s'accroupissant et en focalisant toute sa puissance dans ses jambes, Gloria avait là l'occasion parfaite qu'elle désirait et elle était bien décidée à la saisir.  
« Un dernier effort et je serai enfin libre » pensa la Déesse.  
« Et cette fois cette maudite Tueuse ne m'arrêtera pas » jura silencieusement la Déesse lorsqu'elle s'élança d'un saut puissant vers les cieux bien décidée à saisir à pleine main son ultime chance non seulement de liberté mais surtout de survie.

A plusieurs douzaines de mètres de là Buffy Summers faisait ses adieux à sa sœur et lui confiait un tout dernier message, la Tueuse venait de trouver le moyen de sauver le monde et ses amis tout en préservant la vie de sa sœur. Elle était en paix et n'avait plus peur, le terrible fardeau de sa destinée et de son devoir allait enfin prendre fin. Accomplir sa mission de protecteur jusqu'au bout serait l'ultime don qu'elle offrirait au monde mais surtout à ses amis : sa famille.

« Oui, je comprends maintenant les paroles de la première Tueuse» réalisa Buffy « la mort est mon cadeau, ma mort et ce que cela me permettra d'accomplir » pensa-t-elle en contemplant le portail et en sachant que son sacrifice était la seule chose hormis la mort de Dawn qui pouvait le refermer « ce sera le dernier cadeau que je pourrai offrir, et ce sera aussi pour moi la fin du combat et peut être enfin la paix et la tranquillité »

Mais alors que Buffy adressait ses derniers mots à sa sœur et achevant sa réflexion était enfin prête à accomplir son destin elle ne savait pas qu'une puissance supérieure avait décidé de bouleverser son futur et de lui refuser la paix à laquelle la Tueuse aspirait au plus profond d'elle-même. Et soudain Buffy dut à nouveau faire face à la volonté d'un Dieu, ou plutôt d'une Déesse … une Déesse furieuse.

Bien que son attention se concentrait sur sa sœur et sur les dernières réflexions qui lui étaient venues Buffy réagit au quart de tour quand elle vit l'expression de surprise et de peur s'afficher sur le visage de sa sœur qui fixait un point derrière elle. Elle se retournait déjà quand elle perçut un bruit sourd derrière elle indiquant que quelque chose venait d'atterrir sur la rampe. Finissant de se retourner Buffy se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Gloria, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, et ressentit peur et surprise menacer de la submerger mais la Tueuse en elle régit instinctivement et elle se prépara à lui balancer un direct.

Mais la surprise l'avait tout de même paralysé un très court instant, quelques dixièmes de secondes mais pour la Déesse qui lui faisait face et qui se tenait prête à agir avant même d'atterrir sur la passerelle ce fut là tout le temps nécessaire pour frapper.

Saisissant le bras de Buffy, Gloria, dans un mouvement circulaire, la projeta derrière elle violemment envoyant la Tueuse s'écraser sur la passerelle à plusieurs mètres de là où le choc la fit rouler sur elle-même plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne puisse se stopper et éviter de justesse de glisser dans le vide.

Buffy se relava aussitôt et fonça vers la Déesse mais il était trop tard, bien trop tard car Gloria avait empoigné Dawn et l'avait déjà trainé jusqu'au bord de la passerelle. Faisait face à Buffy avec une expression moqueuse sur le visage Gloria sous le regard impuissant de la Tueuse se laissa tomber en arrière droit vers le portail entrainant Dawn avec elle avant que Buffy ne puisse les rejoindre.

_ **NNNNOOONNN ! **Hurla Buffy en se précipitant vers l'extrémité de la passerelle.

Buffy en plein désarroi se pencha au bord du vide juste au dessus du portail et se figea une expression de stupeur et de crainte sur le visage car sous ses yeux Gloria et Dawn se trouvaient en suspension en plein milieu du portail qui semblait avoir stoppé leur chute. Dawn, qui était visiblement apeuré et qui se débattait avec désespoir pour échapper à la poigne de Gloria mais sans succès, s'était mise à luire d'une douce lumière d'un vert vibrant et chatoyant. Le portail lui-même semblait s'être stabilisé et avoir cessé de grandir.

Et au centre du portail se tenait Gloria et alors que des dizaines de filaments lumineux se formaient autour d'elle et la connectait directement à la matrice d'énergie du portail envoyant dans son avatar humain de faibles pulsations d'énergies lumineuses celle qui était de nouveau la Déesse Glorificus s'écria d'une voix extatique : « Enfin, ENFIN, **JE SUIS LIBRE ! **» avant d'éclater de rire.

Et en entendant le rire triomphal de la Déesse infernale Buffy Summers ne put s'empêcher de trembler de colère, de peur, et de désespoir.

**A suivre ...**

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre de : ****BUFFY CONTRE LES VAMPIRES ET LA VOIE DU BERSERKER**

* * *

... ... ...

_Glorificus empoigna le visage de la Tueuse, qui se tenait face à elle immobilisée par son pouvoir, et la tenant par la mâchoire la força à la regarder droit dans les yeux._

__ Je pourrai te tuer avec une telle facilité, t'écraser sous mon talon comme tu écraserais un cafard mais ce serait bien trop facile, pour tes crimes contre moi tu mérites de souffrir. Je pourrai te faire subir une mort douloureuse, plus que dans tes pires cauchemars te torturer et massacrer tes compagnons avant de t'achever mais ce serait bien trop rapide et malheureusement je ne dispose pas du temps nécessaire pour t'infliger le châtiment que tu mérites, pas sans que cela ne menace mes plans et heureusement pour toi il y en a d'autres qui figurent au sommet de la liste de ceux dont je souhaite me venger._

_Approchant sa bouche de l'oreille de la Tueuse la Déesse infernale lui susurra._

__ Mais n'ai crainte j'ai en tête pour toi, tes amis et indirectement pour cette misérable planète la punition parfaite. Tu verras je vais te faire subir la même angoisse et les même épreuves que j'ai du traverser. Oh oui, tu vas souffrir et te débattre comme un animal pris au piège, plus tu te débattras et plus longtemps durera ton châtiment mais tu ne pourras pas t'en empêcher, tu ne pourras t'empêcher d'espérer mettre fin à ton châtiment et de lutter de toutes tes forces pour que cela arrive. Tout comme moi tu souffriras, tout comme moi tu connaitras la peur et le désespoir, tout comme moi tu lutteras de toutes tes forces. Mais contrairement à moi tu es faible, tu verras certainement tes amis mourir les uns après les autres et au final tu périras seule en sachant que tu as échoué. _

_... ... ..._


	2. Chapter 1 : l'exil

**Chapitre 1**** : L'Exile**

_Dans le chapitre précédent de __**Buffy contre les Vampires et la voie du Berserker**__:_

… _au centre du portail se tenait Gloria et alors que des dizaines de filaments lumineux se formaient autour d'elle et la connectait directement à la matrice d'énergie du portail envoyant dans son avatar humain de faibles pulsations d'énergies lumineuses celle qui était de nouveau la Déesse Glorificus s'écria d'une voix extatique : « Enfin, ENFIN, __**JE SUIS LIBRE ! **__» avant d'éclater de rire._

_Et en entendant le rire triomphal de la Déesse infernale Buffy Summers ne put s'empêcher de trembler de colère, de peur, et de désespoir._

… … …

Le goût acide de la défaite brûlait dans la bouche de Buffy Summers, la Tueuse de Vampires de Sunnydale, alors que, à genoux sur la passerelle de la tour faite de bric et de broc qui surplombait le Portail, elle pouvait voir Gloria la Déesse infernale jubiler et rire aux éclats alors qu'elle venait enfin de recouvrir sa liberté.  
Pire encore pour la jeune femme sa petite sœur Dawn était entre les mains du monstre qui venait d'utiliser son sang pour ouvrir un portail menaçant de plonger le monde dans le chaos et comme Giles l'avait expliqué une seule chose pourrait refermer ce portail : la mort de Dawn, une chose que la Tueuse n'était prête ni à accepter ni à accomplir.

Alors que quelques instants auparavant elle avait trouvé la paix, acceptant de se sacrifier elle-même pour sauver sa sœur et ses amis, la peur et le désespoir menaçaient maintenant de submerger le cœur de Buffy comme jamais auparavant alors que le rire impie de la Déesse infernale continuait de résonner dans les airs. La Tueuse ne savait plus quoi faire pour renverser la situation, elle tremblait de rage en se maudissant pour ne pas avoir achevé Gloria quand elle avait repris la forme mortelle de Ben, fermant les yeux alors que des larmes de frustration lui coulaient sur les joues elle réalisa que pour la seconde fois de sa vie elle avait perdu, mais cette fois sa défaite lui coûterait bien plus que la vie.  
Durant ses cinq années de batailles contre les forces du mal, et malgré tous les combats difficiles et les ennemis terribles qu'elle avait affrontés, Buffy n'avait réellement connu qu'une fois une telle défaite : quand elle avait fait face au Maitre dans son antre et qu'après qu'il l'ait vaincue il lui avait révélé que c'était sa venue en ce jour qui était la clé de la libération du vieux vampire et de l'apocalypse qu'il allait déclencher en ouvrant toute grande la Bouche de l'Enfer.  
Alors qu'il l'avait laissé derrière lui pour morte, qu'elle se noyait dans la mare d'eau souterraine privée de la force de se relever et qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience elle avait ressenti le même désespoir qu'aujourd'hui l'envahir et au final elle avait abandonné le combat et serait morte si Angel et Alex ne l'avaient pas secourue. En fait sans l'aide de Willow elle aurait déjà baissé les bras depuis longtemps et serait resté dans l'état de catatonie dans lequel l'enlèvement de Dawn l'avait plongé. Mais aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas de chevalier blanc prêt à voler à son secours et à la ramener à la vie et lui donner l'occasion de sauver la situation, plus d'ange gardien prêt à sortir de l'ombre pour l'épauler et lui donner du courage, pas d'amie dévouée la poussant à faire face malgré le peu d'espoir. Aujourd'hui elle était seule.

Et un souvenir qu'elle avait tenté d'effacer de sa mémoire lui revint à l'esprit.

_« Plus d'amis, plus d'arme, plus d'espoir. Qu'est-ce-qui te reste ? » Avait demandé Angelus avec malice la menaçant de son arme._

_« Moi. » Lui avait elle répondu avant de reprendre le combat, ses peurs et ses doutes effacés, avec un seul objectif : gagner la bataille coûte que coûte._

Au final elle avait réussi, elle avait plongé son épée dans le cœur d'Angel et l'avait condamné à l'enfer pour refermer le portail d'Acathla et sauver le monde. Et quoi qu'il lui en ait coûté elle avait fait son devoir.

Réprimant un sanglot Buffy réalisa qu'il restait une chance de gagner : si le portail se refermait alors que Gloria s'y trouvait la Déesse se retrouverait bannie entre les réalités et le monde serait sauf, ses amis seraient saufs, mais pour cela il lui fallait refermer le portail et désormais son sacrifice ne suffirait pas pour y arriver, pas alors que Dawn s'y trouvait.

Pour fermer le portail il lui faudrait tuer Dawn.

Et face à cela le cœur de la jeune femme se brisa.

… … … … … … … …

En contrebas de la tour les membres du scooby-gang regardaient eux aussi avec horreur et désespoir le spectacle de la déesse déchue triomphante alors qu'elle retrouvait enfin ses pleins pouvoirs malgré tous les efforts qu'ils avaient déployés pour la stopper.

Alexander Harris berçait sa fiancée inconsciente dans ses bras après qu'elle ait été assommée en le protégeant de débris tombant de la Tour. Quand le Portail s'était ouvert et avait ébranlé la Tour provoquant une pluie de ferrailles et de décombres Anya n'avait pas hésité à se sacrifier en le poussant loin de la chute des débris qui menaçaient de s'abattre sur lui et en faisant cela, c'est elle qui avait été frappée.

Alex était mort d'inquiétude pour la femme dans ses bras, sa peur qu'elle puisse être gravement blessée dépassait même son angoisse de voir le Portail ouvert et Gloria triomphante, Dawn entre les mains. Et si il s'était déjà rendu compte avant qu'il était sincèrement amoureux de l'ex-démone, qu'il le lui avait déclaré quand Buffy avait perdu Riley et que quelques heures auparavant il s'était engagé auprès d'elle en la demandant en mariage c'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa pleinement à quel point il aimait et tenait à Anya, et qu'elle était, malgré tous ses défauts, la femme de sa vie, celle avec qui il voulait partager le reste de son existence.

Mais maintenant tout cela était compromis, la Déesse infernale les surplombant menaçait de tout détruire et de le priver de la chance de pouvoir déclarer son amour pour Anya devant le monde entier, de fonder une famille avec celle qu'il aimait et de lui offrir le bonheur, la joie et tous les orgasmes qu'elle méritait.

Alex Harris, le cœur des scooby, l'ami, presque toujours fidèle, et le soutien moral du groupe ayant toujours une plaisanterie ou un mot d'humour pour dédramatiser la situation ne pouvait plus aujourd'hui malgré sa foi quasi-inébranlable en la Tueuse que prier pour un miracle et murmurer des mots d'amour à l'oreille de sa fiancée qui risquaient d'être ses dernières paroles.

… … … … … … … …

A une quinzaine de mètres de là un autre couple se cramponnait désespérément l'un à l'autre.

Willow en prenant d'énormes risques avait réussi à arracher l'esprit de sa bien-aimée au monstre qui lui avait dérobé et elle refusait de risquer de perdre sa compagne à nouveau. Malgré la gravité extrême de la situation Willow, à sa propre surprise, ne cédait pas à la pression, son esprit affuté analysait la situation à toute allure pour tenter de trouver une solution et sinon battre Gloria du moins lui échapper et refermer le Portail. Car Willow avait dans ses bras toute la motivation dont elle avait besoin : Tara.

Celle-ci était encore faible et désorientée mais à peine avait elle repris ses esprits que c'est le nom de Willow qui était venu à ses lèvres. C'est dans ses bras qu'elle était venue se réfugier, cherchant instinctivement réconfort et protection, et quand Willow avait eu besoin de puissance pour écarter les minions afin que Spike puisse essayer de sauver Dawn, Tara lui avait aussitôt offerte, rétablissant leur connexion mentale sans la moindre hésitation et tout cela malgré le fait que c'est elle Willow qui avait provoqué la dispute qui avait poussé Tara à aller seule au festival où elle était tombée entre les mains de Gloria.

Tara était à nouveau avec elle et Willow se jura de tout faire pour que plus jamais rien ne les sépare et si elle devait pour cela botter elle-même les fesses de Gloria et refermer ce stupide Portail elle le ferait !

Mais derrière cette bravoure de façade soutenue par le désir brûlant de protéger son amante et de se montrer forte pour elle Willow était effrayée : pour la première fois Buffy, son idole, semblait sur le point d'échouer. Ils affrontaient une déesse qui venait, d'après les cris extatiques qu'elle poussait, de retrouver l'accès à tous ses pouvoirs. Un Portail trans-dimensionnel que seule en théorie la mort de Dawn pouvait sceller menaçait de laisser des abominations se répandre sur Terre. Et finalement reprendre l'esprit de Tara à la Déesse infernale avait drainé l'essentiel de sa magie, avec l'aide de Tara elle pourrait encore accomplir quelques sorts importants mais elle n'avait plus la force pour accomplir quelque chose de vraiment majeur.

Quelque soit la façon dont elle le tournait Willow n'arrivait pas à trouver de solution à ce problème à son grand désespoir.

Dans les bras de Willow, Tara était encore confuse. Ses souvenirs sautant du moment où Gloria s'en était pris à elle, qu'elle l'avait torturée avant de …de lui dérober…quelque chose … quelque chose d'important, jusqu'au moment où sa Willow l'avait retrouvée. Et entre les deux Tara s'était perdue, des bribes d'images et de sons lui revenaient, des fragments, mais rien de cohérent. Elle était revenue à elle en plein combat et avait rejoint Willow pour découvrir que ses amis affrontaient les minions de Gloria pour tenter de sauver Dawn prisonnière en haut d'une espèce de tour de métal.

Et maintenant Willow la serrait contre elle avec désespoir tout en essayant de rester brave, mais sans pouvoir tromper la sorcière blanche, tandis que dans une sphère de lumière le Déesse infernale qui avait recapturé Dawn riait à gorge déployée. Frissonnant de peur, pour Dawn, pour ses amis et à la perspective de devenir une nouvelle fois la victime de Gloria Tara se mit à faire la seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore faire : elle pria la Déesse de donner à Buffy et à sa bien-aimée Willow la force de délivrer Dawn et de repousser la Déesse malfaisante.

… … … … … … … …

Spike, après sa chute du haut de la tour, tentait sans grand succès de se relever en dépit de ses multiples fractures. Il en faudrait plus pour abattre le Vampire mais il lui faudrait tout de même plusieurs heures voire deux ou trois jours pour se remettre entièrement. Et il lui faudrait du sang, mais c'était bien là la dernière chose qu'il avait en tête à ce moment précis.

L'esprit de Spike était déchiré entre deux choses : honte et culpabilité d'un côté et un désespoir mêlé de défiance de l'autre.

Il avait honte car il avait échoué : il n'avait pas pu sauver Dawn à temps et stopper l'ouverture du Portail, il avait stupidement laissé Doc prendre le dessus dans leur duel et il n'avait même pas était fichu de l'emmener avec lui dans sa chute.

Stupide, stupide, stupide !

Et il se sentait désormais rongé de culpabilité pour ne pas avoir tenu la promesse qu'il avait faite à Buffy de protéger Dawn, car maintenant pour sauver le monde il fallait que Dawn, son petit Globule, meurt.

Et alors que la Déesse infernale triomphait Spike savait qu'il ne leur restait plus aucune chance : même si Gloria se contentait de les ignorer et de partir, ce qu'il ne croyait pas un seul instant, Buffy refuserait de tuer Dawn, le Portail continuerait de croitre et de libérer des horreurs sur ce monde qui dévasteraient tout jusqu'à la mort de Dawn. Et il n'y pouvait rien car même si il n'avait pas de puce dans la tête et qu'il était en condition d'approcher Dawn pour la tuer il ne le ferait pas. Même si il était le seul avec Buffy qui aurait été capable de passer outre Gloria le temps de tuer sa Clé. Car même si il avait échoué, il avait fait une promesse à une lady.

Spike se concentra pour se remettre debout afin de se préparer pour ses derniers moments car une chose était sûre pour le maitre Vampire : si il devait mourir aujourd'hui il le ferait en combattant et sa mort serait celle d'un guerrier.

… … … … … … … …

Le dernier des Scooby : Rupert Giles se maudissait encore et encore car ce désastre était entièrement sa faute, son orgueil venait de causer la victoire de Gloria.

C'est lui qui, alors que Buffy avait accompli un véritable exploit en battant la Déesse déchue et qu'elle se précipitait pour sauver Dawn, avait tenté de supprimer la déesse qui avait repris sa forme mortelle : Ben. L'observateur avait vu là l'occasion parfaite d'éliminer le danger que représentait Gloria une fois pour toute et il avait agi sans réfléchir et avec arrogance. Il n'avait même pas pris une seconde pour envisager les conséquences possibles ou le fait que Gloria ait pu prendre des mesures pour se protéger si la vie de Ben venait à être menacée.  
Il avait été obnubilé par le risque de perdre la chance qui s'offrait à lui de se débarrasser de Gloria et de protéger ainsi la famille adoptive qu'était devenue le scooby-gang pour lui, car même sans le Portail Gloria restait un danger pour tous et la Déesse vindicative n'aurait pas hésité à se venger dès qu'elle serait réapparue et aussi brave et talentueuse qu'était Buffy Giles doutait que sans les différentes tactiques qu'ils avaient utilisées pour affaiblir Gloria, et qu'ils ne pourraient réemployer, ainsi que l'effet de surprise elle puisse à nouveau vaincre la Déesse infernale.

C'était là une bonne intention, comme les centaines d'autres qui pavent la route de l'enfer.

Et cela avait tourné au désastre : non seulement Buffy n'avait pas pu réussir à empêcher le Portail de s'ouvrir mais en plus en essayant de tuer Ben pour anéantir Gloria il avait, sans doute, déclencher par inadvertance une mesure de sauvegarde de la Déesse qui avait permis à Gloria de refaire surface brièvement alors même qu'elle avait été vaincue et forcée à réintégrer sa prison humaine.

Et le résultat ? Gloria avait saisi cette seconde chance pour frapper Buffy par surprise et s'emparer de Dawn, dont la mort était la seule chance de refermer le Portail avant que ce dernier ne ravage le monde. Et maintenant elle se tenait au centre des énergies du Portail, les chaines mystiques retenant sa puissance en train de se rompre, comme une Déesse vengeresse prête à abattre sa colère sur ceux qui s'étaient opposés à elle et à embraser le monde.

Accablé par le poids de son échec et par un sentiment de culpabilité écrasant, affaibli par sa blessure et encore étourdi par le choc du vol plané que Gloria lui avait fait faire, Rupert Giles tomba à genoux incapable de rester debout face au désastre qu'il n'avait pas pu stopper et qui était sur le point de les frapper.

… … … … … … … …

Dans les airs, au centre du Portail, la pauvre Dawn tremblait de terreur les joues encore baignées des larmes qu'elle avait versées quelques instants plus tôt quand elle avait compris que sa sœur s'apprêtait à se sacrifier à sa place pour refermer le Portail et que Buffy lui avait fait ses adieux.

Mais soudain Gloria avait surgi de nulle part et ses pires cauchemars, depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était la Clé, venaient de devenir réalité alors qu'elle se retrouvait une fois encore entre les mains de la Déesse infernale et qui plus est au centre du Portail que son sang avait ouvert.

Avec horreur Dawn se sentait parcourue de sensations étranges et inconnues alors que son corps frissonnant réagissait au Portail, en elle quelque chose répondait au chant formé par les énergies que le Portail libérait.

Pire encore elle sentait comme une connexion se former entre elle et Gloria et au travers de laquelle la Déesse malfaisante semblait capable de manipuler la puissance du Portail.

Gloria elle, ivre de sa victoire, savourait avec une joie impie la sensation de sa puissance divine lui revenant alors que les sorts qui l'emprisonnaient s'érodaient face aux énergies de sa dimension d'origine qui filtraient au travers du Portail et nourrissaient tout son être.

Chaque seconde passant rendait la Déesse plus forte et la rapprochait du moment où elle retrouverait ses pleins pouvoirs et bientôt, ho oui, très bientôt elle pourrait reconquérir son domaine et punir ceux qui l'avait bannie. Tous ceux qui avaient osé se dresser contre elle connaitraient le prix à payer et allaient subir sa fureur. A commencer par les misérables mortels menés par cette garce de Tueuse qui avaient failli ruiner tous ses plans et pour faire bonne mesure sa traitresse de Clé, corrompue par les moines et rendue humaine, connaitrait le même sort que ses amis. Et avant de quitter cette planète elle prendrait un malin plaisir à exterminer la race humaine ces insectes qui n'avaient cessé de la contrarier avec leurs mensonges et leurs silences quand elle avait désespérément recherché sa Clé, ces pauvres mortels qui ne cessaient de rire, de parler, de manger, de dormir et qui recommençaient chaque jour encore et encore jusqu'à la rendre folle. Les concernant elle ne désirait plus qu'une chose : les faire tous disparaître afin de ne plus les voir !

Toute fois la Tueuse et ses amis, eux, méritaient un sort spécial décida Gloria, pour tout le mal qu'ils lui avaient fait et en particulier pour l'avoir forcée à éprouver de la peur quand durant quelques instants elle avait été au seuil de la mort. Et puis ça les avait beaucoup amusé de la torturer en la privant de sa Clé jusqu'au dernier moment pour la pousser à ressentir ce « désespoir », ce sentiment abject de l'humanité.  
Ils allaient payer le prix fort pour tout cela. Ho oui ! La Déesse infernale avait bien l'intention de leur infliger un châtiment à la mesure de leurs crimes envers elle : « ils souffriront ! Ils souffriront longtemps et je vais m'assurer qu'ils ressentent ce que moi j'ai ressenti aux heures les plus noires de mon bannissement dans ce monde répugnant. » Se promit la Déesse.

Mais alors que Gloria réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de se venger du scooby-gang et de l'humanité ses sens divins retrouvés et qui s'affutaient de seconde en seconde l'alertèrent qu'elle était observée.

Se concentrant Gloria découvrit que de nombreuses forces s'étaient mises à l'épier. Et réalisant qui l'espionnait la Déesse poussa un grognement de dégout.

Non seulement les autoproclamées Puissances Supérieures de cette dimension avaient leurs regards braqués sur elle, eux qui s'étaient adjugés le rôle de protecteur de ce monde pathétique, et qui tentaient de maintenir l'Equilibre en place. Une notion ridicule selon Gloria qui ne servait que d'excuse à ces lâches qui n'osaient pas prendre véritablement part au jeu du pouvoir que se livraient les vraies Puissances Supérieures comme elle. Mais bien plus embêtant encore plusieurs autres divinités et certains êtres puissants ayant un intérêt marqué pour cette planète ainsi que diverses puissances démoniaques qui préparaient leurs propre Apocalypse et prise de contrôle de ce monde l'observaient avec attention.

Gloria poussa un grondement sourd de colère quant elle réalisa que ces ennemis et rivaux étaient prêts à venir la défier si elle tentait quoi que se soit. Seul le fait qu'ils ignoraient visiblement qu'elle n'avait pas encore récupérer toute sa puissance les retenait, ça et aussi leur couardise qui faisait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitait véritablement provoquer un affrontement direct, c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient envoyé jusqu'à présent que leurs laquais, les soi-disant Champions comme la Tueuse, pour tenter de la stopper.

Pour l'instant ils attendaient patiemment qu'elle fasse le premier mouvement tout en la guettant comme des vautours.

Durant un court instant Gloria sentit quelque chose papillonner aux limites de sa conscience : une onde mentale venant d'un des humains en bas mais rapidement la Déesse l'ignora pour se concentrer sur sa réflexion concernant ses choix possibles pour la suite des événements.

Si elle se contentait d'emprunter le Portail pour retourner dans sa dimension natale pour réclamer son trône ils seraient certainement heureux de l'ignorer. Après tout ils éviteraient un conflit qu'ils ne désiraient pas, si elle emmenait sa Clé avec elle le Portail, privé de la source de son existence, se refermerait de lui-même et si elle la laissait derrière elle il serait facile de tuer sa forme humaine ce qui refermerait aussi le Portail. Dans les deux cas la Terre serait sauve et se verrait épargnée par la fureur de la Déesse malfaisante qui une fois de retour chez elle aurait bien d'autres chats à fouetter, reprendre le pouvoir dans sa dimension natale lui prendrait vraisemblablement des décades voir des siècles. Suffisamment de temps pour que la race humaine s'autodétruise ou disparaisse dans une Apocalypse.  
Par contre si elle s'attaquait à ce monde ou à sa population, l'échiquier et les pièces qu'utilisaient les êtres supérieurs de ce monde pour leur petite guéguerre … nul doute que certains d'entre eux s'opposeraient à ses plans de vengeance et de destruction visant la Terre.

Il fut une époque ou Glorificus, confiante en son pouvoir, n'aurait même pas réfléchi avant de défier ses ennemis et tout ceux qui osaient se dresser contre elle. Mais c'était avant. Avant de perdre face à ses rivales. Avant de connaître le prix de l'échec. Faute de pouvoir la tuer dans sa dimension d'origine où ses pouvoirs étaient trop grands on lui avait fait subir un honteux bannissement dans ce monde où sa puissance avait été liée, réduit à la forme affaiblie de son avatar Gloria et emprisonnée dans le corps d'un mortel.

Tout cela avait appris à Gloria deux choses essentielles. La première : ne plus jamais perdre. La seconde : la quantité a une qualité qui lui est propre.

Oui, au sommet de sa puissance les misérables qui l'épiaient n'auraient pas fait le poids face à elle, à condition qu'elle les combatte un par un, mais maintenant ? Gloria était encore loin d'avoir accès à toute sa puissance, elle était encore loin d'être redevenue Glorificus.

« Maudit soient-ils tous ! » Ragea la Déesse infernale en grinçant des dents quand elle réalisa que le risque était bien trop grand, elle ne sacrifierait pas sa liberté retrouvée pour le plaisir mesquin de balayer l'humanité, surtout si ses chances d'y parvenir était quasi-nulles. Non, cela n'en valait pas la peine, surtout pas quand son ancien domaine attendait son retour pour qu'elle puisse reconquérir son trône et châtier les traitres qui l'avaient condamné à l'exil. De plus si elle s'attardait trop elle risquait de voir ses vrais ennemis avertis de son retour et de perdre l'effet de surprise.

« Toutefois je peux régler certains de mes comptes avant de partir et si je ne peux pas me venger de toute la race humaine ceux qui aujourd'hui ont tenté de m'arrêter payeront, eux, pour le reste » décida-telle avec malice en apercevant cette garce de Tueuse qui descendait de la tour à toute allure et en observant ses amis qui s'agitaient sous ses pieds.

Le Déesse infernale renifla avec dédain. Comment diable cette Tueuse avait elle pu se montrer si irritante et au final si dangereuse ? Cela la dépassait. Et selon les informations qu'elle avait recueillies, cette « Buffy » et d'autres de sa lignée avant elle, avaient déjà plusieurs fois sauver ce pitoyable monde. Les Tueuses comptaient visiblement parmi les principaux champions des « Puissances Supérieures » d'autant plus avec la capacité de cette lignée de rester imperceptible à la majorité des moyens de détections et de voir dès la mort de la Tueuse en titre une autre être investie de ses pouvoirs. Pire encore il semblait qu'actuellement deux Tueuses soient actives simultanément.  
Soudain une idée vicieuse germa dans l'esprit de Gloria, une idée qui lui permettrait, bien qu'indirectement, de punir ce monde et certaines des Puissances s'opposant à elle aujourd'hui. Une idée qui serait le parfait châtiment pour la Tueuse et ses amis, et qui serait une vengeance idéale.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors que la Déesse infernale méditait sa vengeance et s'apercevait que d'autres puissances actives sur Terre l'espionnaient un soupçon d'espoir renaissait chez les Scooby.

Observant le portail Willow nota soudain un détail important : depuis que Gloria et Dawn y étaient entrées il avait cessait de grandir. Plus encore il semblait s'être stabilisé. D'une façon ou d'une autre Gloria était en mesure de le contrôler et le fait qu'elle avait pris Dawn avec elle ne devait pas y être étranger lui souffla son instinct.

Prenant un risque Willow entra en communication télépathique avec Dawn.

« Dawn ? Tu peux m'entendre ? » Demanda la sorcière.

« Wil … Willow ? OUI ! Je t'entends ! Est-ce-que tu peux m'aider ? » Lui répondit l'adolescente avec angoisse.

« Je …Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sûre. J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce qui se passe : Gloria semble contrôler le Portail mais est ce qu'elle fait ça par elle-même ou est ce qu'elle utilise tes … capacités ? » Questionna Willow.

« Le Portail j'ai l'impression qu'il résonne à l'intérieur de moi » Déclara la jeune fille troublée. « Je … Je pense, enfin je crois qu'elle a établi une espèce de lien avec moi et qu'elle m'utilise pour contrôler le Portail. »

« Ouvres moi ton esprit. » Demanda la sorcière. Plongeant dans l'esprit de Dawn elle fut assaillie par un flot de sensations mais très vite elle repéra deux choses en particulier et un plan risqué naquit dans l'esprit de la rouquine.

« Dawn, écoutes moi bien. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir Gloria contrôle bien le Portail à travers toi : si on te sépare d'elle, qu'on te sorte du Portail celui-ci va se remettre à grandir mais il va aussi avaler Gloria et l'envoyer au hasard dans une autre dimension où elle ne sera plus un danger pour nous. Quand ce sera fait Tara et moi te rattraperons par télékinésie pour que tu puisses à nouveau te connecter au Portail et ensuite je veux que tu te concentres de toutes tes forces sur ça. » Indiqua Willow en projetant dans l'esprit de Dawn une des sensations bien spécifique que le Portail faisant naître chez l'adolescente. « Ça ressemble beaucoup à la commande mentale que l'on utilise dans certains rituels magiques ayant trait notamment au voyage astral pour refermer la connexion ouverte avec un autre plan. Alors en théorie tu devrais être capable de l'utiliser pour refermer consciemment le Portail. » Expliqua la sorcière rousse.

« Tu … Tu en es sûre ? » Lui demanda Dawn avec anxiété. « Gloria m'a dit que seule ma mort pouvait le refermer. »

« Je n'en suis pas certaine à 100 pourcent. » Admit Willow. « Mais c'est notre meilleure chance. Et puis rien dans la prophétie n'indiquait qu'on puisse contrôler le Portail mais Gloria y arrive alors peut être bien que détruire la Clé est le seul moyen pour ceux qui ne savent pas le contrôler de refermer le Portail. » Spécula la sorcière.

« Mais je ne sais pas contrôler le Portail ! » S'exclama Dawn.

« Toi non mais Gloria a utilisé cette « commande mentale » pour empêcher le Portail de grandir, c'est elle qui involontairement nous a montré comment le fermer … » Précisa Willow avant d'ajouter silencieusement pour elle-même « …du moins en théorie. »

« D'accord je vais essayer. » Acquiesça la jeune fille avec hésitation. Après tout pour elle cela valait mieux que de rester entre les mains de la Déesse malfaisante, et peut-être qu'ainsi personne n'aurait à mourir pour refermer le Portail.

« Tiens-toi prête. Je vais en informer les autres. » Acheva Willow avant de se concentrer pour toucher les esprits de ses autres compagnons et particulièrement celui de Buffy.

« Ecoutez moi tous ! J'ai un plan, il nous reste une petite chance de sauver la situation … » Commença la Rouquine avant de leur expliquer ce qu'elle venait de découvrir et son plan pour se débarrasser de Gloria et refermer le Portail faisant renaître une lueur d'espoir pour tous.

« Ce qui nous manque c'est une diversion et le moyen de forcer gloria à relâcher Dawn. » Termina Willow.

« Je sais comment pousser ses boutons pour la rendre furieuse. » Proposa aussitôt Spike. « Ça devrait la pousser à se concentrer sur moi. » Déclara-t-il en commençant à se traîner vers l'escalier de la tour.

« Et si ça ne suffit pas je pourrais créer une diversion. » Promit Giles. « Même si mes talents de sorcier sont très limités par rapport à ceux de Willow et Tara je connais un ou deux sorts qui bien qu'inoffensifs sont visuellement assez spectaculaires et devraient détourner l'attention de Gloria pendant quelques secondes. »

« J'ai besoin de mon marteau de troll. » Déclara Buffy en entamant aussitôt la descente de la tour à toute vitesse. « Il a été rudement efficace contre elle, je parie que si je peux lui lancer en pleine tête elle relâchera Dawn. »

« Parfait. » Affirma Willow. « Tara et moi nous ferons notre possible pour attraper Dawn télékinésiquement aussi rapidement que possible pour l'écarter de Gloria dès que celle-ci là lâchera. »

« Willow ? Quelles sont les chances que ça marche ? » Interrogea Buffy avec une grande tension dans sa voix mentale.

« Je … je ne sais pas. Pour se débarrasser de Gloria ? Si tout marche comme prévu on devrait y arriver. Pour refermer le Portail ? Il y a une chance … je crois. Mais ça dépend de beaucoup de choses, mais surtout que mon hypothèse soit bien juste et après cela : ça va dépendre de Dawn. » Admit Willow décidée à ne pas mentir à sa meilleure amie dans un moment si critique mais gardant sous silence la possibilité que seule une divinité puisse contrôler le pouvoir de la Clé et que Dawn puisse échouer à fermer le Portal.

« Willow, si le Portail ne se referme pas je veux que tu me promettes de faire ce que je te demanderai alors. Promets-moi ! » Exigea Buffy.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux faire si le Portail ne se referme pas ? » Demanda Willow avec un mauvais pressentiment.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance maintenant ! Donne-moi juste ta promesse ! » Exigea Buffy avec empressement alors qu'elle arrivait en bas de la tour.

« D…d'accord. Je te le promets. » Accepta Willow en priant qu'elle n'ait jamais à honorer cette promesse.

Et sans qu'elle le sache une déesse s'apprêtait à exaucer son vœu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors que les membres du Scooby-gang se mettaient en place, que Spike gravissait péniblement les escaliers pour son duel verbal avec la Déesse infernale, que Buffy de nouveau en possession de son marteau de troll s'élançait à sa suite, que Giles, Tara et Willow préparaient leurs assauts magiques et qu'Alex poussait un grand soupir de soulagement alors qu'Anya, sa fiancée, reprenait conscience la Déesse maléfique les surplombant se décida à frapper.

D'un geste elle paralysa physiquement ses ennemis les maintenant prisonniers d'un cocon d'énergie télékinésique, n'hésitant pas sur la dépense de puissance pour éviter toute chance que la force brute de la Tueuse ou la magie de la sorcière, à laquelle elle avait déjà goûtée par le passé, puissent les libérer, même pour un court instant. Pris par surprise Buffy et ses amis ne purent rien faire pour se protéger ou échapper à l'emprise de la Déesse.  
D'un mouvement montant du poignet droit, l'index et le majeur tendus, Gloria fit léviter les membres du Scooby-gang vers elle alors que Dawn appelait sa sœur avec terreur, ses derniers espoirs s'évanouissant.

_ Bien, bien, bien, misérables cloportes. Il semble que l'on fasse moins les malins maintenant, n'est-ce-pas ? Interrogea Gloria. « Et alors Tueuse tu n'as plus de réparties sarcastiques et spirituelles en stock ? » Se moqua Gloria.

Spike et Willow tentaient tous les deux de briser leurs entraves invisibles, chacun à sa manière, mais c'était là peine perdue : le pouvoir investi par la Déesse était tout simplement trop fort.

Buffy elle fixa avec colère la Déesse et poussa un hoquet de stupeur. Gloria était en pleine métamorphose : elle était devenu plus musclée et plus grande atteignant facilement les 2M10, sa chevelure s'était considérablement allongée et semblait parcourue de flammèches, sa peau avait pris une teinte d'un rouge sombre, ses yeux étaient devenus deux orbes d'une noirceur absolue où brillait en leur centre un éclat d'un jaune maladif, ses mains étaient désormais pourvues de griffes acérées en guise d'ongles, elle se tenait un peu voutée comme si des excroissances étaient en train de croitre dans son dos et sa structure faciale comme celle d'un vampire était en train de se modifier déformant son visage. (1)

Gloria était en train de disparaître pour laisser place à Glorificus.

Observant la Tueuse avec un regard haineux et un air plein de malice la Déesse infernale lui adressa un sourire empli d'une joie mauvaise en s'approchant d'elle.

Les yeux brillant d'un éclat doré Glorificus empoigna le visage de la Tueuse, qui se tenait face à elle immobilisée par son pouvoir, et la tenant par la mâchoire la força à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

_ Je pourrais te tuer avec une telle facilité, t'écraser sous mon talon comme tu écraserais un cafard mais ce serait bien trop facile, pour tes crimes contre moi tu mérites de souffrir. Je pourrais te faire subir une mort douloureuse, plus que dans tes pires cauchemars te torturer et massacrer tes compagnons avant de t'achever mais ce serait bien trop rapide et malheureusement je ne dispose pas du temps nécessaire pour t'infliger le châtiment que tu mérites, pas sans que cela ne menace mes plans. Et heureusement pour toi il y en a d'autres qui figurent au sommet de la liste de ceux dont je souhaite me venger.

Approchant sa bouche de l'oreille de la Tueuse la Déesse infernale lui susurra.

_ Mais n'ai crainte j'ai en tête pour toi, tes amis et indirectement pour cette misérable planète la punition parfaite. Tu verras je vais te faire subir la même angoisse et les mêmes épreuves que j'ai du traverser. Oh oui, tu vas souffrir et te débattre comme un animal pris au piège, plus tu te débattras et plus longtemps durera ton châtiment mais tu ne pourras pas t'en empêcher, tu ne pourras t'empêcher d'espérer mettre fin à ton châtiment et de lutter de toutes tes forces pour que cela arrive. Tout comme moi tu souffriras, tout comme moi tu connaitras la peur et le désespoir, tout comme moi tu lutteras de toutes tes forces. Mais contrairement à moi tu es faible, tu verras certainement tes amis mourir les uns après les autres et au final tu périras seule en sachant que tu as échoué.

_ Mais avant cela il me reste quelques petits détails à régler. Déclara Gloria.

Elle posa alors sa main droite qui se mit à luire d'une pâle lueur violette, sur sa poitrine, alors qu'elle continuait à tenir Dawn de la gauche. Produisant des flashs de lumières intenses une forme émergea de la poitrine de Gloria avant qu'elle ne l'arrache hors d'elle avec violence pour révéler une forme humaine nue qui pendait mollement dans la poigne de la Déesse infernale qui méritait plus que jamais ce titre car cet acte semblait avoir accéléré le processus de transformation de Gloria rendant son aspect encore plus diabolique. Maintenant des ambrions d'ailes démoniques et une queue émergeaient de son dos, elle avait encore gagné 10 bon centimètres et ce qui s'apparentait à des débuts de tentacules lui sortaient de chaque flanc.

L'homme qu'elle avait sorti de son corps se mit à grogner en reprenant conscience. Et quand il leva la tête les prisonniers de Gloria reconnurent immédiatement de qui il s'agissait : Ben.

_ Bonjours Benji ! Bien dormi ? Demanda la Déesse avec un faux air enjoué.

_ Tu …Tu as tenu parole ! Je … je suis vivant, je suis vraiment vivant ! Et j'ai mon propre corps ! Réalisa Ben avec joie et soulagement avant de se rendre compte de la présence de Buffy et de ses amis, visiblement tombés sous le pouvoir de la Déesse.

_ Je …Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que cela se termine comme ça. Avoua Ben d'un ton plein de remord.

_ Oui, oui on sait Benji, tu es désolé du fond du cœur et tu es un bon garçon qui n'a pas eu de chance. Mais maintenant que j'ai tenu mes engagements envers toi il est plus que temps que nos routes se séparent et que chacun d'entre nous réalise son destin, ça fait trop longtemps que nous sommes des fardeaux l'un pour l'autre et que chacun empêche l'autre de se réaliser. C'est donc avec toute mon affection que je te dis : bonne chance et adieu. Déclara Gloria avant de lâcher Ben.

_ Que … quoi … .Bafouilla Ben avant de chuter de presque 40 mètres en hurlant. « NOOOOoooonnnn ! » Pour finalement s'écraser dans un bruit d'os brisés et de chairs se déchirant en s'empalant sur des débris métalliques tombés plus tôt de la tour.

_ Et bien ! Il semble que ce pauvre Ben n'a pas de chance et que sa vie sans moi aura été des plus courtes ! Annonça Gloria d'une voix joyeuse en fixant tour à tour ses captifs.

_ Bon et maintenant occupons nous de ma Clé si rebelle. Ajouta Gloria en se tournant vers Dawn alors que Buffy criait : « NNNOOONNN ! »

Mais la Déesse l'ignora et posa sa main droite sur la poitrine menue de la jeune fille tétanisée par la peur. Aussitôt un flot d'énergie d'un vert émeraude quitta le corps de l'adolescente pour entrer dans celui de Gloria, rendant ainsi à Glorificus la capacité d'arpenter les plans et les dimensions à sa guise.

Mais le travail des moines qui avaient donné forme humaine à la Clé avait été trop bien fait et une portion de l'énergie de la Clé resta ancrée dans sa forme humaine. Gloria fronça les sourcils en s'en rendant compte mais comme elle avait récupéré la majorité de la puissance de la Clé peu lui importait. En fait cela assurerait que sa Clé renégate ne disparaisse pas avant d'avoir elle aussi subi le châtiment de la Déesse.

Dawn sentit ses forces la quitter, la résonnance que le Portail créait en elle diminua et fut comme assourdie même si elle ne disparut pas complètement, et une immense fatigue s'abattit sur elle malgré l'adrénaline que sa peur faisait couler dans ses veines mais avant que le processus ne lui face plus de mal il s'arrêta. Voyant la détresse de sa sœur, Dawn, à bout de souffle comme si elle avait couru un marathon, eut la force de lui faire un pauvre petit sourire et de dire d'une voix un peu faible : « je vais bien Buffy, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien. »

Bien qu'inutile Buffy, en proie à une colère folle, menaça Glorificus : « Ne la touche plus jamais sale monstre ! Ou je te le ferais regretter. »

Mais cela n'eut que pour effet de faire rire la Déesse infernale.

Reprenant son sérieux Gloria s'interrogea : « Voyons qu'est-ce-que j'oublie ? Ha oui, mes « fidèles serviteurs » si compétents. »

Du même geste de la main qui lui avait amené les Scooby Gloria fit léviter les cinq minions survivant de la bataille.

_ Ho votre radieuse Glorificense c'est un honneur et un plaisir indescriptible de vous voir triomphante, nous sommes vos humbles serviteurs et nous ne vivons que pour vous servir. Proclama un des minions avec servilité.

_ Des serviteurs qui m'ont bien mal servi. Répondit Gloria d'une voix froide. « Et des serviteurs dont je n'ai plus besoin. Je pourrais me contenter de vous ignorer et de vous laisser sur ce monde mais vos « exploits » qui ont bien failli ruiner tous mes plans et votre incapacité à trouver ma Clé ou à ne serait-ce que tenir de simples mortels loin d'elle mérite une « récompense ». Je vous octroie donc l'honneur de partager le sort de mes ennemis ! Leur annonça la Déesse avec un mixte de dégoût et de colère dans la voix.

Devant sa colère les minions se mirent à se recroqueviller sur eux-mêmes et à geindre doucement.

_ Et maintenant un dernier détail à régler avant le grand départ. Déclara Gloria en s'approchant à nouveau de Buffy et alors que ses prisonniers se contractaient en s'attendant à mourir.

Relâchant Dawn qui flotta doucement pour aller se placer à la droite de sa sœur Gloria posa délicatement une main sur la poitrine de Buffy et enfonçant doucement une griffe dans le sein gauche de la jeune femme elle fit couler un tout petit peu de son sang sur sa griffe qui émit alors une faible lueur d'un bleu turquoise. Fermant les yeux Gloria marmonna d'une voix quasi-inaudible : « Où est-donc notre dernière invitée … Haaa, tu es là vilaine fille. »

D'un mouvement brusque Gloria traça un large arc-de-cercle de haut-en-bas avec sa griffe lumineuse qui sembla fendre l'air à l'intérieur des énergies du Portail. Aussitôt une déchirure s'ouvrit dans l'espace pour se refermer un instant plus tard après que d'un geste de Gloria un silhouette humaine féminine en fut expulsée.

L'inconnue vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un léger T-shirt d'un blanc sale et d'une petite culotte s'immobilisa juste après être passée par la déchirure spatiale, prise dans les mêmes chaines d'énergie télékinésique qui retenaient les Scooby prisonniers et flotta pour aller se placer à la gauche de Buffy qui hoqueta de surprise en reconnaissant immédiatement de qui il s'agissait.

_ Faith ! Réalisa Buffy surprise.

_ B ! Répondit Faith qui se remettait du choc d'avoir était soudainement arrachée de sa cellule pour se retrouver prisonnière au milieu des Scooby, qui semblaient partager le même sort qu'elle, à l'intérieur d'une immense sphère de lumière pulsante à plus de 40m du sol et face à un Démon femelle des plus affreux. « Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ici ? Quelqu'un peut me mettre au parfum ? »

_ On est en train de se faire botter les fesses par une déesse démoniaque et, ho joie, elle a décidé de t'inviter à la fête. Lui expliqua Alex avec sarcasme avant de se faire rabrouer par Buffy qui lui lança : « Alex ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! » Puis ajouta d'une voix froide : « Enchantée de te revoir Faith. »

_ Et désolée que tu arrives pour mourir avec nous. Dit Anya qui avait pleinement repris conscience.

_ Je vois que je suis toujours aussi chanceuse. Maugréa Faith.

_ Oui très touchante réunion de famille. Ironisa Gloria. « Mais nous n'avons guère le temps de nous épancher maintenant. » Car kidnapper la seconde Tueuse risquait de mettre la puce à l'oreille des Puissances la guettant aussi elle n'avait plus le temps de badiner.

Fermant à nouveau les yeux Gloria synchronisa son pouvoir avec celui du Portail qui se mit à pulser en réponse.

Ouvrant les yeux Glorificus jeta un dernier regard sur la Tueuse et ses compagnons.

_ L'heure est venue ! Déclara-t-elle.

_ Alors quoi ? Tu vas nous tuer maintenant ? Demanda Buffy exaspérée.

_ Ne l'encourage pas ! Cria Anya.

_ Ho non, je ne vais pas vous tuer. Ce serait trop simple. Non, j'ai bien mieux en réserve pour vous. Et je suis surprise que tu n'ais pas deviner ce que je vais vous faire. Indiqua la Déesse avec délectation. « Je t'ai dit pendant notre combat que tu ne pouvais pas comprendre ma douleur, mais ce ne sera bientôt plus le cas car vous allez subir le même sort qui a été le mien : alors que le Portail va me ramener dans les douces flammes de ma dimension infernale il va vous conduire, vous, dans une autre réalité, une réalité qui vous sera aussi hostile que celle-ci l'a été pour moi. Un monde démoniaque vous attend, pas suffisamment dangereux pour que votre mort soit rapide, ho non ! Il sera juste assez méchant et pervers pour que vous y surviviez pendant une bonne période de temps à devoir souffrir et lutter presque constamment alors que vous tenterez désespérément de vous en échapper et sans jamais pouvoir y arriver ! » Proclama la Déesse hilare.

_ Votre châtiment pour avoir osé me défier sera **l'exil **! Triompha Glorificus.

_ Hé ! Déesse de la mocheté ! L'interpella Faith. « Qu'est-ce-que je viens faire dans ce règlement de compte ? Moi je ne t'ai jamais vu avant ! »

_ Toi impertinente mortelle tu es ici car tu es la Tueuse dont la mort servira à passer le flambeau à la prochaine dans ta lignée. Je ne peux pas me venger directement contre ce monde mais je peux faire en sorte qu'il perde son principal champion : la Tueuse et ainsi le rendre plus vulnérable pour la prochaine Apocalypse. Répondit Gloria.

_ C'est stupide : dès que je mourrai une autre sera appelée et là où tu comptes nous envoyer mon espérance de vie va être vachement courte. Rétorqua Faith avec arrogance.

_ C'est toi qui es stupide : le transfert de l'essence de la Tueuse ne peut se faire que sur un même plan ou des plans adjacents, qui sont reliés par l'existence de portails permanents laissant filtrer l'énergie d'un monde à l'autre comme la Bouche de l'Enfer. C'est pour ça que des tentatives similaires ont échoué par le passé : toutes les Tueuses qui ont été tuées sur d'autres dimensions étaient toujours « à portée » de ce monde mais ce ne sera pas le cas là où je vais vous envoyer. Et une fois mortes toutes les deux il n'y aura plus jamais de Tueuse.

Buffy, Giles et même Faith furent horrifier en découvrant le plan de Gloria mais il était trop tard, bien trop tard pour y faire quoi que ce soit.

_ Et maintenant mortels adieu et pensez bien à moi quand vous souffrirez durant votre exil ! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha. Et dans un éclat de rire démentiel de la Déesse infernale le Portail se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même avant de s'effondrer et de les avaler entièrement comme la mâchoire de quelque bête mythique.

En un clin d'œil Buffy la Tueuse de Vampire et ses compagnons disparurent de la surface de la Terre happés par les énergies du Portail trans-dimensionnel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pris dans un maelstrom de puissance pure déchirant l'espace et le temps, un vortex né du Portail et transperçant le voile séparant les dimensions, Buffy et ses compagnons hurlaient tous de terreur et de souffrance alors que le vortex trans-dimensionnel menaçait de faire sombrer leurs esprits dans la folie.  
Leur voyage qui semblait durer depuis une éternité les emmena au hasard de dimensions étranges et de réalités inconcevables. Chaque plan du réel exerçant sa propre influence sur les exilés, faisant souffrir leurs corps et leurs âmes. Déformant leurs corps comme de l'élastique pour revenir ensuite à la normale, les cristallisant avant de les liquéfier, les réduisant en particules pour finalement les réassembler sous leurs formes de départ. Et même si cela se produisait en l'espace de quelques secondes leur sens du temps faussé donnait l'impression que cela durait de longues minutes voire des heures.  
Des humains normaux auraient été tués par pareille épreuve ou bien rendus fou à lié, mais les membres du Scooby-gang avaient été aguerris et préparés par leurs rencontres passées avec la magie pour faire face à une telle épreuve : l'essence de la Tueuse protégea Buffy et Faith, l'expérience des arts mystique avait préparé Willow, Tara et Giles à supporter pareil traitement, tout comme le passé d'Anya en tant que Anyanka, le démon vengeur des femmes bafouées, Alex possédait une forme de résistance issue de sa possession par l'esprit de la Hyène et du Soldat lors d'Halloween, enfin Dawn en harmonie avec les énergies du vortex fut la moins éprouvée bénéficiant d'un résistance innée très forte. Et bien que poussés à leurs limites ils conservèrent leur santé mentale tant bien que mal.

Désespérément les futurs exilés tentaient chacun à leur façon d'échapper au sort funeste auquel Gloria les avait voué. Spike et Faith rageaient contre le destin. Buffy tempêtait contre les soi-disant Puissances Supérieures représentées par Whissler : si ils devaient faire quelque chose pour elle c'était maintenant ou jamais. Giles cherchait dans ses vastes connaissances un moyen qui leur permettrait une fois arrivés à destination de retourner chez eux. Tara et Willow en pleine communion magique faisaient appel à toutes les Puissances pouvant les aider et tentaient également de dévier leur course dans le vortex pour arriver sur un autre monde que celui voulu par Gloria, tout comme Dawn qui tentait en vain de contrôler le vortex en utilisant le reste de connexion qu'elle possédait encore avec les énergies qui le composaient. Anya, elle, s'adressait à tous les démons capables de voyager entre les dimensions et qui lui devaient une faveur dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux puisse l'entendre et leur venir en aide et Alex se contentait de prier Murphy pour qu'il les épargne sur ce coup là.

Brusquement, comme en réponse à leurs suppliques une voix retentit dans l'esprit de Buffy et de ses compagnons alors que leur voyage chaotique semblait se calmer les laissant flotter dans le vortex comme dans l'œil d'un cyclone : « **Votre situation est des plus périlleuse. Je ne peux pas vous renvoyer chez vous car s'opposer à une Glorificus ayant retrouvé ses pouvoirs est dangereux, même pour moi, mais je peux vous aider. Si vous le désirez je peux altérer votre destination vers un monde qui bien que différent du votre et recélant ses propres dangers qui sont nombreux est un endroit où vous pourrez survivre et même éventuellement vivre car vos chances de rentrer dans votre réalité natale seront extrêmement faibles. Mais même si il n'y a pas de garantie ce « service » ne sera pas gratuit : vous serez ****tous**** mes débiteurs et le moment venu vous devrez me rendre un service à votre tour. Quelque soit votre choix décidez vous maintenant car je ne peux pas vous stabiliser plus longtemps. »**

D'un court regard Buffy consulta ses amis qui d'un hochement de tête donnèrent tous leur approbation, même Faith, réalisant de toute façon qu'ils n'avaient guère le choix : le vortex les tuait à petit feu et aucun d'eux ne pensait y résister encore très longtemps, de plus tout semblait préférable que de se retrouver dans la réalité que Gloria avait choisie spécifiquement pour les exiler.

_ _C'est d'accord_ ! Cria Buffy de toutes ses forces juste avant que le vortex ne les entraîne à nouveau dans sa course folle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soudain les voyageurs arrivèrent au terme de leur voyage. Dans un lourd BANG et un puissant flash de lumière blanche ils traversairent la dernière barrière dimensionnelle pour atterrir brutalement sur un sol rendu heureusement humide et meuble par une fine pluie qui tombait sur eux. Bien qu'évitant toute blessure grave ils étaient tous en piteux état et le choc de l'atterrissage où ils étaient arrivés pêle-mêle fut pour certain la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Etourdis, confus, accablés d'une fatigue extrême tant physique que mentale et le corps perclus de douloureuses courbatures Buffy et Faith tentèrent, sinon de se lever, du moins de se redresser pour se rendre compte de la situation.

Ils étaient arrivés en pleine campagne sans le moindre signe de civilisation aux alentours à l'exception d'un chemin de terre battue à quelques dizaines de mètres sur la gauche qui serpentait vers une forêt que l'on pouvait tout juste apercevoir au loin et qui dans l'autre sens se dirigeait vers des collines boisées. Malgré le ciel gris et pluvieux qui laissait tomber sur eux une pluie légère on pouvait voir au travers des nuages que le soleil était bas et que le soir approchait.

Bougeant un peu les deux Tueuses libérèrent de leurs poids un Spike grognant sur lequel elles avaient toutes deux, ainsi que Dawn, atterri en aggravant ainsi ses blessures et le laissant à moitié conscient. Dawn, elle, vidée par le voyage et par le drainage de son énergie par Gloria avait, sitôt arrivée, céder à la fatigue et dormait à point fermé en partie rallongée sur Spike. Anya encore affectée par sa concussion avait à nouveau sombré dans l'inconscience tout comme Giles dont la blessure semblait en partie ré-ouverte, une trace de sang visible sur son flanc. Alex semblait commencer à retrouver ses esprits tout comme Willow qui tenait dans ses bras une Tara visiblement en proie à une monstrueuse migraine et qui se tenait la tête à deux mains en gémissant doucement.

Tant bien que mal Buffy se mit à genoux quand un mouvement attira son attention sur la gauche : les minions de Gloria qui avaient été bannis avec eux par la Déesse se tenaient debout entre elle, ses amis et le chemin de terre. Bien qu'avançant d'un pas mal assuré et titubant occasionnellement ils semblaient avoir bien mieux supporté la traversée du vortex qu'aucun de ses amis, elle y compris, pire encore ils tenaient dans leurs mains de larges couteaux à lame courbe et ils semblaient particulièrement en colère.

_ Maudite Tueuse, c'est de ta faute, à toi et à tes amis si sa Glorificense nous a rejeté et pour ça vous allez payer ! Annonça le minion du milieu alors que tous les cinq se déployaient en arc de cercle et se rapprochaient lentement de leurs proies.

Buffy et Faith firent tout leur possible pour se relever mais elles étaient encore trop affectées par les effets secondaires du vortex, Buffy était certaine que d'ici une dizaine de minutes elle aurait pu se redresser sans trop de problème mais c'était là une durée dont elle ne disposait pas. De plus Faith était non seulement dans le même état qu'elle mais en plus désarmée et Buffy ne disposait que de son marteau de guerre de troll qu'elle n'avait pas lâché un seul instant mais qu'elle serait à l'heure actuelle incapable de soulever. Et aucun de ses amis n'étaient capable de faire quoi que ce soit, pas même se défendre.

L'absurdité de la situation la frappa : ils avaient survécu à une Gloria qui avait retrouvé ses pleins pouvoirs, à l'ouverture d'un Portail qui aurait du provoquer une Apocalypse et ils avaient au final échappé de justesse à un bannissement dans une dimension démoniaque et tout ça pour atterrir dans ce lieu inconnu et mourir de la main de _cinq _des minions de Gloria si pathétiques qu'elle les avait aussi exilés.  
Des larmes de frustration coulèrent sur les joues de Buffy face à cette injustice, cette blague stupide du destin. Faisant appel à ce qui lui restait de force la Tueuse se redressa mais elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes et était incapable de se battre ou de protéger ses amis et son état était tellement visible qu'elle ne pouvait même pas espérer bluffer les minions pour gagner du temps.

Les minions un sourire mauvais aux lèvres s'approchèrent plus résolument brandissant leurs poignards et prês à achever les scooby sans défense.

_ Quand elle apprendra que vous avez échappé à son châtiment mais que nous vous avons aussitôt tranché la gorge en son nom la Déesse nous pardonnera nos erreurs passées et elle nous reprendra à son service. Déclara d'une voix forte et avec un accent de fanatisme le leader des minions arrivé à moins de trois pas d'Alex, le scooby le plus proche.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas de plus un étrange bruit se fit entendre : « **Thump » **suivi rapidement par sept autres identiques.

Le leader des minions s'effondra aussitôt un carreau d'arbalète lui perçant la tête, d'une tempe à l'autre. Un autre des minions avait subi le même sort et le troisième faisant face à Buffy avait un carreau qui lui avait percé l'aisselle quand il avait brandi son poignard et il agonisait maintenant sur le sol. Les deux autres s'étaient également écroulés raide mort, celui à gauche de Buffy avec deux carreaux dans la poitrine et le dernier à sa droite transpercé dans le dos par trois projectiles.

Se tournant lentement vers sa droite Buffy aperçut au loin sur la route un chariot tiré par quatre chevaux. Et à une quarantaine de mètres elle distingua un homme de grande taille et aux cheveux noirs, bien que difficilement du à la pluie, à la fatigue, mais également du à la confusion et aux étourdissements qu'avait provoqué le vortex et qui ne s'étaient pas encore dissipés.(2)

Il était vêtu de hautes bottes en cuir marron lui montant presque jusqu'au genou, d'un pantalon de cuir noir, d'une cuirasse noire équipée d'épaulières articulées, et d'une longue cape noire aux bords déchiquetés. Ses bras étaient nus mais son avant bras gauche semblait recouvert d'une sorte d'armature métallique sur laquelle était fixée une arbalète à répétition activée par une manivelle qu'il faisait tourner de sa main droite.  
Mais ce qui se remarquait le plus chez lui c'était son épée harnachée dans son dos que sa cape volant dans le vent laissait apercevoir : elle était presque aussi grande que lui et large, très large telle un immense bloc d'acier. Cette épée, elle était majestueuse et fascinante mais son poids la réservait à des surhommes.

« Un véritable guerrier noir. » Réalisa Buffy juste avant de s'effondrer à bout de force et de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**A suivre …**

**

* * *

**

Note de l'auteur : Et ainsi débute le cross-over avec l'univers de **Berserk. **

Remarques, commentaires et critiques sont ardemment espérés.

1 : Et oui Gloria est bien un seigneur Tanar'ri °_-

2 : les fans de berserk reconnaîtront le passage du manga où Buffy et ses compagnons viennent de débarquer.

**Dans le prochain chapitre de : BUFFY CONTRE LES VAMPIRES ET LA VOIE DU BERSERKER**

_... ... ..._

_Les chevaux nerveux ne cessaient de s'agiter et depuis le siège du conducteur du chariot bâché Renaud, Spike à ses côtés, avait de plus en plus de mal à les contrôler. _

__ Du calme ! Cria-t-il en tirant sur les rênes. _

_La jeune Colette malgré la mise en garde de rester dans le chariot descendit aussitôt pour calmer les chevaux qu'elle connaissait si bien. _

_Marchant à l'arrière du chariot Guts l'aperçut en train de tirer sur les rênes d'un des chevaux et aussitôt l'interpella._

__ Et Merde ! Je t'avais dit de rester à l'intérieur !_

_Confuse Colette se retourna._

__ Mais … .Commença-t-elle à dire. _

_Mais avant qu'elle puisse continuer sa phrase la tête et les bras d'un guerrier squelette émergèrent de la boue à moins d'un mètre d'elle, la pointe de sa lance filant vers le ventre vulnérable de la jeune fille surprise afin de l'empaler._

_... ... ..._


	3. Chapter 2 : le guerrier noir

**ARC PREMIER : Les anges gardiens du désir**

**Chapitre 2**** : Le guerrier noir ( the black swordsman ) **

**

* * *

**

_Dans le chapitre précédent de _**Buffy contre les Vampires et la voie du Berserker** :

… _Il était vêtu de hautes bottes en cuir marron lui montant presque jusqu'au genou, d'un pantalon de cuir noir, d'une cuirasse noire équipée d'épaulières articulées, et d'une longue cape noire aux bords déchiquetés. Ses bras étaient nus mais son avant bras gauche semblait recouvert d'une sorte d'armature métallique sur laquelle était fixée une arbalète à répétition activée par une manivelle qu'il faisait tourner de sa main droite.  
Mais ce qui se remarquait le plus chez lui c'était son épée harnachée dans son dos que sa cape volant dans le vent laissait apercevoir : elle était presque aussi grande que lui et large, très large telle un immense bloc d'acier. Cette épée, elle était majestueuse et fascinante mais son poids la réservait à des surhommes._

_« Un véritable guerrier noir. » Réalisa Buffy juste avant de s'effondrer à bout de force et de sombrer dans l'inconscience. _

_

* * *

_

Enrobé dans sa cape noire pour se protéger comme il le pouvait de l'orage et marchant d'un pas lent mais régulier sur le sol rendu boueux par la pluie qui tombait depuis le milieu de la matinée, Guts, le guerrier noir, le pourfendeur de démons, qui faisait route depuis plusieurs heures sans rencontrer âme qui vive entendit, malgré la tempête, le bruit d'un chariot qui arrivait derrière lui.

L'humeur de Guts était aussi sombre que le temps. La poussée de joie sauvage et d'euphorie qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait remporté la victoire contre l'apôtre du château de Koka, deux jours auparavant, avait depuis longtemps disparue. Même si il avait pu satisfaire quelque peu son inextinguible soif de vengeance, en infligeant à son ennemi une mort lente et douloureuse en le laissant se faire consumer par les flammes qui avaient ravagé la ville, il avait été déçu de découvrir, quand il avait forcé l'apôtre vaincu à parler en le torturant, lui plantant des carreaux d'arbalètes sur tout ce qui restait de son corps, que le seigneur de guerre démoniaque ne possédait pas d'information sur les cinq de la main de dieu.

La quête de revanche de Guts se poursuivait donc et le guerrier noir était à nouveau à la recherche d'un autre apôtre à qui il pourrait enfin arracher les informations qu'il recherchait.

Les apôtres était des humains, autrefois, mais ils avaient vendu leur âme aux puissances des ténèbres qui se faisaient appeler les God's Hand, la main de Dieu, de puissants démons contrôlant depuis toujours le mal dans l'histoire de l'humanité et qui se croyaient les agents du destin.  
Les cinq de la main de dieu après avoir été invoqué donnaient à ceux qui leur offraient le sacrifice requis le pouvoir de prendre une forme démoniaque douée de certaines aptitudes. Ceux qui acceptaient ce marché devenaient alors des monstres dévoreurs de chair humaine qui gardaient la capacité de reprendre à volonté leurs anciennes formes humaines laissant ainsi la grande majorité de l'humanité inconsciente de leurs existences. Ces êtres servaient alors d'apôtre aux God's Hand pour propager le mal, la mort et la destruction à travers le monde.

C'est ce qu'avait fait la dernière victime de Guts, un seigneur de guerre qui, à la tête d'une bande de pirates, s'était emparé du château de Koka et avait fait régner la terreur dans la ville entourant le château. Les autorités de la ville, trop lâches pour oser s'opposer à l'apôtre et conscients de sa nature inhumaine, avaient essayé de le contenter en lui donnant de l'or et en lui livrant pour apaiser sa faim des femmes et des enfants.  
Quand Guts était arrivé en ville et qu'il s'en était pris aux hommes de l'apôtre, en en tuant plusieurs dans une taverne et en délivrant l'elfe qu'ils s'amusaient à torturer, le vieux seigneur de la ville l'avait fait arrêter et torturer mu par la crainte qu'il ne provoque la colère de l'apôtre et que celui-ci punisse la ville pour les actes du guerrier noir. Le vieux seigneur avait alors tenté d'apaiser l'apôtre mais c'était là peine perdue, le seigneur de guerre infernal n'attendant qu'un prétexte pour mettre la ville à feu et à sang et provoquer un carnage.

Mais il avait commis une erreur : il croyait Guts neutralisé et se laissa aller à ses penchants destructeurs plutôt que d'aller immédiatement se débarrasser du guerrier noir. Et alors que la ville se mettait à brûler le petit elfe que Guts avait sauvé s'introduisit dans la prison pour libérer le guerrier noir et il utilisa la poussière d'elfe, aux vertus curatives, produite par ses ailes pour soigner Guts permettant au guerrier noir de s'évader et de tendre une embuscade à l'apôtre et à ses hommes.

Le combat avait été des plus rudes, chaque apôtre pouvant prendre une forme monstrueuse qui lui était propre et souvent douée de capacités spécifiques. Le seigneur de guerre transpercé par de multiples carreaux de l'arbalète à répétition du guerrier noir s'était finalement transformé en un serpent humanoïde géant, atteignant plus de 4m de haut, mais Guts avait pourtant triomphé après avoir fait exploser la moitié de la tête de son adversaire avant d'utiliser son épée géante, la dragonslayer, pour le trancher en deux en diagonal. C'est avec ironie qu'il avait laissé l'apôtre mutilé, à qui il ne restait qu'un bras, une partie du torse et sa tête très endommagée, périr dans les flammes du brasier qu'il avait lui-même allumé.

Le chariot arriva finalement à sa hauteur mais le guerrier noir était bien décidé à l'ignorer quand une voix grave l'interpella.

_ Vous voulez monter ? Ça ne doit pas être amusant de marcher sous cette pluie. Demanda le conducteur du chariot.

C'était un vieil homme dans la soixantaine qui semblait encore fort vigoureux, les cheveux gris tout comme sa large barbe, il avait une calotte noire qui lui couvrait le sommet du crâne et une cape de voyage sur la vieille robe de moine qu'il portait le protégeait du mauvais temps.

_ Non merci. Répondit Guts en continuant de marcher sans faire attention au vieil homme.

_ Laissez vous tenter, il n'y a pas besoin d'être poli. Il y a de la place derrière alors une personne de plus ne fera pas de différence pour nous. Indiqua le vieil homme.

_ Je vous dis que ça me va comme ça et puis je ne suis pas bon pour les gens. Rétorqua Guts.

_ HA, ha … Venez, ça vous évitera d'attraper un rhume ! Insista le conducteur du chariot alors qu'à côté de lui une jeune fille de 14 ans émergea du chariot bâché.

Après un instant de silence Guts déclara : « C'est pour vous que je dis ça. » En attirant ainsi l'attention du vieil homme.

_ Je suis poursuivi par des esprits maléfiques. Vous feriez mieux de m'éviter. Ajouta-t-il tout en continuant de regarder droit devant lui.

Le vieil homme étonné rit durant un court instant : « Wa, ha, ha … C'est la première fois que je l'entends celle la. »

_ He bien quelle affaire. Mais il n'y a rien dont vous devez vous inquiétez, Dieu est avec moi. Et puis nous avons aussi un « esprit de la chance » ici, avec nous. Continua-t-il.

_ Un esprit … Interrogea Guts.

Au dessus de la tête de la jeune fille apparut aussitôt, lui tirant la langue et lui faisant une grimace plus comique qu'insultante, une créature que le guerrier noir reconnut aussitôt, Puck l'elfe qu'il avait rencontré à Koka deux jours auparavant et qu'il avait recroisé le matin même.

Haut d'à peu près 15cm l'elfe possédait une double paire d'ailes diaphanes aux bouts arrondis dans le dos, il était entièrement nu et avait la forme d'un jeune adolescent masculin asexué. Pourtant ses très longues oreilles pointues, ses cheveux bleutés et ses yeux, sans pupille, entièrement bleus trahissaient sa nature elfique.

Guts avait accidentellement sauvé l'elfe quand il avait tué les pirates à la solde de l'apôtre qu'il était venu détruire et qui s'amusaient à se servir de l'elfe comme d'une cible dans une partie de lancée de couteaux après lui avoir attaché une ficelle autour du cou pour l'empêcher de se sauver.  
Cela avait tourné à l'avantage du guerrier noir quand plus tard l'elfe l'avait rejoint dans le donjon où il était enfermé et qu'il lui avait non seulement apporté la clé de sa cellule mais avait aussi utilisé la poussière générée par ses ailes pour soigner ses blessures. La petite créature empathique, après avoir ressenti les émotions négatives et chargées de violence de Guts, s'était sauvée quand ce dernier s'était moqué d'elle en refusant de reconnaître qu'il l'avait sauvé et qu'il n'appelait d'ailleurs pas « sauver quelqu'un » un insecte comme l'elfe. Puck avait pourtant suivi le combat du guerrier noir contre le seigneur de guerre serpentiforme avant qu'il ne quitte la ville.

Le matin même, entre deux averses, l'elfe avait recroisé son chemin sur la route, alors que Guts venait de repousser des esprits maléfiques qui l'avaient assailli durant la nuit. Puck avait alors voulu l'accompagner admettant trouver le guerrier noir fascinant mais Guts avait rejeté sa proposition déclarant qu'il ne supportait pas les elfes à cause de leur faiblesse, la présence d'êtres sans défense lui donnant envie de les achever. Puis comparant l'elfe à une mouche irritante il avait tourné les talons abandonnant la créature derrière lui dans une flaque d'eau.

_ Alors vous montez ? Voulut savoir le vieil homme.

« Il l'aura voulu … » Songea Guts « Après tout si c'est le « destin » qui le guide … et puis ce qui arrive aux autres personnes ne me concerne pas. »

Faisant le tour du chariot pour y monter Guts sentit peser sur lui le regard haineux et plein de convoitise des esprits maléfiques qui étaient tapis dans les bois qu'il laissait derrière lui. Et durant un instant le stigmate gravé au fer rouge qu'il avait sur l'arrière du cou à droite se mit à le brûler

_ Au fait, je m'appelle Renaud et ma petite fille Colette. Mentionna le vieil homme à Guts qui grimpait avec agilité dans le chariot.

Une fois Guts monté le chariot reprit sa route, à l'intérieur le guerrier noir s'était assis en tailleur, son immense épée allongée derrière lui et sa cape rabattue sur son côté gauche dissimulant la prothèse métallique lui tenant lieu d'avant bras gauche, et se séchait la tête avec une serviette tout en fixant Puck l'elfe, qui était assis sur un tonneau en face de lui, avec une mine renfrognée.

_ … Quoi encore ? Demanda l'elfe avant de s'emporter pointant Guts du doigt et déclarant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça t'étonne qu'ils m'aient aussi invité à monter ? J'étais là le premier ! Alors je ne veux entendre aucune plainte de ta part. »

Mais la diatribe de l'elfe s'arrêta net quand Guts lança sa serviette sur lui. Et alors que Puck se débattait pour se libérer avec un « bwaah » sonore, sous le regard noir de Guts, la jeune Colettte s'approcha timidement, une outre à la main, et avec un petit « Heu … » hésitant elle fit connaître sa présence.

Tenant l'outre contre elle de la main gauche et de la droite triturant nerveusement le côté de sa robe elle demanda à Guts en rougissant légèrement : « Voilà un peu de vin qui provient de chez nous, cela pourrait vous réchauffer, en voulez-vous ? »

Guts accepta l'outre et but une rasade de vin tout en observant la jeune fille de son œil gauche, la paupière de l'œil droit restant désormais toujours fermée depuis qu'il en avait perdu l'usage plusieurs mois auparavant.

La jeune fille devait avoir tout au plus dans les 14 ans. Elle avait les cheveux mi-long d'un blond doré, des yeux verts et elle était vêtue d'une robe de paysanne de fort bonne qualité, du genre que portaient les jeunes filles de la petite bourgeoisie dans les cités, et visiblement neuve. Cela couplé avec le fait que le chariot, en excellent état, était tiré par quatre chevaux vigoureux faisaient penser à Guts qu'elle devait appartenir à une famille qui si elle n'était pas bourgeoise était du moins loin d'être pauvre.

Et Renaud, visiblement un homme de dieu, lui faisait plus l'effet de quelqu'un qui avait décidé d'entrer en religion après avoir eu une vie bien remplie, et qui en avait les moyens, plutôt que quelqu'un ayant la soi-disant vocation comme les prêtres et les moines que Guts avait croisés par le passé.

La présence du duo sur cette route au milieu de nulle part était quelque peu étrange réalisa Guts, sa paranoïa naturelle se réveillant. D'ailleurs le chariot en lui-même était quasiment vide à l'exception d'un unique tonneau et d'un grand sac de toile à moitié plein et prêt du siège du conducteur on pouvait apercevoir deux sacs plus petits contenant certainement les provisions et les affaires des deux voyageurs. Néanmoins la possibilité d'un grand père, ancien marchand vu la manière dont il conduisait son chariot, emmenant avec lui sa petite fille, proche de l'âge de se marier, pour refaire un de ses anciens trajets commercial afin qu'elle ait l'occasion de voir le monde au moins une fois dans sa vie était quelque chose de possible. Et le vieux Renaud semblait suffisamment naïf et confiant pour ce genre de chose. Après tout la région avait été épargnée par la guerre et elle était suffisamment prospère pour ne pas connaître de problème de banditisme important, à l'exception de Koka qui était tombé sous la coupe d'un seigneur de guerre et de sa troupe de pirates quelques semaines avant l'arrivée de Guts.

Les réflexions de Guts furent interrompues quand Puck, qui avait finalement réussi à émerger du dessous de la serviette, tendit les bras vers l'outre tout en salivant et demanda : « Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! »

D'un geste négligent le guerrier noir lança l'outre vers le petit elfe qui fut à moitié écrasé par son poids quand elle s'écrasa sur lui sous le regard amusé de la jeune Colette.

_ Dites-moi … D'où viennent toutes ces terribles blessures ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander la jeune fille en remarquant les nombreuses cicatrices et plusieurs lacérations pas encore complètement cicatrisées qu'on pouvait voir sur le bras droit de Guts, dues à ses récents combats.

_ Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit avant ? Ce sont les coups des esprits maléfiques qui sont après moi. Répondit-il.

_ Vous voulez dire que vous étiez sérieux ? Réalisa Colette un peu gênée et visiblement mal à l'aise alors que Puck, après s'en être libéré, était occupé à téter l'outre avec avidité.

_ Arrêtez d'essayer de faire peur à la petite ! Demanda Renaud avant de changer de sujet. « Mais dites- moi au fait, cette chose, cette masse d'acier, derrière vous c'est une épée ou quoi ? » Voulut savoir le vieil homme en indiquant l'immense épée allongée derrière le guerrier noir qui était quasiment aussi grande que lui et dont la largeur était proche de la longueur de son avant bras.

_ Est-ce que je me trimbalerais avec une plaque chauffante ? Enfin je suppose que vous pouvez dire que c'est une épée. Répondit Guts sur un ton sarcastique.

_ Cette chose est tellement grande que je parie qu'elle peut couper un cheval en deux … ! Laissa planer Renaud.

_ Je suis sûr qu'il a déjà fait ça ! Intervint soudain Puck, visiblement affecté bien plus fort et plus vite par l'alcool que ne l'aurait été un humain, juste avant de s'effondrer complètement ivre sous le regard condescendant de Guts.

_ Dites-moi … quand je vous ai aperçu j'ai tout de suite pensé que vous aviez l'air d'un mercenaire … Est-ce que je me trompe ? Interrogea Renaud.

_ Bah … je suppose qu'en gros c'est ça … Admit Guts en repensant à son passé et en changeant inconsciemment de position, relevant la jambe droite et appuyant son bras dessus alors que sa cape dissimulait tout son côté gauche.

_ Hum … Je n'approuve pas tellement l'idée de tuer pour de l'argent … et je ne peux pas dire que je suis impressionné par quelqu'un qui gagne sa vie en tuant d'autres gens. La violence n'engendre que plus de violence. Mais là haut dieu saura reconnaître les siens … Déclara Renaud.

_ C'est pour ça que je déteste les moines, ils s'en remettent toujours à leur dieu. Rétorqua Guts.

_ Allons ne dites pas ça. Commença Renaud avant de continuer d'un ton plus grave. « Ça me rappelle mon neveu … Lui aussi avait décidé de vivre sa vie par l'épée et il est parti de la maison en disant qu'elle l'aiderait à réussir dans la vie. Il est mort sur le champ de bataille il y a 5 ans …Un soldat anonyme comme les autres. »

_ Il a perdu la vie bêtement … Tout ça pour réaliser un rêve d'enfant. Poursuivit le vieil homme. « Si il avait vécu il aurait pu avoir une famille et une maison qui aurait été sienne. C'est folie que de jeter sa vie en l'air sans avoir jamais pu connaître ce genre de bonheur. »

En regardant le ciel pluvieux par l'arrière du chariot Guts répondit après un moment de silence : « Et qui a-t-il de mal à cela ? » provoquant ainsi l'étonnement chez Colette et son grand-père ainsi que chez Puck qui semblait s'être déjà remis de son ivresse.

_ Vous n'avez jamais aimé quelque chose au point de pouvoir donner votre vie pour elle ? Demanda le guerrier noir. « Ce garçon est mort heureux … Qu'importe ce qui s'est passé il est mort en faisant ce qu'il voulait, non ? Je pense qu'il a été chanceux car il a pu aller jusqu'au bout de ses convictions … et dans ces cas-là il ne faut jamais se retourner. On doit tous mourir un jour. Et c'est bien mieux de périr en pleine gloire au combat. »

Alors que Guts exposait son point de vue Puck, dans son dos, l'observait d'un air absent avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

_ Si ça ne vous dérange pas je crois que je vais faire un petit somme maintenant. Annonça Guts en se calant contre son épée.

Alors qu'il fermait son œil il sentit qu'on posait une couverture sur lui. Relevant la tête il surprit une Colette assise à côté de lui, rouge d'embarras, et qui déclara très vite : « Je ne veux pas que vous attrapiez froid ! »

Impassible il referma son œil alors que la jeune fille souriait timidement et la laissa s'amuser des clowneries de Puck alors qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil.

Mais son repos fut de courte durée.

Alors qu'il se sentait glissé vers un cauchemar comme c'était souvent le cas un bruit étrange et puissant, un peu comme le grondement d'un canon, ainsi que la voix stressée de Renaud criant : « Par Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce donc que cela ! » Le sortit en sursaut du sommeil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le ciel orageux au dessus du chariot bâché pulsa de flashs de lumière accompagnés de lourds craquements ressemblant à des grondements de tonnerre alors que la pluie se mit brusquement à tomber plus fort.

En un éclair Guts sortit du chariot et ré-attacha son épée dans son dos, puis tout en se dirigeant vers l'avant et en scrutant les cieux il sortit de ses affaires son arbalète à répétition et la fixa sur la prothèse métallique qui lui tenait lieu d'avant bras gauche et prenait grosso modo l'apparence du membre manquant. Il vérifia aussi son stigmate qui réagissait toujours à la présence d'esprit ou de créatures maléfiques, comme les apôtres, mais ce dernier ne lui faisait pas mal et ne saignait pas.

A l'avant les chevaux étaient effrayés mais Renaud, qui était sorti de sa stupeur, les retenait d'une main ferme et expérimentée.

Soudain dans un bruit de déchirement une fissure apparut dans les airs, à une dizaine de mètres du sol et à un peu plus de 100 mètres de la position du chariot, près de la route en contre bas. Avec un **bang** sonore elle s'agrandit pour donner forme à un disque de lumière intense qui cracha ce qui semblait être plusieurs formes humaines qui allèrent s'écraser pêle-mêle sur le sol. Aussitôt le disque de lumière parut se dilater avant de s'effondrer sur lui-même et de disparaître complètement, le ciel redevint alors presque immédiatement normal et la pluie diminua pour redevenir une légère bruine.

_ Quelle est-donc cette diablerie ? Demanda Renaud dans un souffle.

_ Je ne sais pas mais je compte bien le découvrir. Déclara le guerrier noir d'un ton sinistre avant d'ordonner d'une voix autoritaire : « Restez ici et ne bougez pas ! »

Guts s'avança alors d'un pas prudent mais déterminé vers ces mystérieux étrangers qui avaient surgi du disque de lumière.

Arrivant à moins d'une quarantaine de mètres il se trouva face à une curieuse situation.

Devant lui se trouvait deux groupes, à sa gauche plusieurs personnes très étrangement vêtues, mais d'aspect humain, gisaient pour la plupart sur le sol, inconscientes ou à moitié assommées à l'exception de deux jeunes femmes. L'une, à la longue chevelure d'un blond sale qui lui arrivait en dessous des épaules, était vêtue de ce qui semblait être un pull de laine blanche et un pantalon d'homme en tissu gris, le tout maculé de boue, elle tenait dans sa main droite un immense marteau de guerre qu'elle semblait incapable de soulever. Ce qui était compréhensible vu son petit gabarit et le poids que devait peser l'arme mais surtout vu que c'est avec d'énormes difficultés qu'elle s'était relevée et que visiblement il lui fallait toute sa force pour ne serait ce que tenir debout en vacillant.  
L'autre jeune femme était brune, les cheveux presque aussi longs, et elle était quasiment nue, ne portant que des sous-vêtements, elle luttait également pour se mettre debout mais pour l'instant elle n'avait réussi qu'a s'accroupir, un genou à terre, en utilisant ses mains posées sur le sol de chaque côté de son corps pour se stabiliser.

L'autre groupe, à sa droite, était composé de cinq individus qui avançaient lentement et avec une difficulté apparente en formant un arc de cercle vers le premier groupe et qui tenaient tous de longs couteaux courbes à la main. Ils étaient tous vêtus d'une sorte de robe de moine et à cette distance ils auraient pu passer pour des humains mais les sens aiguisés de Guts remarquèrent immédiatement les détails trahissant leur nature non-humaine : des yeux entièrement noirs, un crâne légèrement plus gros qu'il ne devrait l'être, des traits trop grossiers, comme une caricature, une peau un peu décolorée parcourue de veines noires et présentant des croutes et des cicatrices faisant penser à celles d'un lépreux. Mais surtout quand Guts se tourna vers eux, même à cette distance il sentit un léger tiraillement dans son stigmate qui se mit à le picoter. Le guerrier noir ignorait ce qu'étaient exactement ces étranges moines mais leur nature non-humaine et maléfique était indéniable, même si ils faisaient réagir sa marque de manière bien moins forte que la grande majorité des monstres et des esprits maléfiques qu'il avait rencontrés jusqu'à présent.

La situation était toutefois suffisamment claire pour qu'il prenne une décision rapide quand le chef des « moines » déclara d'une voix aigue son intention de trancher la gorge des membres de l'autre groupe, qui étaient alors sans défense, au nom de quelque déesse païenne qu'ils servaient afin d'obtenir son pardon et après avoir accusé le groupe d'humains d'avoir « échappé au châtiment de la déesse ».

D'un mouvement fluide il leva son bras gauche et actionna son arbalète à répétition en faisant tourner la manivelle de la main droite et en visant avec une extrême précision. Malgré la distance les huit carreaux d'arbalètes qu'il tira trouvèrent tous leurs cibles et les moines maléfiques s'effondrèrent morts ou mourant.

Rechargeant son arbalète par méfiance Guts s'approcha lentement du groupe de survivants tandis que la femme blonde, à bout de forces, retomba sur le sol inconsciente.

Il y avait là en plus des deux jeunes femmes qu'il avait remarqué à son arrivée sept autres personnes, trois autre jeunes femmes, une jeune fille, deux hommes adultes d'un peu plus de 20 ans et un troisième plus âgé, ayant certainement dépassé ses 40 printemps.

Ils étaient tous assez bizarrement vêtus, indiquant qu'ils venaient certainement d'un pays lointain. A l'exception de la jeune fille qui portait une robe aux couleurs sombres, d'une coupe assez sobre sauf au niveau des bras où le tissu semi transparent de couleur violette était couvert de broderies et de bijoux, les femmes avaient toutes des pantalons d'hommes, qui pour l'une étaient couverts de motifs représentant la lune et les étoiles, et des vêtements assez masculins. Et parmi les hommes le blond était intégralement vêtu de noir y compris un long manteau en cuir noir.

Ils étaient également tous couverts de boue et blessés portant des traces de contusions et pour certains des coupures.

De ce groupe la jeune femme accroupie, les deux hommes les plus jeunes et une autre jeune femme aux cheveux roux commençaient à reprendre leurs esprits. Le blond qui avait le visage couvert de sang et qui était visiblement bien plus gravement blessé que les autres semblait se remettre plus vite. Après avoir déposé délicatement sur le sol la jeune fille qui avait atterri sur lui et qui était toujours inconsciente il lutta pour se mettre debout avec beaucoup de mal car il semblait souffrir de plusieurs os brisés.

Brusquement Guts se figea quand il sentit à nouveau sa marque réagir et releva son arbalète pour la pointer vers les étrangers.  
La marque du sacrifice qui lui avait été apposée de force n'avait pas pour vocation de servir de moyen de détecter les créatures démoniaques, en fait elle servait avant tout à les attirer et à identifier Guts comme un sacrifice fait aux forces et aux esprits maléfiques les rendant avides de dévorer sa chair et de s'emparer de son âme.  
Mais avec le temps et l'expérience le guerrier noir avait appris à tirer parti du fait que son stigmate réagissait en présence du mal et il s'en servait désormais pour traquer et identifier les apôtres.

Encore une fois sa marque ne réagissait que très faiblement, encore plus faiblement qu'avec les « moines » qu'il venait d'éliminer. Mais Guts savait que les démons pouvant prendre forme humaine pouvaient atténuer leur présence démoniaque quand ils avaient pris leurs apparences humaines et qu'ils n'utilisaient pas leurs capacités surnaturelles.  
C'est l'homme blond tout en noir qui provoquait une réaction, comme un picotement irritant, mais après un instant de concentration Guts réalisa que les deux jeunes femmes qui avaient été les premières à tenter de se relever provoquaient également une réaction, bien qu''à peine perceptible, ce qui semblait indiquer la présence d'une trace démoniaque chez elles plutôt qu'une nature non-humaine comme chez leur compagnon.

Mais quelque chose ne cadrait pas. S'il s'agissait bien d'un démon il aurait déjà du se transformer et attaquer en ressentant la présence de la marque, car en sa présence les esprits maléfiques les plus faibles réagissaient comme des papillons de nuit attirés par une flamme et même les plus forts, comme les apôtres, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de répondre souvent poussés par leur arrogance quand il leur faisait face. Mais « l'homme » en face de lui ne semblait pas particulièrement réagir sauf quand il avait relevé son arbalète et le plus étrange c'est qu'à ce moment là il s'était déplacé pour se placer entre Guts et ses compagnons, _comme pour les protéger_, or si il y avait une chose que Guts savait c'est que pour les démons la vie de leurs serviteurs humains n'avait aucune valeur et qu'ils ne leur viendraient même pas à l'esprit de les protéger.

Fixant l'homme blond d'un œil suspicieux Guts reconnut tout de suite dans sa posture qu'il s'agissait d'un guerrier et si il était tendu les coups d'œil qu'il lançait autour de lui montrait que c'était pour ses compagnons qu'il était anxieux.

Alors que Guts n'était plus qu'à quelques pas il lui lança : « Merci pour le coup de main avec ces nuisibles et … ».

Mais il s'interrompit immédiatement quand le guerrier noir visa sa poitrine avec son arbalète et demanda d'une voix froide : « Qu'est-ce-que tu es ? »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Qu'est-ce-que tu es ? » Demanda le guerrier en noir en pointant l'arbalète fixé sur son bras, avec laquelle il venait d'abattre les ex-minions de Gloria, vers Spike.

Le maitre vampire venait à peine d'émerger du choc de l'atterrissage, dont il semblait mieux se remettre que les autres, et même Faith, la Tueuse rebelle dont il avait entendu parler sans jamais la rencontrer auparavant mais que Gloria avait décidé de leur adjoindre pour le voyage, n'avait pas encore réussi à se redresser.

Face à lui se tenait un guerrier vêtu en noir qui faisait très moyenâgeux, portant une cuirasse, une cape ainsi qu'une épée géante dans le dos. Ajouté à cela le chariot tiré par des chevaux qu'il apercevait plus loin et il semblait qu'ils étaient tombés dans un monde fort loin de l'époque moderne.

Mais le plus pressant pour Spike était le grand guerrier qui lui faisait face, un chasseur de démons, lui cria immédiatement son instinct, et le fait que le vampire se savait ne pas être en état de combattre du tout, sans compter qu'il ne pouvait pas se battre contre un humain à cause de cette maudite puce.

Spike se demanda un instant si il devait mentir, en humidifiant ses lèvres qui étaient couvertes de sang à moitié séché, mais il était clair que le guerrier était conscient de sa nature non-humaine.

_ Je suis un vampire, mais je ne représente aucun danger. Déclara Spike.

_ Un vampire ? Interrogea Guts un peu sceptique car même si il avait déjà entendu de vagues légendes sur les vampires il n'en avait jamais rencontré, et puis un vampire en plein jour ?

« Ok, c'est pas gagné. » Pensa Spike. « On dirait qu'il ne sait ce qu'est un vampire … essayons de présenter ça sans trop l'alarmer. Il ne faudrait pas que ça le rende nerveux de la gâchette. » Décida Spike en estimant que sa meilleure chance pour survivre et peut être même obtenir de l'aide pour les scooby était de se révéler aussi inoffensif que possible, même si cela l'obligeait à parler de la puce, chose qu'il détestait.

_ Je suis … infecté par une essence démoniaque qui m'oblige à boire du sang pour rester en vie. Admit Spike avant de continuer très vite, levant les mains en signe de paix, en voyant le guerrier se crispait. « Mais je ne bois que du sang d'animal et je ne peux faire aucun mal aux humains car j'ai une …heu … amulette dans la tête qui m'en empêche. » Expliqua-t-il.

Guts était quelque peu troublé, si l'homme en face de lui admettait être un buveur de sang, le point commun à toutes les légendes sur les vampires, il en parlait comme d'une maladie ou une malédiction. Cela rappela au guerrier noir les contes qu'il avait entendus sur les loups-garous qui étaient des hommes victimes d'une malédiction et qui après une morsure de loup se transformaient la nuit de pleine lune en loup mais restaient des hommes le reste du temps. En règle générale la situation était suffisamment claire pour qu'il sache qui tuer mais ici les choses semblaient plus … complexes.

_ Et les deux femmes ? Questionna finalement Guts en désignant Faith et Buffy pour avoir plus d'informations.

_ Ce sont des Tueuses, des chasseuses de démons. Répondit aussitôt Spike avant d'ajouter devant le haussement de sourcil du guerrier noir. « Crois moi sur parole elles sont bien plus coriaces qu'elles en ont l'air. »

_ Largement assez pour te botter les fesses. Intervint Faith qui s'était finalement relevée.

Mais avant que quoi que ce soit puisse être ajouté Willow, qui avait également repris ses esprits et se trainant était passée vérifier l'état de ses amis toujours au sol, demanda d'une voix alarmée : « J'ai besoin d'aide ! La blessure de Giles s'est ré-ouverte en partie et il recommence à saigner ! »

Guts était indécis ne sachant pas si ces étrangers représentaient ou non un danger. En temps normal il les aurait simplement éliminé ou ignoré et il aurait continué son chemin mais les événements surnaturels qui les avaient conduit ici étaient plus que déroutant. Et puis les circonstances suggéraient qu'il puisse peut-être s'agir là d'un groupe de chasseurs de démons, peut-être avaient-ils des informations qui pourraient lui être utile pour prendre sa revanche contre les God's Hand et leurs apôtres.

_ Restez ici ! Ordonna Guts en prenant sa décision. Tournant les talons il se dirigea vers le chariot pour voir si le vieux Renaud était prêt à venir en aide à ces étrangers.

_ Comme si on pouvait aller quelque part. Maugréa Alex avec sarcasme.

Spike poussa un léger soupir de soulagement en levant la tête vers le ciel.

« On s'en est sorti finalement. » Pensa-t-il avant de se figer net. Au dessus de lui, à travers les nuages qui commençaient à se disperser, il pouvait voir le soleil. Normalement avec un ciel comme celui là, même si il n'aurait pas pris feu instantanément il aurait du sentir la morsure du soleil sur sa peau mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait perdu le joyau d'Amara c'est la caresse et non la brûlure du soleil que ressentit le vampire stupéfait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Giles émergea du sommeil en apercevant une petite silhouette lumineuse, avec des ailes, qui planait au dessus de lui.

_ Es-tu un ange ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le vieil observateur encore à moitié groggy.

_ Nan, chuis un elfe ! Répondit la petite créature avant d'agiter sa main droite pour le saluer. « Salut ! Je m'appelle Puck. »

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que … Marmonna Giles en tentant de se redresser.

Mais avant qu'il n'y arrive une main se posa sur son épaule accompagnée par une voix familière.

_ Non Giles restez tranquille ! Ordonna Une voix féminine emplie d'inquiétude.

_ Willow ? Demanda l'observateur d'une voix faible.

_ Oui c'est moi. Confirma la sorcière. « Restez calme ou votre blessure va encore se ré-ouvrir. Tenez mettez vos lunettes, vous avez de la chance elles ont survécu au voyage intactes, contrairement à vous, votre blessure s'est ré-ouverte et vous saigniez et on a eu très peur, il n'y pas de médecin ou d'hôpital proche en fait il n'y en a peut-être même pas du tout ici, enfin pas comme chez nous et d'ailleurs personne n'était en état de voyager et puis … » Enchaina la rousse avec frénésie sans reprendre son souffle.

_ Willow ! Du calme ! Respire et prends ton temps. Intima Giles. « Maintenant commence par le début et va lentement que je puisse poser une question de temps à autre. Et d'ailleurs est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Et où sommes-nous ? » Demanda le vieil observateur en levant la tête et en regardant autour de lui.

Bien qu'il fasse nuit il réalisa qu'il était allongé sous une toile de tente tendue au dessus de lui entre un chariot et deux piquets plantés dans le sol et non loin un feu de camp crépitait. A côté de lui se trouvait Buffy et Dawn, toutes les deux endormies ainsi que Tara qu'il pouvait voir allongée à coté de Willow. Plusieurs personnes étaient assises près du feu et parmi elles Alex, Anya et Faith un peu à l'écart ainsi qu'une jeune fille et un vieil homme.

_ Tout le monde est vivant et nous allons tous …bien. Affirma Willow avec un petit temps d'hésitation.

Sous le regard inquisiteur de Giles elle déglutit et ajouta : « heu assez bien ? Le passage dans le portail a affecté tout le monde mais ça devrait passer d'ici quelques jours …je pense. J'ai réussi à ramener Tara et reprendre son esprit à Gloria ne semble pas l'avoir endommagé … mais elle est encore très affectée même si elle est très courageuse et qu'elle ne se plaint pas. » Indiqua la sorcière en jetant un coup d'œil à sa compagne qui dormait à côté d'elle avant de continuer.

_ Buffy et Dawn sont exténuées et sont profondément endormies mais Tara a pu lancer un sort mineur pour vérifier qu'il n'y a rien d'autre. Anya souffre d'une concussion, mais ça devrait aller et Alex et moi allons bien. Spike a plusieurs fractures mais il devrait s'en remettre en un ou deux jours. En fait c'est vous qui étiez le plus blessé mais on a réussi à vous soigner, enfin plus ou moins, grâce à Puck. » Précisa Willow en désignant la petite créature humanoïde ailée. « Il prétend être un elfe ou du moins ce qui dans ce monde est appelé elfe et il produit une poussière qui agit simultanément comme un antidouleur, un antiseptique et un coagulant qui arrête les saignements et de plus il affirme que ça accélère beaucoup la cicatrisation. En tout cas ça semble marcher car ça a stoppé le saignement de votre blessure. »

_ Et Faith ? Demanda Giles

_ Ho elle ! Elle a l'air d'aller bien mais je n'ai pas vérifié. En tout cas elle est aussi aimable qu'à son habitude mais comme elle n'a encore essayé de tuer personne et qu'elle boude dans son coin elle doit quand même avoir été affectée comme nous par la traversée du portail. Répondit la rouquine avec un froncement de sourcils colérique et une légère expression de dégoût mélangé à de l'inquiétude qui montrait les sentiments que la Tueuse renégate lui inspirait.

_ Bien. Répondit Giles. « Que s'est-il passé depuis notre arrivée ici et d'ailleurs est-ce qu'on a la moindre idée de l'endroit où nous sommes ? Questionna-t-il. »

_ Heu ? Pas exactement. On a du parer au plus pressé. Pour l'instant nous sommes quelque part en pleine campagne. On a eu de la chance, quand nous sommes arrivés les ex-minions de Gloria ont voulu se venger mais des voyageurs sont venus à notre secours : une espèce de mercenaire très impressionnant et assez terrifiant qui s'appelle Guts ainsi que Puck et deux autres personnes qui voyageaient en chariot, Renaud et sa petite-fille Colette. Ils ont accepté de s'arrêter pour nous venir en aide et monter un abri pour que l'on puisse soigner nos blessés et nous reposer. Il pleuvait à notre arrivée mais heureusement pour nous la pluie s'est arrêtée depuis quelques heures et selon Renaud les nuits ne sont pas encore trop froides. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de leur poser des questions mais d'après le peu que j'ai pu voir et comprendre il semble que nous sommes dans un univers alternatif à une période qui se situe pendant ou peu après le moyen âge. Exposa Willow.

**_** Ho grand dieu. Murmura Giles alors qu'il sentit une grande fatigue s'abattre sur lui, la courte conversation avec Willow ayant drainé le peu d'énergie qu'il avait.

La sorcière rousse pouvant lire dans les traits tirés de l'observateur son état d'épuisement posa la main sur son épaule et le força gentiment à se recoucher.

_ Il faut que vous vous reposiez Giles, nous sommes en sécurité pour l'instant et il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.

_ Oui tu as raison …. Marmona Giles alors que ses yeux se refermaient et qu'il glissait dans le sommeil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Gloria jubilait_ _alors qu'elle torturait et tuer un à un ses amis, impuissante Buffy ne pouvait rien faire pour les sauver et finalement la Déesse infernale se tourna vers Dawn qui suppliait sa sœur de lui venir en aide._

_Au loin une voix l'appelait : Buffy …Buffy…_

_Au contact de la main de la Déesse Dawn commença à briller d'une lumière verte._

_La voix se mit à gagner en intensité : _Buffy ….Buffy ….

_Sous les yeux de la Tueuse sa sœur se dissolva lentement pour redevenir la matrice d'énergie qu'elle était avant que les moines ne la transforment._

**Buffy ! Réveille-toi ! **

_ Dawn ! Hoqueta la Tueuse se redressant brutalement et en sortant brusquement du sommeil.

_ Holà ! Du calme ! Tout va bien. Lança Alex en l'attrapant par les épaules.

_ Ou est Dawn ? Interrogea Buffy en regardant autour d'elle avec frénésie.

_ Elle est là ! Elle est là ! Indiqua Alex en pointant du doigt la forme roulée en boule sous une couverture à côté de la Tueuse.

_ Dawn ? Ça va ? Demanda doucement la Tueuse en soulevant la couverture avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement en constatant que sa sœur se trouvait bien là et qu'elle semblait aller bien.

_ Hunn, encore cinq minutes de plus … Répondit Dawn d'une voix encore ensommeillée en tentant de rabattre la couverture sur sa tête pour se protéger de la lumière du jour.

Rassurée sur le sort de sa sœur Buffy commença à regarder autour d'elle pour se rendre compte de la situation. A sa droite se tenait Alex, les traits tirés par le manque de sommeil, qui la regardait d'un air concerné, allongés à côté de lui se trouvaient Anya et Giles en train de dormir alors qu'à la gauche de la Tueuse, de l'autre côté de Dawn, se trouvait Tara également plongée en plein sommeil. Tous se trouvaient dans un abri rudimentaire constitué d'une espèce de toile de tente tendue entre un chariot et deux piquets.

Un peu plus loin Spike était allongé sur le sol, les mains croisées derrière la tête et il regardait le ciel tout en discutant amicalement avec …. Faith ! Se rendit compte Buffy avec un froncement de sourcils, elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais voir Spike et Faith discuter ensemble, et avoir l'air de bien s'entendre lui semblait faux, incorrect … malvenu ?

Ne s'attardant pas sur cette image Buffy remarqua aussi une jeune fille blonde en train de s'occuper de chevaux, un peu plus loin un vieil homme était assis au coin d'un feu de camp et discutait avec Willow tandis qu'une petite créature ailée humanoïde voletait autour de la sorcière rousse.

Enfin, adossé à un arbre un peu en dehors du campement Buffy aperçut le guerrier noir qui avait abattu les minions de Gloria et leur avait sauvé la vie. Il restait là, silencieux, et semblait observer Spike et Faith avec attention.

_ Alex ? Comment sommes-nous arriver là ? Et d'ailleurs où sommes-nous ? Et qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé depuis notre arrivée ? Interrogea la Tueuse.

_ Ah, ça Buffy le « où sommes-nous ? » c'est la question à un million mais on est loin d'avoir toutes les réponses pour l'instant. Commença le charpentier hésitant alors que le regard inquisiteur de la Tueuse restait posé sur lui. « Pour le reste ? Après notre arrivée « ici » nous étions tous en piteux état, heureusement des voyageurs de passage ont joué les bons samaritains et ils ont fait halte ici pour nous venir en aide, soigner nos blessés, et nous offrir un abri pour la nuit. Avec Giles, Anya et Spike blessés et Dawnie et toi inconsciente, sans compter qu'on est perdu au milieu de nulle part en pleine campagne ça a été un coup de chance. »

_ Comment vont les autres ? Demanda Buffy.

_ La blessure de Giles s'était ré-ouverte mais Puck, la petite créature volante qui dans ce monde correspond à un elfe, produit une « poussière de guérison » qui semble bien marcher, Willow a vérifié l'état de la blessure de Giles ce matin et elle avait déjà l'air à moitié cicatrisée, sans aucun signe d'infection, a ce rythme notre intrépide observateur devrait être sur pied d'ici deux ou trois jours. Dawn est très fatiguée mais sinon elle va bien, elle a émergé ce matin le temps d'avaler un petit quelque chose avant de se rendormir. Indiqua Alex alors qu'à la mention de nourriture l'estomac de la Tueuse se mit à gargouiller.

_ Ha ! Ces filles Summers de vrais estomacs sur pattes ! Plaisanta le charpentier avant de tendre un morceau de pain et une outre d'eau à Buffy qui rougissait légèrement.

_ Anya a reçu un sacré coup sur la tête pendant la bataille contre Gloria et souffre d'une concussion, sans compter le passage dans le vortex, alors comme la poudre de Puck a beaucoup moins d'effet sur les blessures internes on est resté éveillé cette nuit pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas avoir de problème. Tara a vérifié à son réveil que tout allait bien mais comme elles sont toutes les deux très éprouvées elles se sont rendormies dans la mâtinée. Sinon pour Willow et moi ça va. Expliqua Alex alors que Buffy dévorait son repas.

_ Et pour Spike et …Faith. Demanda Buffy en marquant un instant d'hésitation à la mention de la Tueuse renégate.

_ Evil Dead va bien, quelques os cassés, mais rien dont il ne puisse se remettre. Faith …. Elle est restée relativement calme et elle n'a pas tenté de nous tuer, ce qui est une amélioration certaine. Sinon elle discute avec Spike depuis ce matin, je les ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé avec Gloria et maintenant chacun semble raconter sa vie et ses malheurs à l'autre.

_ Ils ont l'air de s'entendre … Nota Buffy.

_ Entre tueurs psychotiques ? Il n'y a rien d'étonnant, « qui se ressemble s'assemble ». Conclut Alex.

Buffy resta silencieuse et pensive face à cette remarque et voyant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas s'appesantir sur ce sujet Alex continua d'exposer la situation.

_ Le vieil homme s'appelle Renaud, c'est un ancien marchand devenu un homme de dieu, et la jeune fille est sa petite fille Colette. Quand au guerrier qui nous a sauvé des minions de Gloria il s'appelle Guts et si j'ai bien compris il s'agit d'une espèce de mercenaire. Quand au monde où nous avons atterri, Willow continue de s'informer mais malheureusement ici le petit peuple est bien loin de recevoir une éducation complète, quand il en reçoit une, et les connaissances de Renaud sont assez basiques. Quand à ce Guts il la joue silencieux et ténébreux et semble faire une fixation sur Spike. Donc pour l'instant, d'après ce que notre petite sorcière a pu découvrir et dont elle m'a informé, tout ce qu'on a appris c'est qu'on est dans un univers parallèle à une époque proche du moyen âge européen ou peut être un tout petit peu plus avancé que ça mais avec un système féodal. Le point positif c'est que ce n'est pas une dimension démoniaque, la population est humaine et même si il existe des créatures surnaturelles, comme Puck, elles sont rares et font le plus souvent l'objet de rumeurs ou de légendes. Par contre les pays principaux comme le royaume de Midland, l'empire de Tudor et l'Empire Kushian et le peu que Renaud en sait ne ressemblent à rien de ce qu'il y a chez nous et si la religion dominante ressemble vaguement au christianisme il n'y a aucune trace de l'existence de Jésus Christ. Et puis Toto il suffit de regarder Evil Dead là-bas pour comprendre qu'on n'est plus dans le Kansas. Ajouta Alex en lançant un regard noir vers Spike.

Etonné Buffy prêta à nouveau attention au maître vampire avant de prendre soudainement conscience qu'il était allongé _en plein soleil_ sans s'enflammer ou montrer la moindre gêne. Absorbant le choc de toutes ces révélations Buffy ne put répondre que d'une petite voix par un : « Oui, tu as raison on dirait qu'on est loin de chez nous. »

Voyant le trouble de son ami et la culpabilité que reflétait son visage Alex tenta de blaguer pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Hé !C'est pas si grave, la situation pourrait être bien pire, on pourrait être esclave en 1300 et quelques et on pourrait nous conduire vers notre mort comme Ash dans Evil Dead 3 : l'armée des ténèbres. Vois le bon côté des choses : on va pas nous jeter dans une fosse pour être dévoré par des morts-vivants cadavéreux. Lança Alex.

Le léger reniflement d'amusement et un petit sourire de la Tueuse furent sa récompense.

Au cours des quelques heures suivantes les autres membres du groupe sortirent de leur léthargie et furent mis au courant de la situation. Bien qu'accusant le coup la plupart acceptèrent la chose sans se plaindre, sauf Anya qui déclara : « Ho non ! Pas le moyen-âge ! » Avant de se lancer dans un long monologue sur toutes les choses qui n'allaient pas avec cette période et notamment l'absence du confort moderne en énumérant toutes les commodités et les produits qui n'existaient pas encore. Heureusement pour tous Alex prit rapidement sur lui de faire taire sa fiancée.

Dawn, Tara et Willow passèrent du temps à s'extasier autour de Puck, complètement fascinées par l'elfe qui visiblement appréciait l'attention comme si il s'agissait d'un chaton mignon et joueur.

Buffy, qui en avait lourd sur le cœur, aurait voulu discuté de certaines choses avec ses amis et notamment avec Giles, son mentor, mais l'occasion ne se présenta pas. Et alors que l'après midi touchait à sa fin le temps, qui avait été relativement clément, commença à se dégrader.

Renaud réunit le groupe pour leur annoncer qu'il devait reprendre la route, il était à un peu plus de trois jours de voyage de chez lui, un large village situé à la frontière entre les terres de Koka et le comté de Colwyn, et ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre un jour de plus. De plus le mauvais temps semblait revenir et il espérait gagner la forêt assez proche au cas où une tempête éclaterait.

Il offrit à Buffy et ses compagnons de voyager avec lui si ils le souhaitaient, leur promettant l'hospitalité si ils l'accompagnaient. Renaud voyait dans cette rencontre la volonté de Dieu, bien qu'étranges ces personnes semblaient des gens de bien, et même si il n'avait pas tout compris à leurs explications il semblait que c'est en s'opposant à une divinité païenne malfaisante qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés exilés loin de chez eux.

Ne connaissant pas les chemins menant aux villages aux alentours le seul autre choix pour Buffy se révéla de suivre la route pour gagner le château de Koka. Mais cette idée fut aussitôt rejeté quand Guts rompit son silence pour révéler que Koka, qui était tombé entre les mains d'un seigneur de guerre, avait été pillé et incendié trois jours auparavant. Même si selon Guts les brigands responsables, et leur chef, avaient péri la ville serait encore plongée en plein chaos et peu propice à accueillir des réfugiés. Buffy remarqua à cette occasion que Puck, qui avait été assez bavard jusque la, resta étrangement silencieux à ces nouvelles.

Sans véritable autre choix mais reconnaissant le caractère généreux de l'offre de Renaud Buffy l'accepta avec joie, soulagée pour le moment de se contenter de suivre le mouvement et de ne pas avoir à prendre de véritable décision pour son groupe.

Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour lever le camp et atteler les chevaux. Comme six personnes pouvaient facilement prendre place dans le chariot qui était quasiment vide Giles, Dawn, Tara, Anya et Alex, après que Buffy l'ai convaincu qu'il tombait de fatigue et devait se reposer un peu n'ayant pas dormi depuis presque trois jours, s'installèrent dans le chariot rejoint par Willow quand Tara, qui visiblement ne voulait pas être séparée de son amante, la persuada qu'elles pouvaient se serrer toutes les deux. Spike que ses blessures empêchaient de marcher normalement monta à l'avant du chariot avec Renaud tandis que Faith, sur qui Buffy souhaitait garder un œil, Guts et Buffy marcheraient à l'arrière du chariot.

Avant de démarrer Buffy réussit à prendre Faith à part. La Tueuse renégate portait maintenant un pantalon de toile maintenu par une ceinture en corde et la cape de voyage de Renaud par-dessus son T-shirt.

_ Faith. Salua Buffy qui n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler à la Tueuse renégate.

_ Hé, B. Répliqua Faith.

_ Est-ce-que je peux compter sur toi pour ne pas causer de problème.

_ Ha, B j'suis pas stupide, vu la situation merdique dans laquelle on est je comprends bien qu'il faut se tenir les coudes si on veut avoir une chance de rentrer chez nous. Et vu qu'on est dans un monde inconnu on risque de ne pas aller très loin tant qu'on ne connaitra pas les règles du jeu. Et puis tu sais je suis une fille réformée maintenant alors oui je vais me tenir à carreau et obéir aux ordres comme un bon petit soldat…. Pour le moment. Acheva Faith avec un sourire narquois.

_ D'accord. Angel m'a dit que tu essayais de changer alors je vais tenter de te faire confiance pour le moment mais ne gâche pas ça car il n'y aura pas d'autre chance. Répondit Buffy un peu soulagée que Faith se montre aussi coopérative mais aussi qu'elle ne l'accuse pas d'être responsable de sa situation comme cela serait son droit.

Après une courte hésitation Buffy ajouta : « Désolée de t'avoir entraîné la dedans. »

_ Et, pas de soucis B, c'est 5 sur 5, c'est pas toi la responsable mais cette poufiasse de déesse qui a décidé de m'inviter à la fête. Et d'après ce que le blondinet m'a dit tu as fait de ton mieux avec des putains de probabilités qui te donnaient perdante. C'est sûr que quitte à sortir de prison j'aurai préféré faire un tour à L.A plutôt qu'a médiéval-land mais bon on n'a pas tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie. Admit Faith. « En fait je commençais à en avoir marre de la prison, sûr je sais que j'ai encore du travail à faire sur moi mais je pense avoir repris le contrôle de ma vie, dans les grande lignes du moins, et il était temps que je me frotte au monde extérieur pour voir si j'ai changé et à quel point. Bien sûr être perdue dans une autre dimension c'est pas vraiment l'idée que je me fais du monde extérieur. Enfin ça me changera toujours de devoir jouer les caïds en prison pour maintenir l'ordre même si certaines de mes codétenues vont me manquer mais hé aussi bon que puisse être un peu d'action entre filles, sans sex-toy pour pimenter les choses je commençais à avoir envie d'un mec. Termina Faith en lançant des regards furtifs vers Spike et Guts, qui se trouvaient non loin de la, et en faisant rougir Buffy de gêne.

_ Oui …. Et bien contentes toi de te tenir tranquille pour l'instant ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de complications tant que les choses ne seront pas plus calmes. Maugréa Buffy en s'éloignant sous le ricanement de Faith.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le groupe se mit finalement en route et rapidement prit une bonne cadence, les deux Tueuses et le Guerrier Noir adoptant facilement une vitesse de marche leur permettant de suivre le chariot.

Voyageant côte à côte, Faith à sa gauche et Guts à sa droite Buffy remarqua que non seulement l'avant-bras gauche de Guts était en faite une prothèse de métal qui prenait l'apparence d'un bras et d'une main métalliques, mais aussi qu'il était aveugle de l'œil droit dont la paupière restait toujours close.

Buffy pensa finalement à remercier Guts pour les avoir secouru, elle et son groupe, des minions de Gloria, et cela entama la conversation quand Guts l'interrogea ensuite sur la nature de ces « moines maléfiques » qu'il avait abattu. Contrairement à Renaud il semblait bien plus ouvert sur le sujet de l'existence et de la lutte contre les forces du mal, avouant à demi-mots qu'il pourchassait lui aussi certains démons et qu'il avait souvent maille à partir avec des esprits malfaisants.

Cela ne rassura guère Buffy de savoir que dans ce monde aussi les démons et les forces du mal était actifs, toutefois il semblait que comme dans son monde d'origine ils gardaient un profil bas et qu'ils n'aient pas les forces nécessaires pour menacer l'humanité dans son ensemble. Et puis dans ce monde les chevaliers existaient, même si l'opinion de Guts à leur sujet ne semblait guère être flatteuse, il devait donc y avoir pas mal de champions possibles pour les Puissances Supérieures et puis un des rôles des chevaliers était de tuer les créatures surnaturelles, non ?

Pourtant Buffy, ainsi que Faith, qui suivait la conversation avec attention, sentaient que Guts ne leur disait pas tout. Et le fait que le Guerrier Noir était peu loquace et évitait soigneusement de parler de son passé n'arrangeait rien. La seule chose que Buffy put apprendre c'est que son énorme épée, qui fascinait littéralement la Tueuse, s'appelait la Dragonslayer et qu'elle avait été créée par un forgeron que Guts connaissait sur la commande d'un seigneur désirant : « une épée capable de tuer un dragon ». Le forgeron l'avait pris au mot et avait forgé cette monstrueuse épée, certainement capable d'abattre un dragon, mais qu'il était quasi-impossible de manier sans posséder une force surhumaine.

Guts montra toutefois un intérêt marqué pour Buffy et Faith et leur statut de chasseuses de démons que Spike avait révélé ainsi que pour le vampire lui-même.

Buffy expliqua, autant qu'il lui était possible avec la différence d'époque et de culture existante, ce que sa mission de Tueuse représentait et quels étaient les ennemis qu'elle affrontait sans entrer trop dans les détails et évitant de parler de Gloria, qui était un sujet trop sensible pour l'instant tout comme du maire Wilkins pour éviter de réveiller des souvenirs pénibles chez Faith comme chez elle.  
Quand elle aborda les vampires Buffy vit Guts se crisper et fixer l'avant du chariot où se trouvait Spike et sans s'en rendre compte elle se dépêcha d'indiquer que Spike ne représentait plus aucune menace pour les humains, qu'il ne se nourrissait plus que de sang animal et que cela faisait plus ou moins un an qu'il aidait les scooby dans leur lutte contre les démons.

Bizarrement Guts ne semblait pas vraiment impressionné par les démons que Buffy combattait et au final il lui demanda si elle avait déjà entendu parler de démons se faisant appeler les apôtres ou les God's Hand, la main de dieu, et quand elle avoua que cela ne lui évoquait rien il se désintéressa de la conversation et retourna à son silence.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un calme relatif, Buffy et Faith échangeant quelques paroles de temps en temps en évitant soigneusement d'aborder tout sujet sensible et Guts ne lâchant pas un mot et restant un peu à l'écart. Mais alors que cela faisait plus d'une bonne demi-heure qu'ils avaient pénétré dans les bois et que le soleil se couchait un léger brouillard se mit à se lever.

Brusquement Guts se mit aux aguets en portant la main à l'arrière de son cou avant de la retirer pour contempler une tâche sanglante sur le bout de ses doigts, avec un léger temps de décalage Fath et Buffy se mirent sur leurs gardes alertées par leur instinct surnaturel de Tueuse de la présence d'un danger. Alors que Guts gardait l'arrière du chariot elles se déployèrent pour couvrir les côtés.

Pendant un moment tout sembla calme puis un très léger gémissement provenant de l'intérieur du chariot bâché se fit entendre.

Guts réagit aussitôt, tirant sont long couteau de sa ceinture il grimpa d'un bond dans le chariot dont tous les occupants s'étaient assoupis et frappa instinctivement la petite créature tentaculaire qui flottait au-dessus des deux filles, la blonde et la rousse, qui dormaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre, entrelacées, et qui visiblement étaient en train de cauchemarder.

La créature se débattit un cours instant, un sang blanchâtre jaillissant de sa blessure, avant de succomber. Guts repoussa la créature qui alla atterrir sur l'unique baril que contenait le chariot et où Puck dormait alors que les Tueuses observaient la scène sans pouvoir agir, le danger semblant être neutralisé et le manque de place leur interdisant de monter dans le chariot bâché à la suite de Guts.

Le petit elfe s'éveilla en sursaut avec un : « Hein ? » de surprise pour faire face à une créature ressemblant vaguement à un poulpe, couvert d'un fluide blanchâtre et visqueux, avec un énorme œil humain cyclopéen à l'avant de la créature et une vingtaine de tentacules de tailles diverses émergeant du dessous de la chose.

Face à cette vision d'horreur Puck poussa un : « AAARRGHHH ! » de terreur et vola dans tous les sens, finissant de réveiller tous les occupants du chariot, et se cognant plusieurs fois avant d'atterrir à moitié sonné aux pieds de Colette qui dormait au bout du chariot, juste derrière son grand-père.

_ Hé ! Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? Demanda Colette à l'elfe avant d'apercevoir la chose sur le baril et de pousser un : « Kyaaaa » sonore, portant la main à sa bouche elle se réfugia dans les bras de son grand-père.

_ Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? Demandèrent plusieurs voix, dont celles de Renaud et de Buffy.

_ C'est un incube. Répondit Guts en essuyant le sang de la créature de son visage. « C'est un esprit maléfique, un démon qui donne des cauchemars aux hommes et se nourrit de la peur et des angoisses qui en résultent. » Expliqua le Guerrier Noir en regardant l'incube avec haine.

_ Un esprit maléfique ? C'est le genre de monstre dont vous parliez hier ? Demanda Renaud.

_ Vous avez plus de mal à croire en ça qu'en votre dieu, hein ? Rétorqua Guts.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Voulut savoir Puck.

_ C'est une bonne question. Remarqua Giles. « Mais si cette chose se nourrit de cauchemars il n'est pas étonnant qu'elle s'en soit prise à nous, avec les événements que nous avons tous subis ces derniers jours nous sommes tous des proies potentielles. Particulièrement Dawn et Tara. »

_ Non ce n'est pas ça, enfin pas que ça … c'est à cause de ceci. Dit Guts en portant la main à la marque qui se trouvait à l'arrière de son cou du côté droit. « C'est mon stigmate … C'est la marque du sacrifice qui l'a attiré ici. »

_ La marque du sacrifice ? Demanda Willow en autant les mots de la bouche de Giles et de plusieurs autres de ses compagnons.

_ La marque l'a appelé … ? Interrogea Puck confus.

Mais avant que Guts puisse répondre il ressentit une sensation de brûlure dans sa marque et retirant sa main il constata qu'elle saignait légèrement.

Grimaçant il sortit du chariot en écartant les deux Tueuses de son passage et porta sa main valide à la poignée de son épée.

_ Qu'est-ce-que … ? Demandèrent Renaud et Alex en faisant mine de descendre du chariot à la suite de Guts.

Mais le Guerrier Noir les stoppa net en criant : « Attendez et ne sortez pas ! ». Alors que les Tueuses reprirent place sur les côtés du chariot sentant la présence d'un danger dans le brouillard qui commençait à s'épaissir.

_ Les incubes naissent du sang d'hommes qui sont morts le cœur empli de haine … Expliqua Guts. « Le problème c'est qu'il y a eu plusieurs batailles dans cette région autrefois, et si ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui elle a longtemps été infestée de brigands …. Il doit donc y avoir beaucoup de cadavres abandonnés dans les environs qui ont du donner naissance à l'incube. Les esprits malfaisants qui habitent ces bois risquent de les utiliser. Du coup, j'ai bien peur qu'on ne soit assailli par une horde de morts-vivants.

Guts, Faith et Buffy se mirent à l'affut du moindre mouvement et pendant de longues minutes le calme régna mais bientôt les chevaux commencèrent à montrer des signes d'agitation.

Les chevaux nerveux ne cessaient de s'agiter et depuis le siège du conducteur du chariot bâché Renaud, Spike à ses côtés, avait de plus en plus de mal à les contrôler.

_ Du calme ! Cria-t-il en tirant sur les rênes.

La jeune Colette malgré la mise en garde de rester dans le chariot descendit aussitôt pour calmer les chevaux qu'elle connaissait si bien.

Marchant à l'arrière du chariot Guts l'aperçut en train de tirer sur les rênes d'un des chevaux et aussitôt l'interpella.

_ Et Merde ! Je t'avais dit de rester à l'intérieur !

Confuse Colette se retourna.

_ Mais … .Commença-t-elle à dire.

Mais avant qu'elle puisse continuer sa phrase la tête et les bras d'un guerrier squelette émergèrent de la boue à moins d'un mètre d'elle, la pointe de sa lance filant vers le ventre vulnérable de la jeune fille surprise afin de l'empaler.

Guts et les Tueuses étaient trop loin pour agir et face à une telle situation aucun humain n'aurait pu réagir à temps.

Mais Spike n'était pas humain.

Malgré ses blessures qui n'étaient pas encore guéries Spike était loin d'être invalide. Percevant la menace avec un temps d'avance sur tout le monde, grâce à ses sens exacerbés, il réagit instinctivement avec une vitesse fulgurante. Se lançant du chariot il poussa Colette au passage et réussit presque à l'écarter de la trajectoire de la lance. Au lieu de lui transpercer l'abdomen la lance se contenta de lui érafler le flanc gauche déchirant ses vêtements et laissant une profonde entaille dans la chair de la jeune fille alors que son grand-père terrifié criait le nom de sa petite-fille.

Spike ne fut pas aussi chanceux, c'est lui qui se trouva en plein sur le chemin de la lance qui le traversa de part en part. Une blessure mortelle pour un humain mais seulement gênante et douloureuse pour un vampire. Le maitre vampire répliqua d'un puissant crochet du droit qui fit éclater les os du crâne du squelette qui s'effondra comme une marionnette aux fils tranchés.

Mais de la brume émergèrent des dizaines d'autres squelettes armés de lances, d'haches et d'épées rouillées, et vêtus de lambeaux d'armures, de vêtements et de fourrures à moitié décomposés. Une lueur blanchâtre brillait dans les orbites vides de chacun de ces morts-vivants alors qu'ils encerclaient le chariot et s'avançaient lentement vers leurs proies.

_ Chier, on dirait qu'on est tombé sur les restes d'un ancien champ de bataille. Lâcha Guts.

Avant que Buffy ne puisse donner un ordre Faith se dirigea vers Spike et Colette, attrapant la jeune fille au sol elle la souleva sans difficulté pour la passer à son grand-père et à Alex qui s'était avancé pour aider. Puis elle se tourna vers le vampire.

_ Débarrasse moi de ça. Demanda Spike en désignant la lance.

D'un mouvement sec la Tueuse retira la lance du corps du vampire qui tomba à genou en crachant un peu de sang.

_ Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Ouais, donnes moi juste une seconde.

_ D'accord et merci pour l'arme. Répondit Faith.

Buffy de son côté n'aimait pas du tout la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Giles, Tara et probablement Anya et Spike n'étaient pas en état de combattre, Dawn, Colette et Renaud ne _savaient_ pas se battre, Willow était loin d'être une guerrière et Alex, qui était plus enthousiaste que compétant, n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Elle devait donc tous les protéger d'une large horde de squelettes, _armés_, qui les encerclaient et ne pouvait compter que sur Faith, en qui elle était loin d'avoir confiance, et Guts qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment. « Au moins j'ai mon marteau de troll pour combattre. » se dit la Tueuse.

Soudain deux squelettes, l'un portant un casque à corne et une lance et l'autre une épée rouillée, s'avancèrent pour attaquer Guts. Celui-ci lança d'un mouvement rapide quatre des couteaux de jet qu'il portait en bandoulière sur sa cuirasse.

Les quatre lames se fichèrent dans les crânes des squelettes qui s'arrêtèrent un instant avant de continuer à avancer.

_ C'est inutile ! Ils sont déjà morts, on ne peut pas les tuer ! Il vaut mieux fuir ! S'égosilla Puck.

_ Si tu veux y aller, je ne te retiens pas. Déclara le Guerrier Noir.

_ Hein ? Quoi ? Mais pourquoi rester ? C'est impossible, ils sont juste trop nombreux, tu vas te faire massacrer ! Rétorqua Puck.

_ Comme d'habitude, c'est toujours ainsi que sont mes combats. Admit Guts.

Silencieusement Buffy approuva cette attitude qui avait souvent été la sienne, bien sûr elle savait tout de même quand battre en retraite mais vu les circonstances …. La plupart de ses compagnons ne pouvaient pas fuir sans le chariot et il suffirait aux squelettes de tuer un seul cheval pour l'immobiliser. Ils ne pouvaient que combattre.

Alors que les squelettes convergeaient vers le Guerrier Noir il brandit soudain son épée et d'un seul coup à la puissance surhumaine il balaya cinq de ses adversaires, faisant pleuvoir des os brisés et réduisant les victimes de son épée en charpies inoffensives.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là continuant d'avancer il frappa à nouveau, puis encore avant de prendre plusieurs pas d'élan pour frapper encore et faucher plusieurs squelettes simultanément. Et à chacun de ses coups, un ou plusieurs squelettes étaient pulvérisés. Mais toujours plus semblaient venir.

De son côté Buffy engagea son premier adversaire.

Les squelettes étaient plus vifs et rapides qu'elle ne s'y attendait, bien plus qu'un zombie. Mais ils restaient moins rapides qu'un humain et beaucoup moins qu'un vampire et leurs coups manquaient de forces. En fait sans leurs armes ils n'auraient pas posé un si grand danger.

D'un puissant coup de marteau elle fracassa un de ses ennemis, le marteau d'Olaff non content d'amplifier la force de ses coups semblait l'instrument idéal pour casser du squelette.

De l'autre côté du chariot Faith avait un peu plus de mal du au fait qu'elle ne possédait pas d'arme adéquate pour se battre, en fait elle avait déjà brisé sa lance et deux épées dont elle s'était ensuite emparées et maintenant elle maniait une hache dont l'état de délabrement faisait qu'elle menaçait aussi de céder à tout instant. Spike blessé et affaibli car il ne s'était pas nourri depuis plusieurs jours faisait ce qu'il pouvait en gardant l'arrière du chariot.

Avec un « **OOOHHHH !** » de colère Guts attaqua de plus belle, s'enfonçant dans les rangs des squelettes qui, heureusement pour Buffy et les autres, semblaient principalement attirés par le Guerrier Noir.

Cramponné à l'un des pans de la bâche à l'arrière du chariot Puck observait la scène avec un mélange de peur et d'intérêt.

_ Wow ! Il assure lui ! Il se fiche pas mal de savoir qu'il se bat contre des morts-vivants et peu lui importe que l'ennemi soit mort ou vivant. Constata l'elfe en se remémorant la bataille du château de Koka.

_ Puck ! viens ici ! Appela alors Willow. « On a besoin de ton aide. »

Au centre du chariot le jeune Colette était allongé et pleurait doucement, en état de choc, alors que sa blessure au flanc saignait abondamment malgré les efforts de Willow et de Tara pour stopper l'hémorragie. Inquiet pour la jeune fille pour qui il s'était pris d'affection Puck se dépêcha de venir répandre sa poussière de guérison sur la plaie et d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour calmer la douleur.

La bataille se poursuivit pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, Guts affrontant seul le gros de la horde, alors que Buffy, Faith et Spike repoussaient les quelques squelettes qui s'aventuraient vers le chariot mais toujours de nouvelles vagues d'assaillants arrivaient.

Et à un moment un groupe plus important de squelettes s'attaqua au chariot. Deux ennemis armés de lances réussirent à passer outre la vigilance des défenseurs et frappèrent. L'un visa Renaud qui, occupé à calmer les chevaux paniqués et les empêcher de tenter de fuir, ne vit venir le coup qu'au dernier moment. Tentant d'esquiver il réussit à éviter que la lance ne lui transperce le torse mais il ne put l'empêcher de lui percer l'épaule.  
Le second frappa à l'aveugle à travers la bâche et heureusement sa lance ne trouva aucune cible, se contentant d'érafler Alex au bras lui infligeant une légère entaille.

Les défenseurs réagirent aussitôt : un coup de marteau de Buffy et un lancé de hache de Faith réduisirent les morts-vivants en morceaux.

_ Willow ! Appela alors Buffy depuis l'extérieur. « Est-ce-que tu peux refaire le sort de protection que tu as utilisé à la station service abandonnée contre les chevaliers de byzantium ? » Demanda-t-elle.

_ Heu …je pense … mais je ne suis pas sûre et plus la surface sera grande moins le champ de force durera longtemps et sera résistant.Répondit la sorcière dont la magie était toujours faible et qui sentait bien que dans ce monde la magie était différente de celle à laquelle elle était habituée.

_ Alors protège l'avant du chariot et les chevaux aussi longtemps que possible, ça nous permettra de nous concentrer sur l'arrière et les côtés. Ordonna la Tueuse.

Se concentrant Willow s'apprêta à lancer son sort quand elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne, relevant la tête elle plongea son regard dans celui de Tara, sentant sa magie se joindre à la sienne comme cela avait été le cas quand elles avaient été poursuivies par les sbires des Gentlemen. Les deux amantes unissaient leurs pouvoirs une fois encore alors que leurs esprits se touchaient, chacune faisant sentir à l'autre l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

« Protégo » Murmura la sorcière rousse et un champ de force en demi-sphère se forma autour des chevaux et engloba la moitié du chariot. Alors que le sort agissait Willow sentit un second charme mineur se mélanger au premier et toucher les chevaux qui retrouvèrent aussitôt leur calme. La rousse sourit à sa petite amie reconnaissante pour son initiative de penser à calmer les montures, pour Tara qui avait grandi dans une ferme ce genre de réaction et de sort étaient innés.

La bataille fit rage pendant des heures.

Quand Guts encerclé par les ennemis fut blessé, la pointe d'une épée réussissant à passer sa garde perça son ceinturon de cuir et le blessa légèrement au ventre, il perdit l'initiative et dut battre en retraite sur plusieurs mètres en menaçant de perdre l'équilibre et durant un instant son combat sembla désespéré.

Un genou à terre il reprit son souffle pendant plusieurs secondes alors que les squelettes se massaient autour de lui. Et soudain avec un « **AAAAHHHH !** » de rage et de fureur il reprit le combat avec sauvagerie et une vigueur inhumaine. Se tenant au milieu d'une véritable mer de squelettes il les faucha comme les blés encore et encore.

Peu à peu le flot de squelettes se tarit, l'espace de temps entre chaque nouvelle vague se creusant de plus en plus et avec l'arrivée de l'aube la lumière du soleil qui perçait entre les arbres chassa les esprits qui avaient pris possession des morts. Laissant Guts prendre appui sur son épée plantée dans le sol, épuisé.

Pour Buffy, qui n'était pas encore totalement remis des événements des jours précédents, la bataille, bien que moins intense, n'avait pas été de tout repos et avait beaucoup demandé de la Tueuse. Avec l'arrivée de l'aube elle n'avait même plus la force de brandir son marteau de guerre qui l'avait si bien servi durant ce combat. Mais elle se tenait tout de même indemne à l'exception d'égratignures contrairement à ses alliés.

Spike avait le plus souffert, blessé quatre fois en plus du coup de lance qui lui avait transpercé l'abdomen, durant les deux dernières heures il avait été incapable de lutter et avait du être remplacé par Alex qui, heureusement, n'avait eu à faire face qu'à un petit nombre, sans cesse déclinant d'adversaires et qui était soutenu par Willow et Tara qui employaient de petits sorts mineurs pour gêner les squelettes. Et pourtant il reçut tout de même son lot de coupures et d'hématomes.

Faith elle, bien qu'en meilleure forme que Buffy, n'était plus habituée aux combats surtout un aussi long et dur que celui là et ne possédait pas d'arme digne de ce nom, se contentant de s'emparer des armes maniées par les squelettes au fur et à mesure qu'elles se brisaient entre ses mains. Tout cela et la fatigue aidant la mena à commettre des erreurs vers la fin de la bataille, une en particulière quand l'épée qu'elle maniait se cassa net et où elle récolta une belle entaille sur la cuisse qui s'ajouta à deux autres coupures plus superficielles. Heureusement elle put profiter d'un délai entre deux attaques pour être saupoudrée de poussière d'elfe qui stoppa le saignement et la laissa poursuivre le combat.

Avec prudence les passagers du chariot descendirent, Renaud avec le bras en écharpe, Colette le côté de sa belle robe imbibé de sang, Dawn et Anya avec une expression de peur sur le visage, Willow, Tara et Giles donnant les premiers soins à Alex, Buffy et Faith. Et Spike couvert de blessures diverses.

Puck voleta aux alentours avant de déclarer : « On dirait que c'est fini et que tout est redevenu calme. » En voyant la mine sinistre de Guts il lui dit :

_ Ne fait pas cette tête …Ce n'est pas ta faute.

_ Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha ! Ricana le Guerrier Noir avec un sourire cynique sur les lèvres. « He, he … Ha ben ça c'est juste, tu as mis dans le mille. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je refuse de me mêler des affaires des autres. Les gens qui meurent dans les batailles d'autrui ne sont que des insectes. Que ceux qui ne sont pas assez forts crèvent, un point c'est tout. Si quelqu'un ne peut pas vivre sa vie de la façon qu'il souhaite il peut aussi bien mourir.

_ Je les avais prévenus que je ne leur apporterais que des problèmes. Continua Guts en désignant Renaud et Colette d'un geste du menton. « Tant pis pour eux si ils se sont retrouvés blessés et ont frôlé la mort. Non mais franchement, tu crois que j'irais loin … si je m'inquiétais des fourmis que j'écrase en chemin ? » Proclama Guts en provoquant une onde d'indignation chez Buffy et la plupart de ses amis alors que Renaud restait silencieux ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

Buffy était sur le point d'aller lui dire sa façon de penser malgré Giles qui la retenait par le bras quand tout autour d'eux résonnèrent des ricanements sinistres.

Dans les arbres, dans les branchages les plus fournis et les plus sombres se cachaient certains des esprits malfaisants qui les avaient attaqués pour se protéger du soleil et ne pas avoir à regagner le monde astral. Bientôt ils commencèrent à se moquer du Guerrier Noir qui gardait un visage impassible.

_ Tu n'as plus aucune chance …. He, he, he, …nous serons partout où tu iras …. He, he …tout autour de toi … tu es entre nos mains, tu ne peux pas fuir …. Nous t'avons à l'œil, ha, ha, ha ! Tu es à moi … Tu es à nous …. He, he, he, ta chair et ton sang nous appartiennent … tes yeux, tes oreilles …. Oui ! C'est ça ! Je veux ton cœur …. Tant que tu seras marqué du sceau …

_ La ferme … Ordonna le Guerrier Noir. En saisissant sa prothèse métallique de sa main valide.

_ Oui, tant que tu seras marqué de ce sceau … Tu ne pourras pas nous échapper …. Où que tu ailles, tu seras toujours à notre merci …. Ta colère, ta tristesse et ta souffrance nous appartiendront …

_ LA FERME ….Continua Guts le visage partagé entre peur et rage.

_ Donne-nous encore ta peur ! Tu es à nous à JAMAIS !

_ **LA FEEEEERME ! **Hurla le Guerrier Noir brandissant son bras métallique vers le ciel dont le poignet se rabattit brusquement, révélant la bouche d'un mini-canon et dans un bruit d'explosion il tira vers le ciel en libérant un nuage de fumée noire, traversant les branches où se cachait le plus gros des esprits et libérant une onde de choc qui fit trembler les feuillages permettant au soleil de les bannir sur le plan astral.

Guts resta un moment figé dans cette position avant d'abaisser son bras-canon. Jetant un coup d'œil vers le groupe il se surprit à éprouver une pointe de remord pour avoir presque fait tuer le vieux Renaud et sa petite-fille qui s'étaient montrés si gentils et pour le groupe d'exilé d'un autre monde … Durant son combat il avait pu voir que les deux chasseuses de démons, Buffy et Faith, savaient bien se battre et le groupe, bien que visiblement très loin d'être dans sa meilleure forme et sans véritable équipement, avait réussi à survivre en ne récoltant que quelques blessures légères. Cela en disait long sur leurs capacités. Un tel groupe pourrait faire de bons alliés pour sa quête….  
Durant un court instant Guts repensa à un autre groupe aussi soudé et compétant dont il avait fait parti … dans une autre vie … et le sens et la chaleur de la camaraderie qu'il lui avait apportés …. Et la brûlure de la perte et du désespoir quand ils avaient été massacrés sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour les protéger. Et maintenant il ne lui restait plus que la vengeance.

Ramenant sa cape noire autour de lui Guts parti sans un mot et sans un regard en arrière.

Buffy en voyant le Guerrier Noir s'éloigner ressentit un pincement au cœur, si ces esprits disaient la vérité alors … Le destin de Guts devait être terrible, devant combattre sans relâche comme elle, pourchassé comme Dawn l'avait été. Mais pour la Tueuse les choses étaient différentes c'est elle qui le plus souvent chassait les démons, elle avait les pouvoirs nécessaires pour le faire, du moins la plupart du temps. Elle le faisait par devoir et par choix, parce qu'elle était l'Elue, même si elle souhaitait au fond une vie plus normale, et puis elle avait ses amis pour l'aider à supporter ce fardeau. Mais Guts lui, avec cette histoire de marque, semblait être forcé d'endurer ça, et aussi fort et compétant soit-il il n'était qu'un homme normal et ses blessures et mutilations prouvaient qu'il avait déjà du beaucoup payer le prix de cette vie et il semblait si seul ….

Regardant le champ de bataille autour d'elle jonché de morceaux de squelettes Buffy ne put que se demander : « Dans quel monde sommes-nous donc tombé. »

**A suivre …**

* * *

Note de l'auteur : N'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires/critiques/appréciations et idées ils sont les bienvenus, pour chaque chapitre, afin de m'aider, me donner des idées et m'encourager à poursuivre mon histoire. En fait cette histoire a désespérément besoin de review alors faites un effort °_^

Même si dans les grandes lignes cette fanfic va suivre l'histoire de Berserk l'effet papillon se fera ressentir tôt ou tard, après tout Renaud et Colette n'étaient pas censés survivre à la horde de squelettes.

J'encourage aussi tous ceux qui ont apprécié cette histoire à lire mes autres fanfics : Impérium Aeternus ( dont un nouveau chapitre devrait être posté peu de temps après celui-ci ) et Harry Potter et le Miroir d'Orichalque.

**Dans le prochain chapitre de : BUFFY CONTRE LES VAMPIRES ET LA VOIE DU BERSERKER**

_... ... ..._

__ Citoyens ! La cour a rendu son jugement … Cette sorcière est reconnue coupable d'avoir vendu son âme au diable…J'ordonne son exécution immédiate ! Annonça le vieux prélat en soutane blanche._

__ Non arrêtez ! Cria avec désespoir la jeune femme rousse aux mains attachées dans le dos alors que deux des bourreaux la maintenait à genoux, la tête sur le billot. « C'est une erreur ! Je ne suis pas une sorcière ! » _

_Dans la foule Buffy les poings et la mâchoire serrés regardait le spectacle avec impuissance alors que Giles et Spike la retenait par les bras. _

__ Il y a bien quelque chose qu'on puisse faire ! On ne peut pas la laisser se faire tuer ! Murmura-t-elle avec émotion. _

__ Non Buffy, je suis désolée mais il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire, il y a tout simplement trop de gardes sans compter les archers et les arbalétriers sur les murs. Ce serait un suicide. Expliqua l'observateur d'un ton lugubre._

_Le troisième bourreau leva sa hache à bout de bras alors qu'un pouvait entendre la jeune femme rousse supplier désespérément le visage plein de larmes : « Par pitié, croyez-moi ! NON ! »_

_La hache du bourreau s'abattit et trancha la tête de la sorcière rousse qui roula au sol et tomba de la plate-forme d'exécution pour venir achever sa course aux pieds de la foule. _

_... ... ..._


	4. Chapter 3 : La chasse aux sorcières

**ARC PREMIER : Les anges gardiens du désir**

**Chapitre 3**** : La chasse aux sorcières**

**

* * *

**

_Dans le chapitre précédent de _**Buffy contre les Vampires et la voie du Berserker** :

…

_Ramenant sa cape noire autour de lui Guts partit sans un mot et sans un regard en arrière._

… … …

_Regardant le champ de bataille autour d'elle jonché de morceaux de squelettes Buffy ne put que se demander : « Dans quel monde sommes-nous donc tombé. »_

…

* * *

Accablée de fatigue après avoir passé presque toute la nuit à combattre pour repousser les guerriers squelettes qui les avaient attaqués, et pas encore complètement remise aussi bien physiquement que mentalement des évènements des jours précédent, Buffy était adossée, léthargique, contre le chariot dans lequel elle et ses compagnons voyageaient, son marteau de Troll gisant à ses pieds.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure maintenant que le jour s'était levé, la lumière du soleil chassant les esprits malfaisants qui se servaient de squelettes comme vaisseaux pour tenter de les tuer, et que Guts, le Guerrier Noir qui à lui seul avait détruit la majorité de la horde de morts-vivants, était parti de son côté laissant derrière lui le groupe d'exilés de Buffy ainsi que Renaud, Colette et Puck. Tous étaient impatients de se remettre en route et de quitter ces bois hantés par des présences maléfiques que la marque du sacrifice de Guts semblait avoir réveillé mais il avait d'abord fallu soigner les blessés, Alex, Faith et surtout Spike, refaire les pansements faits à la hâte de Renaud et Colette mais aussi avaler un petit quelque chose pour se reconstituer un peu de force car la nuit avait été longue et épuisante et personne n'avait pu dormir durant la bataille.

Buffy ne souffrait que d'égratignures qui avaient été rapidement traitées grâce aux compétences de Willow en premiers soins et à la poussière féérique guérissante de Puck, poussière que le petit elfe avait généreusement appliquée sur tous les blessés et dont il avait aussi rempli une petite bourse de cuir en guise de remerciement pour l'aide que Buffy et son groupe avait apportée pendant le combat et qui était sûrement la raison pour laquelle Renaud et Colette étaient toujours en vie.

Après avoir vérifié que les blessures de tout le monde avaient été soignées et fait un petit vol de reconnaissance pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger pour les voyageurs dans les alentours proches Puck fit ses adieux au groupe décidant de partir à la suite du Guerrier Noir pour retrouver Guts.

_ Ce grand imbécile n'arrivera jamais à se débrouiller sans moi, il n'arrête pas de se faire blesser ! Et où qu'il aille il cherche les ennuis et quand il ne les cherche pas c'est eux qui le trouve alors il lui faut bien quelqu'un pour surveiller ses arrières. Déclara le petit elfe avec une fausse bravade qui n'arrivait pas totalement à cacher l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour Guts qui était parti alors qu'il souffrait de plusieurs blessures, relativement légères, certes, mais qui n'avaient pas été pansées. « J'espère qu'on se reverra un jour ! » Lança-t-il à Buffy et ses compagnons en guise d'au revoir en s'envolant dans la direction prise par le Guerrier Noir.

Après le départ de Puck Buffy fit l'effort de se redresser pour jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle, Tara finissait de préparer le petit déjeuner au coin du feu qu'ils avaient allumé, elle avait utilisé les quelques provisions qu'il restait à Renaud pour improviser un petit repas chaud pour tout le monde. Giles aidait Renaud, handicapé par son bras en écharpe, à vérifier l'état de du chariot, de l'attelage et des chevaux.

Alex, Faith et Spike se reposaient à l'abri dans le chariot étant parmi ceux qui avaient reçu les plus sévères blessures, Faith semblant récupérer de la fatigue du combat plus rapidement que Buffy mais sa blessure à la jambe mettrait un à deux jours pour guérir complètement et elle réduisait sa mobilité.

Dawn et Colette étaient endormis côte à côte non loin de Buffy, les deux jeunes filles étaient épuisées après la nuit qu'elles venaient de passer et Dawn était encore très fatiguée après avoir été drainée de la majorité de son énergie par Gloria alors que Colette était affaiblie par sa blessure et la perte de sang.

Un peu plus loin Buffy pouvait apercevoir Anya qui était occupée à farfouiller parmi les restes des squelettes éparpillés sur le champ de bataille, elle s'était mise à cette tâche depuis près d'une demi heure, juste après s'être assurée qu'Alex allait bien, qu'il était convenablement soigné et que la zone où s'était déroulé les combats était bien sans danger maintenant. Et quoi qu'elle fasse elle avait réussi à persuader Willow de lui donner un coup de main.

10 minutes plus tard Tara avait servi son repas improvisé à tout le monde, apportant leurs portions à ceux qui étaient dans le chariot. Dawn et Colette furent réveillées et engloutirent rapidement leurs parts, Colette gloussant légèrement face à la voracité de Dawn alors qu'elle mangeait lentement par petites bouchées, comme on le lui avait appris, du moins jusqu'à ce que Dawn réussisse à la convaincre de suivre son exemple. Buffy également ne fit qu'une bouchée de son repas, tout comme Anya qui se remit à ses recherches juste après avoir fini.

Finalement le groupe fut prêt à repartir après quelques préparatifs de dernière minute même si il fallut que Willow traîne de force Anya jusqu'au chariot. Là le groupe put voir le résultat du travail de l'ex-démone : parmi les débris des squelettes elle avait collecté les manches des armes qui présentaient des décorations faites en métaux précieux ou présentant des gemmes précieuses comme ornements.

Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, certes, moins d'une douzaine en fait et plus de la moitié n'avait qu'une piètre valeur mais pour les exilés, sans aucun argent, leurs ventes leur permettraient de collecter une somme suffisante pour couvrir leurs dépenses futures pendant quelques temps.

Et à cela s'ajoutaient quelques bijoux précieux : trois colliers, une broche et quatre boucles de ceinturons qui pourraient également rapporter de quoi équiper le groupe actuellement fort démunis.

Willow quand à elle n'avait trouvé qu'un collier et deux manches d'armes supplémentaires mais elle s'était concentrée sur la recherche d'armes pouvant servir aux combattants du groupe. Sur ce point elle n'en n'avait trouvé qu'une seule qui soit en assez bon état, une épée longue recouverte par endroits d'une légère couche de rouille qu'il faudrait retirer, dont la lame devait être ré-aiguisée et qui nécessitait un nouveau fourreau mais qui était relativement intacte à part ça.

Les compagnons prirent place dans le chariot, Giles rejoignit Renaud sur le siège du conducteur derrière lequel s'installèrent Dawn et Colette. Alex, Faith, Spike et Buffy, après que Willow ait insisté en prenant son « air résolu », prirent place dans le chariot pour se reposer alors que Anya, Tara et Willow échangeaient leurs places à tour de rôle : deux d'entre elles étaient assises à l'extrémité du chariot et la troisième suivant à pied.

Et finalement le petit groupe reprit la route.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heureusement pour tous le reste du voyage jusqu'au village de Renaud se fit sans aucun problème d'aucune sorte. Le temps, bien que souvent gris et à quelques reprises légèrement pluvieux, était largement tolérable, la route calme et sans encombres. Se déplaçant un peu plus lentement que prévu au départ il fallut un peu plus de deux jours et demi pour atteindre leur destination.

Durant ce temps les blessés se remirent de façon spectaculaire : après six heures de sommeil Buffy était quasiment comme neuve et elle laissa sa place dans le chariot pour que les filles n'aient plus à se relayer à marcher derrière l'attelage. Le lendemain la jambe de Faith était presque complètement remise et elle rejoignit sa « sœur » Tueuse hors du chariot pour laisser un peu plus de place à ceux à l'intérieur.

A la fin de leur voyage les blessures de Alex, Giles et Colette semblaient presque complètement cicatrisées et l'épaule de Renaud quoique encore douloureuse avait bien guéri et il pouvait recommencer à utiliser son bras tant qu'il ne forçait pas. Quand aux autres membres du groupe ils semblaient se remettre peu à peu de la traversée du portail et, spécialement pour Tara, Dawn et Anya, des dommages et traumatismes subis auparavant.

La poussière de fée de Puck semblait faire des prodiges pour tous, sauf pour Spike.

Le vampire ne semblait être que peu affecté par la poudre féérique. Même si elle l'avait aidé quelque peu à cicatriser. En temps normal ses capacités de guérison vampirique auraient déjà soigné le plus gros de ses blessures mais ses facultés de récupération étaient liées à sa consommation de sang et Spike n'avait rien « mangé » depuis de nombreux jours maintenant.  
De plus c'est lui qui avait été victime des pires blessures : poignardé par « Doc », des os brisés par sa chute de la tour du portail, transpercé dans l'abdomen par une lance et victime de multiples blessures par armes blanches lors de la lutte contre les squelettes.  
Et pour finir le maitre vampire sentait son démon réagir de façon étrange face à ce nouvel environnement, sûr pouvoir s'exposer au soleil après si longtemps était un plaisir et un bénéfice inattendu mais ce monde affectait son démon intérieur d'une façon subtile, le transformait d'une façon que le vampire ne comprenait pas et dont il se gardait bien d'informer les scooby.

Vu la situation actuelle ils pourraient fort bien décider de l'éliminer si ils pensaient qu'il représentait le moindre risque. Et apprendre que ce monde pouvait agir sur lui d'une autre manière que par son immunité actuelle au soleil, qu'il pouvait y avoir d'autres effets, mystérieux et inconnus, le mettrait certainement sur la liste des « choses potentiellement dangereuses » pour le groupe plutôt que son statut actuel « d'allié qu'on est contraint et forcé de supporter » que lui et la nouvelle Tueuse, la fameuse Faith, semblaient partager au sein du groupe.

Pour son problème de sang Buffy et Faith avaient bien tenté de chasser pendant leurs haltes du soir, et aussi pour compléter leurs réserves de nourritures qui s'amenuisaient rapidement. Renaud bien qu'il ait prévu large et pour quelques éventuels jours supplémentaires de voyage n'avait pris en compte que deux personnes à nourrir et non dix. Mais Buffy et Faith étaient des citadines peu habituées aux bois et à la campagne et elles chassaient des démons, de gros démons agressifs, pas des animaux sauvages qui s'enfuyaient au moindre signe de danger.  
Malgré leurs compétences et leurs capacités physiques surhumaines elles ne réussirent qu'à ramener deux lapins, pour la plus grande horreur d'Anya. Ils étaient à moitié écrabouillés par le lancé de marteau de troll de Buffy et ne contenaient plus que quelques petites gorgés de sang même si pour les humains ils firent un supplément de repas apprécié ainsi que les baies que Tara et Anya avaient trouvées.  
L'état de Spike bien que relativement stable et même s'améliorant légèrement restait préoccupant et le manque de sang risquait bientôt d'empirer les choses.

Durant le voyage le groupe put également se faire une meilleure idée du monde où il se trouvait maintenant, bien que Buffy et ses compagnons se gardèrent de discuter de leur situation pour le moment ne voulant pas perturber Renaud et Colette plus que ne l'avait fait la rencontre avec les squelettes qui semblait déjà avoir ébranlé le vieil homme. Ils décidèrent donc d'attendre de pouvoir en parler en privé.

Toutefois il était clair maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés dans un monde parallèle fort différent du leur même si il existait certaines ressemblances. D'après ce qu'ils avaient pu apprendre la géographie locale ne ressemblait à rien qui leur soit connu et les différentes nations qui existaient n'avaient rien de commun avec ceux de leur monde.  
La société était de type féodal, une aire où la chevalerie existait toujours et où la noblesse dominait l'ordre social. Un temps presqu'encore moyenâgeux où la plupart des villes étaient fortifiées, les villages et petites cités construits autour de places fortes et de châteaux même si au niveau technologique la poudre noire et des cannons rudimentaires existaient déjà, mais il s'agissait là surtout d'engins de siège car les batailles étaient toujours menées par la lance, l'épée, l'arc et l'arbalète.  
Il existait aussi une religion monothéiste dominante proche de l'église chrétienne, également dirigée par une papauté, mais il n'y avait aucune mention de Jésus et si les thèmes de vie vertueuse menant au paradis et de l'existence de l'enfer étaient proches, le dogme présentait des différences nettes. La religion bien qu'importante semblait également avoir moins de poids qu'elle n'en avait eu en Europe et elle ne s'imposait pas comme une autorité temporelle mais se concentrait sur le spirituel et le fait qu'elle n'ait subi aucun schisme l'avait rendue également moins radicale.  
Enfin la population semblait plus importante qu'elle ne l'avait été en Europe vers ce genre de période et selon Giles cela était du à un mixte de plusieurs raisons : de meilleures techniques d'agriculture entrainant moins souvent de mauvaises récoltes et donc moins de famine, aucun signe d'épidémie majeure comme l'avait été la peste noire, une médecine un peu plus avancée et qui n'incluait pas la pratique de la saignée … Paradoxalement les guerres et conflits à petites et grandes échelles étaient bien plus courant sur ce monde qui semblaient un peu plus violent que ce que l'on pouvait trouver dans les livres d'histoire du lycée de Sunnydale.

Un point positif pour Buffy fut que ces deux jours de trajet permirent au groupe d'arriver à un certain équilibre concernant Faith et Spike.

Pour le maitre vampire son aide répétée depuis l'apparition de Gloria et la partie de l'année précédente passée avec les scooby pour faire face à la menace de l'Initiative et d'Adam, malgré sa tendance à cette occasion de retourner sa veste régulièrement, lui avait fait gagner une certaine crédibilité, une certaine acceptation au sein du groupe, mais on était loin de la même confiance que partageaient les scooby. Il y avait toujours des tensions entre lui et la plupart des membres du « gang » notamment au sujet de ses « sentiments » pour Buffy. Pourtant sa participation volontaire dans le combat final contre Gloria, les risques qu'il avait pris pour Buffy et Dawn et la façon dont il se comportait depuis leur bannissement lui avait fait gagner des points et désormais on le traitait presque comme un membre du groupe qui y aurait gagné sa place et non plus comme un allié de circonstance qu'on pouvait laisser tomber dès qu'il n'était plus utile.

« Après tout tant que sa puce fonctionne il n'est pas une menace et il lui serait bien plus dur de survivre seul dans ce monde que cela n'aurait été le cas dans le notre. Ici il faut qu'on se serre les coudes, surtout si on veut pouvoir rentrer chez nous. » Avait songé Buffy sur la route.

Le cas de Faith était plus problématique, il n'existait plus guère de confiance entre elle et les scooby mais si elle était moins dépendante vis-à-vis du groupe pour sa survie elle l'était autant que Spike pour pouvoir avoir une chance de rentrer sur Terre, leur Terre.  
Et puis l'aide d'une Tueuse supplémentaire n'était pas quelque chose à rejeter à la légère. Même si elle avait du mal à l'admettre Buffy était obligée de reconnaître que sans l'aide de sa « sœur » Tueuse l'attaque des squelettes aurait sans doute causé bien plus de dégâts, vu leur état le groupe n'aurait pas pu tenir face à un tel nombre d'ennemis et à des vagues d'assauts qui avaient duraient toute la nuit sans l'assistance de Faith. Si Buffy, Spike et Willow avait été au mieux de leur forme ? Peut-être bien ou si Buffy les avait affronté seul, sans groupe à défendre elle aurait pu enchaîner les attaques et retraites, voir fuir en cas de problème, mais ce n'avait pas été le cas.

Il était clair que malgré le risque qu'elle représentait et le passif qui existait entre Faith et les scooby il valait mieux l'avoir avec eux que contre eux. De plus Faith semblait savoir se tenir jusqu'à présent, Angel lui avait dit qu'elle essayait de changer et qu'elle avait fait des progrès mais jusque là Buffy n'y avait pas vraiment cru, pourtant la Tueuse rebelle était restée relativement calme, elle n'avait blâmé personne pour s'être retrouvée entraînée dans cette histoire, elle se comportait bien en présence de leurs hôtes, Renaud et Colette, même si elle avait échangé en aparté quelque piques avec Willow et Alex et lancé quelques remarques moqueuses, notamment visant la sexualité de Willow comme raison pour leur antagonisme passé en suggérant que Willow avait été jalouse de le relation entre Buffy et Faith. Buffy n'avait pas osé se mêler de la conversation ne voulant pas ramener certains souvenirs, ainsi que certaines émotions dont elle n'avait jamais été certaine, à la surface. Malgré tout, les remarques de Faith était bien plus moqueuses, car elles cherchaient à embarrasser et non à blesser, plutôt que mesquines ou cruelles ce qui était une sacrée amélioration.

De plus elle réussissait à atteindre une espèce « d'entente » avec les membres du groupe. Elle était amicale avec Spike et Anya, une fois qu'elle avait assuré cette dernière qu'elle ne ferait rien à son Alex ni ne tenterait de le séduire pour se servir de lui pour avoir ses orgasmes. Elle entretenait des relations assez courtoises avec Giles, qui était suffisamment mature pour accepter de lui retourner la faveur, se contentait de répondre aux piques et sarcasmes d'Alex par ses propres remarques moqueuses, sans chercher à envenimer la situation. Elle en faisait de même avec la froide hostilité de Willow, quand toutes les deux ne s'ignoraient pas tout simplement, et elle avait eu de plus la bonne idée de ne pas s'en prendre à Tara ce qui évitait pas mal de friction. Elle laissait également Dawn en paix, ce qui plaisait à Buffy qui savait à qu'elle point la trahison de Faith avait blessé sa sœur qui à l'époque idolâtrait la Tueuse renégate. Il avait été heureux que les souvenirs fabriqués de Dawn l'avait placé chez une amie où elle devait passer la nuit quand Faith, à la sortie de son coma, avait fait irruption chez Buffy et prit sa mère en otage. Enfin Faith se montrait étrangement polie et accommodante avec Buffy, sauf quand elle insistait pour raconter des anecdotes sur sa vie en prison, lâchait des indications sur sa vie sexuelle pendant cette période et posait des questions en retour, le tout visiblement destiné à embarrasser l'autre Tueuse pour le plus grand plaisir de la renégate.

Dans l'ensemble un état de « cessez-le-feu » semblait s'être instauré entre Faith et le reste du groupe.

Finalement les voyageurs arrivèrent à destination : le village de Renaud une large bourgade, pour ne pas dire une petite cité, située à la frontière entre les terres de Koka et le comté de Colwyn. Ce large village ne s'était pas formé autour d'un château ou d'une place forte, ce qui était assez inhabituel pour un village qui avait réussi à atteindre cette taille, mais il avait commencé comme un simple relais entre Koka et Colwyn, avec le temps il avait grandi et était devenu la plaque tournante du commerce pour les voyageurs, les fermes et les petits villages des alentours avec un petit marché qui restait ouvert en continu et de nombreux commerces divers.  
C'est ici que la plupart des trappeurs et des chasseurs qui vivaient dans les montagnes proches descendaient pour négocier les peaux et le produit de leurs chasses contre des biens de toutes sortes, les mines de fer des environs vendaient également une petite part de leur minerai qui alimentait plusieurs forges dans le village.  
Avec le temps le village avait bâti un mur d'enceinte avec plusieurs tours de garde au-delà duquel des faubourgs s'étaient formés, Renaud estimait la population à près de 5000 habitants. Une autre raison de la croissance du village était le fait qu'il n'avait connu aucun conflit depuis plus de 50 ans, sa position au nord du Royaume de Midland l'avait protégé de la longue guerre entre Midland et Tudor qui s'était essentiellement déroulée au Sud, le pire qu'il y ait eu dans les alentours était l'émergence de temps à autre d'une bande de brigands que la milice, forte d'un peu plus de 200 hommes, arrivait souvent à éradiquer sans trop de problèmes.

Les voyageurs n'eurent aucun mal à entrer en ville, pas même pour passer la porte principale du mur d'enceinte car Renaud était une figure assez connue. Le vieil homme avait commencé comme transporteur de marchandises, avant de créer une petite entreprise de transport qui était maintenant gérée par son fils ainé qui l'utilisait pour transporter ses propres marchandises et celles de ses deux frères qui s'occupaient respectivement d'une des forges du village et dans le cas du père de Colette d'un atelier de couture.  
Renaud conduisit en premier les exilés chez son second fils, le père de Colette, mais l'accueil fut loin d'être chaleureux. Bien que civil et curieux au départ même si il était aussi un peu suspicieux, l'attitude du père de Colette se dégrada quand il découvrit que sa fille avait été blessée et portait maintenant une cicatrice sur le côté, même si la mère de Colette était plus reconnaissante que sa fille soit saine et sauve. Bien qu'il n'y eut pas de dispute, le ton se durcit entre le père et le fils, et l'implication du surnaturel dans l'attaque où sa fille avait été blessée ne fit rien pour arranger les choses, loin de là. Le fils de Renaud était en colère contre son père pour sa « lubie » d'avoir voulu emmener Colette avec lui, ce qui avait mis la jeune fille en danger, et n'acceptait pas vraiment ses explications sur ce qu'il s'était passé et en retour cela ne fit qu'accroitre sa méfiance envers Buffy et ses compagnons, dont la présence, paradoxalement, était la raison qui le poussait à rester poli et empêchait une escalade dans sa « discussion » avec Renaud.

Finalement, s'apercevant qu'ils ne seraient pas les bienvenus pour le moment, le vieil homme les emmena jusqu'à sa demeure en bordure des faubourgs.

Il s'agissait des anciens bureaux de la compagnie de transport de Renaud, qui lui avaient également servi de gîte dans sa jeunesse avant qu'il ne fonde une famille et n'acquiert une maison à l'intérieur de l'enceinte et qui désormais n'étaient plus vraiment utilisés depuis que le fils ainé de Renaud avait construit de nouveaux édifices pour son commerce.

Renaud avait réarrangé le bâtiment pour en faire une petite maison assez confortable, et juste à côté il y avait de grandes écuries et un petit entrepôt qui comptait un petit dortoir pour les employés. Le fils aîné de Renaud utilisait à l'occasion l'entrepôt et les écuries durant les périodes commerciales plus intenses, ce qui n'était pas le cas actuellement. Quand à la maison, Renaud y était rarement partageant son temps entre sa famille, s'occupant de ses petits enfants, et un petit monastère un peu à l'écart du village.

La maison était trop petite pour accueillir Renaud et les neuf exilés mais le dortoir dans l'entrepôt était en bonne condition et c'était bien mieux que de dormir à l'extérieur.

Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée Buffy et ses compagnons purent passez la nuit dans un lit, sans que quiconque ait à monter la garde, après avoir mangé un repas simple mais nourrissant. C'était là un retour à la civilisation bien venu qui n'était surpassé que par la perspective de visiter le lendemain les bains publics de la ville.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin la plupart des membres du groupe accompagnèrent Renaud en ville, le vieil homme qui souhaitait rendre visite à ses autres enfants ayant promis de leur faire visiter la ville et de les accompagner chez certains de ses amis marchands où ils pourraient vendre les objets précieux qu'Anya avait récupérés après la bataille contre les squelettes.

Spike, qui était en mauvaise condition, resta dans l'entrepôt, tout comme Faith qui décida de lui « tenir compagnie ». Voyant cela Buffy aussi choisit de rester à l'entrepôt tout comme Giles.

Mais si Buffy souhaitait rester pour « garder un œil » sur Spike et Faith, ne faisant pas encore assez confiance à la Tueuse renégate pour la laisser sans surveillance, le but de Giles était différent.  
L'observateur s'était rendu compte que sa Tueuse n'allait pas très bien. Comme à son habitude Buffy avait enfoui ses sentiments au plus profond d'elle-même pour faire bonne figure devant le groupe mais Giles avait remarqué que durant le voyage en chariot elle avait été bien trop silencieuse et en retrait par rapport à d'habitude, ses blessures physiques étaient peut-être guéries mais les blessures mentales et émotionnelles causées par la confrontation avec Gloria étaient toujours à vif et Giles qui ne voulait pas voir sa Tueuse sombrer dans la dépression avait bien l'intention d'en discuter avec elle.

Giles convainquit aisément sa Tueuse qui s'ennuyait et tournait en rond en ruminant des pensées noires de l'aider à aménager une partie de l'entrepôt en terrain d'entrainement.

Au bout de quelques minutes de travail et de discussion sur le fait qu'il serait bon que, vu l'époque, tout le monde puisse rester en forme et apprendre les bases du maniement des armes il orienta la conversation sur le sujet plus délicat de l'état de la jeune femme.

_ Buffy il y a autre chose dont je voulais te parler.

_ Humm ? Quoi donc Giles ? Demanda Buffy alors qu'elle déplaçait une large caisse vide.

_ J'aimerais savoir comment tu vas. Interrogea Giles avant d'ajouter immédiatement : « Et par là je veux dire : comment tu vas réellement » en voyant le froncement de sourcils de sa protégée suivi d'un sourire crispé, signe que Buffy allait écarter le sujet avec un faux « je vais bien ».

_ Je … Commença Buffy sans pouvoir continuer face à l'air inquiet de Giles.

Se retournant pour ne plus avoir à faire face à son observateur Buffy sentit toute la pression et les émotions qu'elle avait mis sous clés en elle depuis que Gloria avait découvert que Dawn était la Clé refaire surface.

_ Ça …ça ne va pas vraiment bien. Finit par admettre Buffy.

_ Buffy je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop te confier et que tu veux toujours avoir l'air d'être forte mais je vois bien que cela te ronge. Tu retiens tout cela à l'intérieur et cela te mine, peut-être qu'en parler pourrait te faire du bien. On a tous besoin à un moment de se confier à quelqu'un et de laisser tout cela ressortir sinon on risque de succomber à nos démons intérieurs, crois moi c'est quelque chose que je connais, et si tu souhaites en parler je suis prêt à t'écouter. Déclara l'observateur avec tact et compassion.

Buffy resta silencieuse pendant un long moment, indécise, puis elle commença à parler et à relâcher toutes les émotions qu'elle gardait en elle depuis si longtemps.

Colère contre son destin et celui de sa sœur, peur face Gloria qui semblait invincible, honte d'avoir renoncé pendant un moment quand Dawn avait été enlevé, remord pour ce qui était arrivé à Tara ainsi que pour le fait de mettre ses amis dans un tel danger, haine pour Gloria, tristesse et désespoir après la mort de sa mère.

Et puis le combat final, comment l'espoir qui était né quand elle avait défait Gloria se changea en désespoir quand elle s'aperçut que le Portail était ouvert, quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait échoué.  
Buffy se garda de parler à Giles de sa décision à cet instant de se sacrifier à la place de sa sœur et du sentiment de paix qu'elle avait ressenti face à la mort car elle ne voulait pas alarmer son observateur ou lui laisser penser qu'elle pouvait être suicidaire. A la place elle sauta directement à l'horreur qu'elle avait ressentie quand Gloria était réapparue et qu'elle s'était emparée de Dawn avant de sauter dans le Portail, et puis l'horrible sentiment d'échec mélangé à de l'amertume et de la culpabilité quand Gloria avait triomphé, blessant Dawn et finalement les bannissant.

_ Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable Buffy. Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas ta faute. Tu as fait de ton mieux face à une situation impossible en affrontant un adversaire quasi-invincible, rien de moins qu'une déesse. Souligna Giles pour tenter de déculpabiliser sa protégée.

_ Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas Giles, je l'avais vaincu, elle avait repris la forme de Ben, j'aurais du le tuer et mettre un terme à tout ça mais je n'ai pas pu ! C'est à cause de moi qu'elle a eu l'opportunité de revenir, à cause de moi qu'on se retrouve ici, exilés loin de chez nous. Rétorqua la jeune femme au bord des larmes.

_ Non Buffy ce n'est pas ta faute. Répondit Giles avant de pousser un soupir et de faire face à son propre sentiment de culpabilité. « C'est moi le coupable ». Avoua Giles. « Quand tu es parti rejoindre Dawn j'ai tenté de tuer Ben car je savais que tôt ou tard Gloria ré-émergerait et que privée du moyen de rentrer chez elle, elle se vengerait des responsables et je savais que cette fois nous n'arriverions peut-être pas à prendre le dessus. Je voulais vous protéger et j'ai saisi l'opportunité sans réfléchir mais il devait y avoir une protection dans le sort d'entrave de Gloria qui devait lui permettre de ré-émerger au cas où Ben serait en danger de mort. C'est moi le responsable, c'est moi qui vous ai fait défaut ». Confessa l'observateur.

_ N…Non … Non Giles vous ne pouviez pas savoir, vous essayiez seulement de corriger mon erreur, Vous …

_ Elle a raison Giles. Interrompit Spike en s'avançant d'un pas vacillant, Faith à quelques mètres derrière lui. « C'est moi qui ai merdé, c'est moi qui ai été incapable de stopper Doc et d'empêcher l'ouverture du Portail. C'est certainement ça qui a poussé cette déesse psychotique de Gloria à se relever d'entre les morts pour retenter sa chance. Si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide je me serais contenté d'emporter Doc dans ma chute, mais j'ai été trop arrogant, j'ai … »

Spike s'arrêta soudain en entendant le ricanement moqueur de Faith derrière lui. Buffy et Giles lancèrent un regard noir à la Tueuse renégate.

_ Tu trouves ça drôle ! Accusa Buffy.

_ Ouais, c'est hilarant B ! Encore mieux qu'une série mélo comme Passion. Non mais vous vous écoutez un peu ? « C'est moi la responsable ! Non c'est moi ! Mais non vous n'y êtes pas c'est moi ». Déclara Faith tout en parodiant les trois. « Non mais, vous vous rendez compte de la situation ? D'après ce que blondinet ici présent m'a raconté vous aviez une putain de déesse presque invincible avec sa bande de minions et une troupe de chevaliers au cul plus l'ouverture d'un Portail sensé détruire le monde sauf si on saignait Dawny après coup ! Et regarder le résultat ! Bon d'accord le Portail s'est ouvert mais il n'a pas détruit le monde, pas vrai ? » Demanda Faith en regardant Giles.

_ Non c'est vrai. Admit l'observateur. « Gloria était visiblement capable de le contrôler et quand elle est partie et nous a exilé le Portail s'est refermé sur nous. »

_ Bon ! La poufiasse divine s'est fait la belle mais elle n'a pas détruit le monde et elle est bien repartie dans sa dimension démoniaque régler ses comptes avec ceux qui l'avaient bannie la première fois, elle ne risque donc pas de revenir sur Terre de sitôt, pas vrai ? »

_ Oui … ça aussi ça semble juste. Accepta Giles.

_ Maintenant, Dawn est toujours vivante, non ? Et la petite copine de Willow, elle a bien retrouvé la tête ? Continua Faith. « Mon adorable petit cul s'est peut-être retrouvé amené de force pour rejoindre votre joyeuse bande pour un aller simple vers une dimension démoniaque mais au final on a réussi à y échapper pour arriver ici, et même si on est loin du monde moderne c'est quand même loin d'être une version de l'enfer, non ? Tout le monde est en vie et en assez bonne santé et si on est loin de la Terre ça ne veut pas dire qu'on a aucune chance d'y retourner alors au final je trouve qu'on s'en sort bien, alors arrêter donc un peu de gémir et de vouloir jouer les martyrs. » Conclut Faith laissant les trois autres abasourdis.

Spike poussa un ou deux reniflements avant de lâcher un petit ricanement.

_ Elle n'a pas tort, on partait déjà perdant à la base et notre meilleur plan était de jouer la montre pour passer le moment de l'ouverture du Portail. Au final la Terre est sauve, personne n'est mort, enfin pas plus mort que d'habitude, et on a esquivé la « punition » de Gloria, c'est peut être pas une victoire totale mais c'est loin d'être une défaite pour moi. Admit-il finalement.

_ Oui c'est vrai, la situation pourrait être bien pire. Et je dois admettre que Spike a raison vu ce que nous avons du affronter on peut considérer notre situation comme une victoire, ou du moins qu'on l'a échappé belle. Reconnut Giles en retirant ses lunettes pour les essuyer.

Buffy n'était pas encore totalement convaincue mais elle devait admettre que Faith avait raison sur plusieurs points. Gloria n'avait peut-être pas pu être stoppé mais la Terre était sauve, sa sœur et ses amis vivants et Gloria ne représentait plus un danger immédiat. Bien sûr il restait le problème d'être échoué dans une dimension parallèle, mais si il y avait un moyen de repartir Giles le trouverait, et cela restait moins grave que d'être piégé dans un plan démoniaque ou pire : être mort. Mais une chose continuait à tracasser la Tueuse.

_ Mais sans nous qui va arrêter la prochaine apocalypse, et qui va garder la bouche de l'enfer ? Demanda la Tueuse.

_ Bah Angel est toujours là, il pourra assurer le remplacement le temps qu'on trouve comment rentrer. Pointa Faith.

_ Et il y a d'autres champions des Puissances Supérieures sur Terre prêts à jouer les réservistes. Ajouta Spike.

_ C'est vrai. Reconnut Giles. « La Tueuse est peut-être la protectrice principale de la Terre mais elle n'est pas la seule. Il est déjà arrivé par le passé qu'une Tueuse ne puisse exercer son devoir pour diverses raisons, ou que le Conseil soit incapable de la localiser. Ça n'a jamais duré plus de quelques années, mais durant ces laps de temps le Conseil et les autres Champions ont été capables d'assurer l'intérim et de contenir les forces du mal, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas ici. Le Conseil enverra certains de ses membres sur le terrain pour garder la bouche de l'enfer en attendant notre retour. Conclut Giles.

_ Attendez ! Vous voulez dire que les membres du Conseil des Observateurs vont devoir pour une fois bouger leurs postérieurs et agir au lieu de jouer les petits chefs. Remarqua Spike.

_ Heu … Oui. Admit Giles.

Aussitôt Spike éclata de rire, et repensant aux membres du Conseils qui étaient venus « l'inspecter » ainsi qu'à Travers, tous obligés de se salir les mains et de patrouiller Sunnydale, Buffy explosa également de rire. Sous le regard interrogatif de Giles elle tenta vainement d'expliquer pourquoi entre deux hoquets jusqu'à ce que Giles arrive à comprendre la raison de son fou rire et ne se joigne à elle laissant une Faith étonnée de les voir tous trois morts de rire.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour qu'ils reprennent leur sérieux mais cela avait fait du bien à tout le monde et particulièrement à Buffy qui avait besoin de se changer les idées. En fait tout cela et particulièrement les remarques de Faith avaient retiré un poids de ses épaules et alors que Faith s'éloignait Buffy se sentit obligée de l'interpeller : « Faith … »

_ Oui B ? Demanda la Tueuse renégate en se retournant à moitié.

_ Merci. Lui adressa Buffy à contre cœur.

_ …De rien. Lâcha Faith avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Plusieurs heures plus tard le reste du groupe rejoignit Buffy et Giles. Anya avait réussi à revendre la plupart des manches d'armes récupérés sur les squelettes et grâce à l'aide de Renaud en avait obtenu une belle somme, plus que suffisante pour leurs besoins actuels, et il leur restait encore les bijoux précieux qu'ils avaient récoltés sur le champ de bataille.

Une sortie shopping s'organisa mais l'essentiel fut reporté au lendemain après que l'ensemble des filles décida qu'il était plus que temps de prendre un bain et qu'elles décidèrent que leur premier arrêt se ferait aux bains publics.  
Un autre arrêt fut prévu pour récupérer des vivres ainsi qu'un saut à l'une des boucheries du village pour du sang de cochon afin de permettre à Spike de se nourrir et de pouvoir achever la guérison de ses blessures. Cette demande inhabituelle obligea le groupe à acquérir un cochon entier, qu'ils n'eurent heureusement pas à abattre et à dépecer eux-mêmes cette fois même si Giles dut envisager que ce serait sans doute le cas dans le futur.

Au cours des jours suivants le petit groupe s'organisa, plusieurs visites du marché et des différentes échoppes du village leur permit d'acquérir des vivres et des vêtements pour avoir une apparence plus locale, même si le style laissait beaucoup à désirer et que certaines choses comme les sous-vêtements féminins n'étaient en rien ce à quoi les filles avaient l'habitude et qu'ils laissaient beaucoup à désirer. Le fait d'acquérir au moins une paire de vêtements masculins pour chaque fille, et dans le cas des deux Tueuses uniquement ça, choqua quelque peu les marchands même si Tara, Willow, Anya et Dawn achetèrent des tenues plus féminines.

Dawn réussit à passer un peu de temps avec Colette qui aida ça nouvelle amie pour choisir des nouveaux vêtements du même style que les siens.

Giles rendit visite avec Renaud à certains de ses amis plus éduqués pour glaner plus d'informations sur ce monde.

Comme il était évident qu'il se trouvait à une époque biens moins civilisée et bien plus dangereuse que celle qu'ils avaient quitté avec des brigands de grand chemin, des guildes de voleurs dans les grandes villes et des groupes de mercenaires désœuvrés depuis la fin de la guerre qui se livraient occasionnellement au pillage, sans compter les menaces surnaturelles comme les esprits maléfiques qu'ils avaient rencontrés dans la forêt et qui les avaient attaqués en possédant et en animant des squelettes, le groupe se procura plusieurs armes : plusieurs arbalètes, quelques épées et dagues et même une hache pour Alex ainsi que des armures de cuires pour Buffy, Faith, Spike et Alex.  
Giles et Buffy prirent quelques heures chaque jour pour enseigner le maniement basique de ces armes aux membres du groupe qui avaient le moins d'expérience, y compris Dawn. Buffy n'étaient guère heureuse sur ce point mais la rencontre avec la horde de squelettes lui avait fait réaliser que face à beaucoup d'ennemis elle ne pourrait veiller sur tout le monde et Dawn ne pourrait peut-être pas toujours être protégée par un champ de force protecteur de Willow. Il valait mieux que la benjamine du groupe puisse être capable de se défendre, même si Buffy avait l'intention de faire le maximum pour qu'elle n'ait jamais à mettre ces leçons de combat en pratique. Et puis Dawn semblait vraiment décidée à apprendre à se défendre et cela semblait lui faire du bien, comme si cela l'aidait avec le traumatisme de son enlèvement par Gloria.

Tara avait de son côté découvert l'existence d'un apothicaire en ville auprès duquel elle avait récupéré des herbes médicinales et des composantes pour plusieurs sorts simples.

Cela amena le sujet de la magie.

Le groupe décida qu'il valait bien mieux taire le fait que Tara et Willow était des sorcières, ou que Spike était un vampire, sous la direction de Giles les deux filles firent en secret quelques tests sur leurs capacités mystiques. Si les exercices les plus simples, faisant appel à leur puissance interne, ne posaient pas de problèmes les sorts faisant appel à l'aide d'entités mystiques ne fonctionnaient pas et ceux où les sorcières canalisaient l'énergie ambiante se montrèrent bien plus …volatiles… que d'habitude et après avoir manqué de faire brûler l'entrepôt les expérimentations s'arrêtèrent là. Sans l'appui de textes ésotériques sur la cosmologie mystique de ce monde ou décrivant comment la magie fonctionnait ici il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire sauf par expérimentation et Giles posa son veto sur ce point pour le moment. Willow et Tara acceptèrent de se limiter aux sorts de bases utilisant leurs propres forces.  
L'absence de la bibliothèque de textes mystiques utilisés par le groupe posait un certain problème, surtout pour Giles, même si son utilité dans la présente situation était incertaine mais Tara apporta une solution avec un petit sort que lui avait appris sa mère pour retranscrire magiquement tout texte qu'elle avait lu et qui était destiné à lui permettre de recréer son livre de sort si sa famille venait à l'en priver. Avec de nombreux livres vierges et beaucoup d'encre ils pourraient avec du temps recréer leur bibliothèque, ou du moins les livres les plus importants. Willow acheta même de quoi pratiquer ce sort et constituer avec Tara un grimoire de base.

Giles s'intéressa également à l'épée trouvé sur le chant de bataille et détermina que si elle avait si bien résister au temps s'était qu'elle était légèrement ensorcelée, des runes apparaissant sous la rouille et le métal semblant être un alliage particulier contenant de l'argent. Elle produisait également une légère sensation de froid et de malaise pour la plupart des membres du groupe sauf pour Spike, assez bien remit de ses blessures maintenant qu'il pouvait se nourrir, qui s'en retrouva le nouveau possesseur.

Quatre jours après leur arrivée le groupe procéda à une réunion matinale pour discuter de la suite des évènements.

_ Bien. Commença Giles quand tout le monde fut réuni. « Je pense qu'il est temps de décider de ce que nous allons faire maintenant. »

_ Je croyais que c'était clair ? On cherche un moyen de rentrer chez nous pour quitter cette affreuse époque médiévale ! Je veux retrouver notre maison et notre boutique ! Déclara Anya.

_ Du calme Anya, on veut tous rentrer à la maison. Ajouta Alex en serrant sa fiancée contre lui.

_ Oui je pense que c'est là ce que tout le monde veut mais le problème est un peu plus complexe. Répondit Giles. Nous ne connaissons pas ce monde, sa place dans les dimensions par rapport au notre et encore moins sa nature mystique : le fonctionnement de sa magie, les divinités et les Puissances Supérieures locales, les créatures et démons qui vivent ici ou encore si il existe des portails menant à d'autres dimensions similaires à la bouche de l'enfer. Sans certaines de ces informations toute tentative de rentrer serait une folie et sans d'autres on ne peut même pas savoir comment il est possible de quitter ce monde pour rentrer chez nous. Pointa Giles.

_ Ho arrêtez ! Il existe plein de moyens de voyager entre les réalités, on n'a qu'a faire appel à un démon vengeur et faire un vœu, après tout on a plein de raisons de se venger de Gloria. Ou alors on trouve un démon capable de parcourir les réalités et Buffy n'a qu'à lui botter les fesses jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de nous aider, ou Willow n'a qu'à faire un sort. Le contredit Anya.

_ On … on pourrait peut-être utiliser mes pouvoirs de Clé ? Demanda timidement Dawn.

_ Non Anya c'est loin d'être aussi simple. On ne sait pas si les démons vengeurs existent ici, et tout démon capable d'atteindre les dimensions autres que celles déjà reliées par l'existence de portails sont non seulement très difficiles à trouver mais aussi trop dangereux pour qu'on les force à obéir, sans compter qu'on ne pourrait pas leur faire confiance pour nous renvoyer dans notre réalité et non pas dans une dimension démoniaque. Quand à la magie nous avons constaté avec Willow et Tara qu'elle fonctionne différemment ici alors utiliser un sort à l'aveuglette risque de ne causer qu'une catastrophe et de toute façon les sorts pour voyager entre les dimensions demandent des composants dont nous ne disposons pas sans compter qu'ils requièrent soit l'assistance de Puissances Mystiques, et celles à qui nous faisons appel dans notre réalité ne répondent pas ici, soit une puissance brute dont nous ne disposons pas. Indiqua Giles alors que Tara hochait de la tête en signe de soutien et que Willow faisait une petite moue.

Se tournant vers Dawn il lui répondit : « C'est très courageux de ta part de le proposer mais nous ne savons pas comment utiliser les énergies de la Clé pour créer un portail. Et puis on risque de créer un portail qui menacerait d'abattre les murs entre les mondes sans qu'on puisse le contrôler ou le fermer. »

_ Je … j'ai un peu senti comment Gloria manipulait le Portail ouvert avec mon sang, alors avec l'aide de Willow on pourrait essayer de le contrôler comme on s'apprêtait à le faire avant que Gloria nous attrape, non ? Demanda Dawn en jetant un coup d'œil à Willow et à sa sœur qui n'avait pas l'air heureuse mais restait silencieuse pour le moment.

_ Le plan de Willow était très dangereux, sans garantie qu'il fonctionne. Indiqua Giles. « Je pense qu'il vaut mieux explorer d'autres possibilités et puis Gloria a drainé l'énergie de la Clé donc on ne sait même pas si tu pourrais ouvrir un autre portail sans mettre ta vie en danger. »

_ Je … Oui mais… Elle a pris quelque chose en moi, il y a comme un vide maintenant mais elle n'a pas tout pris. Expliqua Dawn avant d'ajouter en voyant la mine alarmée de sa sœur. « Et puis le … le vide … la sensation elle semble moins forte qu'à notre arrivée … comme si il se comblait lentement. »

_ Giles ? Demanda Buffy inquiète.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr Buffy, nous savons peu de choses sur le sort qui a créé Dawn à partir de la Clé ou sur la Clé elle-même il me faudrait faire des recherches ou du moins que je prenne le temps de réfléchir sur le sujet mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un danger pour Dawn. Affirma Giles en se gardant de dire tout ce qu'il pensait : pas de danger immédiat, car les conséquences sur le long terme de ce que Gloria avait fait à Dawn étaient inconnues.

_ Donc qu'est ce qu'on fait exactement maintenant ? Questionna Spike en ramenant la discussion sur le sujet principal.

_ Nous avons besoin de plus d'informations sur ce monde avant de pouvoir formuler un plan pour essayer de rentrer chez nous. Proclama Giles. « Il nous faut entrer en contact avec des érudits concernant le surnaturel ou des pratiquants de la magie, voir avec la communauté démoniaque locale, si elle existe, et acquérir les textes parlant de la cosmologie de ce monde. »

_ Et c'est pas ici qu'on va trouver ça. Intervint Faith. « B et moi on a fait deux ou trois patrouilles pour nous dégourdir les jambes et on a strictement rien rencontré, zéro démon, et pas de trace d'activité surnaturelle ou magique. »

Quelques membres du groupe pointèrent un regard surpris sur Faith et une Buffy un peu gênée car à aucun moment les Tueuses n'avaient parlé du fait qu'elles avaient patrouillé en secret. Et Buffy ne voulait pas que ses amis sachent que ses instincts de Tueuse, tout comme ceux de Faith, s'étaient aiguisés depuis le combat contre la horde de squelettes et que son besoin de chasser était un peu plus fort. Cela semblait aussi le cas pour Faith quoique c'était plus dur à dire car en prison elle avait longtemps était obligée de se restreindre et si maintenant qu'elle pouvait laisser sa nature de Tueuse revenir à la surface son instinct semblait aussi plus fort mais c'était peut-être du à cette longue période « d'abstinence ».

_ Heu … Oui, il n'y vraiment rien ici on devrait essayer une plus grande ville. Lança Buffy pour détourner la conversation de ses chasses nocturnes, car le regard de Giles promettait déjà un futur sermon sur le fait de l'en informer.

_ Je pense aussi que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment. Concéda Giles en sortant un parchemin où il avait tracé une carte rudimentaire grâce aux informations qu'il avait recueillies durant les derniers jours.

Sur le bord gauche de la carte se trouvait un océan dont les côtes étaient dessinées de façon très approximative excepté sur le bas de la carte où l'océan s'enfonçait presque jusqu'au milieu de la carte. Plusieurs zones indiquaient de vastes forêts et de nombreuses chaines de montagnes dont une en particulier au centre de la carte qui semblait plus ou moins la diviser en deux jusqu'à la partie inférieure où l'océan s'enfonçait plus en avant. Plusieurs noms de royaumes étaient inscrits ainsi que plusieurs des villes majeures qui étaient indiquées par des points.  
A l'extrême Sud-Est, faisant face à l'océan il y avait l'Empire Kushan sensé s'étendre vers le sud bien au-delà de ce que révélait la carte. Juste au dessus et entouré de montagnes se trouvait le grand duché de Walatoria. Au centre de la carte, de part et d'autre de la plus importante chaine de montagne, se trouvait respectivement l'Empire de Tudor à l'Est et le Royaume du Midland à l'Ouest. Au Nord de Tudor après une large zone non réclamée par un grand royaume et contenant une très large forêt se situait le royaume de Balden, tout en haut de la carte tandis qu'au Sud de Tudor se trouvait Walatoria. Au Sud de Midland et à l'Ouest de Walatoria se trouvait aussi une zone entourée de montagnes dépourvue de grands royaumes et au Nord il y avait également une large zone sans grand royaume mais dominée par plusieurs grandes cités-état comme Vritanis, Nicée et Faris. Puis venait la ligue de Paneria un groupe de plusieurs villes plus ou moins alliées dont la cité-état Rahna. Et enfin en haut de la carte, face à Balden et au Nord de la ligue de Paneria se trouvait la république de Randel, une ancienne colonie de Balden, comme l'Australie l'avait été pour la Grande Bretagne, qui avait récemment acquise son indépendance. (1)

_ Nous sommes ici. Indiqua Giles en pointant une zone proche de l'extrême Nord du Royaume de Midland le long de la chaine de montagne centrale de la carte, avant de laisser ses compagnons examiner sa carte.

_ Beau coup de crayon Giles. Commenta Alex.

_ Ou…Oui, c.. c'est une très belle carte Mr Giles. Ajouta Tara.

_ Heu ? Merci. Bon il reste à décider de notre destination. Indiqua Giles.

_ Qu'est ce que l'on sait sur ces pays ? Demanda Buffy.

_ Hé bien, Midland, Tudor, Wallaria et Balden ressemblent vaguement aux pays Européens de la période fin/post médiévale tels que la France, l'Angleterre et l'Allemagne. Pour les villes comme Vritanis et la ligue de Paneria, elles sont plus comme les villes comme Venise ou celles du Nord de l'Italie comme Milan. Commença Giles avant de s'apercevoir que cela passait au dessus de la tête de plusieurs membres du groupe qui le regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

Soupirant Giles restreignit le champ de son explication au strict minimum.

_ Midland et Tudor sont les deux plus grandes et puissantes nations et elles ont été en guerre pendant une longue période enchainant conflit et cessez-le-feu. La guerre a surtout eu lieu sur leurs frontières Sud mais il semble que récemment la guerre a pris fin et que la paix dure depuis presque un an. Balden est le troisième plus puissant royaume mais il sort d'une guerre civile où Randel a acquis son indépendance et semble en proie à des troubles internes. Randel est une ancienne colonie pénitentiaire de Balden, c'est un nouveau pays sensé être une république et qui est réputé assez violent. La ligue de Paneria malgré son nom de ligue est en fait un groupe de villes qui jusqu'à récemment s'opposaient dans des conflits territoriaux. Wallaria sert de bouclier contre les intrusions de l'Empire Kushan. Tout ces pays ainsi que les divers cités-états ont la même religion et le même langage et le même type de civilisation plus ou moins basé sur le modèle Européen contrairement à l'Empire Kushan dont j'ignore beaucoup de choses mais qui d'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre ressemble plus à l'équivalent d'un de nos anciens empires hindous.

_ Si ils parlent un langage différent ça élimine l'Empire Kushan de la liste de nos destinations. Au moins on a de la chance que la majorité de ce monde semble parler Anglais. Remarqua Alex.

_ Heu, c'est pas tout à fait vrai, personne ne parle Anglais en vérité. Indiqua Willow.

_ Mais alors comment peut on entendre tout le monde parler Anglais. Questionna Alex.

_ Willow a raison si on observe les personnes de ce monde quand elles nous parlent les mouvements de leurs lèvres ne correspondent pas aux sons qu'on entend. La personne qui a modifié notre destination dans le vortex dimensionnel semble aussi avoir placé sur nous un puissant charme de traduction, en fait j'arrive même à comprendre le langage écrit même si je ne peux pas écrire dans le langage local. Alors il y a de bonnes chances que même si la langue Kushan est différente nous puissions également la comprendre sans problème. Expliqua Giles.

_ Et puis d'après les rumeurs l'Empire Kushan serait bien plus ouvert au mysticisme et à la magie alors que les autres royaumes, sous l'influence de leur religion, interdisent l'usage de la magie et pourchassent les pratiquants de la « sorcellerie » et selon les régions ça va d'une sévère désapprobation, faisant de la personne concernée un objet de peur et de mépris, à la persécution pure et simple. Accusa Willow.

_ Heu… heureusement il-il semble qu…qu'il n'y ait pas de traque sy…systématique mais qu…que l'on vise les cas tr…trop voyant et que l'on ne s'attaque pas à ceux qu…qui savent rester dis..discret. Ajouta Tara.

_ En effet, on est heureusement loin des procès de Salem ou de l'inquisition espagnole. De ce que j'ai pu découvrir auprès des moines qui ne vivent pas loin de la ville, bien que l'église désapprouve et condamne la « sorcellerie » et « l'hérésie » comme c'était le cas chez nous à cette époque elle reste beaucoup plus tolérante que ne l'a été l'église catholique. Il y a bien moins d'abus même si cela varie et dépend des prêtres et prélats locaux, du moins il n'y a pas de « chasse aux sorcières » à grande échelle. Toutefois il faudra nous montrer prudent et ne pas révéler au grand jour nos capacités à Willow, Tara et moi. Conclut Giles.

_ Bon revenons en à nos moutons. Demanda Spike. « Si les démons de ce monde ressemblent un tant soit peu à ceux de chez nous et qu'on veuille les contacter il faut chercher des endroits en proie à des troubles. A vue de nez je dirais Randel, Balden ou bien encore cette ligue de Paneria ou toute cité de grande taille avec un gros problème de criminalité. » Indiqua le maitre Vampire.

_ Pourquoi pas le Sud du Midland avec la guerre qui y a fait rage et beaucoup de victimes ça a du attirer pas mal de démons. Demanda Buffy.

_ Non Spike à raison. Intervint Anya. « Seuls les démons les plus sanguinaires et arrogants vont se frotter à des zones de guerre avec pleins de guerriers armés et dangereux, le genre de démons que l'on n'a pas envie de rencontrer pour discuter. Sans compter que maintenant qu'il y a la paix il doit rester pas mal d'hommes sur le qui vive mais plus de combats pour dissimuler ou organiser des tueries. Les zones indiquées par Spike sont plus attractives, on peut y tuer et camoufler facilement les morts sans que ça éveille trop de soupçons. »

_ On pourrait aussi aller à Wyndham, la capitale du Midland, c'est une métropole de plus d'un demi million d'habitants alors il doit y avoir ce dont on a besoin là-bas. Proposa Alex.

_ C'est au sud de notre position alors que toutes les autres destinations potentielles sont au nord. Sans compter qu'on n'est pas sûr à l'avance de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à Wyndham et en tant que capitale, avec les nobles et la cour, il y aura bien plus de sécurité et de forces de l'ordres, ce qui décourage les démons, et l'influence de leur église y sera beaucoup plus forte. Pointa Spike en lançant un rapide regard à Willow et Tara.

_ C'est dommage qu'on n'a pas passé plus de temps avec ce Guts. Songea Faith à voix haute en attirant l'attention du groupe. C'était visiblement un chasseur de démon d'après ce qu'il nous a raconté il poursuit même un groupe spécifique : les apôtres ou quelque chose comme ça. Il aurait peut être pu nous indiquer où trouver les communautés démoniaques locales, voir même quel type de démon on risque de rencontrer sur ce monde.

_ Heu …peu…peut être qu...qu'on pourrait aller d…d'abord à la cité du c….comté de Colwyn. Proposa timidement Tara avant de prendre confiance quand elle vit de l'intérêt pour sa suggestion de la part de plusieurs membres du groupe. « C…c'est une plus grande ville qu'ici, on y trouvera peut être pl…plus de choses qu'ici, el…elle n'est pas très loin non plus et puis c…c'est là que se dirigeait Guts. Si on a…achète des chevaux pour pouvoir se déplacer vite ce…ce sera l'occasion d'apprendre à monter à cheval avant de se lancer d…dans un long trajet. »

_ Oui …C'est une bonne idée. Approuva Giles.

_ Bon alors on fait ça ? Demanda Spike.

Plusieurs regards convergèrent vers Buffy attendant la décision de la Tueuse qui n'avait pas beaucoup pris part à la discussion car encore un peu en proie à un complexe de culpabilité et doutant de ses décisions. Mais voyant que l'on se tournait vers elle Buffy hocha la tête et déclara : « Moi ça me parait bien en attendant d'avoir une piste plus concrète pour rentrer chez nous. »

_ Mais on va devoir acheter des chevaux et ça coûte cher ! Se plaignit Anya.

_ Vois le bon côté des choses chérie, on va dans une plus grande ville et tu pourras surement finir de vendre notre trésor de guerre pour récupérer plus d'argent. Décréta Alex avant d'embrasser sa petite amie qui venait de retrouver le sourire.

_ Et on pourra peut être avoir une chambre à nous dans l'auberge où on descendra pour que tu puisses enfin me donner à nouveau des orgasmes ! Se réjouit Anya en choquant un peu l'auditoire sauf Faith qui espérait aussi bientôt passer la nuit avec un homme et Willow qui en rougissant un peu se prit secrètement à espérer qu'elle et Tara pourrait aussi avoir l'intimité nécessaire pour pouvoir renouer le côté physique de leur relation et effacer les derniers traces de leur dispute et de leur séparation imposée par l'attaque de Gloria.

La décision prise, le groupe s'organisa rapidement, acquérant rapidement le matériel nécessaire pour leur trajets et futurs voyages : montures, vivres, tentes de voyages … En fin de journée Tara, Giles et Spike qui savaient monter à cheval tout comme Anya donnèrent une courte leçon au reste du groupe qui couvrit les bases en prévision des trois jours de voyage à venir.

Et ils furent finalement prêts dès le lendemain matin à prendre la route après avoir fait leurs adieux à Renaud et à Colette.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le voyage à cheval fut loin d'être de tout repos, même pour ceux qui savaient déjà monter.

Buffy et Faith apprirent toutefois très rapidement à monter et Dawn, qui était très enthousiaste à l'idée de faire du cheval, ainsi que Alex et Willow, malgré son appréhension, réussirent assez rapidement à maitriser les bases. Mais tous à l'exception des deux Tueuses et de Spike, du à leur capacité de guérison accélérée, se retrouvèrent après leur première journée à cheval avec des fesses en compote et de nombreuses courbatures.  
Le fait que leur trajet ne devrait durer que trois jours devint soudain un véritable soulagement.

Heureusement le temps resta assez clément et ainsi les deux premières journées de voyage furent assez paisibles, le groupe ne rencontrant aucun problème et seules les complaintes d'Anya et le fait de croiser quelques voyageurs, marchands et fermiers, qui les ignorèrent superbement pour la plupart brisa la monotonie du voyage.

Mais tout changea au début du troisième jour.

Un petit convoi composé d'un chariot, d'une demi-douzaine de cavaliers et d'une dizaine d'hommes à pied rejoignit la route principale au devant du groupe depuis un petit chemin menant certainement à un village des environs.

Alors qu'ils rattrapaient le convoi Buffy et ses compagnons s'aperçurent qu'il était constitué de quelques soldats et d'hommes d'armes équipés de manière hétéroclite qui faisaient penser à des mercenaires.

Il y avait cinq soldats à cheval, quatre portaient une simple cuirasse par-dessus une tunique et un casque ovale sans visière alors que le dernier portait une lourde armure complète, accompagnés de neuf hommes, huit à pied et un conduisant le chariot, tous équipés de bric et de broc : un mixte de côte de mailles et de morceaux d'armures diverses, et tous armés d'une courte pique en plus d'armes personnelles diverses.

Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention était la grande cage de bois que transportait le chariot et dans laquelle étaient enfermées trois jeunes femmes. Elles avaient l'air perdues et hagardes, presque désespérées, et portaient des traces de coups au visage et l'une d'elle qui sanglotait recroquevillée dans un coin, les vêtements déchirés, avait visiblement été violentée.

En voyant cela la plupart des membres du groupe s'outragèrent même si ils gardèrent le silence alors que Willow prit sur elle d'ouvrir une communication télépathique entre les membres du groupe.

'On doit faire quelque chose !' S'indigna la sorcière rousse.

' Oui je suis d'accord : ces humains doivent être punis !' Déclara Anya d'une « voix » pleine de venin rappelant qu'elle avait été le démon vengeur Anyanka.

Plusieurs autres membres du groupe : Tara, Alex et même Faith abondèrent dans ce sens alors que Dawn regardait la scène avec horreur.

'Mais … ce sont des êtres humains, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait les tuer.' Argumenta Buffy.

'On n'a pas besoin de les tuer pour leur botter le cul et libérer leurs captives !' Pointa Faith avec véhémence.

'Du calme !' Ordonna Giles. 'Nous ne devons rien faire sans savoir dans quoi nous nous engageons. On ne sait pas pourquoi ces femmes sont enfermées, qui sont ces hommes, ni même ce qui se passe exactement. Pour ce que nous en savons elles pourraient même être des criminelles.'

'Vous n'y croyez pas tout de même ? On ne va quand même pas rester là sans rien faire ?' Interrogèrent Willow et Buffy.

'…Non.' Admit Giles d'un ton sombre avant d'ajouter avec un soupir mental en se rendant compte que ses compagnons étaient décidés à agir. 'Il faut d'abord savoir de quoi il retourne'.

Alors qu'ils étaient maintenant à une douzaine de mètres du convoi l'observateur fit avancer son cheval.

_ Passez votre chemin voyageur ! Ordonna un des soldats à cheval.

_ Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? Et qui sont donc ces jeunes femmes et ce qu'elles ont bien pu faire pour se retrouver prisonnières ? Demanda Giles aussi diplomatiquement que possible.

Sur un geste du cavalier en tête le convoi s'arrêta et la plupart des « soldats » à pied, après des grognements d'appréciation pour cette courte pause, se tournèrent pour observer les compagnons de Giles, en particulier les filles, d'un air goguenard, presque salace, qui ne plut pas du tout à l'observateur.

Le soldat en armure complète quitta la tête du convoi et en s'approchant répondit avec un ton supérieur : « Nous sommes des gardes au service du Comte de Colwyn. Quand à ces catins elles sont suspectées d'être des hérétiques pratiquant la sorcellerie et sont emmenées en ville pour y être jugées puis exécutées. Maintenant poursuivez votre route. »

_ Hé sergent ! Regardez ces donzelles toutes vêtues comme des hommes qui nous fusillent du regard, surtout la rouquine. Elle ressemble même à la dernière « sorcière » qu'on a attrapée. Ça vous parait pas suspicieux ? Avec elles on aura plus qu'atteint notre cota. Merde ça nous vaudra même surement une prime. Remarqua soudain un des hommes à pied en désignant Buffy et les membres féminins du groupe qui pour la durée du voyage avaient préféré porter leurs vêtements plus masculins qui étaient plus pratiques pour monter à cheval.

' Un « cota » ? Jugées puis exécutées ? Et vous disiez qu'il n'y a pas de chasse aux sorcières comme c'était le cas chez nous, Giles ?' Releva Willow avec une colère sourde.

Le sergent jeta un coup d'œil sur le groupe d'un air calculateur et Giles sut aussitôt ce qu'il voyait : six femmes qui n'étaient « protégées » que par trois hommes, dont un d'âge mûr, en somme un groupe vulnérable.  
Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas se douter du danger que représentaient les scooby.  
Les instincts de l'observateur furent immédiatement sur le qui-vive alors qu'il transmettait mentalement aux autres par l'intermédiaire de Willow : 'Préparez-vous ! Ils vont probablement nous attaquer !' et qu'il empoignait son épée.

Non que Giles fut très chagriné à cette perspective, surtout quand il pouvait voir l'état pitoyable des prisonnières et le regard plein d'espoir que l'une d'entre elles lui adressait. Il était clair qu'ils avaient à faire à des criminels en armure se posant hypocritement comme les représentants de la loi, la lie de l'humanité, dont il fallait se débarrasser et dont la seule présence faisait remonter son côté Ripper à la surface. Son seul souci était le traumatisme potentiel pour ses protégés face au fait de devoir combattre et peut-être même tuer des êtres humains.

Spike fit aussitôt reculer Dawn derrière lui sachant que contre des humains il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose à part se défendre à cause de la puce dans son cerveau. Anya prépara son arbalète tout comme Willow qui fit également reculer son cheval étant l'une des membres du groupe les moins aguerrie. Alex, Buffy et Faith empoignèrent également leurs armes.

_ C'est pas une mauvaise idée …Admit le sergent en dégainant son épée. « Au nom du Comte, seigneur de ces terres, je vous arrête pour être suspecté d'être des hérétiques ! Rendez-vous ou vous serez abattus pour rébellion. »

Aussitôt les soldats commencèrent à se déployer mais ils furent complètement pris par surprise quand Buffy et ses compagnons chargèrent ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'un tel groupe attaque mais plutôt qu'il tente de fuir.  
Face au danger que représentaient les armes des soldats et leur avantage numérique aucun des membres du groupe ne prit de gants avant de frapper, laissant leur instinct et leur expérience du combat avec les démons les guider.

Le marteau de Troll d'une Buffy furieuse vola dans les airs et frappa de plein fouet le sergent en armure lourde avec une telle force qu'il lui fit vider ses étriers et le projeta sur plusieurs mètres avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Giles bataillait avec deux fantassins, évitant tant bien que mal leurs coups de pique, alors qu'Anya, Tara et Willow abattirent de leurs carreaux d'arbalètes trois des cavaliers.

Faith se jeta de son cheval dans la mêlée, brisant plusieurs des piques avec de puissants coups d'épée et fut bientôt rejointe par Buffy qui récupéra au passage son marteau de guerre tandis qu'Alex affrontait dans un duel monté le dernier des cavaliers.

Buffy et Faith affrontèrent chacune trois adversaires alors que le dernier fantassin se dirigea vers Spike et Dawn, Anya et Willow ayant écarté leurs montures pour pouvoir recharger leurs arbalètes.

Le vampire n'hésita pas un instant et descendit de cheval pour affronter le soldat. Avec dextérité il évita le coup de pique et attrapa l'arme au passage, l'arrachant avec facilité des mains du soldat. Alors que ce dernier dégainait son épée il le frappa d'un crochet du gauche tout en portant instinctivement sa main droite à sa tête se préparant au choc de douleur en réponse à son geste.

Le poing de Spike s'écrasa sur le visage de son adversaire comme un coup de marteau et l'envoya au sol inconscient.

Le vampire se figea aussitôt la main droite sur son crâne.

Mais aucune douleur ne se fit ressentir. Pas de migraine foudroyante, pas de pulsation électrique dans son cerveau, pas même l'ombre d'une réaction de la part de sa puce. Rien.

Spike écarquilla les yeux en comprenant soudain ce qui se passait : la puce ne fonctionnait plus !

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Le maitre vampire s'en fichait, même si il suspectait que le « voyage » vers ce monde via vortex-express devait en être la cause, mais alors qu'il se réjouissait de sa liberté retrouvée et s'apprêtait à éclater d'un rire triomphant la voix de Dawn, pleine d'inquiétude, résonna derrière lui au travers des bruits de combat.

_ Spike ? Est-ce-que ça va ?

Une autre pensée frappa soudainement le vampire : sans la sécurité que représentait sa puce Buffy et les autres membres du groupe risquaient à nouveau de voir en lui un danger ! Même si il n'avait aucune intention de leur faire le moindre mal. Heureusement tout le monde était occupé par les combats et personne, sauf Dawn qui était quelques mètres derrière lui, ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

Jouant la comédie Spike se retourna en grimaçant et adressa un petit sourire à Dawn.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Globule ce n'est pas une petite migraine qui va stopper un Grand Méchant comme moi. Déclara le vampire et à son grand soulagement Dawn lui sourit semblant ne se douter de rien.

Pendant ce temps Buffy avait terrassé ses ennemis, brisant à coup de marteau leurs armes et plusieurs de leurs os dans la foulée, avant de se porter au secours de Giles. La Tueuse avait l'impression de revivre l'attaque des chevaliers de Byzantium contre leur camping-car, encore une fois des humains étaient en train d'essayer des les tuer. Mais cette fois elle était décidée à empêcher que ses amis soient blessés et si elle avait dans l'ensemble retenu ses coups elle n'hésita pas à lancer son marteau de toutes ses forces dans le dos de l'un des assaillants de Giles quand il menaça de passer la garde de l'observateur et de blesser son mentor. Dans un cri de douleur et d'os brisés il s'effondra sur le sol, cela distraya suffisamment l'autre soldat attaquant Giles pour que l'observateur lui assène un violent coup d'épée au visage.

Faith, elle, vainquit aisément ses adversaires avec un mélange de coup de poings et d'épée les laissant au sol, blessés et ensanglantés mais vivants.

Alex en revanche eut plus de mal, son adversaire étant plus expérimenté et capable de se battre à cheval sans problème, il n'arrivait à contenir son ennemi que difficilement, les quelques coups qu'il porta étant stoppés par la cuirasse de son adversaire, et malgré son armure de cuir il écopa de plusieurs estafilades. Puis un carreau d'arbalète de Tara manqua de peu le soldat avant qu'un second de Willow ne lui perce l'épaule, profitant de l'occasion Alex assena un puissant coup de hache qui s'enfonça profondément dans la cuisse de son assaillant. Hurlant de douleur celui-ci lança son cheval au galop pour tenter de s'échapper mais avant qu'il ne parcourt plus d'une trentaine de mètres le carreau d'arbalète d'Anya lui transperça le dos, juste entre les omoplates et moins de 20 m plus loin il glissa de son cheval pour tomber au sol alors que sa monture poursuivait sur sa lancée.

Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle Buffy s'aperçut que tous les soldats étaient à terre et que ses amis étaient tous sain et sauf à l'exception d'Alex qui soufrait de plusieurs coupures, mais rien de très sérieux. La Tueuse poussa un soupir de soulagement mais quand elle se rendit compte que plusieurs des soldats étaient morts elle ressentit un pincement au cœur et un puissant sentiment d'horreur et de culpabilité.  
Mais cela ne dura guère quand Tara réussit à faire sortir du chariot-prison les trois captives après les avoir persuadées qu'il ne leur arriverait rien et qu'elles étaient libres. L'une d'elles s'approcha du sergent qui gisait sur le sol, mort, le marteau de Buffy ayant défoncé son armure ainsi que sa cage thoracique, perforant ses poumons et le noyant dans son propre sang. Elle cracha sur le cadavre avant de lui donner des coups de pied tout en pleurant et en accusant le sergent d'avoir fait tuer son père et battre son grand frère, qui visiblement avaient tenté de s'opposer à son « arrestation ». Les deux autres, deux sœurs, restaient l'une contre l'autre, la cadette tentant de réconforter son aînée qui avait été victime de plusieurs viols.

Alors que Willow s'occupait de bander les blessures d'Alex après avoir utilisé un peu de la poudre que Puck leur avait laissé, Giles s'occupait de donner les premiers soins aux soldats blessés mais toujours vivants. Tara et Buffy s'occupèrent des anciennes captives et apprirent comment elles s'étaient retrouvées dans cette situation.

Il semblerait que 7 ans auparavant le Comte soit entré en conflit avec un groupe d'hérétiques, un culte qui adorait un dieu maléfique et qui avait fini par enlever la femme du Comte pour en faire un sacrifice humain pour leur sombre dieu. De ce jour le Comte avait chassé les hérétiques de ce groupe sans relâche mais il semble qu'avec le temps il soit devenu paranoïaque, voyant des hérétiques partout. Pire encore certains comme le sergent organisait des groupes de mercenaires, comme ceux que Buffy et ses amis venaient de vaincre, pour écumer les villages proches et « débusquer » les hérétiques et les pratiquants de la sorcellerie et ainsi gagner la faveur du Comte et être plus rapidement promus dans la garde.  
Le groupe du sergent était arrivé deux jours plus tôt au village des ex-captives et les avait désignées toutes les trois comme suspectes, les deux sœurs car leur mère, qui avait été violée et tuée, utilisait des plantes pour soigner dans le village et la troisième accusée faussement par un voisin jaloux de la richesse de son père, un fermier très prospère.

Le fait de savoir que les hommes qu'ils avaient tués étaient de tels monstres, sacrifiant des innocents par ambition ou pour de l'argent, fit beaucoup pour soulager le sentiment de culpabilité de Buffy et de ses compagnons.

Les cinq cavaliers étaient morts, tout comme trois des fantassins mercenaires et les six autres étaient tous blessés mais sans que leurs jours soient en danger.

Cela posa au groupe la question de que faire maintenant ?

Anya prit sur elle de dépouiller les morts et poussa Faith et Spike à l'aider sous le regard désapprobateur de Buffy et Giles, même si cela fut mitigé quand elle confia les bourses récoltées sur les morts aux anciennes captives et proposa qu'on leur offre le chariot, une fois la cage de bois pulvérisée à coup de marteau de Troll, pour qu'elles puissent rentrer chez elles.  
Anya attacha les armes et armures des morts sur les quatre chevaux récupérés annonçant que le tout se revendrait facilement et leur ferait un joli bénéfice. Cela rendit Buffy mal à l'aise mais Anya expliqua de manière vigoureuse que c'était la coutume dans ce genre d'époque de dépouiller les morts ennemis au combat, et que de toute façon ils n'en avaient plus besoin.

Un autre problème moral se posa quand Spike, après le départ des ex-prisonnières demanda la permission de boire le sang des morts arguant qu'il n'avait pas mangé, lui, depuis leur départ car sans anticoagulant et moyens de le garder frais il ne pouvait pas conserver le sang animal acheté, que certaines de ses blessures n'étaient pas toute à fait guéries et que cela éviterait qu'ils se procurent du sang en arrivant en ville.  
Buffy et Alex étaient absolument contre, Willow incertaine mais Faith, Anya, Dawn et Tara, même si cela dégoûtaient un peu les deux dernières, voyaient les avantages et les besoins de la situation de Spike. Buffy tenta de proposer un compromis en offrant, à contre cœur, de laisser Spike se nourrir d'un des chevaux, à la grande horreur de Tara. Mais Finalement Giles fit pencher la balance jugeant que Spike se montrait depuis quelques temps suffisamment loyal et utile pour qu'on ferme les yeux sur cette petite entorse à son régime de sang animal.

Au final il restait à savoir si il fallait continuer vers la cité, qu'ils pourraient atteindre en fin de journée en poussant un peu l'allure, ou changer de destination. Les avis divergeaient, notamment du au danger qui avait été révélé concernant la « traque des hérétiques » sans compter qu'ils avaient attaqué une « patrouille » de la ville et que si cela venait à se savoir ils seraient probablement pourchassés comme rebelle. D'un autre côté il faudrait aux mercenaires au moins deux jours à pied, voire plus vu leurs états, pour gagner la ville et de plus tous les membres officiels de la garde étaient morts, ceux qui restaient étaient des mercenaires et des soudards engagés par le sergent comme « adjoints » il y avait donc une forte probabilité qu'ils ne révèlent rien de ce qui s'était passé, ne regagnent pas la ville ou ne soient pas pris au sérieux durant quelques jours, le temps de vérifier leurs dires.  
Mais l'histoire à propos de la secte d'hérétiques et du Comte titillait la curiosité du groupe, surtout la possibilité de la présence de surnaturel : que le « dieu maléfique » soit en fait un démon.

En définitif le groupe décida de tenter sa chance même si le séjour en ville devait être de courte durée. Ils laissèrent derrière eux, un peu à l'écart de la route, les cadavres et les mercenaires rendus inconscients pour les 8 prochaines heures par un sort de sommeil. Giles encore en mode Ripper envisagea de les supprimer pour assurer la protection du groupe mais il savait que Buffy n'accepterait jamais ça et d'une certaine façon il s'en réjouissait car tuer dans l'instant du combat était une chose, mais assassiner de sang froid un ennemi vaincu après la bataille en était une autre et il valait mieux essayer de ne jamais tuer d'êtres humains quand on pouvait faire autrement sous peine de se trouver sur une pente glissante menant vers les ténèbres.

Pressant l'allure ils arrivèrent à la cité peu avant le coucher du soleil, il y avait très peu de circulation entrant ou sortant de la ville.

La cité était grande, plus que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient, elle s'étendait à partir du sommet d'une colline sur laquelle se situait le château du Comte, un large et grand édifice entouré d'un haut mur d'enceinte encerclant plusieurs bâtiment formant le cœur de la cité et autour duquel grandissait la ville. Plusieurs centaines de maisons et de bâtisses de deux à trois étages en règle générale parcouraient les flancs de la colline formant un entre-las complexe de rues et de ruelles le tout entouré par des zones assez boisées.

Si la citadelle semblait être une véritable forteresse la ville elle-même était néanmoins dépourvue de mur d'enceinte et de fortifications externes, sans doute du au fait qu'aucune guerre n'avait touché cette région depuis bien longtemps et que la ville sans cesse grandissante aurait vite débordé au-delà de tout mur de protection.  
Mais pour Buffy et ses amis cela voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient entrer en ville, voire en sortir, sans trop de craintes d'être arrêtés, reconnus ou même remarqués. A l'intérieur de la ville il y avait étrangement peu de monde dans les rues et seuls quelques gardes, que le groupe évita facilement, patrouillaient.

Heureusement il y avait plusieurs auberges aux abords de la ville qui semblaient assez bonnes et la plupart avait peu de clients et le groupe trouva facilement un endroit où loger à _l'étoile scintillante_. Là ils purent faire un souper léger mais correct et se relaxer, Anya arrivant même à se procurer des adresses de forges et de magasins où revendre son « butin ». Ils purent même avoir 4 chambres assez confortables même si ils devaient les partager : Anya et Alex, Tara et Willow, Giles et Spike, et finalement Buffy avec Dawn et Faith.  
Anya, Alex, Willow et Tara apprécièrent cet arrangement, et Anya, ainsi qu'à la surprise générale Willow le firent savoir de manière très sonore et vocale durant la nuit. Spike et Giles qui avaient déjà été obligés de cohabiter par le passé endurèrent la situation sans se plaindre. Buffy étant obligée de partager la chambre avec ses « sœurs », sœur de sang et sœur Tueuse, était loin d'être heureuse mais cela lui permettait de garder un œil sur les deux même si elle dut avec beaucoup de gêne rappeler Faith à l'ordre, quand à la présence de Dawn, quand la Tueuse renégate stimulée par les « activités » des deux couples du groupe décida de se faire plaisir toute seule.

L'un dans l'autre la nuit se passa bien, sauf pour de sombres rêves, bien moins clairs que les rêves prophétiques dont elles avaient l'habitude, qui agitèrent les deux Tueuses, des rêves d'un endroit étrange, inquiétant, un labyrinthe démentiel de couloirs et d'escaliers menant dans tous les sens avec en arrière plan 5 silhouettes indéfinies mais menaçantes. Un rêve dont Faith et Buffy ne gardèrent que de vagues souvenirs sur le moment et dont elles ne pensèrent pas à parler au matin.

Debout de bonne heure le groupe commença à explorer la ville et à visiter les adresses d'Anya pour vendre leur « butin » et acquérir un peu plus de matériel.  
Mais l'atmosphère en ville était étrange, nerveuse, et la plupart des gens semblaient craintifs comme si une ombre sinistre planait sur la ville. En fait il y avait étonnamment peu de monde dans les rues pour une ville de cette taille.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ce ne fut qu'à midi que Buffy et ses compagnons découvrirent de quoi il s'agissait quand approchant de la place devant la porte principale menant vers la citadelle ils aperçurent une large foule qui s'était rassemblée. S'approchant par curiosité ils se rendirent vite compte avec horreur de ce qui avait attiré tant de gens : une exécution publique.

Repensant à ce qu'ils avaient découvert la veille Buffy et d'autre membres du groupe se doutèrent de se qui se passait mais la Tueuse voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Ne souhaitant pas soumettre Dawn à cela pas plus que Tara qui semblait au bord des larmes face à ce spectacle, partagée entre horreur et colère, tout comme Willow qui semblait sur le point de perdre son contrôle et de faire un esclandre Buffy demanda au deux Wicca de rester avec Dawn en retrait au bord d'une ruelle, d'où elles échapperaient au pire du spectacle. Willow faillit refuser mais céda finalement face à l'expression sérieuse et résolue de la Tueuse. Un regard à Alex suffit à lui faire passer le message et il se proposa avec Anya pour « tenir compagnie » aux filles et bizarrement Faith choisit de les accompagner.

Buffy, Giles et Spike s'avancèrent alors dans la foule pour approcher de la plate forme en bois où se trouver un vieil homme en blanc tenant un parchemin ouvert et une jeune femme rousse entourée par trois bourreaux portant des masques noirs.

_ Citoyens ! La cour a rendu son jugement … Cette sorcière est reconnue coupable d'avoir vendu son âme au diable…J'ordonne son exécution immédiate ! Annonça le vieux prélat en soutane blanche.

_ Non arrêtez ! Cria avec désespoir la jeune femme rousse aux mains attachées dans le dos alors que deux des bourreaux la maintenait à genoux, la tête sur le billot. « C'est une erreur ! Je ne suis pas une sorcière ! »

Dans la foule Buffy les poings et la mâchoire serrés regardait le spectacle avec impuissance alors que Giles et Spike la retenait par les bras.

_ Il y a bien quelque chose qu'on puisse faire ! On ne peut pas la laisser se faire tuer ! Murmura-t-elle avec émotion.

_ Non Buffy, je suis désolée mais il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire, il y a tout simplement trop de gardes sans compter les archers et les arbalétriers sur les murs. Ce serait un suicide. Expliqua l'observateur d'un ton lugubre.

Le troisième bourreau leva sa hache à bout de bras alors qu'un pouvait entendre la jeune femme rousse supplier désespérément le visage plein de larmes : « Par pitié, croyez-moi ! NON ! »

La hache du bourreau s'abattit et trancha la tête de la sorcière rousse qui roula au sol et tomba de la plate-forme d'exécution pour venir achever sa course aux pieds de la foule.

La vue de ce spectacle rendait Buffy furieuse, sa mâchoire crispée et tous les muscles de son corps tendus, c'est avec peine qu'elle se maitrisait et sans la présence de Giles et de Spike prêts à la retenir à tout instant elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle aurait pu s'empêcher d'agir.

La foule semblait également agitée, on pouvait lire de la peur et une pointe de désapprobation sur le visage de nombres de personnes, et cela était plus dirigé vers l'exécution que vers la « sorcière » qui venait de mourir. Il régnait une atmosphère pesante et anxieuse, avec une touche de paranoïa comme si tous se demandaient : « Qui sera le prochain ? » et même le prélat qui avait annoncé la sentence semblait troublé par ce qui venait de se produire.

Le vieil homme en soutane blanche monta lentement la dizaine de marches le menant vers le pavillon du Comte perché sur une estrade. Les mains croisées et inclinant la tête, le regard rivé vers le sol, il s'adressa à son seigneur alors que quelques gouttes de transpiration dues à la peur perlaient sur son front dégarni.

_ Votre excellence …tout s'est déroulé sans incident …

_ Bien Darl, bon travail.

_ Mais …c'était la cinquième exécution ce mois-ci … c'est peut-être …un peu trop. On n'a jamais eu autant de cas d'hérésie … Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait les écouter avant de les tuer ? A ce rythme vous pourriez être réprimandé par les hautes autorités.

_ Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Il faut continuer d'arrêter quiconque a l'air suspect plutôt que de prendre le risque de laisser un seul fautif en liberté … Déclara le Comte assis sur un fauteuil confortable avec des accoudoirs en tête de loup, tout en sirotant un verre de vin.

C'était un homme massif, de petite taille et un peu obèse, avec un triple menton et d'énormes bajoues. Il était chauve avec des oreilles en pointe et des arcades sourcilières prononcées qui étaient dépourvues de pilosité. Il était vêtu d'une riche tunique au col en fourrure blanche et d'une cape immaculée, maintenue par une broche en or, dont il avait rabattu la moitié pour couvrir son flanc gauche, presque jusqu'au milieu de sa poitrine.

Mais surtout il se tenait au milieu de son petit pavillon, avec une vue parfaite sur le billot, d'un air complètement relaxé et avec un sourire tellement jovial sur le visage que cela le rendait sinistre.

_ Je fais ça pour le bien de mon peuple. En tant que leur dirigeant je me dois de les protéger des forces impies …C'est une mission sacrée pour la protection de mes terres. Mon seul désir, ma seule joie, est de voir mes citoyens vivre heureux et en paix. Je ne laisserai personne les en empêcher ! Affirma le Comte.

_ Bien monseigneur … Répondit Darl en s'inclinant.

Parmi la foule Giles indiqua qu'il était temps de rejoindre le reste du groupe quand les gardes autour de l'estrade où venait de se dérouler l'exécution commencèrent à avancer pour faire évacuer la place. Mais Buffy se figea net quand elle aperçut une silhouette noire vaguement familière, attirant l'attention de Giles et de Spike sur ce qu'elle avait remarqué avant de faire quelques pas pour se rapprocher.

L'homme de haute taille en partie dissimulé par la cape noire qui l'entourait presque entièrement se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de la tête tranchée qui avait roulé au pied de la foule. Se baissant il la ramassa et la tenant dans sa main il la contempla un long moment d'un air détaché et pensif comme si elle détenait un secret.

_ C'est Guts ! Réalisa soudain Buffy en essayant de s'approcher encore un peu plus.

Non loin un enfant d'une dizaine d'années tenta de passer deux des gardes pour s'approcher de Guts tout en pleurant et en criant : « Ma sœur ! Ma sœur ! » Avant d'être brutalement frappé par un des gardes d'un coup de hampe de sa lance et de se retrouver au sol.

Le garde qui venait de frapper l'enfant se dressa au dessus de lui, le ventail de son heaume ouvert et déclara : « T'es son p'tit frère alors ? Tu dois pas valoir beaucoup mieux qu'elle ! Tous ceux qui consortent avec des hérétiques seront punis ! Et les enfants ne font pas exception ! »

Tout autour de la scène qui se déroulait les gens baissaient la tête et détournaient le regard trop apeurés pour oser faire quoi que ce soit. Seule Buffy, qui écumait de colère et devait être retenue de force par Spike et Giles, et Guts qui regardait le garde du coin de l'œil avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres semblaient décidés à faire quelque chose.

Se retournant vers Guts le garde l'interpella.

- Hé, toi ! Blaireau ! Dit-il en avançant vers Guts jusqu'à se retrouver nez-à-nez avec le Guerrier Noir. « Pourquoi est-ce-que tu ne me rends pas mon trophée ? » Ordonna-t-il en désignant la tête tranchée.

Relevant la tête Guts fixa le garde un instant avant de lui cracher au visage.

_ Quoi ? Comment oses-tu ? Espèce de … S'indigna le garde furieux et incrédule qu'on puisse lui cracher dessus.

Soudain, à la surprise complète du garde, Guts arma son bras valide avec lequel il tenait la tête décapitée et la lança avec force et précision en ligne droite vers le pavillon du Comte. La tête vola à travers les airs et fila droit vers le Comte, mais au dernier moment celui-ci l'attrapa d'une main, comme par réflexe et sans le moindre effort apparent.

_ Votre …Votre excellence ? Prononça Darl surpris alors que le Comte regardait la tête coupée dans sa main d'un air perplexe.

_ Toi ! Bâtard insolent ! S'écria le garde en empoignant sa lance à deux mains et en se préparant à frapper le Guerrier Noir d'un puissant coup circulaire.

Mais avant d'en avoir le temps Guts le frappa d'un revers de la main gauche, sans même se donner la peine de regarder son adversaire, et son poing métallique s'abattit sur le visage du garde lui écrasant le nez, brisant plusieurs de ses dents et l'assommant pour le compte.

Le Comte tout à sa contemplation de la tête décapitée remarqua soudain quelque chose, écartant la longue chevelure de la « sorcière » il dévoila son front où avait été tracé un symbole avec du sang (2) un symbole identique au stigmate de Guts : la Marque du Sacrifice.

_ Ho ! Mais c'est ! C'est la Marque … Reconnut le Comte surpris avant de lever les yeux pour observer l'homme qui venait de lui lancer cette tête et qui se tenait maintenant seul au dessus du garde inconscient les gens autour de lui s'étant reculés faisant un cercle autour du Guerrier Noir qui tourna lentement la tête pour fixer le Comte de son œil unique.

_ Mais …qui est-il ? Demanda Darl surpris et apeuré par une telle audace.

Guts pointa alors l'index et le majeur, tâchées de sang frais, de sa main droite vers le Comte puis, lentement, délibérément il posa ses doigts sur la marque de son cou qui saignait légèrement et d'un geste fluide il le parcourut de droite à gauche traçant une ligne sanglante dans une promesse silencieuse de mort pour le Comte.

Le Guerrier Noir tourna alors les talons, avec un léger sourire, et s'enfonça dans la foule, disparaissant rapidement.

_ Mais qu'est-ce-que vous attendez ? Attrapez-le ! Cria Darl à l'attention des gardes présents avant de murmurer incrédule. « Mais qui est-ce ? »

Dans la foule Buffy murmura à Giles : « Il faut le suivre Giles. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici mais Guts luiaà l'air de savoir quelque chose et je sens que c'est important. »

_ Je vais prévenir les autres, la ville va bientôt grouiller de gardes et de patrouilles. Décida Spike.

_ Bien, dit leur de nous rejoindre, il vaut mieux rester groupés. Indiqua Giles.

Alors qu'ils se préparaient à partir Buffy lança un dernier regard au Comte et sentit un frisson la traverser.

_ Le Guerrier des Ténébres …Fascinant … Murmura le Conte pour lui-même en levant la tête tranchée au dessus de lui et en la saisissant à deux mains. « C'est une déclaration, il a déterré la hache de guerre … »

Le Comte serra lentement la tête entre ses mains avec une telle force que ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le crâne, faisant jaillir du sang, brisant les os, au point de faire sortir les yeux de leurs orbites. Tout cela sous le regard plein de peur de Darl.

Le comte relâcha finalement la tête mutilée de la « sorcière » qui tomba à ses pieds et contempla ses doigts couverts de sang avant d'éclater d'un rire joyeux mais aussi plein de malice.

Et alors que Buffy quittait la place où venait de se produire l'exécution pour se lancer à la poursuite du Guerrier Noir ses sens légèrement plus affutés que ceux d'une fille ordinaire perçurent l'écho d'un rire dans l'air, un rire des plus inquiétants, comme celui du méchant d'un film.

_ Hé, hé, hé, hé, hé, hé …Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha ….

Et dans l'ombre d'une ruelle adjacente de la place une petite silhouette enrobée dans une cape, dont les traits étaient dissimulés par sa capuche, et qui avait observé avec attention toute la scène et particulièrement les actes du Guerrier Noir se dépêcha de faire demi-tour et s'enfonça dans les tréfonds de la ville.

**A suivre …**

**

* * *

**

Note de l'auteur : N'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires/critiques/appréciations et idées ils sont les bienvenus, pour chaque chapitre, afin de m'aider, me donner des idées et m'encourager à poursuivre mon histoire. En fait cette histoire a désespérément besoin de review alors faites un effort °_^ ( non ! sans déconner pas encore une seule review ! Alors je passe en mode « pot-de-vin » et promet de dédicacer le prochain chap au premier qui me laisse une review )  
NB : Revew in english are ok since I read it easily.

Même si dans les grandes lignes cette fanfic va suivre l'histoire de Berserk l'effet papillon se fera ressentir tôt ou tard, après tout Renaud et Colette n'étaient pas censés survivre à la horde de squelettes.

J'encourage aussi tous ceux qui ont apprécié cette histoire à lire mes autres fanfics : Impérium Aeternus ( dont un nouveau chapitre devrait être posté très peu de temps après celui-ci ) et Harry Potter et le Miroir d'Orichalque.

1 : la carte de référence dont je me suis servi peut être trouvée sur internet : google image : berserk map ( celle sous l'appelation : )

NB : je ne prends pas en compte la localisation d'Albion et de la Tour des châtiments sur la carte qui se trouve normalement au sud de la cabane de Godo.

2 : la marque du sacrifice peut être trouver facilement sur internet : google image : marque du sacrifice

**Dans le prochain chapitre de : BUFFY CONTRE LES VAMPIRES ET LA VOIE DU BERSERKER**

_... ... ..._

__ Sept ans ont passé depuis que je me suis échappé en emportant cette …chose. Déclara Vargas en désignant le Béhélith qui trônait au milieu de la table sur un petit coussin. « Depuis lors, pendant toutes ces années, j'ai mené sans relâche des recherches sur tous les types de religions, divinités, maléfices et tous les objets occultes existants …Mais je n'ai pas réussi à découvrir ce qu'est cet objet. Il n'existe aucun écrit à son sujet. » Raconta Vargas avant de se tourner vers ses invités et de demander : « Je vous en prie ! Dites moi ce que c'est ! »._

__ J…je ne sais pas. Avoua Tara. « Mais c…c'est puissant, tr… très puissant, et son aura n'est pas tant maléfique qu…que …corruptrice ». Indiqua la sorcière._

__ C'est une clé. Révéla Guts d'une voix sombre alors qu'appuyé contre une des étagères, les bras croisés, il gardait son regard fixé sur l'objet. « Une clé qui ouvre la porte d'un autre monde, une dimension parallèle à la notre où vivent des monstres qui depuis toujours contrôlent le mal dans l'histoire de l'humanité et influencent ses plus sombres heures. C'est un moyen pour invoquer les Cinq de la Main de Dieu … » Expliqua le Guerrier Noir avec une intensité fascinante._

_Vargas, Tara et Puck fixèrent Guts d'un air ébahi et stupéfait quand une voix vint rompre le charme du moment._

__ Par l'Enfer ! Encore une saloperie d'histoire de Clé ! S'écria Spike._

_... ... ..._


	5. Chapter 4 : Le mystère du Béhélith

Ce chapitre est dédié à azeaze pour être le tout premier à avoir pris la peine de laisser une review à cette histoire qui en avait cruellement besoin. J'espère que d'autres suivront son exemple ne serait ce que pour me dire si ils aiment ou non.

* * *

**ARC PREMIER : Les anges gardiens du désir**

**Chapitre 4**** : Le mystère du ****Béhélith**

* * *

_Dans le chapitre précédent de _**Buffy contre les Vampires et la voie du Berserker** :

…

_Et alors que Buffy quittait la place où venait de se produire l'exécution pour se lancer à la poursuite du Guerrier Noir ses sens légèrement plus affutés que ceux d'une fille ordinaire perçurent l'écho d'un rire dans l'air, un rire des plus inquiétants, comme celui du méchant d'un film._

__ Hé, hé, hé, hé, hé, hé …Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha …._

_Et dans l'ombre d'une ruelle adjacente de la place une petite silhouette enrobée dans une cape, dont les traits étaient dissimulés par sa capuche, et qui avait observé avec attention toute la scène et particulièrement les actes du Guerrier Noir se dépêcha de faire demi-tour et s'enfonça dans les tréfonds de la ville. _

…

* * *

Guts pressait le pas dans les rues et ruelles abandonnées de la ville.

Après sa petite scène de provocation visant le comte la garde s'était mise à sa poursuite.

La populace déjà nerveuse et apeurée par le climat de peur et de paranoïa qui régnait en ville avait déserté les rues pour se réfugier derrière les portes et les lourds volets de bois de leurs maisons.

Mais tout cela n'avait pas été en vain. Guts, attiré par les rumeurs sur ce qui se passait en ville et le fait qu'il n'y avait eu aucune réaction du comté quand les terres de Koka avaient été ravagées et conquises par un Apôtre paradant sous l'apparence d'un seigneur de guerre, était venu enquêté sur la présence possible d'un autre Apôtre dans la ville et cela avait payé.  
Il avait voulu profiter de l'exécution pour se révéler, causer une scène pour attirer l'attention sur lui et laisser tout ennemi potentiel venir à lui mais cela s'était révélé inutile. Sa marque avait réagi durant l'exécution indiquant la présence d'un Apôtre et la réaction du Comte avait confirmé ses soupçons : il s'agissait bien de lui.

Le Guerrier Noir venait de se trouver une nouvelle proie, un nouveau combat à livrer.

Mais d'abord il devait échapper à la garde, puis trouver un moyen d'approcher le Comte pour ensuite le combattre et le tuer.

Tournant dans une des ruelles il aboutit à une petite place mais l'accès à la rue de l'autre côté de la place était scellé par la présence d'un mur.

Guts se retrouva pris au piège alors que des bruits de lourdes bottes métalliques martelant le sol pavé résonnèrent derrière lui et que des ombres se profilaient dans la ruelle d'où il venait d'arriver.

Lâchant un soupir de mécontentement de s'être ainsi laissé piégé, Guts se retourna lentement pour faire face à ses poursuivants.

Devant lui se dressait une dizaine de gardes, alignés côte-à-côte et vêtus d'armures complètes toutes identiques qui couvraient l'intégralité de leur corps d'une couche d'acier, le ventail de leurs casques rabattu. A deux mains ils tenaient leurs épées à hauteur de poitrine la lame pointée vers le ciel et lui interdisaient le passage.

Derrière cette première rangée se trouvait une quinzaine d'autres gardes qui se déployaient en un demi-cercle alors que d'autres continuaient d'affluer.

A travers les visières de leurs casques les soldats du Comte fixaient le Guerrier Noir avec méfiance et colère visiblement offensés qu'il ait frappé un des leurs en public. Mais face à eux il se tenait silencieux et impassible avec une légère expression de contrariété sur le visage, la partie gauche de son corps dissimulait par sa longue cape noire qui ne laissait voir que son bras droit, nu et couvert d'une demi-douzaine de cicatrices.

Soudain l'un des gardes proclama : « Selon les ordres des autorités de la ville vous êtes accusé d'hérésie et de rébellion ! Rendez-vous ! Si vous résistez nous avons l'ordre de vous exécuter ! »

D'un geste du bras il ordonna à deux de ses subordonnés de s'avancer. D'un pas résolu ils s'approchèrent de Guts et arrivés devant lui ils croisèrent leurs épées au niveau de sa gorge. Puis l'un deux fit mouvement pour lui attraper l'épaule…

… … … … …

Alors que Guts avait quitté la place où l'exécution venait d'avoir lieu, disparaissant dans la foule, et que la garde s'organisait pour se mettre à sa recherche, Buffy, Giles et Spike rejoignirent les autres exilés pour les avertir de ce qui venait de se passer et de la décision de Buffy de retrouver le Guerrier Noir dans l'espoir qu'il pourrait leur en apprendre plus sur ce qui se déroulait dans la ville.

_ Mais comment le retrouver ? Demanda Alex. « On ne connaît pas assez la ville pour savoir où il peut aller se cacher, et c'est un vrai labyrinthe ici. »

_ Heu …je pourrais lancer un sort de localisation. Proposa Willow.

_ Non, c'est trop dangereux. Avec la chasse aux hérétiques et au surnaturel … Commença Giles.

_ Vous voulez dire une chasse aux sorcières. Le coupa Willow.

_ …Oui…en tout cas comme je le disais avec les investigations de la garde qui ont lieu actuellement en ville on ne peut pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un remarque que certains d'entre nous ont des pouvoirs surnaturels. Nous serions immédiatement dénoncés et il faudrait fuir la ville. Termina l'Observateur.

_ Inutile de vous prendre la tête, je peux pister notre bonhomme. Intervint Spike.

_ Et comment tu peux faire ça evil dead ? Interrogea Alex.

_ Je peux le suivre à l'odeur. Annonça Spike en tapotant le bout de son nez. « Il a du tuer un paquet de choses car il émane une odeur caractéristique de lui, une odeur de mort, sans compter que son épée laisse derrière elle un parfum de sang. »

Acceptant la déclaration de Spike d'un hochement de tête Buffy déclara : « D'accord, j'aurais préféré renvoyer certains d'entre nous à l'auberge mais vu comment les soldats ont l'air excité ici je ne veux pas risquer une altercation sans que je sois présente, donc on reste ensemble. On laisse Spike traquer Guts et on suit derrière en espérant le trouver avant la garde, maintenant mettons nous en route. »

Le groupe s'élança dans les rues et ruelles de la ville, rapidement le vampire qui les menait détecta l'odeur de sa proie et se mit à les guider vers le Guerrier Noir.

Malheureusement ils arrivèrent trop tard.

La garde semblait avoir piégé Guts dans un cul de sac, plusieurs soldats en armure cernaient l'entrée d'une ruelle et on pouvait entendre des ordres être aboyés par des sergents ordonnant que l'on aille chercher des renforts et que l'on sécurise la zone pour empêcher le rebelle de s'échapper.

_ On ne peut rien faire, ils sont trop nombreux. Murmura Giles.

_ Ils ne sont pas si nombreux que ça, une quinzaine tout au plus, B et moi on peut facilement leur offrir un allez simple au pays des songes. Intervint Faith.

_ Faith n'a pas tort. Admit Buffy à contre cœur.

_ Buffy, ce sont des gardes professionnels, tu peux considérer qu'ils seront presque aussi compétents que les chevaliers de Byzantium, et eux portent tous des armures complètes et pas juste des chemises de maille. Sans compter qu'il doit y en avoir deux fois plus qui cernent Guts et que des renforts sont en route. Souligna l'observateur.

_ Hum, c'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup. Dut admettre Buffy.

La Tueuse réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait y arriver avec juste l'aide de Faith, pas sans combattre pour tuer et non seulement pour neutraliser. Armés des humains étaient très dangereux, comme l'avait prouvé l'escarmouche contre le groupe de « chasseur de sorcière » un jour plus tôt. Si Spike pouvait se battre contre des humains normaux, ou encore que Willow et Tara puissent utiliser leur magie cela aurait été une autre histoire mais vu la situation actuelle …

La réflexion de Buffy fut interrompue quand Spike annonça : « Quoique l'on fasse il vaut mieux se dépêcher de se décider, car leurs renforts sont en train d'arriver et on va se retrouver cerné. »

_ Si on essaie de fuir on va se faire arrêter ! Et en plus on n'a même pas toutes nos armes ! Déclara Anya en soulignant le fait que les membres du groupe, pour rester discret, avaient laissé la plupart de leurs armes à l'auberge ne gardant sur eux que les plus discrètes : des dagues et quelques épées. « Il vaut mieux se cacher le temps qu'ils évacuent la zone une fois qu'ils auront arrêté Guts, ou qu'ils l'auront tué. »

_ Et ou veux tu que l'on se cache Anya. Demanda Giles.

_ Là. Indiqua-t-elle en désignant une étroite ruelle, à peine assez large pour qu'une personne s'y engage, entre deux maisons, parallèle à celle que les gardes occupaient, et à coté de laquelle se trouvait une charrette à main vide. « On se cache là et on tire la charrette devant l'entrée, avec un peu de chance personne ne nous remarquera. »

Buffy prit sa décision en un instant, il n'était pas question de risquer un combat où Dawn et ses amis pouvaient être blessés ou pire si on pouvait l'éviter.

_ Ok, faisons ça !

_ Buffy tu te rends compte que si on nous remarque nous risquons d'être pris au piège. La prévint Giles.

_ Ce n'est pas nous qu'ils recherchent alors on pourra toujours dire qu'on se cachait pour éviter d'être pris dans toute cette agitation et si ils veulent quand même nous arrêter notre situation ne sera pas vraiment pire qu'on soit ici ou là-bas, en fait là-bas ils ne pourront nous affronter qu'un par un si Faith et moi tenons chaque entrée de la ruelle. Répliqua la Tueuse.

Aussi discrètement que possible le groupe gagna l'étroite ruelle sans alerter les gardes, Faith plaçant la charrette devant l'entrée après leur passage.

Le bout de la ruelle où s'étaient engagés les exilés était bloqué par plusieurs tonneaux empilés les uns sur les autres, mais en s'approchant Buffy put observer la scène qui se passait de l'autre côté de cet obstacle grâce aux espaces entre chaque rang de tonneaux.

Guts se trouvait pris au piège dans un large cul-de-sac et il faisait face à plus d'une quinzaine de soldats en armures lourdes, toutes identiques, qui se tenaient en rang, l'épée dégainée, tenant leurs armes à hauteur de poitrine pointées vers le ciel. Un des soldats ordonna au Guerrier Noir de se rendre sous peine d'être exécuté sur le champ, deux gardes s'approchèrent alors, croisant leurs épées sous la gorge de Guts.

_ Mince ! On arrive trop tard. Murmura Buffy à Giles, qui se trouvait derrière elle, alors qu'un des gardes tendait le bras pour empoigner Guts.

… … … … …

Le regard de Guts devint soudain celui d'un prédateur. Réagissant à la vitesse de l'éclair il empoigna la poignée de son immense épée attachée dans son dos et frappa.

Les deux gardes purent à peine comprendre ce qui se passait alors qu'une frappe circulaire terrible au niveau des hanches les balaya tous les deux. La Dragonslayer du Guerrier Noir du à son poids énorme et à la force du guerrier la maniant trancha le métal, l'os et la chair sans que rien ne l'arrête, coupant chaque garde en deux, littéralement.

Sous la violence du coup la partie supérieure des corps des gardes coupés en deux vola dans les airs un instant, libérant un flot de sang et d'entrailles sous les yeux horrifiés des soldats présents mais aussi de la Tueuse qui pouvait observer la scène.

Finalement les morceaux sanglants des gardes retombèrent, couvrant le sol d'une mare de sang alors que Guts faisait face à ses assaillants, sa longue cape noire volant au vent faisant ressortir le regard perçant de son unique œil, lui donnant une apparence sinistre, quasi démoniaque.

D'un mouvement Guts, tenant son épée à deux mains, ramena la Dragonslayer dans son dos, prêt à frapper à nouveau. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus dissimulée par sa cape son épée tachée de sang apparaissait au grand jour, dans toute sa gloire.

Cette épée …elle était majestueuse et fascinante …Un immense bloc d'acier …Mais son poids la réservait à des surhommes.

Face à ce spectacle plusieurs gardes ne purent s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière, rompant la ligne qu'ils formaient.

_ Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette épée ? S'écria un des gardes provoquant des murmures de peur parmi les soldats.

_ Ne vous laissez pas impressionner ! Allez ! Aboya un des sergents.

Plusieurs gardes foncèrent alors vers Guts, l'épée haute, pour combattre le Guerrier Noir. Mais leur adversaire les prit par surprise, attaquant plutôt que d'essayer de se défendre, avec un pas d'élan il frappa à nouveau. Un puissant coup en diagonal faucha un soldat, lui tranchant le bras gauche et le torse au niveau de l'abdomen. Une fois encore la terrible Dragonslayer coupa au travers de l'armure comme si il s'agissait de papier mâché et envoya la partie supérieure du corps du soldat cisaillé en deux voltiger dans les airs, répandant un flot de sang, à cause de la force du coup.

Cela fit hésiter les autres soldats qui marquèrent un temps d'arrêt. Guts en profita aussitôt, se tournant vers un nouveau garde il inversa la trajectoire de son arme pour une frappe diagonale ascendante. Le garde surpris laissa échapper un : « Wahh ! » de stupeur mais il réussit au dernier moment à interposer son épée qu'il tenait à deux mains pour tenter de parer le coup.

Tenter étant le maitre mot. La Dragonslayer sectionna net la lame du garde avant de lui amputer le bras gauche et de continuer sa course en lui tronçonnant le torse et finalement lui tranchant le bras droit, provoquant à nouveau un jaillissement de sang dans l'air et de peur parmi les autres soldats.

Guts frappa encore et encore, maintenant ses ennemis déséquilibrés et à distance grâce à la portée supérieure de sa lame, chacun de ses coups fauchant au moins une vie. Il trancha un autre garde en deux, d'une frappe circulaire, emporta la moitié du crâne d'un autre d'un coup vertical et avec une nouvelle attaque en diagonal, descendante cette fois, il brisa l'épée d'un autre garde avant de le découper d'une épaule jusqu'à la hanche opposée. Les membres et les corps coupés en deux semblaient pleuvoir un peu partout accompagnés d'un déluge de sang.

Finalement d'un dernier coup il trancha à moitié un soldat et en décapita un autre. C'en était trop pour la majorité des autres gardes qui reculèrent de plusieurs pas, effrayés par cette démonstration de force et la boucherie qui en avait résulté.

Des cris de peur et d'incrédulité s'élevèrent parmi les soldats.

_ Houaaahh !

_ Hii !

_ C'est pas possible !

_ Mais … qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette épée ?

_ Malgré l'armure il l'a coupé en deux !

_ C'est un monstre !

Les gardes tentèrent vainement de rester hors de portée de l'épée de Guts qui avait traversé la petite place et s'approchait de l'entrée de la ruelle. Mais alors qu'il se frayait lentement un chemin parmi ses ennemis en ne laissant que des soldats morts ou complètement apeurés derrière lui, deux arbalétriers avaient pris position. Profitant d'un escalier qui menait à une porte à l'étage d'une des maisons se trouvant adossée au mur qui avait bloqué Guts dans cette place ils s'étaient installés sur un palier soutenu par des piliers en bois du côté de la place. Equipés uniquement d'une cuirasse et d'un casque simple et armés d'une arbalète ils profitaient de leur position surélevée pour viser soigneusement dans le dos le Guerrier Noir.

Buffy pouvait voir toute la scène et elle s'apprêta machinalement à alerter Guts mais son cri d'avertissement resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Non seulement cela risquait de prévenir la garde qu'ils se trouvaient là mais surtout Buffy était choquée et quelque peu horrifiée par la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux. En l'espace de quelques instants Guts avait tué et démembré une douzaine de soldat de manière sanglante, des humains normaux qui plus est. Il était peut-être un chasseur de démons et il les avait aidés contre la horde de squelettes mais …il était aussi clairement un meurtrier qui n'hésitait pas un seul instant à massacrer d'autres êtres humains alors qu'avec sa force il aurait pu neutraliser plusieurs de ses adversaires sans les tuer.

Buffy n'était plus si sûre que ça qu'obtenir son aide soit une bonne chose.

Mais alors que la Tueuse hésitait une voix haut perchée retentit : « Hé ! Guts ! Fais attention au dessus de toi ! »

Laissant un sillage scintillant derrière elle une petite sphère lumineuse fila droit sur les arbalétriers qui en la voyant s'approcher suspendirent leurs tirs. Arrivée devant eux la sphère lumineuse produisit un flash de lumière aveuglant les soldats alors qu'elle laissait apercevoir une petite forme humanoïde ailée en son sein.

_ Wooooohhhh ! Mes …mes yeux ! Cria un des arbalétriers en portant la main à son visage, imité par son compagnon.

Guts se retournant se rendit compte de la situation et du danger posé par les arbalétriers, il fonça droit vers les piliers de bois et les fracassa d'un coup d'épée. La plate forme où se trouvaient les deux soldats s'effondra alors que les arbalétriers tombaient avec elle en hurlant.

_ Hé ! T'as vu ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie, hein ! N'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? Proclama une voix familière derrière le Guerrier Noir.

_ Toi …t'es toujours là ? S'étonna Guts en se retournant et en se retrouvant face à Puck.

Le petit elfe flottait dans les airs, le torse bombé avec fierté et déclara : « Maintenant t'as une dette envers moi ! »

Mais alors que Puck fanfaronnait une ombre le recouvrit.

_ Hum ? Fit-il juste avant que deux mains couvertes de métal ne se referment autour de lui.

_ Haa ! Kyaaaa ! Noonn ! Hurla l'elfe en faisant face à un des gardes qui avait perdu son épée, terrifié par Guts, mais qui se trouvait suffisamment « courageux » pour s'en prendre au petit être ailé, visiblement la preuve que le Guerrier Noir était un hérétique pour avoir une telle créature comme alliée.

Si Buffy avait gardé le silence quand Guts s'était retrouvé dans la ligne de mire des arbalétriers, maintenant inconscients parmi les débris de la plate forme et de son support, ce ne fut pas le cas de Dawn quand elle entendit le cri du petit elfe avec lequel elle avait sympathisé pendant leur voyage avec Renaud et Colette.

_ Puck ! Noonn ! On doit faire quelque chose ! S'écria la jeune fille.

Un des gardes réagit aussitôt et repéra d'où venait ce cri : « Là ! Derrière ces tonneaux dans la ruelle il y a quelqu'un qui se cache arrêtez le ! » Ordonna-t-il.

_ Et merde ! Lâcha Alex.

_ Ils nous ont trouvé alors nous n'avons plus trop le choix maintenant, il va falloir se battre. Décréta Giles.

Tandis que les exilés étaient repérés par la garde Guts d'un coup d'épée avait sectionné les deux mains du garde qui retenait Puck captif. Alors que le soldat tombait à genoux en état de choc, le sang ruisselant de ses moignons, Puck s'extirpa de ses mains tranchées en rampant sur le sol.

_ Je ne te dois plus rien maintenant. Déclara Guts en se retournant pour faire face au reste des soldats.

_ Mais …Ha, non ! Chuis pas d'accord moi ! Cria l'elfe avec colère en se relevant, mais il ne put en dire plus car un pied massif, enrobé de métal, s'abattit juste à côté de lui le forçant à repartir dans les airs en urgence.

_ Ca …capitaine ! S'écria un des soldats.

_ C'est maitre Zondark ! Reconnut un autre, poussant Guts à se retourner pour faire face au nouveau venu.

Face au Guerrier Noir se trouvait un géant carapaçonné dans une lourde armure, semblable à celle des gardes mais visiblement plus épaisse, dont le ventail du heaume reproduisait l'apparence d'un visage et qui tenait dans ses mains un marteau de guerre à manche long dont l'un des côtés de la tête, qui finissait par un cône pointu, formait une longue et épaisse lame acérée, ressemblant à celle d'une pioche faite pour transpercer les armures et l'autre était aplati pour causer des dégâts contondants.  
Guts était grand, atteignant presque les deux mètres, mais le colosse qui lui faisait face mesurait une bonne tête de plus que le Guerrier Noir.

_ Vous ! Occupez-vous de ceux qui se cachent dans cette ruelle, arrêtez-les et conduisez-les à la prison du château pour les mettre à la question ! Moi, je me charge de celui-là. Ordonna le capitaine Zondark.

« Autant pour espérer sortir de là en paix ou pour expliquer notre présence ici. » Songea Buffy alors que des bruits de bottes métalliques contre le sol pavé se faisaient entendre derrière eux.

_ B ! Ils sont aussi derrière nous ! Vu la largeur qu'il y a ici ils ne peuvent avancer à plus d'un à la fois et ils vont avoir du mal à se battre avec leur lourde armure mais ça risque de pas rester cool très longtemps. Lança Faith depuis l'arrière.

_ Buffy qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Willow anxieuse.

C'était là une question à laquelle la Tueuse aurait aimé avoir une réponse, mais alors que le capitaine des soldats s'avançait vers le Guerrier Noir elle remarqua quelque chose. Le mur qui barrait le bout de la place n'était pas si haut que ça, 3 mètres ou 3,5 mètres et de plus après que Guts ait fait s'effondrer les piliers de soutien de la plate forme où s'étaient trouvés les arbalétriers plusieurs poutres étaient tombées en biais contre le mur et pourraient faciliter son escalade. Un plan se forma aussitôt dans l'esprit de la Tueuse.

_ C'est une bien grande épée pour un sale petit morveux comme toi ! Déclara Zondark en arrivant devant Guts.

Face à cet imposant colosse même le Guerrier Noir marquant un temps d'arrêt, prenant la mesure de son adversaire alors que Puck, qui avait regagné le sol ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater : « Hou là … ça craint ! Il est vachement grand. »

_ On va voir combien de temps elle te permet de tenir !

_ Dès qu'ils commencent à se battre on fait une percée vers l'avant, là où Guts a fait s'effondrer la plate forme, et on passe au dessus du mur, pendant que Faith et moi on couvre nos arrières. Expliqua la Tueuse à ses camarades alors que le combat entre le Guerrier Noir et le géant qui servait de capitaine aux gardes allait débuter.

Zondark leva haut son arme en criant : « Ça ne t'embête pas de tester ton épée contre mon marteau pioche, n'est-ce-pas ? » Il frappa alors en hurlant : « Tiens, prends déjà ça ! »

Conservant son sang froid Guts recula très légèrement en maintenant sa garde et esquiva avec facilité la frappe du géant qui s'abattit devant lui, entre ses pieds écartés. La force du coup était telle que l'arme fracassa plusieurs pavés en s'enfonçant dans le sol. Les soldats marquèrent un temps d'arrêt stupéfaits par la puissance de leur capitaine.

_ Maintenant ! Cria Buffy en faisant s'effondrer la pile de tonneaux devant elle d'un puissant coup de pied.

Zondark tout à son assaut ignora totalement ce qui se passait dans son dos et arrachant son arme au sol essaya de frapper Guts d'un coup circulaire mais il manqua encore le Guerrier Noir qui évita l'attaque en reculant à nouveau. Mais le large coup du capitaine continua sa course et frappa un des gardes sur son flanc gauche, la partie en forme de pioche de son arme perforant l'armure de l'infortuné garde et lui transperçant la poitrine.

Zondark visiblement se fichait de cela et il continua ses attaques de plus belle contre le fuyant Guts, se moquant de savoir si il blessait ou tuait ses hommes au passage dans sa rage d'atteindre enfin son ennemi.

De leur côté Buffy et ses compagnons réussirent leur sortie, prenant les gardes, qui les pensaient piégés et qui se concentraient sur le combat entre Gut et Zondark, complètement par surprise. Les tonneaux étaient pour la plupart vides et donc pas si lourds que ça mais en s'effondrant et en roulant vers les gardes ils créèrent suffisamment de confusion pour permettre aux scooby de rejoindre le mur sans être interceptés. Sans compter que Buffy, à peine sortie de l'étroite ruelle commença à se servir des tonneaux à sa portée comme projectiles contre les gardes, des armes suffisamment efficaces pour mettre à terre et étourdir ceux qu'elles touchaient.

A l'arrière, Faith était engagée dans un combat avec l'un des gardes dont l'armure le protégeait de la plupart des coups de la Tueuse renégate la forçant à rester sur la défensive, surtout qu'elle voulait éviter de tuer son assaillant si possible. Mais ne pas le tuer ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'estropier et d'un coup puissant et précis elle enfonça la lame de son épée courte dans l'articulation du genou droit du soldat, arrachant un cri de douleur à son adversaire. La Tueuse put alors battre en retraite sans problème, le garde qu'elle venait de blesser arrivant à peine à se déplacer et coinçant derrière lui les autres soldats engagés dans la ruelle. Faith sourit en voyant que son plan venait de fonctionner, il faudrait un moment pour que les gardes sortent de là ou que le blessé atteigne le bout de la ruelle, elle venait de faire gagner au groupe le temps nécessaire pour qu'il puisse s'échapper.

Au pied du mur les scooby avaient entamé son escalade, en s'aidant des poutres de bois qui s'y appuyaient Alex avait déjà réussi à se hisser en haut, quand Spike accéléra le processus : attrapant Dawn il la jeta littéralement en haut du mur où Alex l'aida à se réceptionner et à passer de l'autre côté avant que le vampire ne lui envoie la personne suivante.

Pendant ce temps Zondark avait réussi à acculer Guts contre un mur à coup de larges frappes, tuant au passage trois de ses hommes. L'attaque suivante du capitaine visa Guts à la tête mais en s'inclinant légèrement de côté le Guerrier Noir l'esquiva et l'arme du colosse qui lui faisait face se contenta de défoncer le mur de pierres derrière lui, à l'endroit exact où se trouvait sa tête une fraction de seconde plus tôt.

_ Ben alors …? Tu ne peux plus reculer ? Hé, hé ! Se moqua le capitaine en retirant son arme du mur.

Voir le Guerrier Noir en mauvaise posture poussa une partie des soldats à fixer la scène avec attention et redonna de la motivation aux autres, plus éloignés, pour arrêter Buffy et ses compagnons. Plusieurs soldats s'avancèrent vers Buffy et Faith qui venait de sortir à son tour de la ruelle.  
Il n'y avait pas grand-chose que les deux Tueuses pouvaient faire pour stopper leurs ennemis, pas sans employer leurs épées et se battre pour tuer, vu la protection que leurs armures complètes donnaient aux soldatx. Les frapper à main nue n'aurait pas eu d'énormes effets, malgré la force et la résistance surnaturelle des deux jeunes femmes, par contre un coup de pied bien placé ou un balayage faisait facilement tomber à terre les gardes qui mettaient du temps à se relever du au poids de leurs armures. Mais les Tueuses ne faisaient que gagner du temps alors que derrière elles, Anya venait de rejoindre Dawn de l'autre côté du mur.

_ Pourquoi tu ne tentes pas quelque chose ? Cette fois je ne joue plus alors t'as intérêt à bien te défendre ! Proclama Zondark en brandissant son arme au dessus de lui pour assener un coup terrible. « Mais tu n'as aucune chance, si tu ne peux pas manier cette épée elle n'est qu'un poids mort ! En fin de compte tu ne seras jamais qu'une petite merde ! » Acheva le capitaine en abattant son marteau-pioche.

L'expression de Guts changea brutalement devenant un masque de concentration et de réprobation et au dernier moment il attaqua avec sa Dragonslayer.

Le coup était parfaitement calculé et toucha la lame de pioche de l'arme du capitaine alors qu'elle s'abattait vers lui selon un angle perpendiculaire.

L'impact fit littéralement éclater la tête de l'arme du capitaine qui prouva être moins résistante que la puissante épée du Guerrier Noir. Le choc provoqua un essaim de shrapnels qui toucha Zondark en plein visage, lui arrachant son casque et laissant plusieurs petits éclats de métal enfoncés dans son visage, y compris un dans l'œil gauche.

La surprise de l'assemblée face à ce retournement de situation fut totale et durant un instant tout le monde se figea.

Zondark tomba au sol, une main sur le visage en gémissant de douleur.

_ Ch …Chef ! Cria un des gardes.

Guts posa un pied sur la tête nue de Zondark, qui avait des cheveux noirs assez courts, des traits de brute et une mâchoire carrée.

_ J'en ai autant pour toi. Déclara froidement Guts avant d'assener un coup de pied au capitaine l'envoyant sur le dos et lui faisant cracher du sang.

_ Maitre Zondark ! S'écria un des soldats, alors que derrière les barreaux d'un soupirail de l'autre côté de la place, proche de l'endroit où se tenait le reste des exilés, la personne qui avait observé Guts avec attention durant l'exécution assistait à toute la scène.

Loin de décourager les soldats, la défaite de leur capitaine sembla les mettre dans une colère telle qu'elle chassa leur appréhension.

_ Vous … Vous ! Vous allez voir ! Lancèrent plusieurs gardes alors qu'ils encerclèrent à nouveau Guts et que d'autres s'attaquèrent plus violemment à Buffy et Faith.

Les Tueuses furent un instant dépassées et deux soldats purent s'approcher de leurs compagnons qui s'échappaient alors que les deux femmes étaient trop occupées à batailler contre leurs adversaires en surnombre.

Giles venait de passer le mur grâce à l'aide de Spike et Willow était la suivante quand les gardes s'approchèrent, l'épée haute, et que l'un deux s'attaqua à Tara. Spike réagit au quart de tour, il lança Willow dans les airs où Alex la rattrapa in extrémis mais déséquilibrés ils tombèrent tous les deux de l'autre côté du mur, Spike attrapa alors Tara par le bras et l'écarta brutalement du soldat, évitant de justesse qu'elle ne soit atteinte par le coup qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir.  
Les soldats avancèrent vers le vampire désarmé qui dut reculer en maintenant Tara, qui gardait un calme relatif malgré sa panique croissante, derrière lui. Les deux exilés durent s'éloigner de plus en plus de leur route d'évasion et Buffy et Faith était trop occupées dans l'immédiat pour intervenir.

_ Guts … Appela Puck en attirant l'attention du Guerrier Noir sur le fait que des renforts de la garde étaient en train d'arriver par l'entrée principale de la place, ce qui provoqua une petite grimace de contrariété chez ce dernier.

Spike aussi se rendit compte de l'arrivée des renforts et il comprit que si il n'intervenait pas rapidement, ce qui le forcerait à révéler que sa puce ne fonctionnait plus, lui et Tara se retrouveraient pris au piège.

Avec un soupir de frustration et un mouvement usant de sa rapidité vampirique Spike attrapa le poignet d'un des soldats et le tordit violemment le forçant à lâcher son épée dont le vampire s'empara. Se retournant il frappa le second garde qui s'apprêtait à abattre son épée sur lui et le toucha à l'aisselle, trouvant le défaut de l'armure et lui enfonçant son épée dans le corps. Le soldat lâcha un bruit de gargouillis alors qu'il s'étranglait avec son propre sang et tomba au sol. Le vampire se retourna alors vers son autre adversaire, désarmé, et lui assena un puissant coup avec la garde de l'épée qu'il venait d'acquérir frappant suffisamment fort pour l'assommer à moitié.

Malheureusement cela ne suffit pas car plusieurs autres gardes s'interposaient maintenant entre le vampire et la sorcière et les Tueuses et leur route d'évasion.

Buffy, qui avait assisté à toute la scène bien qu'elle soit occupée avec ses propres adversaires et qu'elle ne pouvait pas intervenir à temps, avait d'abord été soulagée de voir Spike protéger Tara mais en le voyant neutraliser les gardes qui étaient après eux sans que cela ne provoque de migraine chez le vampire elle avait réalisé avec horreur que sa puce ne devait plus fonctionner, faisant à nouveau de lui un danger. La Tueuse était déterminée à sortir la pauvre Tara de là mais d'autres soldats arrivaient … en nombre.

Soudain plusieurs sphères fumantes atterrirent parmi les combattants, deux entre Guts et les soldats et une entre Spike et Tara et leurs assaillants. Les sphères se mirent aussitôt à émettre une épaisse fumée, ressemblant à celle des fumigènes, provoquant une violente toux chez ceux qui la respiraient.

_ Hein ? Quoi ? ….Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? ….Peuh ! Peuh ! … D'où est-ce que ça vient ? Questionnèrent les soldats confus.

_ Hé vous ! Appela soudain une voix derrière Spike et Tara qui attira l'attention de Guts.

_ Venez par ici, vite ! Déclara un individu portant une cape et une capuche, les traits dissimulés pas des bandages et qui se tenait au niveau d'un soupirail dont il avait retiré les barreaux.

Guts, qui utilisait sa cape comme un masque rudimentaire contre la fumée avec Puck voletant à ses côtés, hésita un instant, tout comme Spike que la fumée ne gênait pas mais qui provoquait des quintes de toux pour la sorcière derrière lui.

_ Ils sont toujours là, quelque part autour ! Retrouvez-les vite ! Ordonna la voix du sergent à travers la fumée.

_ Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Dépêchez vous ! Les pressa leur mystérieux sauveur.

Guts se décida aussitôt et se dirigea droit vers le soupirail avec Puck sur ses talons qui criait : « Hé, attends-moi ! »

En voyant Guts bouger Spike se décida aussi et cria : « Buffy ! Faith ! Partez ! On a une autre voie de sortie, on vous retrouvera dès qu'on pourra ! »

_ Spike …Commença Buffy pas vraiment d'accord à l'idée de laisser Tara en compagnie du vampire si il n'avait plus sa puce pour le garder sous contrôle.

Mais elle fut coupée par Spike qui annonça aussitôt : « Ne t'inquiètes pas je veillerai à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à Tara, je t'en donne ma parole ! » Suivit de Faith qui déclara : « B ! Entre ce gaz et le nombre de soldats on ne peut rien faire, il faut qu'on parte ! »

Quand Buffy entendit le capitaine Zondark, qui s'était relevé en s'appuyant lourdement sur un de ses subordonnés, rugir : « Ne les laissez pas s'échapper ! Trouvez-les ! Et tuez-les ! Tuez-les ! » son choix fut fait, il fallait qu'elle s'assure que les autres s'échappent en toute sécurité. A contre cœur elle devait laisser la protection de Tara à Spike.

Les deux Tueuses sautèrent aisément au dessus du mur et rejoignirent leurs autres compagnons.

_ Buffy ! Où est Tara ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas avec vous ? Interrogea Willow en pleine panique en ne voyant son amante nulle part.

Buffy ne sut quoi répondre à sa meilleure amie, se sentant fautive pour avoir mis ses amis en danger mais surtout de ne pas avoir pu protéger Tara et de l'avoir laissé en arrière.

C'est Faith qui répondit finalement : « Elle est avec Spike et Guts, ils ont réussi à s'échapper par un autre chemin et ils vont nous rejoindre plus tard, maintenant il faut qu'on bouge avant d'avoir toute la garde aux fesses. »

_ Non ! On ne peut pas partir, pas sans Tara ! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, pas encore ! S'acharna Willow qui semblait proche de l'hystérie.

_ On n'a pas le temps pour ça ! Maugréa la Tueuse renégate et d'un coup rapide à la mâchoire elle assomma la sorcière rousse à la surprise de tous, avant que quiconque puisse réagir elle l'empoigna et la jeta sur son épaule.

Alex tenta de dire quelque chose mais Faith le coupa en déclarant : « Anya ! C'est toi qui doit le mieux connaître la ville ! Par où va-t-on ? Dépêches, on n'a pas le temps de trainer. »

_ Heu ? Par là ? Enfin je crois ? Répondit l'ex-démon en partant au trot vers la gauche alors que le groupe la suivait au pas de course, disparaissant rapidement dans le réseau labyrinthique de rues et de ruelles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le mystérieux sauveur de Guts, Spike, Tara et Puck les guida silencieusement à travers la ville leur faisant faire des tours et des détours à travers l'entrelacs de rues et de ruelles complètement désertées par la populace afin de s'assurer qu'ils avaient bien semé la garde et n'étaient pas suivis. Mais aussi peut-être pour brouiller les pistes car à plusieurs reprises ils avaient été observés au travers d'un volet entrebâillé ou du judas d'une porte, par des habitants craintifs qui s'étaient bien vite retranchés dans leurs maisons quand ils s'étaient aperçus que les étrangers les avaient remarqués.

_ Cet endroit fait froid dans le dos. On leur fait peur ou quoi ? Demanda Puck.

_ Ils se cachent tous chez eux …ils n'ont pas seulement peur des étrangers comme vous, non. Ils ont peur d'être accusés de sorcellerie …peur d'être dénoncés par une connaissance, un voisin, un ami … ou même un parent …La ville entière vit dans la peur … Déclara leur guide , un homme de petite taille, entre 1m20 et 1m30, qui s'aidait d'une canne pour marcher et qui se dissimulait derrière des bandages et de lourds vêtements.

Si Guts resta impassible face à cette nouvelle, Spike lui réagit en ajoutant : « C'est plus que ça, la ville était imbibée de peur avant l'exécution, mais maintenant ce que je sens dans l'air c'est de la terreur. »

Derrière lui Tara préféra garder le silence car même si elle présentait une brave figure sa situation présente était … inquiétante. Elle se trouvait séparée des Scooby et surtout de Willow avec pour la protéger contre une horde de gardes brutaux et en colère, qui n'hésiterait pas à abuser de la force pour la capturer et qui pourrait même faire pire, il n'y avait que Spike qui, vu ce qu'il avait fait à deux des gardes, n'était plus sous le contrôle de la puce qui l'empêchait de s'en prendre aux humains et Guts qui s'était avéré être un guerrier sans pitié pour ses ennemis et n'avait pas hésité à massacrer nombre de gardes.

Bien sur Guts les avait sauvé des minions de Gloria et ils avaient survécu ensemble face à la marée de squelettes qui les avaient attaqués mais elle ne connaissait pas Guts plus que ça, elle ne connaissait pas son passé et la …boucherie qui avait résultée quand il avait affronté les gardes avait révélé une part très sombre de sa personnalité. De plus son aura, que la sorcière blonde arrivait à percevoir, était pleine de fureur, de colère et de haine.  
Pour Spike le problème était inverse, le Spike actuel était un allié, presque un ami, il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal, sauf pour la fois où il lui avait donné un coup de poing sur le nez, et cela avait été pour prouver qu'elle était pleinement humaine. Il s'était comporté de manière…relativement amicale avec elle … depuis qu'elle le connaissait, même si elle n'avait jamais été très proche du vampire, et depuis qu'il était attiré par Buffy il s'était montré …fiable. Pendant le voyage avec Renaud c'est elle et Dawn qui s'étaient occupées de le soigner et la jeune sœur de la Tueuse lui avait parlé du temps qu'elle avait passé avec le vampire et comment il l'avait sauvée à plusieurs reprises. Il était également visible que Spike semblait se soucier de Dawn et qu'il se comportait d'une manière quasi-amicale avec la plupart des scooby, à l'exception d'Alex. Mais Tara se souvenait également de ce que Willow lui avait raconté sur le passé de Spike avec les scooby, comment il avait tenté de les tuer plusieurs fois, qu'il avait voulu attaquer Willow juste avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait une puce qui l'empêchait d'attaquer les humains et que même après qu'on lui ait implanté sa puce il avait tenté de les trahir au profit d'Adam.

Le point positif est qu'il avait promis à Buffy de veiller sur elle et jusqu'à présent il avait toujours tenu parole.

Les réflexions de la jeune femme furent stoppées quand leur guide répondit à la remarque de Spike.

_ C'est parce qu'après une exécution il y a généralement une période d'accalmie avant qu'un nouveau cas de « sorcellerie » ne soit jugé, mais avec la scène que votre ami a causé et avec la garde qui fouille la cité ils craignent que le Comte ne déclare qu'un nouveau groupe d'hérétiques ne soit apparu dans la ville, comme c'est déjà arrivé par le passé, et qu'il ne procède à une purge à large échelle.

_ C'est ici. Déclara-t-il finalement en descendant un escalier de pierre vers une lourde porte à moitié dissimulée sous un pont qui enjambait un ruisseau qui devait également servir d'égout.

Le groupe entra dans une large salle couverte d'étagères et de tables sur lesquelles se trouvaient des livres, des instruments astronomiques et mécaniques divers, des crânes et des squelettes de différents animaux, dont un crâne humain au moins, des bocaux remplis de nombreuses substances et pour certains où étaient conservés des créatures mortes et des organes dans du formol. Le tout faisait penser au laboratoire de recherche de quelque scientifique fou du moyen âge ou d'un docteur Frankenstein médiéval.

Guts regarda autour de lui avec détachement, il avait vu bien pire dans sa vie, pour Tara et Spike l'endroit leur faisait penser à une version plus sombre et plus gothique de la boutique magique. Bien que plus glauque ce lieu était loin d'être effrayant et il semblait prouver que certaines personnes s'intéressaient bel et bien au mysticisme.

Puck lui était bien plus mal à l'aise et voletait de droite à gauche en marmonnant pour lui-même : « Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que cet endroit ? Une boucherie ? Un resto chinois ? » Se retournant il fit face à un autre elfe qui flottait sereinement dans un bocal de formol, mort. Horrifié et sous le choc la petite créature féérique s'éloigna en tremblant, volant au hasard dans un état second, sous le regard étonné et presque amusé de Guts, avant que Tara ne le recueille dans ses bras.

_ Intéressante collection que tu as là. Nota Guts. « N'es-tu pas inquiet de te faire accuser de pratiquer les arts noirs ? A moins que tu ne sois un de ces apprentis sorciers qu'ils recherchent ? » Interrogea le Guerrier Noir alors que Tara s'écartait un peu et que Spike était en train d'étudier les livres présents sur les étagères.

Leur hôte resta silencieux pendant un instant, les bras chargés de livres et de parchemins alors qu'il tentait de faire un peu de place pour que ses invités puissent s'assoir.

Finalement il répondit : « Oh, non …rien à voir … rien d'aussi spectaculaire. Je ne suis qu'un médecin ordinaire et vous êtes dans mon modeste laboratoire … »

_ Un médecin ordinaire hein ? Avec des goûts plus qu'étranges en matière de littérature. Intervint Spike qui avait sorti un des livres d'une étagère et était en train de le feuilleter.

D'où elle se trouvait Tara pouvait apercevoir des gravures qui ressemblaient à celles qu'on pouvait voir dans les pires livres de Mr Giles.

_ C'est vrai j'avoue, j'ai acquis depuis quelques années une passion pour l'occultisme et j'ai accumulé plusieurs livres sur le sujet mais je ne suis pas un pratiquant ! Insista leur hôte avec une trace de rage et de dégoût dans la voix.

_ Hum … Vas-tu enfin nous dire qui tu es ? Pourquoi nous avoir sauvés et nous avoir amenés jusqu'ici ? Demanda Guts.

_ Oui, ça m'intéresse aussi. Déclara Spike

_ Je t'ai regardé combattre, tu as abattu ton adversaire avec le genre de rapidité et de précision qu'on trouve chez un assassin, ou un guerrier expérimenté. Je peux aussi sentir que tu es un tueur et les deux femmes qui combattaient avec toi, elles ont une force au-dessus de la moyenne. J'ai besoin de l'aide de personnes avec ce genre de talent. Avoua leur hôte avant de se tourner vers le Guerrier Noir.

_ J'étais sur les lieux de l'exécution où tu t'es distingué et je t'ai vu. Répondit le mystérieux petit homme en s'approchant lentement de Guts avec l'aide de sa canne. « J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais aussi des raisons d'haïr le comte ? Une question … de vengeance ? »

Guts regarda son interlocuteur d'un air impassible et d'un rapide coup de pied il le priva du soutien de sa canne, sans l'aide de celle-ci le petit homme fut incapable de se maintenir debout et tomba face au sol.

_ Guts ! S'écria Puck indigné en quittant les bras de Tara alors que la jeune femme reculait un peu plus et se retrouvait contre une des étagères.

Spike ignora la scène et continua à inspecter le contenu des étagères et à faire le tour de la pièce, se rapprochant discrètement de Tara.

_ C'est moi qui pose les questions ici. Déclara Guts d'une voix froide.

_ He, oh ! C'est pas non plus un raison pour le frapper ! Lança Puck en se posant à côté de leur hôte toujours à terre. « Vous allez bien monsieur ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant, une main tendue.

Lentement l'homme au sol commença à se redresser, le visage de Puck prit une expression de surprise et de terreur mélangées similaire à celle qu'il avait eu quand il avait aperçu l'elfe mort plus tôt.

Il s'envola brusquement en marche arrière avec un : « Waaahh ! » de stupeur, agitant follement ses bras devant lui.

Leur mystérieux sauveur se redressa avec difficulté en s'aidant de sa canne, sa capuche retombant en arrière et dévoilant son visage, sa cape et ses lourds vêtements s'écartant suffisamment pour qu'on puisse le voir sans problème.

_ Eh …Eh, eh … Oh je ne t'en veux pas …C'est un peu pour ça que je t'ai amené ici … Je ne voulais pas que tu sois capturé là-bas parce que … Je veux que tu le tues pour moi …

En se relevant l'homme révéla que ses deux jambes s'arrêtaient juste en dessous des genoux où il avait des pilons de bois lui servant de prothèse pour qu'il puisse marcher, pire que ça les bandages autour de son visage s'étaient relâchés et on pouvait voir que la moitié de sa face semblait comme avoir été rongée par de l'acide, ou avoir été écorchée et en partie dévorée par quelque animal sauvage. Son œil droit avait disparu, laissant une orbite vide, et il n'avait plus de nez.

Ce visage était une vision d'horreur et même Guts sembla troublé un instant en le voyant alors que Tara lâcha un hoquet de stupeur.

_ Je veux que tu le mettes en pièce ! … Ce démon ! Hurla l'homme au visage et aux jambes mutilés avec une lueur de démence brillant dans son œil unique alors qu'il se remettait debout en s'appuyant lourdement sur sa canne.

_ M …mais … Bafouilla Puck en volant au côté de Guts, horrifié par le spectacle que donnait leur hôte.

_ Je suppose que c'est le Comte qui est responsable de ton état. Indiqua Spike qui avait déjà vu ce genre de spectacle auparavant, notamment de la main d'Angelus.

_ Oui …Le Comte…ce bâtard…il n'est pas humain… C'est un monstre ! …Regardez mes jambes … regardez mon visage … Tout ça c'est sa faute …. Il m'a écorché et il a tranché ma chair pour me bouffer petit à petit ….

Face à cette déclaration Guts eut une expression étrange, presque songeuse.

_ Eh, eh …Je suppose que tu ne me crois pas … je sais que c'est une histoire difficile à croire ….

_ Si au contraire, je te crois. Le coupa le Guerrier Noir en provoquant la surprise chez les personnes présentes. « Et d'ailleurs je le savais déjà … non, plutôt je sais ce qu'il est. »

_ Un monstre qui se nourrit de chair humaine c'est quelque chose que j'ai déjà croisé plus d'une fois moi aussi. Déclara Spike.

_ Ou-oui c-c'est vrai. Ajouta Tara.

Leur hôte fixa Guts pendant plusieurs secondes, tout comme Puck, puis il se mit à glousser de plaisir. Rabattant sa capuche et replaçant ses bandages comme il le pouvait il se retourna et marcha péniblement vers un mur et arriva devant une mâchoire faisant penser à celle d'un requin accroché au mur.

_ Venez il y a quelque chose que je veux vous montrer. Il appuya sur la partie inférieure de la dentition et avec un clic sonore un pan de mur se mit à bouger révélant une salle obscure.

_ Une porte secrète … Murmura Puck alors que Guts et lui, suivis par Spike et Tara entrèrent dans la pièce, précédés par leur hôte qui tenait dans ses mains une lanterne pour éclairer la pièce plongée dans le noir. « Là je le sens très mal, ça va encore être quelque chose de macabre je parie. » Maugréa le petit elfe.

_ Voila …Regardes cette chose. Déclara leur hôte en levant sa lanterne.

La pièce était assez petite, et au fond, contre le mur, se trouvait un petit meuble au centre duquel était posé un objet sur un petit coussin. Cela avait la forme d'un œuf à première vue et était légèrement plus grand mais bien vite on pouvait remarquer, placés de manière désordonnée comme dans une peinture de Picasso, qu'un nez, une bouche et deux yeux fermés se trouvaient sur la surface de l'objet.

L'apercevant l'expression de Guts changea brusquement, il était visiblement surpris mais aussi choqué. Il était clair qu'il avait déjà vu cet objet ou au moins un similaire.

_ Oh ! Mais c'est …Un Béhélith ! S'écria le Guerrier Noir partagé entre colère et stupéfaction en reconnaissant l'objet.

_ Tu sais ce que c'est que cet objet ? Interrogea leur hôte.

Sans crier gare Guts l'empoigna à la gorge de son bras valide et le souleva dans les airs sans qu'il ait le temps de dire plus qu'un : « Ha ! » de surprise et de douleur.

_ Guts ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria Puck.

Mais le Guerrier Noir l'ignora et se contenta de fixer son prisonnier qui commençait à s'étrangler et n'arrivait plus à respirer à cause de la poigne de fer de Guts.

_ Qui diable es-tu ? Et où as-tu trouvé ceci ? Exigea de savoir le Guerrier Noir.

Soudain Spike attrapa Guts par le bras.

_ Ce n'est pas en l'étranglant que tu vas avoir des réponses. Lâcha le vampire d'une voix calme, l'autre main posée sur la garde de son épée.

Guts fixa le maitre vampire un court instant sans trouver aucune hésitation dans son regard puis, avec un léger grognement de contrariété, il relâcha sa proie qui retomba au sol sur les fesses.

_ Ce n'est pas à moi … Cela vient du château, je l'ai volé au Comte. Je le jure ! Avoua leur hôte en se massant la gorge.

Tara se baissa à côté de lui pour vérifier son état et l'aida à se relever gagnant un regard de gratitude.

_ Dis moi tout ce que tu sais sur cet objet ! exigea Guts.

_ Et tant que tu y es tu peux également nous dire ce que tu sais sur ce qui se passe en ville …ce qui se passe réellement. Ajouta Spike.

L'objet qui avait causé une aussi forte réaction de la part de Guts fut amené dans le laboratoire principal avant que leur hôte ne s'assoie et commence à parler.

_ C'est assez simple, car les deux sujets sont liés. Admit leur hôte. « Je m'appelle Vargas, j'étais autrefois le médecin du château. Sachez que par le passé le Comte n'était pas comme aujourd'hui. Il a toujours eu un tempérament assez violent et un cœur de glace. Mais au moins il était encore humain. Il y a 7 ans il a obtenu ceci, et le jour où il a obtenu cet objet il a changé, il a perdu toute humanité. Il commença par torturer des hommes, pour lui ils n'avaient pas plus de valeurs que des pantins. Il les frappait, les découpait et les transperçait, il les mutilait pour ensuite les manger. Afin de toujours se procurer de nouveaux corps humains il lança la chasse aux hérétiques. »

Les mains sur la bouche Puck semblait horrifié par les explications de Vargas sur ce qui se passait dans la cité.

_ Je ne pouvais plus supporter de participer à cette horreur. Alors j'ai fui le château avec ma femme et mes deux fils. Mais ils nous ont rattrapés et ils nous ont jetés en prison. C'est le Comte qui m'a défiguré, et ensuite, devant mes propres yeux, il a torturé et dévoré ma famille. Raconta Vargas en fixant ses mains ouvertes, comme si elles étaient couvertes de sang.

« Je ne pourrai jamais oublier cette scène ! » Songea-t-il. Il pouvait clairement se revoir, nu, les bras attachés par des cordes à une barre en bois suspendu en l'air par des chaînes. Ses jambes, déjà amputées et couvertes de bandages pour empêcher qu'il ne meure d'une hémorragie, ne touchant pas le sol.  
Face à lui il pouvait apercevoir dans la pénombre le Comte, assis à une table sur laquelle se trouvaient les corps démembrés de sa famille qu'il était en train de manger. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain, il était bien plus massif, sa chair avait pris une teinte entre l'orange et le brun, et elle était recouverte de petites excroissances en forme de pointe. Sa bouche était devenue énorme, assez grande pour avaler directement un torse humain, et il semblait avoir deux antennes sur le sommet du crâne.

Tous ceux présents dans la pièce, et surtout Puck et Tara, ressentirent une certaine empathie face à la douleur et à la peine visibles chez Vargas alors qu'il racontait le calvaire qu'il avait vécu.

_ A ce moment là … Au lieu de ressentir de la rage … des regrets ou de la tristesse pour ma famille … j'ai surtout ressenti de la terreur. Avoua Vargas, tremblant, les poings serrés posés sur la table et des larmes coulant de son visage ravagé. « J'ai utilisé un médicament pouvant me faire passer pour mort, puis j'ai réussi à m'enfuir en emportant cet objet avec moi. » Conclut-il.

_ Sept ans ont passé depuis que je me suis échappé en emportant cette …chose. Déclara Vargas en désignant le Béhélith qui trônait au milieu de la table sur un petit coussin. « Depuis lors, pendant toutes ces années, j'ai mené sans relâche des recherches sur tous les types de religions, divinités, maléfices et tous les objets occultes existants …Mais je n'ai pas réussi à découvrir ce qu'est cet objet. Il n'existe aucun écrit à son sujet. » Raconta Vargas avant de se tourner vers ses invités et de demander : « Je vous en prie ! Dites moi ce que c'est ! ».

_ J…je ne sais pas. Avoua Tara. « Mais c…c'est puissant, tr… très puissant, et son aura n'est pas tant maléfique qu…que …corruptrice ». Indiqua la sorcière.

_ C'est une clé. Révéla Guts d'une voix sombre alors qu'appuyé contre une des étagères, les bras croisés, il gardait son regard fixé sur l'objet. « Une clé qui ouvre la porte d'un autre monde, une dimension parallèle à la notre où vivent des monstres qui depuis toujours contrôlent le mal dans l'histoire de l'humanité et influencent ses plus sombres heures. C'est un moyen pour invoquer les Cinq de la Main de Dieu … » Expliqua le Guerrier Noir avec une intensité fascinante.

Vargas, Tara et Puck fixèrent Guts d'un air ébahi et stupéfait quand une voix vint rompre le charme du moment.

_ Par l'Enfer ! Encore une saloperie d'histoire de Clé ! S'écria Spike.

Alors que Vargas et ses « invités » continuèrent de discuter au sujet du Béhélith, du Comte et de leurs connaissances respectives au sujet du surnaturel qui pouvaient s'appliquer à la situation présente, juste au dehors de la porte du laboratoire de Vargas, l'ombre d'une personne qui les avait vu entrer et avait tenté de les épier sans succès se dépêcha de s'éloigner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pendant ce temps Buffy et les autres exilés avaient rejoint l'auberge où ils séjournaient. Là ils s'étaient tous équipés et avaient fait leurs bagages au cas où ils devraient partir précipitamment.

A son réveil Willow était loin d'être heureuse, partagée entre colère et panique il fallut l'intervention conjuguée de Giles, Buffy et Alex pour l'empêcher de partir immédiatement à la recherche de Tara ou de sauter à la gorge de Faith.

Même après avoir regagné un semblant de calme Willow ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à un moyen de retrouver Tara.

_ Je pourrais lancer un sort de localisation pour la retrouver. S'entêta la sorcière rousse.

_ Willow, non ! Le sort de localisation fait appel à des puissances mystiques terrestres, sans elles pour t'aider on ne sait pas si le sort marchera correctement, ou quelle puissance il va te demander. Cela pourrait être trop pour toi. Lui opposa Giles.

_ Sans compter qu'on ne dispose même pas des éléments nécessaires pour ce sort. Ajouta Anya. « Et puis dans ton état tu pourrais louper le sort et révéler notre position à tout le monde. »

_ Et même si on sait où ils sont, avec tous ces gardes qui patrouillent les rues à notre recherche, on aura du mal à les rejoindre sans se faire repérer, il vaut mieux attendre la nuit. Indiqua Faith.

_ Toi ! Tais toi ! C'est ta faute si je n'ai pas pu aller à son secours. Cracha la sorcière avec colère.

_ Faith n'y est pour rien. Interrompit Buffy. « Il n'y a rien que l'on pouvait faire dans cette situation, pas sans tous nous mettre en danger. Elle a fait le bon choix, on ne pouvait pas te laisser y aller, ou tu te serais fait tuer ou tu aurais du utiliser ta magie devant tout le monde, sans aucune idée des conséquences pour toi. Alors là ils auraient encore été plus acharnés à nous tuer sur place et on aurait perdu le bénéfice de la surprise si on doit faire appel à vos pouvoirs magiques. »

_ Ce n'est pas comme si on les avait laissés aux mains de la garde. Objecta Giles. « Ils ont réussi à s'enfuir de leur côté, et il y a de bonnes chances qu'ils puissent nous rejoindre. Si ils trouvent un endroit où se cacher en attendant la nuit. Spike ne devrait pas avoir de mal à ramener Tara avec l'avantage que lui donne sa vision nocturne et sa tendance à se déplacer furtivement. Et même si ils sont rattrapés il y a bien plus de chances qu'ils soient capturés plutôt que tués, ne serait-ce que pour les obliger à révéler qui nous sommes et où nous trouver, ou au pire pour les exécuter en public, comme exemple. Si ça arrive nous aurons au moins une chance de les libérer, mais pour cela nous ne devons pas être repérés. »

_ Giles avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qui risque d'arriver à Tara si on les capture, ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire. Demanda Willow avec une voix pleine de colère et d'anxiété.

_ Oui. Répondit l'observateur sans détourner les yeux. « Mais agir sans réfléchir les fera certainement tuer. Cet endroit est relativement sûr et c'est le seul où ils savent pouvoir nous rejoindre. On ne peut pas risquer de mener les gardes ici. »

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Willow, Spike veillera sur Tara et il la ramènera indemne. Affirma Dawn.

_ Bien que ça me coûte de le dire, Dawnie a raison, Evil Dead sait bien qu'on lui plantera un pieu dans le cœur si il revient sans Tara, alors il fera tout pour la ramener saine et sauve. Sans compter que Guts est avec eux, si les gardes les trouvent ils vont se concentrer sur lui, ou se faire massacrer, ça leur donnera une bonne chance de pouvoir fuir. Déclara Alex.

_ Mais Spike ne peut pas se battre contre des humains. Pointa Willow qui commençait à retrouver son calme.

En entendant cela Buffy se mordit la lèvre, elle n'osait pas révéler que ce n'était plus le cas de peur de faire paniquer Willow encore plus et de la pousser à faire quelque chose de dangereux si elle savait à quel point Tara était vraiment en danger. Buffy pria pour que Spike soit suffisamment effrayé par le sort qu'elle pourrait lui réserver si il faisait du mal à la sorcière blonde pour se restreindre, une petite partie d'elle espérait aussi qu'il le ferait car il éprouvait réellement quelque chose pour elle.  
Elle chassa toutefois rapidement cette dernière pensée de sa tête en se forçant à se souvenir que Spike n'avait pas d'âme et que donc il ne pouvait pas aimer, pas vraiment, même si il croyait le contraire ce n'était pas, ça ne pouvait pas être de l'amour.

_ Non mais il reste toujours un vampire, plus fort, plus rapide et plus endurant qu'un humain, surtout un de ces gardes qui portent une armure de métal des pieds à la tête. Il n'a qu'à jeter ta petite amie sur son épaule et courir et ils seront incapables de le rattraper à pied. Expliqua Faith.

_ Le mieux à faire pour le moment est de patienter et de renforcer notre position. Willow j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour un léger sort de dissimulation, ça n'empêchera pas quelqu'un qui sait que nous sommes là de nous trouver mais ça « poussera » les gens à ne pas nous remarquer et à ignorer nos chambres comme endroit à fouiller si il y a une inspection de l'auberge. Indiqua Giles en essayant visiblement de détourner l'attention de Willow par une tâche constructive.

_ Je vais descendre à la salle commune pour faire le guet. Proposa Alex.

Alors que les Scooby vaquaient à leurs occupations, Buffy prit position près de la fenêtre surplombant la rue et continua à prier pour que Tara revienne saine et sauve et que l'avoir laissée avec Spike n'ait pas été une erreur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A l'intérieur des murailles fortifiées du château, dans les quartiers réservés pour les blessés de la garde, plusieurs médecins et aide-soignant essayaient sans succès de calmer le capitaine Zondark dont ils venaient de panser les blessures.

Renversant la cuvette d'eau qu'un des serviteurs tenait dans ses mains Zondark se releva sur son lit avec rage, les muscles de son corps saillants.

_ Capitaine Zondark !

_ Lord Zondark, vous devez vous reposer ! Proclama un des plus vieux médecins en s'approchant.

Le capitaine des gardes lui attrapa brusquement la tête d'une main, l'empêchant de continuer de parler.

_ Je vais le tuer ! Je jure que je vais le tuer ! Lui et tous ses complices ! Hurla Zondark en serrant le poing.

Le médecin poussa un « AAAHHHH ! » de douleur avant que la poigne de fer du géant ne lui écrase le crâne. Zondark, debout, s'éloigna en titubant, les mains posées sur les bandages recouvrant en partie sa tête.

_ Que se passe-t-il ici ? Résonna une voix pleine d'autorité.

A l'entrée se tenait le Comte, les mains derrière le dos, accompagné par son conseiller, Darl, et deux gardes armés de lances.

_ Oh ! Votre excellence !

_ Pourquoi ce raffut ? Interrogea le Comte.

_ C'est le capitaine Zondark, il est enragé ! répondit quelqu'un dans l'assistance.

_ Maudit Chevalier Noir ! Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer ! S'égosilla le capitaine en arrachant certains de ses bandages ensanglantés.

_ Je vois. Laissa échapper le Comte visiblement satisfait par la situation devant lui.

_ Votre excellence … il est dangereux, il serait préférable de retourner dans vos quartiers. Proposa Darl dans un murmure.

_ Darl, sortez tous d'ici. Ordonna le Comte.

_ Comment ? Mais … vous parlez sérieusement ? Demanda le conseiller.

_ Je vous ai dit de vous en aller. Répéta le Comte en se tournant légèrement vers Darl.

Celui-ci aperçut une lueur inquiétante qu'il avait déjà vu avant dans le regard de son seigneur et qui le poussa à garder le silence.

_ Sortez tous d'ici ! Intima Darl avant de s'éloigner en tremblant et en transpirant de peur alors que les deux gardes et les servants et soigneurs le suivaient.

_ Ahhh ! Gwaaahh ! Hurla Zondark en donnant des coups de tête dans un des piliers de pierre de la pièce.

Soudain le Comte lui enserra la gorge, par derrière, d'un bras. Le capitaine rendu fou de rage tenta de se libérer de cette étreinte de toutes ses forces, mais en vain. Malgré son physique imposant, son corps musclé et la rage qui l'animait il lui était impossible de se libérer, le Comte, malgré son apparence, était bien trop fort.

_ Alors comme ça tu hais le Chevalier Noir, le Guerrier des Ténèbres ? Susurra une voix à l'oreille de Zondark lui faisant retrouver un semblant de contrôle.

_ Oui ! Je le hais ! Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour pouvoir le tuer ! Reconnut le capitaine.

_ He, he, he. Ricana le Comte en forçant son captif à se retourner et en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. « C'est très bien alors …je vais réaliser ton rêve. » Déclara-t-il en approchant son visage de celui de Zondark tout en souriant.

Il ouvrit alors la bouche et quelque chose en émergea, une chose monstrueuse ayant le visage du Comte, surmonté par une paire d'antennes, et qui ressemblait à un croisement entre une limace et un mille-pattes. Face à cette horreur le capitaine tenta de reculer sa tête sans y parvenir.

_ Accueilles mon second moi. Proclama le Comte alors que la chose commençait à s'insinuer en Zondark par sa bouche et qu'un cri horrible échappait au capitaine.

A l'extérieur un soldat arriva au pas de course.

_ Seigneur Darl ! Cria-t-il.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda le vieil homme.

_ Un informateur nous a indiqué l'endroit où se cache le Chevalier Noir. Révéla-t-il.

_ Vraiment ? Demanda Darl. « Bien rassembles une trentaine d'homme. » Demanda-t-il à l'un des gardes qui l'avaient accompagné.

_ Attends ! Ordonna le Comte en sortant du bâtiment.

_ Excellence ? Fit Darl surpris.

_ Cet homme est sur ses gardes, si nous envoyons autant de soldats il s'en rendra compte. Et puis n'oubliez pas ce qui est arrivé ce matin, beaucoup d'hommes ont été blessés et tués. C'est une tâche difficile, aussi ce n'est pas le nombre d'hommes qui importe mais leur qualité. Expliqua le Comte.

Zondark émergea du bâtiment, torse nu, il semblait encore plus grand et plus musclé. L'œil qui lui restait était injecté de sang, et sa bouche entrouverte laissait apercevoir des dents qui étaient maintenant comme taillées en pointes, ressemblant à des crocs.

_ Zondark, tu vas enfin pouvoir étancher ta soif de vengeance. Déclara le Comte.

Ce dernier éclata d'un rire démoniaque si terrifiant que toutes les personnes présentes en furent transies de peur.

**A suivre …**

* * *

Note de l'auteur : N'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires/critiques/appréciations et idées ils sont les bienvenus, pour chaque chapitre, afin de m'aider, me donner des idées et m'encourager à poursuivre mon histoire. En fait cette histoire a désespérément besoin de review alors faites un effort (°_^ ).

NB : Revew in english are ok since I read it easily.

Azeaze : La fic commence dans l'univers buffy et suit ses personnages, c'est pour ça que Guts n'apparaît que plus tard. Mais je suis heureux que tu le trouves bien écrit. Oui la carriole est tirée par quatre chevaux ( 1er tome du manga ). Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de personnages mais ils ne resteront pas ensemble en continu ( comme on le voit dans ce chapitre ) ce qui devrait faciliter la lecture à certains moments. J'espère que tu apprécieras la dédicace et que je recevrai d'autres reviews de ta part.

Même si dans les grandes lignes cette fanfic va suivre l'histoire de Berserk l'effet papillon se fera ressentir tôt ou tard, après tout Renaud et Colette n'étaient pas censés survivre à la horde de squelettes.

J'encourage aussi tous ceux qui ont apprécié cette histoire à lire mes autres fanfics : Impérium Aeternus et Harry Potter et le Miroir d'Orichalque ( dont un nouveau chapitre vient d'être posté ).

**Dans le prochain chapitre de : BUFFY CONTRE LES VAMPIRES ET LA VOIE DU BERSERKER**

_... ... ..._

_Puck survolait la foule, alors que sous lui l'exécution était sur le point de commencer. Le petit elfe serrait les dents de colère, cherchant désespérément ce qu'il pouvait faire pour stopper ça._

_Sous lui il pouvait ressentir le flot d'émotions provenant de la populace. Ces sentiments étaient tellement puissants qu'ils le submergeaient._

_« Ma tête …elle va éclater ! Je sens la terreur, la rage, la malfaisance, la tristesse et le sentiment de culpabilité de tous ces gens ! Un tourbillon de folie s'empare d'eux ! » Pensa le petit elfe aux capacités empathiques en tenant sa tête entre ses mains._

_Le bourreau s'approcha du prisonnier qui avait la tête maintenue sur le billot, tenant à deux mains une lourde hache. _

_Cette vision sortit Puck de sa confusion, regardant autour de lui il chercha désespérément un moyen d'intervenir. _

_Il aperçut Guts dissimulé dans une ruelle. Les bras croisés il regardait l'elfe avec un petit sourire moqueur, l'invitant à agir par lui même … si il en était capable. _

_Le petit elfe se crispa, serrant les poings : « Je peux y arriver » se dit-il en retenant ses larmes._

_Le bourreau leva lentement sa hache. _

_« Je peux y arriver tout seul ! »_

_Puck se lança alors dans une attaque en piquet désespéré, fonçant droit sur le bourreau._

…_. …. …. _


	6. Chapter 5 : l'ombre de l'apôtre

Je dédie ce chapitre à Lufynette qui a fait l'effort de laisser une review pour chaque chapitre.

* * *

**ARC PREMIER : Les anges gardiens du désir**

**Chapitre 5**** : L'ombre de l'apôtre**

* * *

_Dans le chapitre précédent de _**Buffy contre les Vampires et la voie du Berserker** :

…

_Zondark émergea du bâtiment, torse nu, il semblait encore plus grand et plus musclé. L'œil qui lui restait était injecté de sang, et sa bouche entrouverte laissait apercevoir des dents qui étaient maintenant comme taillées en pointes, ressemblant à des crocs. _

__ Zondark, tu vas enfin pouvoir étancher ta soif de vengeance. Déclara le Comte._

_Ce dernier éclata d'un rire démoniaque si terrifiant que toutes les personnes présentes en furent transies de peur._

…

* * *

Dans le laboratoire caché de Vargas presque trois heures et demi s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée du petit groupe de fugitifs. Tous attendaient patiemment la tombée de la nuit qui mettrait un terme temporaire, ou du moins ralentirait sévèrement, les recherches de la garde les concernant, et chacun réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'il allait faire dès la tombée de la nuit.

Spike espérait profiter de l'obscurité qui les dissimulerait, lui et Tara, afin de pouvoir rejoindre Buffy et les autres à l'auberge grâce aux avantages que lui donnaient ses capacités vampiriques. Il redoutait quelque peu l'accueil qu'on lui réserverait maintenant que son petit secret concernant le fait que sa puce ne fonctionnait plus avait été révélé. Il espérait tout de même que le fait de ramener Tara saine et sauve lui vaudrait quelques points, suffisamment pour qu'on lui laisse plaider sa cause.

Dawn et Anya seraient certainement de son côté, Giles, lui, saurait se montrer …pragmatique… il représentait après tout un atout certain pour le groupe, surtout maintenant qu'il pouvait à nouveau combattre des humains qui risquaient de se montrer, pour les exilés, un danger aussi sérieux que celui posé par les créatures démoniaques. Tara avait toujours été assez neutre à son sujet, et il espérait que lui avoir sauvé la vie ferait pencher la balance en sa faveur, et Faith semblait assez … amicale, pour une Tueuse, et être les deux « parias » de la bande leur avait donné une certaine forme de complicité. Le réel problème viendrait de Willow, Alex et Buffy. Encore une fois ramener Tara saine et sauve serait la clé et cela rendrait peut-être Willow suffisamment reconnaissante pour qu'elle ne l'enfonce pas. Pour Alex, quoi qu'il arrive, le charpentier ferait certainement tout pour convaincre les autres de le tuer, mais tout le monde connaissaient ses préjugés et cela jouera contre lui. Reste Buffy qui sera celle qui prendra la décision finale et dont la première réaction sera certainement de vouloir se débarrasser de lui maintenant qu'il n'était plus « inoffensif », mais l'opinion de ses amis jouerait un grand rôle dans sa décision tout comme la situation « unique » dans laquelle ils se trouvaient actuellement.  
Spike espérait que Buffy se montrerait raisonnable, car et d'une il n'était pas question qu'il se fasse tuer sans réagir, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se battre contre les scooby et surtout contre Buffy, et de deux il préférerait continuer à voyager avec eux, et ce pour de nombreuses raisons comme le fait qu'il y avait bien plus de chances de trouver un moyen de rentrer en restant tous ensemble, même si il était actuellement certain de pouvoir survivre seul dans ce monde.

Tara, elle, était assez anxieuse, elle comprenait bien que Buffy et les autres ne pourraient pas les secourir vu la situation et que ce serait à eux de rejoindre le groupe à l'auberge. Mais pour cela elle était dépendante de l'aide de Spike pour échapper à la garde et pouvoir rejoindre son amante, Willow, et le reste des scooby, ce qui posait un problème car elle n'était pas certaine de la fiabilité du vampire maintenant que sa puce était désactivée et qu'il pouvait à nouveau s'en prendre aux humains. Le fait qu'il agissait pour l'instant comme si ça ne faisait pas de différence était assez rassurant, tout comme le fait qu'elle avait toujours eu de « bonnes » relations avec lui, mais elle préférait tout de même être de retour auprès de Buffy et des autres avant que le maître vampire se retrouve en proie à sa soif de sang. La sorcière blonde s'était du moins trouvé une occupation utile en consultant la bibliothèque de Vargas, récoltant certaines informations que le groupe recherchait, en attendant que Spike donne le signal pour se mettre en route.

Guts lui voulait également profiter de la nuit pour s'échapper et regagner le camp dissimulé qu'il avait établi en périphérie de la ville. Là il pourrait planifier en toute quiétude son assaut sur le château en attendant le moment propice pour s'infiltrer et tuer le Comte.

Vargas, quant à lui, espérait bien voir ces étrangers réussir à échapper à la garde, ils représentaient actuellement son meilleur espoir de se venger et de voir enfin le Comte payer pour ses crimes. Le Guerrier Noir semblait déjà avoir ses propres raisons pour tuer le Comte et « Spike » avait indiqué au cours de leur discussion que les « Tueuses », visiblement les chefs du groupe de chasseur de démon auquel il appartenait, seraient également intéressées par l'idée de « botter le cul du Comte » quand elles apprendraient les exactions auxquelles il se livrait.

Après une longue conversation suite à la découverte du Béhélith, Spike et Tara étaient actuellement occupés à explorer la bibliothèque de Vargas avec l'aide du médecin mutilé. Tara avait localisé plusieurs livres des plus intéressants dont un sur les plantes de ce monde et leurs vertus médicinales, un autre sur l'histoire et enfin deux portant sur le folklore, les « créatures fabuleuses » et les mythes et légendes. Vargas qui avait peu d'intérêt pour ces ouvrages lui en fit cadeau, espérant ainsi renforcer leur bonne volonté à son égard et que cela jouerait en sa faveur quand leur groupe de chasseur de démon déciderait ou non de s'attaquer au Comte, et puis le médecin savait depuis quelques temps que son état de santé se détériorait et qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus l'usage de ces livres alors autant les donner à quelqu'un qui en aurait l'utilité.  
Vargas se savait proche de la fin de sa vie, les blessures et mutilations qu'il avait reçu de la main du Comte avaient ruiné sa santé et seul sa haine du Comte et son désir de vengeance, de voir ce monstre mourir avant lui, l'avait maintenu en vie jusque là. Mais même cette volonté avait une limite et le médecin malgré ses connaissances et ses efforts pour prolonger sa vie le plus possible savait qu'il ne lui restait guère plus que quelques mois, un an ou deux au maximum avant que la mort ne le rattrape. C'est également pour cela qu'il avait décidé de s'exposer et de ne plus se terrer comme un rat, de tout miser sur ces étrangers qui représentaient son ultime espoir de voir sa vengeance aboutir.

Alors que Spike, Tara et Vargas continuaient de parcourir la bibliothèque du médecin, Guts , lui, était assis sur une chaise, son imposante épée posée à côté de lui, ses pieds croisés reposaient sur une table basse lui faisant face et où se trouvait un chandelier allumé ainsi que le Béhélith qui reposait sur un petit coussin.

Le Guerrier Noir ne quittait pas des yeux l'objet en forme d'œuf alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre quelques heures plus tôt concernant l'étrange groupe qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois quelques jours auparavant et qu'il venait de recroiser, étant pour le moment coincé avec deux de ses membres.

Le vampire, Spike, s'était montré un peu plus bavard concernant le comment et pourquoi de leur arrivée spectaculaire et de leur présence en Midland que ne l'avaient été les deux guerrières avec qui il avait discuté, et il semblait que ce groupe était bien plus intéressant que ce qu'il avait pensé à première vue.

Il semblerait que Spike et ses compagnons se soient également retrouvés en possession d'une Clé pouvant ouvrir les portes d'une autre dimension, une dimension démoniaque. Cette Clé appartenait à une déesse païenne de ladite dimension qui avait été bannie, enfermée dans une forme humaine et privée de la plupart de ses pouvoirs, elle avait arpenté le monde entier à la recherche de cette Clé qui lui avait été arrachée lors de son bannissement et qui était arrivée en possession de la « Tueuse » blonde, Buffy, une guerrière détenant des capacités surhumaines et chargée de combattre les forces maléfiques. Plusieurs clash avaient eu lieu entre la déesse infernale et le groupe de Buffy mais au final, bien qu'ils soient passé près de vaincre leur ennemi, la déesse infernale avait récupéré sa Clé et mis fin à son bannissement tout en faisant subir ce mêmes sort à ceux qui s'étaient opposés à elle.

C'est comme ça que Spike et ses compagnons avaient littéralement atterri sur la route de Guts.

Ces révélations ainsi que la découverte d'un Béhélith avaient renvoyé le Guerrier Noir à l'un de ses pires souvenirs, quand lui et ses compagnons d'arme de la bande du Faucon, le groupe de mercenaires qu'il avait rejoint bien des années auparavant, avait été trahi et livré aux démons de la Main de Dieu et à leur armée de monstres en guise de sacrifice.

Guts chassa rapidement ces souvenirs emplis de terreur et de souffrance et qui faisaient resurgir en lui une rage destructrice pour revenir sur ce qu'il avait appris sur la contrée d'origine de Spike et de ses camarades. Les monstres et démons, là-bas, semblaient moins puissants que les apôtres mais ils existaient en bien plus grand nombre, même si ils se dissimulaient pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention du peuple. Pourtant d'après les descriptions de Spike il y en avait d'assez dangereux, comme ce « Juge » capable de détruire des armées et de tuer sans même toucher ses proies, l'espèce de Spike gagnait en puissance avec le temps et les anciens vampires semblaient être des ennemis impressionnants à affronter.

Sur ce sujet Guts avait encore des doutes sur le fait de côtoyer un démon, un buveur de sang, même si il semblait maintenant chasser sa propre espèce au côté des « Tueuses ». Toutefois Spike s'était montré assez franc : si les vampires avait un esprit humain, et selon lui des sentiments humains, ils avaient aussi des instincts démoniaques de chasseur et la soif de sang, les plus jeunes ayant un comportement quasi-féral avant d'apprendre un certain contrôle sur ces besoins.  
Spike avait également admis qu'au début il n'avait pas rejoint le groupe auquel il appartenait maintenant de son plein gré, cela avait été une alliance contre des ennemis communs. Puis il avait été pendant longtemps incapable d'attaquer des humains du à une espèce de talisman appelé « puce » qu'on lui avait inséré dans la tête. Il avait pris goût durant cette période à combattre les autres démons pour satisfaire sa nature guerrière et à lutter au côté du « scooby gang » le surnom du groupe de chasseur de démon menait par la Tueuse Buffy. Spike avait également admis que la « puce » ne semblait plus fonctionner mais qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir à ses anciennes habitudes excepté peut-être en ce qui concerne le fait de boire le sang de ceux qu'il devrait tuer pour se protéger, lui et les membres de son groupe, après tout pourquoi gaspiller ?

Le cas du vampire troublait légèrement Guts, surtout le fait que si son stigmate réagissait à sa présence, bien que très légèrement, comme une légère irritation, il y avait une différence notable bien qu'indescriptible par rapport aux esprits maléfiques auxquels il était habitué. Mais surtout Spike ne semblait pas du tout réagir à la marque du sacrifice qui poussait tous les monstres ou les esprits du mal qu'il croisait à l'attaquer pour le dévorer.  
Après réflexion le Guerrier Noir décida que tant que ce « vampire » ne s'en prenait pas à lui et ne se comportait pas comme un monstre assoiffé de sang, le fait de le surveiller ou bien de l'éliminer ne le regardait pas, il avait d'autres choses plus importantes à faire et sa mission de vengeance à poursuivre. Que les « Tueuses » s'occupent donc du vampire, qu'elles en prennent la responsabilité puisqu'il faisait partie de leur groupe.

Pendant que tout le monde était occupé Puck, lui, s'était contenté de rester en retrait et d'écouter. Les choses que Spike avait racontées, avec un commentaire de temps à autre de la timide Tara, étaient incroyable, et de plus ce groupe d'étranger était fascinant.

Presque autant que Guts.

Le petit elfe ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'ils continuent à suivre le sillage du Guerrier Noir. En fait si Guts pouvait voyager avec eux cela l'aiderait certainement, il y avait tant de haine et de souffrance en lui ainsi que cette vendetta qu'il poursuivait seul, cette obsession dévorante de poursuivre et d'abattre ces terribles monstres, les Apôtres. Des compagnons l'aideraient certainement à se dérider, des amis pourraient peut-être même le détourner de cette spirale de ténèbres et d'auto-destruction, une tâche que Puck s'était imposée inconsciemment à lui-même. Et puis d'autres chasseurs de démon pourraient l'épauler dans sa tâche de combattre les esprits maléfiques et les Apôtres.

L'autre chose qui fascinait le petit elfe était ce mystérieux objet : ce béhélith, qui avait eu un si fort impacte sur Guts et qui devait être quelque chose de vraiment important puisque le Guerrier Noir ne le quittait pas de l'œil.

Prenant son courage à deux mains l'elfe se posa sur la table basse et s'approcha de l'objet en forme d'œuf pour l'inspecter de plus près.

Le Béhélith avait la forme d'un œuf sur lequel se trouvait une bouche, un nez et deux yeux fermés, qui loin de former un visage semblaient disposés de manière aléatoire comme dans une peinture de Picasso.

Puck fit une grimace en s'approchant de l'objet, utilisant ses mains pour étirer ses yeux et sa bouche pour tenter vainement de les positionner comme sur le Béhélith. Puis, avec méfiance, il s'approcha un peu plus et il tendit le bras pour toucher la chose du bout du doigt. Comme rien ne se passait il abattit sa main ouverte sur le sommet de « l'œuf » avec plus de détermination.

_ Et moi qui pensais qu'il bougeait … Enfin bon il a une expression vraiment intéressante. Déclara le petit elfe en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur le Béhélith, jetant un coup d'œil dessus avant de poursuivre il se retrouva face à l'œil ouvert de la chose qui le regardait fixement. « Il a un petit côté artistique … » commença l'elfe en s'adressant à Guts avant de se rendre compte que le Béhélith venait d'ouvrir un de ses yeux.

Avec un « OOHH ! » de surprise et de peur l'elfe se projeta en arrière pour percuter le pied de Guts, rebondir, et tomber face contre terre sur le table basse.

_ Cette chose n'est pas un objet, c'est un être vivant. Annonça calmement le Guerrier Noir.

_ Tu aurais pu le dire avant, idiot ! Grommela Puck en se relevant et en frottant son nez et l'arrière de son crâne.

_ Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, pour l'instant il est inoffensif. C'est comme un coquillage fermé. Expliqua Guts alors que l'œil du Béhélith s'était refermé.

_ Ouais, et c'est aussi le genre de truc qui vous saute à la figure quand on s'y attend le moins. Intervint Spike dont l'attention avait été attirée par le cri de Puck. « C'est la première fois que je rencontre un de ces « Béhélith », mais j'ai déjà vu des truc du même genre, ça prend l'air inoffensif pour mieux vous prendre à la gorge par surprise. »

Tara, qui se trouvait derrière lui, regardant la scène, ajouta timidement : « C'est vrai, s-son aura …elle est pleine de malice, c-c'est comme un prédateur en sommeil qu-qui attend une proie. »

_ En pratique comment fait on pour invoquer cette fameuse « Main de Dieu » avec cette chose ? Puisque c'est sensé servir à ça. Demanda Puck.

_ Imbécile ! Si je le savais je ne serais pas ici à y réfléchir et à perdre mon temps ! S'énerva Guts.

Puck choisit de se taire, ce sujet semblant faire facilement sortir le Guerrier Noir hors de ses gonds. Il se retourna vers le Béhélith pour voir un de ses yeux s'ouvrir à nouveau pour le fixer quelques secondes avec une pupille injectée de sang, avant de se refermer, laissant le petit elfe nerveux et anxieux.

Après quelques minutes de silence la voix de Guts s'éleva de nouveau.

_ J'ai oublié de te demander quelque chose. Lance-t-il à Vargas occupé à chercher quelque chose dans un de ses tiroirs plein de papiers. « Comment le Comte a-t-il pu acquérir cet objet ? » Demanda le Guerrier Noir.

_ … Par pur hasard. Répondit le médecin mutilé. « Il l'a acheté à une caravane marchande qui s'était arrêtée au château. Même eux ne savaient pas de quoi il s'agissait. Ils prétendaient l'avoir trouvé dans une foire aux antiquaires dans une ville d'Orient. »

_ Par hasard, hein ? Remarqua Guts en se frottant le nez d'un air pensif.

_ C'est jamais un hasard quand ce genre d'objet tombe dans les mains d'un gars qui peut être corrompue ou manipulé pour devenir un monstre. Pointa Spike.

Vargas étala soudain un long morceau de parchemin sur la table où se trouvait le Béhélith.

_ Regardez c'est la carte du château. Il existe un passage secret. Seul le Comte et quelques autres personnes le connaissent, c'est grâce à ce passage que j'ai pu m'échapper. Avec un peu de chance vous pouvez pénétrer le château par cette voie sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Indiqua Vargas en pointant du doigt une zone de la carte.

_ Je voudrais bien venir avec toi. Ajouta Vargas en se tournant vers Guts. « Mais vu mon état, je ne serais qu'un boulet. Je ne sais pas si votre groupe acceptera de s'attaquer au Comte, même si je l'espère. » Annonça le médecin mutilé à Spike et à Tara. « Mais toi je sais que toi tu le feras. » Dit-il à Guts en contournant la table pour s'approcher du Guerrier Noir.

_ J'ai attendu … pendant sept longues années … la venue d'un homme comme toi. Je t'en prie … toi seul … peux me venger ! Je t'en supplie ! Implora Vargas en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Guts, toujours assis, qui gardait une expression indéchiffrable.

Au moment où Vargas le toucha Guts eut une grimace de dégoût et le repoussa d'un revers du bras avant de lui donner un coup de pied en se relevant de sa chaise et en criant : « NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! »

_ Guts ? Lâcha Puck choqué alors que Tara demandait : « Mr Vargas, est-ce que ça va ? » et s'approchait pour aider le médecin mutilé à se relever, et que Spike restait en retrait, la main sur la garde de son épée.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend bon sang ? Interrogea Puck.

_ Tu me dégoûtes. N'essaie plus jamais de me toucher. Tu ne t'es jamais vu dans un miroir ? Toi aussi tu ressembles à un monstre. Déclara le guerrier Noir d'une voix froide.

_ GUTS ! Cria Puck en empoignant la cape du Guerrier Noir, juste en dessous de sa gorge. « Pourquoi tu dis toujours des choses aussi cruelles. » Demanda le petit elfe avant de lâcher un : « aihh ! » de douleur quand Guts le repoussa d'une pichenette sur les fesses.

_ Tu es odieux. Affirma Puck en voletant tout en frottant ses fesses douloureuses.

_ Peu importe, ça va. Déclara Vargas à nouveau debout et s'appuyant sur sa canne, grâce à l'aide de Tara encore agenouillée à côté de lui. « Ne vous inquiétez pas à cause de moi. » Dit-il en s'adressant à Tara et à Puck.

_ Mais Vargas … Commença Puck.

_ Non ça va aller, il pourra m'insulter autant qu'il veut, du moment qu'il tue cette créature.

« Quel vieux servile, il n'a pas de tripes. » Songea Guts en regardant le médecin mutilé.

_ Je ne le ferai pas pour te venger mais je tuerai quand même ce bâtard. Indiqua Guts.

_ Ne faites plus un bruit. Lança soudain Spike qui semblait se concentrer, les muscles tendus. Soudain il sortit son épée à moitié hors de son fourreau tout en ordonnant : « Ecartez vous de la porte. »

Dès que Guts s'était rendu compte de la tension présente chez le vampire il s'était lui aussi mis aux aguets, sa main valide sur la poignée de son épée qu'il avait replacée sur son dos. Ses sens plus affûtés que la normale, du à un entraînement quotidien et une vie passée sur le champ de bataille, lui révélèrent ce qui avait mis le vampire sur le qui-vive quand il reconnut un fin son régulier de métal frappant la pierre accompagné de frottement métallique : le bruit d'une personne en armure complète qui s'approchait de la porte.

Les occupants de la pièce obéirent instinctivement aux ordres du maître vampire comprenant qu'un danger s'approchait sans savoir quoi et reculèrent vers le fond du laboratoire. Guts et Spike s'éloignèrent également de quelques pas, prenant place chacun d'un côté de la pièce. Et ce ne fut pas une seconde trop tôt car brusquement la porte de bois renforcée et une petite colonne de pierre, l'un des soutiens du plafond du laboratoire, volèrent en éclats, pulvérisés par une lourde hache d'arme maniée par une gigantesque silhouette en armure.

Tous les occupants de la pièce furent surpris et quelque peu choqués par cette démonstration de puissance et plus encore quand ils reconnurent qui était l'intrus qui venait d'entrer.

Il était vêtu d'une armure différente, plus anguleuse, formée de plaques superposées avec des pointes d'acier qui émergeaient à différents endroits : genoux, coudes, épaules et une rangée de chaque côté de la cuirasse. Même si il ne portait pas de casque la partie supérieure de sa tête était couverte de bandages qui ne laissaient voir qu'un seul œil, mais malgré cela il était parfaitement reconnaissable : il s'agissait bien du capitaine Zondark.  
Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui, quelque chose d'autre que sa nouvelle armure, que la terrible Hache d'arme à deux mains qu'il tenait ou bien du déploiement de force colossale dont il avait fait preuve à son arrivée. Il semblait émaner de lui une aura sinistre et malveillante et son unique œil injecté de sang qu'on pouvait apercevoir semblait luire d'un éclat malsain tout en étant étrangement vide.

_ C'est le type de ce matin ! S'écria Puck.

_ Encore toi ? Tu as vraiment l'air d'être du genre buté. Remarqua Guts prêt à se battre.

Sans un mot le colosse en armure brandit sa hache au dessus de sa tête et sauta vers le Guerrier Noir tout en abattant son arme avec une puissance considérable.

Guts ne se laissa pas surprendre et tout en dégainant sa Dragonslayer il frappa en direction de son ennemi interceptant son arme avec la sienne en une réception parfaite. Mais à la surprise générale, et y compris la sienne, la force du coup du capitaine, alors qu'il frappait en plein vol, sans aucun appui sur le sol, s'avéra très supérieure à ce à quoi il s'attendait et Guts fut projeté en arrière.  
Sous le regard surpris de Puck le Guerrier Noir s'écrasa avec un : « gwah ! » de douleur contre une table et une étagère qui se brisèrent sous l'impact.

_ Guts ? Demanda Puck incertain en se demandant comment le Guerrier Noir, qu'il s'avait être doté d'une force prodigieuse, avait pu être aussi facilement balayé par un adversaire qu'il avait facilement dominé quelques heures auparavant.

De son côté Spike avait complètement sorti sa lame mais se gardait d'intervenir pour l'instant car visiblement quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, le capitaine des gardes se comportait d'une manière étrange et il semblait bien plus fort que lors du combat précédent, et pour une fois son instinct démoniaque le poussait à la prudence.  
Tara et Vargas, eux, se tenaient aussi loin que possible de Zondark, mais le colosse en armure lourde semblait ignorer tout le monde à l'exception de Guts dont il se rapprochait lentement et lourdement, l'œil luisant, alors que sa bouche ouverte laissait voir que ses dents avaient fait place à des crocs acérés.

Guts se retourna pour faire face à son adversaire et avec quelques difficultés prit une position accroupie. En se faisant il sentit la marque du sacrifice dans son cou se mettre à pulser de douleur, portant sa main métallique à son stigmate il s'aperçut que la marque avait commencé à saigner.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe Guts ? Interrogea Puck en voyant la mine du Guerrier Noir qui s'était transformée en un masque de détermination et de mépris.

_ Maintenant je comprends. Murmura Guts en ignorant la question de l'elfe. « Tu n'es plus humain ! » Accusa le Guerrier Noir en empoignant son épée à deux mains.

_ JE VAIS TE TAILLER EN PIECES, PETIT MORVEUX ! Hurla Zondark, sa rage éclatant soudain et son visage transformé par une expression de fureur alors qu'il plaçait sa Hache de guerre derrière lui, se préparant pour asséner un coup mortel imparable.

_ GUTS ! Cria Puck avec horreur en voyant le Guerrier Noir faire face à une mort certaine.

Mais le coup de Zondark ne toucha pas sa cible.

Guts s'élança vers son ennemi avec une célérité telle que sa silhouette sembla devenir flou pendant un instant, les armes des deux guerriers se croisèrent sans se toucher et alors que la hache du colosse ne faucha que le vide la Dragonslayer du guerrier ténébreux mordit le bras droit de sa cible, tranchant à travers l'armure, la chair et l'os, le tout en un battement de paupière.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Puck, Tara et Vargas le bras droit sectionné de Zondark qui tenait encore fermement sa Hache d'arme dans sa main voltigea dans les airs alors que les deux guerriers venaient de finir leur passe d'arme.

Le capitaine s'immobilisa en lâchant un : « Gwarh ! » de douleur alors que le sang coulait à flot de son moignon.

Prudent Guts se retourna après s'être éloigné de quelques pas de plus et plaça sa lame entre lui et son adversaire. Il avait affronté suffisamment de monstres pour savoir qu'une telle blessure n'était pas toujours suffisante pour tuer un ennemi, surtout un visiblement soumis à une emprise démoniaque.

_ Yeahh ! Tu as réussi ! S'extasia Puck alors que la hache et le bras droit de Zondark retombaient sur le sol avec un lourd « clack ».

_ C'est pas fini … Murmura Spike alors que le colosse se retournait lentement vers Guts.

Le sang coulant à flot du moignon de Zondark se tarit alors qu'il laissait échapper un ricanement sinistre. Soudain des excroissances de chairs rougeâtres se mirent à pousser à partir du moignon du capitaine de la garde à une vitesse ahurissante pour former un entrelacs de courts tentacules. Sous les yeux horrifiés des personnes présentes dans la pièce une masse grouillante de muscles difformes et grotesques se développa en quelques secondes à partir du moignon de Zondark pour former un tentacule de plusieurs mètres de long.

L'appendice mutant semblant bouger sans effort dans les airs se déplaça pour récupérer la Hache d'arme du capitaine tout en restant à distance de Guts.

_ Par l'enfer ! S'écria Spike face à ce spectacle. Le maître vampire avait déjà croisé au cours de son siècle d'existence bien des horreurs et il avait déjà rencontré des créatures et des démons dotés de capacités de régénération mais rien qui ne soit comparable à ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Pire encore, le tentacule qui servait maintenant de bras droit au capitaine de la garde semblait doté d'une force gigantesque vu la façon dont il se balançait dans les airs et l'aisance avec laquelle cette masse de muscles mutants manipulait la lourde Hache d'arme à deux mains qu'elle avait récupérée comme si cette arme ne pesait rien.

« On va pas être trop de deux sur ce coup là. » Songea Spike tout en se demandant si il devait ou non prendre son aspect démoniaque et relâcher son démon intérieur pour ce combat, car cela avait des avantages et des inconvénients.

Si les vampires sous leur forme humaine étaient dotés d'une force supérieure à celle qu'ils avaient quand ils étaient encore humains ainsi que de sens et de réflexes exacerbés le fait de prendre leur apparence démoniaque renforçait légèrement leurs capacités physiques et l'acuité de leurs sens tout en augmentant leur résistance à la douleur, comme le ferait une dose massive d'adrénaline.  
C'était là un « secret » que les vampires gardaient pour eux-mêmes et qu'ils ne révélaient à personne, pas même à leurs alliés. En fait la plupart des vampires n'en était même pas conscients à l'exception de ceux ayant atteint le stade de maître vampire, ou ceux suffisamment perspicaces et observateurs pour s'en rendre compte par eux-mêmes.  
Spike appartenant à ces deux catégories était pleinement au courant des avantages que cet état apportait mais aussi des désavantages qui allaient avec : quand ils relâchaient leur démon intérieur les vampires perdaient en contrôle, ils devenaient plus en proie à leur soif de sang et de carnage et se battaient de manière plus sauvage, plus animale … et avec moins d'intelligence et de prudence. Les jeunes vampires qui manquaient déjà de contrôle et ne savaient pas comment gérer leurs instincts de prédateur démoniaque succombaient souvent à cet état et devenaient à peine mieux que des bêtes féroces : une proie facile pour les Tueuses.

Spike en vampire beaucoup plus expérimenté avait acquis au cours du temps un bien meilleur contrôle de ses instincts mais même lui pouvait se laisser entraîner par la fièvre du combat quand il se transformait aussi malgré le boost de puissance qui en résultait il choisissait avec soin quand y faire appel. Or dans la situation présente, face à un ennemi visiblement très dangereux, il hésitait entre garder l'esprit clair ou augmenter sa force.

Les vampires, à leur création, étaient en moyenne deux à deux fois et demi plus fort que lorsqu'ils étaient humains, avec le passage des décennies leurs forces et leurs pouvoirs augmentaient, lentement mais sûrement. Au jugé Spike estimait que sa force était un peu plus du triple de ce qu'elle aurait du être si il était humain et sous son aspect démoniaque cela montait à plus de trois fois et demi. Mais dans les circonstances présentes Il se demandait si ce surplus ferait une vraie différence ou si il valait mieux compter sur ses compétences de guerrier, bien plus affûté quand il gardait l'esprit totalement clair, plutôt que sur la force brute.

Et puis l'idée de se transformer en plein combat troublait quelque peu Spike pour une autre raison : depuis son arrivée sur ce monde il sentait son démon intérieur plus … agité, et sa présence semblait légèrement plus forte. Il lui semblait aussi que ses capacités vampiriques s'étaient très légèrement accentuées, bien qu'il ne puisse pas en jurer. Vu les évènements récents il n'avait pas eu le loisir d'explorer et d'analyser ces sensations n'y d'évaluer si elles s'accompagnaient véritablement de changements notables, en fait il n'en avait rien dit à personne ne voulant pas risquer de rendre les scooby plus nerveux et suspicieux à son égard. Mais une chose était claire : il n'avait certainement pas envie de découvrir dans une situation aussi dangereuse, et ou il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être distrait, si ce monde ou le voyage à travers le portail avait oui ou non affecté son démon.

Finalement ce fut l'attitude de Guts qui lui fit prendre sa décision. Face au capitaine démoniaque qui se dressait face à lui, une expression de joie sadique sur le visage et le tentacule qui lui servait de bras droit ondulant dans les airs comme un serpent tout en répétant encore et encore : « Je vais te tuer ! Tu es un homme mort ! » Guts restait impassible, maintenant une garde basse avec son immense épée et refusant de céder du terrain.

Spike savait que Guts avait déjà combattu plusieurs démons qui devait s'apparenter à ce qu'était devenu le capitaine de la garde, et même si le Guerrier Noir semblait bien plus fort qu'un homme normal le vampire doutait qu'il puisse surclasser ce type d'adversaire en puissance brute. Non, si Guts avait déjà tué de tels démons c'était certainement plus du à sa maîtrise du combat et ses talents de guerrier, même si sa puissance physique avait certainement était un plus.

Face à un adversaire tel que celui auquel il faisait face actuellement il valait bien mieux se reposer sur son adresse, sa ruse et ses compétences, décida le vampire en guettant l'ouverture qui lui permettrait d'intervenir dans ce combat de la manière la plus efficace possible.

Ignorant Spike et les autres personnes dans la pièce Guts se concentrant sur son ennemi lécha le sang qui lui coulait de la lèvre avant de changer sa posture de combat : tenant uniquement son épée dans sa main droite, il croisa les bras devant lui au niveau de sa poitrine, son bras gauche avec sa prothèse de métal mis en avant alors que de son bras droit il avait amené son épée derrière lui.

Tara, Vargas et Puck étaient surpris par cette posture de combat étrange mais Spike comprit instantanément l'intérêt défensif de cette pose face au tentacule de son adversaire qui pouvait visiblement frapper sous de multiples angles avec une grande force. La large épée de Guts couvrait son dos et sa prothèse métallique pouvait lui servir à parer une attaque de face et à tout moment il pouvait passer à l'offensif en ramenant sont épée vers l'avant avec une puissante frappe verticale où il pourrait déployer toute la puissance et le poids de son épée.

_ Je vais te réduire en poussière ! Annonça Zondark avant que son tentacule, qui semblait encore plus long, ne se mette en mouvement.

Le membre démoniaque du colosse contourna Guts pour le prendre à revers avant de s'élancer vers le haut et d'abattre la Hache d'arme à son extrémité vers la tête de Guts. Mais il s'agissait la d'une feinte, au dernier moment le tentacule ondula tel un fouet, la Hache dévia de sa trajectoire et passa sans toucher sa cible pour ensuite subir un mouvement de balancier pour frapper le Guerrier Noir non par en haut mais par en bas.

L'œil unique de Guts suivit le mouvement du tentacule et au dernier moment il frappa, abattant son épée contre la Hache. L'impact fut extrêmement violent et si la Hache de Zondark fut déviée, Guts, lui, fut repoussé contre un des murs du laboratoire souterrain. Zondark pressa son assaut avec des cris de rage, son membre démoniaque agissant comme un fouet au bout duquel la terrible Hache d'arme servait de lame dévastatrice. Il se mit à frapper sans relâche mais Guts parait, esquivait et parait encore, faisant face à ce déferlement de coups sans qu'aucun ne réussisse à l'atteindre.

Autour du Guerrier Noir tables et étagères volaient en éclats tout comme plusieurs des poutres qui maintenaient le plafond. Une pluie de débris s'abattit sur les spectateurs du terrible duel présents dans la pièce qui tentaient sans succès de se mettre à l'abri. La plupart était inoffensif mais malheureusement plusieurs fragments des poutres du plafond tombèrent en direction de Tara, Puck et Vargas.

Puck se voyant sur le point d'être écrasé paniqua avant de se rouler en boule, Vargas s'agenouilla au dessus du petit elfe pour le protéger de son corps alors que Tara, les yeux écarquillés, tenta de repousser les débris avec sa magie mais elle était trop surprise et n'avait pas assez de temps pour se concentrer et en désespoir de cause elle s'agenouilla tout en croisant les bras au dessus de sa tête pour tenter de se protéger.

Le bruit sourd des morceaux de bois frappant de la chair se fit entendre mais à la surprise générale aucun des trois n'avait été touché. Levant les yeux ils virent Spike qui se dressait au milieu d'eux, tenant toujours fermement son épée et fixant le combat avec intensité. Dans sa main gauche il tenait un large morceau de poutre et les déchirures sur son armure de cuir que l'on pouvait voir au niveau de son avant bras droit et de son dos prouvaient qu'il avait pris sur lui de dévier ou de stopper les débris menaçant ses compagnons.

Tara le regarda pendant un court instant, à la fois reconnaissante et stupéfaite qu'il se soit interposé pour les protéger, surtout contre une avalanche de morceaux de bois brisés aux extrémités pointues. Et visiblement Spike avait agi pour les protéger par réflexe, sans même réfléchir car toute son attention restait fixé sur le combat entre Guts et Zondark.

Puck, quant à lui, après avoir cru sa dernière heure venue essuyait les larmes de peur qui coulaient sur son visage.

_ Tout va bien ? Demanda le médecin mutilé au-dessus de lui.

_ Oui … Merci Vargas. Répondit l'elfe en voyant que Vargas l'avait protégé de son corps. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-il à l'intention du médecin et de la sorcière blonde qui se trouvait à côté d'eux.

_ Ou-oui, ça va. Spike nous a tous protégés. L'informa Tara, mais avant qu'elle puisse en dire plus des gravats s'abattirent soudainement non loin d'eux comme pour leur rappeler qu'une terrible bataille était en cours.

_ Quelle espèce de monstre est-ce là ? Demanda Vargas après avoir attrapé Puck dans ses mains pour l'écarter et le protéger des débris projetés vers eux.

Face à eux Zondark frappait tous azimuts avec une telle vitesse que le membre démoniaque qui lui servait de bras droit ne laissait qu'une impression de flou, ses mouvements à peine perceptibles pour les spectateurs du combat. Tout ce qui se trouvait autour du capitaine de la garde était peu à peu pulvérisé et réduit en débris qui étaient projetés à travers toute la pièce par les coups et les mouvements de son tentacule.

_ Il manœuvre cette Hache comme si il s'agissait d'un fouet ! Il est trop rapide pour être humain, aucun homme normal ne peut suivre du regard les mouvements de son arme. A ce train là, il va tous nous mettre en pièce ! S'écria Vargas stupéfait.

_ Pourtant, aussi rapide que soit ses attaques et même si nous ne voyons pas les coups … Guts semble capable des les parer. Réalisa Puck.

Et en effet sans reculer d'un pas, tenant sa Dragonslayer à deux mains, Guts repoussait ce déluge de frappes. Son visage affichait une concentration sans faille alors qu'il bougeait sans cesse son arme avec une précision méticuleuse : déviant ou parant chacun des coups qui auraient du l'atteindre tout en ignorant ceux qui frappaient dans le vide.

_ I-Il n'est pas l-le seul à pouvoir voir l-les attaques de ce …cette ch-chose. Fit remarquer Tara dont le regard alternait entre le combat et Spike visiblement à l'affût.

Le vampire ignora les paroles de la sorcière, totalement concentré sur sa cible. Ses sens et ses réflexes exacerbés et son siècle d'expérience lui permettaient de suivre les mouvements de Zondark … mais tout juste. En fait, réalisa le maître vampire, même une Tueuse aurait du mal en un contre un face à un tel adversaire, ce qui ne fit que renforcer le respect qu'il éprouvait pour les capacités de combattant de Guts.

Soudain la Hache du colosse frappa le sol, brisant la pierre, et rebondit en altérant sa trajectoire et faillit prendre Guts par surprise mais au dernier moment le Guerrier Noir esquiva et profita que l'attaque de son adversaire, qui avait brisé le rythme de son assaut, le laissait un instant vulnérable pour s'élancer vers lui et attaquer à son tour.

Il ne fut pas le seul.

Spike bondit en avant, comme un félin sur sa proie, et frappa d'estoc le tentacule étiré au maximum avant que Zondark n'ait le temps de le faire revenir vers lui. L'épée runique de Spike transperça l'amas de muscles et de chairs difformes qui composaient le tentacule en produisant un son particulier une espèce de « hisss » mais le vampire n'eut guère le temps de s'en inquiéter car, pesant de tout son poids, il cloua le membre démoniaque au sol pendant un instant.

Un instant.

Ce fut tout le temps nécessaire à Guts pour frapper. Sa cape tournoyant autour de lui le Guerrier Noir dépassa en trombe son adversaire sa Dragonslayer tranchant non seulement au passage le bras gauche du colosse qu'il affrontait mais sa lame mordant également son flanc coupant à travers l'armure et la chair pour laisser une profonde entaille, une blessure normalement mortelle pour un humain normal.

Zondark poussa un cri de souffrance et tirant son tentacule vers lui, il délogea Spike qui fut forcé de faire un bond en arrière tout en retirant sa lame du membre démoniaque du colosse avant de retomber sur ses pieds avec souplesse. Le capitaine de la garde se retourna, ramenant en un claquement de fouet sa Hache d'arme avec son tentacule.

Mais Guts était déjà en mouvement.

Tourbillonnant sur lui-même pour finalement poser un genou à terre le Guerrier Noir assena une terrible frappe diagonale montante qui emporta un tiers du crâne de son ennemi qui laissa s'échapper un râle d'agonie. Mais le coup amorcé par le colosse se poursuivit alors que sa Hache d'arme continuait sa course en un mouvement pendulaire, droit vers Guts.

Ce dernier ramena juste à temps son immense épée devant lui, la maintenant en place avec sa prothèse métallique, pour lui servir de bouclier. L'impact fut tout de même suffisamment fort pour le repousser en arrière, le faisant déraper sur plusieurs dizaines de centimètres.

Les spectateurs du combat restèrent stupéfaits face à l'intensité de ce combat et du talent déployé par les combattants. L'attaque éclair de Spike avait été impressionnante mais elle palissait face à la démonstration d'escrime faite par Guts.

_ Mais il est super méga fort et vachement compétant ! S'extasia Puck qui s'était envolé de nouveau. « Je n'ai jamais douté de la force de Guts, mais jusqu'ici je croyais qu'il agitait son épée au hasard. Or ce n'est pas du tout le cas, c'est un homme d'épée formidable ! » Réalisa l'elfe à voix haute alors que Guts ramenait sa cape sur lui pour s'en couvrir, dissimulant son corps et son arme à l'exception de l'extrémité de sa lame qui pointait vers le bas.

Face à lui Zondark s'était immobilisé tout en restant debout son œil unique fixe et injecté de sang, son tentacule traînant par terre, sa bouche couverte de crocs était restée ouverte et de la salive coulait de sa langue pendante.

Sous le regard incrédule des personnes présentes dans la pièce à l'exception de Guts et Spike le corps de Zondark se mit à bouger, comme animé de légers spasmes, alors qu'un début de tentacule commençait à émerger de l'extrémité tranchée de son bras gauche.

_ Comment ! Il bouge encore ? Même avec la moitié du cerveau en moins ! S'indigna Puck.

Mais soudain une voix différente de celle de Zondark se mit à résonner dans l'air : « Félicitation … »

Quelque chose se mit alors à émerger de la blessure à la tête de Zondark, long d'une vingtaine de centimètres, mais probablement plus grand que ça, cela ressemblait à un croisement entre un mille-pattes et une limace avec une face humaine surmontée de deux « cornes » d'escargot.

« … Chevalier noir … » Continua la créature. « … Et dire que tu n'es qu'un être humain. »

_ Mais c'est … c'est le Comte ! Réalisa soudain Vargas en s'apercevant que le faciès de la créature était une copie monstrueuse du visage du Comte.

_ Vargas ! Ça fait longtemps. Déclara le clone démoniaque du Comte en se tournant vers le médecin mutilé avant d'apercevoir le Béhélith qui gisait sur le sol non loin de lui.

Suivant le regard du Comte, Vargas vit à son tour le Béhélith et se précipita pour s'en emparer avant de le serrer précieusement contre sa poitrine.

_ Je pensais bien que c'était toi qui me l'avait dérobé. Ne bouges pas, quand j'en aurai fini avec eux, je te montrerai ce que j'aurais dû te faire il y a 7 ans. Annonça la créature à l'image du Comte.

_ Incroyable … tu as développé ta puissance et ta technique à l'extrême, chevalier noir. Aucun humain ne peut probablement te battre. Affirma la chose à l'effigie du Comte. « Et tu n'es pas le seul guerrier d'exception présent. »

La chose émergeant du crâne de Zondark se tourna alors vers Spike alors que le corps du colosse restait immobile à l'exception de son tentacule qui, toujours en possession de la Hache d'arme, s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs.

_ Toi aussi tu es très intéressant, être capable de s'immiscer en plein milieu de notre combat avec une telle précision, une telle force et une telle vitesse … C'est quelque chose que peu d'homme seraient capable de faire … et cette arme que tu portes est …loin… d'être ordinaire. » Déclara le monstre en amenant la partie de son tentacule que Spike avait frappée tout près de son visage pour l'examiner.

La blessure infligée par Spike était bien visible et de plus la chair tout autour avait pris une teinte noirâtre et semblait comme morte.

_ Mais quelque soit votre force ou vos armes, que vous soyez deux ou même plus, ça ne change rien car contrairement à moi vous avez des limites ! A cause de votre nature même d'êtres humains ! Énonça le « Comte » tout en se préparant à frapper de nouveau.

Spike sourit intérieurement à se voir traité « d'être humain » tout en se préparant à la reprise des hostilités mais en observant Guts il remarqua le regard calculateur de ce dernier alors qu'il jetait de furtifs coups d'œil en direction du plafond. Il ne fallut qu'un instant à Spike pour comprendre ce que préparait le Guerrier Noir et aussitôt il commença à se rapprocher de Vargas et Tara.

« Zondark » frappa à nouveau et encore une fois Guts para, redirigea le coup de son ennemi vers le plafond. La Hache d'arme brisa deux autres poutres et soudain un lourd et sinistre craquement se fit entendre alors que le reste des poutres se mit à céder et que le plafond commença à se fissurer de toute part.

_ Vargas ! Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici tout de suite ! S'écria Spike en rejoignant Tara et en attrapant au passage le sac où elle avait mis les livres offerts par le médecin.

_ Hein ? Fut la dernière parole de Zondark avant que le plafond ne s'écroule sur lui, forçant également Guts à reculer pour ne pas subir le même sort.

_ Hé par ici ! Vite ! Lança Vargas depuis une trappe par laquelle la sorcière blonde et le vampire s'étaient déjà engouffrés.

Alors que Guts quittait le laboratoire le feu prit à partir de chandelles renversées pendant le combat et se propagea rapidement du aux substances inflammables désormais répandues un peu partout transformant rapidement le refuge de Vargas en une véritable fournaise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sortant du réseau de tunnels qu'il avait pris pour s'échapper, le petit groupe émergea sous un pont qui enjambait un large ruisseau peu profond relié au système d'égout.

_ Pouah ! Quelle puanteur ! Il n'y avait vraiment pas de meilleure issue de secour ? Demanda Puck alors qu'il sortait du tunnel servant d'égout qu'ils avaient emprunté.

A l'extérieur le crépuscule était tombé mais malgré la faible luminosité on pouvait voir s'élever à une courte distance une colonne de fumée noirâtre qui signalait l'incendie du laboratoire de Vargas.

_ Je me demande si ce monstre est mort. S'interrogea Puck à voix haute alors que les derniers membres du groupe émergeaient à leur tour du tunnel.

_ Qui sait ? Répondit Guts impassible.

_ Moi je ne compterais pas là dessus. Ajouta Spike. « J'ai déjà reçu une église sur la tête et j'en suis sorti vivant, pas intact mais vivant. »

_ Ce type, c'était vraiment le Comte ? Interrogea Vargas.

_ Non, ce n'était pas lui, pas vraiment. C'était plutôt une « part » de lui. Indiqua Guts. « Une sorte de double qui s'est emparé du corps de cet homme. Ce garde était complètement possédé et la seule chose qui restait de lui, c'était sa soif de vengeance. »

En entendant les explications de Guts, Spike et Tara se regardèrent en partageant la même pensée : si la créature qu'ils avaient combattu n'était qu'une « part » du Comte et que cette « ombre » ne disposait que d'une partie de sa vraie force alors à quel point le véritable Comte était-il dangereux et puissant ?

Visiblement, et quelque soit sa nature, le Comte disposait de puissants et sombres pouvoirs pour transformer un simple humain en une telle créature juste en le possédant, pire il semblait avoir agi comme un parasite qui avait peu à peu pris possession de son hôte et l'avait transformé en un démon, le refaçonnant à son image.

De telles capacités ne présageaient rien de bon pour le vampire et la sorcière.

_ Nous nous séparons ici. Décida soudain Guts.

_ Ouais, c'est probablement ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Acquiesça Spike. « Il fait suffisamment sombre pour qu'on se déplace sans être vu et cet incendie va certainement attirer l'attention de la garde pendant un petit moment. Suffisamment pour nous laisser le champs libre et on attirera moins l'intention en se séparant plutôt que si on reste groupé. »

_ Je suppose que tu vas rendre visite à ce « Comte » d'ici peu de temps. Demanda Spike en regardant le Guerrier Noir.

Celui-ci fixa Spike pendant un court instant semblant évaluer et prendre la mesure du vampire blond. Même si Guts savait qu'il aurait pu vaincre Zondark sans l'intervention du vampire il est vrai que cela aurait pu être plus difficile. Spike avait prouvé qu'il était un guerrier capable et expérimenté : il avait su rester hors du combat et éviter ainsi de gêner Guts jusqu'au moment où il avait pu intervenir de manière décisive et il avait été capable d'agir avec intelligence, être un atout plutôt qu'un handicap. Si les autres « guerriers » de son groupe démontraient les mêmes compétences …

_ Certainement demain soir, la garde fouillera encore la ville mais aura commencé à relâcher sa vigilance et le château sera moins bien défendu.

_ Tu n'es pas contre un peu de compagnie pour ta petite excursion ?

_ … Fais ce que tu veux … du moment que toi et les tiens ne me gênez pas ni ne traînez dans mes jambes. Lâcha Guts après un moment de réflexion.

Puis se tournant vers Vargas il annonça : « Mais avant que nous nous séparions. Je veux que tu me confies le Béhélith. C'est ma récompense et un petit prix à payer pour que je tue le Comte. De plus tu ne saurais même pas quoi en faire. »

Vargas regarda l'objet en forme d'œuf qu'il avait dans la main avec une pointe d'hésitation quand Guts s'en saisit sans prévenir.

_ Adieu. Lança le Guerrier Noir en tournant le dos au petit groupe et en s'éloignant sans se retourner malgré le : « Attends ! » de Puck.

_ Hé ! Attends ! Guts ? S'époumona l'elfe en voletant après le Guerrier Noir.

_ Bon, on ferait bien d'y aller aussi. Indiqua Spike.

Tara ne put s'empêcher de lancer des coups d'œil furtifs vers Vargas avant de demander d'une petite voix timide en serrant le sac de livres que lui avait offert le médecin : « Est-ce-est-ce-que ça va aller ? V-vous avez un endroit où aller ? »

_ Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas mon enfant. J'ai plusieurs endroits en ville où je peux me cacher en attendant que le Comte disparaisse et que les choses se tassent. »

_ V-vous ne voulez pas que-qu'on vous y accompagne ? Demanda la sorcière blonde avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Spike sachant que vu leur situation elle dépendait du vampire pour honorer sa proposition.

Spike poussa un léger soupire d'énervement mais hocha la tête pour donner son accord.

_ C'est très gentil à toi mais je pense pouvoir me débrouiller. Lui répondit Vargas avec un sourire de gratitude.

_ Ce Guts ! Quelle tête de mule ! Râla Puck en revenant vers le groupe. « J'espère que vous allez tous réussir à vous échapper et que vous allez retrouver vos amis sans problèmes, et passer le bonjour à Dawnie pour moi. » Ajouta l'elfe en direction de Tara et Spike qui commençaient à monter l'escalier de pierre menant vers la ville et qui lui adressèrent un signe d'au revoir.

_ Merci, fait également attention à toi mon petit. Répondit Vargas.

_ Tu sais, même si au début tu faisais peur, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Adressa Puck au médecin mutilé avant de se rendre compte de ses paroles et d'ajouter : « Ho je ne voulais pas … » en désignant les bandages qui dissimulaient la moitié du visage de Vargas.

Celui-ci se contenta de sourire gentiment et de dire : « Ce n'est rien. Il est temps maintenant, il faut que tu partes. »

_ Ou …oui, adieu. Fit l'elfe en commençant à s'éloigner avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner. « Je voulais te dire, je pense que vous les humains devriez apprendre à apprécier plus la valeur de la vie. Alors même si je n'y connais pas grand-chose, je crois qu'au lieu de penser à te venger tu devrais penser à ton avenir ou peut être que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. »

_ Non, au contraire. Le rassura Vargas.

_ Ha, ha, ha …Adieu. Lança finalement l'elfe en s'élançant vers les airs à la recherche de Guts.

Vargas resta seul pendant un moment, plongé dans ses pensées avant de finalement murmurer : « Bonne chance petit elfe. »

_ Allons ! Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille moi aussi. Se dit il à lui-même.

Mais avant qu'il puisse s'éloigner quelque chose émergea soudain du ruisseau pour venir l'encercler avant de se resserrer et de le prendre au piège. Il s'agissait d'un tentacule fait de chair rougeâtre et couvert d'excroissance ressemblant à de petits tentacules avec par endroit des traces de brûlure.

_ Que, quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Fit le médecin mutilé en s'apercevant que ce qui l'avait attrapé venait du tunnel que le groupe avait quitté un peu plus tôt et dans la pénombre duquel il pouvait voir l'éclat de trois yeux qui le fixaient avec malveillance.(1)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ Hé ! Guts ! Attends moi ! Lança Puck en rattrapant enfin le Guerrier Noir aux limites de la ville après l'avoir cherché pendant presque deux heures. « Tu t'es mal comporté, c'était limite cruel de prendre le Béhélith et de partir juste comme ça ! Tu aurais au moins pu emmener Vargas dans un lieu sûr. Dis-moi comment tu peux agir comme ça ? Il t'a aidé en plus ! Il t'a montré comment entrer dans le château et en plus il t'a donné ce Béhélith qui semble si important pour toi ! »

_ J'aurais pu le remercier pour le Béhélith. Admit Guts. Mais pour le reste … je n'avais pas besoin de lui. Et de toute façon si il ne me l'avait pas donné je me serais servi moi-même.

_ Pourtant … tous les deux … vous voulez la mort du Comte, non ? Ça fait de vous des alliés. Pointa l'elfe.

_ AH, Ah, ah, ah, alliés ? Moi et ce type ? Tu veux plaisanter ? Même si ce type me suppliait, je refuserais.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ La simple pensée que cet incapable puisse me considérer comme son compagnon me rend malade. En 7 ans il n'a jamais rien fait par lui-même contre le Comte, il est impuissant et inutile et ne ferait que me ralentir. Au final je suis sûr qu'il finirait par me gêner. Décréta Guts.

Puck, à la fois triste et contrarié, demanda alors : « Et Spike et ses compagnons ? Tu penses la même chose d'eux ? »

_ Je dois admettre que Spike n'a pas l'air de se débrouiller trop mal. Lui et son groupe semble avoir un peu d'expérience, même si les démons qu'ils ont l'habitude d'affronter on l'air assez pathétique pour la plupart. Non, pour eux je réserve mon jugement même si ils n'ont pas intérêt à se mettre en travers de mon chemin mais si il s'avère qu'ils ne sont pas à la hauteur et qu'ils en payent le prix je m'en laverai les mains. Si ils veulent se frotter à un apôtre c'est leur choix et si ils ne sont pas assez forts pour ça et bien ils n'auront qu'à crever. C'est ce qui arrive aux poids morts et aux inutiles, et cela vaut pour toi, moucheron. »

Faisant quelques pas Guts s'abrita soudain sous un porche, quelques mètres plus loin dans la rue un petit groupe d'hommes, 4 ou 5, discutait fébrilement à l'entrée d'une maison. Tendant l'oreille Guts surprit une partie de la conversation.

_ …une autre exécution ?

_ Tu parles sérieusement !

_ Mais il y en a eu une aujourd'hui !

_ Il parait que c'est un compagnon de l'homme qui a provoqué tout ce chaos à midi … et qu'il servira d'exemple.

_ Guts ! Souffla Puck alarmé.

Mais le Guerrier Noir les dents serrées et une expression de colère sur le visage fit demi-tour et s'éloigna par un autre chemin alors que l'elfe le suivait en appelant : « Guts ! Attends ! »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy était sur les nerfs, passer l'après midi à attendre, sans rien pouvoir faire, avait été plus que frustrant, surtout en voyant constamment la détresse de Willow.

Les exilés avaient fait de leur mieux pour se préparer et se rendre utile en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles de Tara … et de Spike. Pour calmer l'agitation de la sorcière rousse et l'empêcher de commettre une sottise, Giles l'avait « prise en main » décidé à canaliser son énergie nerveuse vers quelque chose d'utile.

Sous la guidance de l'observateur et avec autant de prudence que possible, Willow et Giles s'étaient enfermés dans une des chambres du groupe pour travailler sur la magie de la sorcière rousse afin de déterminer ce qu'elle pouvait faire ou pas actuellement. Willow espérait ainsi trouver un moyen de localiser son amante ou du moins de la contacter. Giles, quant à lui, voyait là un moyen de calmer et d'occuper la jeune femme tout en commençant à expérimenter la magie de ce monde et ce que la puissance personnelle de la sorcière lui permettait de faire sans « soutien externe » même si il détestait travailler en « aveugle ».  
Ensemble ils avaient réussi à lancer un sort de « ne-me-remarques-pas » comme dans les Harry Potter qui tenait tout le monde à l'écart de leurs chambres et ils avaient même réussi à en faire une version personnelle en utilisant des espèce de runes gravées sur des plaquettes de bois. Selon Giles cela ne fonctionnerait pas longtemps, un jour ou deux, et pour que ça marche il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention sur soi aussi tous les membres du groupe avaient revêtu les vêtements « civils » achetés dans le village de Renaud pour se fondre dans la foule. Mais avec ça l'observateur était confiant sur le fait qu'ils puissent passer inaperçus, même en cas d'inspection de l'auberge.

Faith avait judicieusement choisi de rester sous le radar de Willow et à l'écart de la sorcière qui visiblement cherchait la confrontation, en voulant toujours à la tueuse renégate de l'avoir assommée et empêchée d'essayer de secourir sa petite amie plus tôt dans l'après-midi et cherchant quelqu'un sur qui passer ses nerfs. Elle avait même su se rendre utile en prenant le relais pour faire le guet dans la salle commune.

Alex, Anya et Dawn avaient préparé les bagages du groupe pour être prêt à partir dans l'instant puis le charpentier s'était escrimé à remonter le moral des deux filles tout en leur faisant passer le temps.

Buffy elle n'avait pu que ronger son frein, exception faite du temps qu'elle avait mis à se confectionner un pieu en bois. Non que cela lui fasse plaisir mais elle se devait d'être prête quant … ou plutôt si Spike devait revenir.  
A part elle et Faith qui en avaient été témoin seul Giles avait été mis en courant du fait que la puce de Spike ne fonctionnait plus, et l'observateur avait admis qu'il valait mieux garder cela pour eux tant qu'ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles de Tara et Spike.

Sans sa puce Spike était un tueur libéré de prison et même si elle n'aimait pas cela Buffy savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance car tôt ou tard il se laisserait aller à ses instincts de vampire. Buffy priait juste que Tara n'en fasse pas les frais.  
Sans une âme elle ne _pouvait _pas croire en lui, pas après ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Angel et cela même si une petite partie d'elle espérait ardemment avoir tort, espérait que Spike soit différent.

Le seul point positif était que Spike avait promis de ramener Tara saine et sauve et jusqu'à maintenant il avait su se montrer un hom … un vampire de parole.

Finalement après avoir passé des heures à tourner en rond Buffy décida qu'à la tombée de la nuit elle partirait elle-même à la recherche de Tara et Spike, seule elle pourrait éviter facilement les gardes ou au pire les semer.

Malheureusement pour elle un petit groupe de gardes avait décidé de faire une pose à l'auberge où le groupe résidait, rejoignant Faith dans la salle commune elle les avait épiés mais ne pouvait rien faire d'autre de peur de se faire remarquer.

Ecoutant leurs conversations elle avait appris que les recherches se poursuivaient mais restaient pour l'instant infructueuses. C'est Guts, de loin le plus reconnaissable, qui était le plus recherché alors que les gardes n'avaient qu'une vague et incomplète description de leur groupe : aucune mention de Dawn, Anya et Giles, une vague référence à Alex comme un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en armure de cuir, une fille rousse désignait Willow et une paire de guerrières, une brune et une blonde, aux cheveux longs habillées en cuir pour elle et Faith. Seul Spike et Tara étaient mieux décrits, spécialement Spike avec sa coupe de cheveux décolorés.

Heureusement le sort de dissimulation semblait fonctionner et personne dans l'auberge ne semblait se souvenir que Spike y résidait. Pour elle et Faith habillées en femme du peuple et avec leurs chevelures relevées et attachées en chignon elles ne ressemblaient plus en rien aux fugitives que la garde recherchait.

Après que les derniers gardes aient finalement fini leurs chopes de bière, Buffy se rendit rapidement à l'étage pour prévenir Giles qu'elle sortait rechercher Spike et Tara ce qui entraîna une discussion houleuse car l'observateur ne pensait pas qu'il était sage de se séparer vu les circonstances mais le visage à la fois anxieux et plein de reconnaissance à l'annonce de la décision de la Tueuse d'une Willow visiblement épuisée rendait Buffy encore plus décidée.

Mais alors que Buffy mettait un point final à la discussion la porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit et passant la tête Faith annonça : « Ils viennent de rentrer et ils ont l'air 5 sur 5, dans l'ensemble. »

_ Où ? Murmura Willow avec anticipation.

_ Ta chambre. Répondit la Tueuse brune.

Rapidement les scooby se pressèrent devant et dans la chambre des deux sorcières, trop petite pour tous les accueillir. Anya, Alex et Faith restant dans le couloir et Giles à l'entrée de la chambre. Tara était assise sur le lit avec d'un côté Willow dans ses bras qui sanglotait de soulagement d'avoir retrouvé son amante indemne et relâchait enfin la tension nerveuse accumulée pendant les dernières heures et de l'autre Dawn qui la serrait dans ses bras heureuse de la voir saine et sauve après s'être inquiétée pour elle tout l'après-midi. Et alors que Buffy se tenait au milieu de la pièce, Spike, lui, se tenait stratégiquement au fond, près de la fenêtre, visiblement sur ses gardes et prêt à s'échapper à tout moment réalisa Buffy.

_ Dis moi Tueuse c'est un pieu que tu caches sous cette jupe ou tu es seulement heureuse de me voir ? Demanda le vampire d'un air malicieux avec une pointe de nervosité.

Avant qu'elle puisse répondre, Giles intervint : « Willow, peux tu faire en sorte que notre conversation reste privée ? »

_ Hein ? Heu … oui ! Répondit la sorcière rousse en s'extrayant des bras de sa petite amie.

Avec un geste de la main et un mot en latin un léger bruit de fond à peine perceptible comme un « buzzzzz » se fit entendre.

_ Du moment qu'on ne crie pas personne dans l'auberge ne nous entendra.

_ Bien, alors c'est maintenant que je redeviens le paria de la bande ou que l'on joue à « plante le Spike » ? Demanda le maître vampire provoquant surprise et incompréhension chez plusieurs des personnes présentes.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu ça Spike ? Demanda Dawn.

_ Parce que sa puce ne fonctionne plus et qu'il est redevenu dangereux pour nous. Répondit Buffy d'une voix froide et forcée.

_ J'ai toujours été dangereux, princesse. Rétorqua Spike.

_ Depuis combien de temps, Spike ? Interrogea Giles.

_ Le combat avec le groupe de pseudo esclavagistes, quand l'un d'entre eux s'est approché de Dawn je lui ai mis un pain et ho miracle, plus de migraine. Répondit honnêtement le vampire.

_ Mais je t'ai vu avoir mal ! Intervint Dawn surprise.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux, globule, je sais être un bon acteur quant le besoin s'en fait sentir. Dit Spike en se maudissant intérieurement l'instant suivant quand il réalisa à quel point ce genre de remarque jouait contre lui et en voyant Buffy se contracter. « Bon et maintenant ? »

_ Maintenant ? Tu es devenu une menace pour nous Spike, sans ta puce on ne peut pas te faire confiance. Tu peux te retourner contre nous ou te remettre à tuer des innocents à tout moment. Expliqua Buffy en sortant le pieu qu'elle avait préparé plus tôt dans la journée.

_ Je suis à fond derrière Buffy, Evil dead ne peut pas rester avec nous sans sa laisse. Ajouta Alex.

_ Buffy ! Non, ne lui fais pas de mal ! S'écria Dawn.

_ C'est des conneries et tu le sais très bien Tueuse, si je vous voulais mort vous le seriez déjà. Merde, même avant tout ça il m'aurait suffi de vous vendre à Gloria. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, à la place j'ai risqué ma vie pour vous, et j'ai ramené blondie ici alors que je savais que vous étiez au courant que la puce ne fonctionnait plus. Si je voulais vraiment retourner à mes anciennes habitudes je ne serais pas ici et Tara encore moins. Par contre ne penses pas que je vais me laisser tuer sans me défendre. S'énerva le vampire.

_ C-c'est vrai. Spike s-s'est bien comporté avec moi, il m'a pr-protégé sans rien demander, il s'est même interposé sans hésiter entre moi et des débris pointus de pou-poutre en bois. Déclara Tara, expliquant ainsi les déchirures dans l'armure de cuir de Spike.

Buffy sembla douter pendant un instant mais déclara finalement : « Sans ta puce et sans une âme c'est trop dangereux de te faire confiance. »

_ La puce ne m'a jamais empêché d'être mauvais, juste d'agir directement, c'est moi qui ait choisi de vous aider et de protéger Dawn. Angelus a peut être besoin d'une saloperie d'âme pour se comporter décemment mais pas moi, je suis peut être un vampire et il m'est arrivé de me comporter comme un monstre mais contrairement à lui je ne suis pas un psychopathe ni un sadique. Se défendit Spike. « Et franchement vu la situation dans laquelle on se trouve ce n'est ni dans mon intérêt ni dans le vôtre que je quitte le groupe, que ce soit sur mes deux jambes ou comme un tas de poussière. Surtout vu ce que Tara et moi avons découvert pendant notre petite virée à deux. Crois moi Tueuse il y a ici des choses bien plus dangereuses que moi dont tu devrais t'inquiéter. »

_ Je pense que nous devrions tous nous calmer. Indiqua Giles en retirant ses lunettes pour les essuyer ce qui n'était jamais un bon signe. « Avant de prendre une décision sur le cas de Spike peut être pourrions nous écouter ce qui leur est arrivé après notre séparation. »

Buffy acquiesça et la tension dans la pièce retomba d'un cran alors que Spike et Tara racontaient ce qu'ils avaient vécu au cours des dernières heures.

Les nouvelles de Spike et Tara concernant Guts, Puck, Vargas, Zondark et le Comte jetèrent un froid parmi les exilés même si elles eurent le mérite de détourner l'attention de la situation de Spike.

Et quand Tara indiqua qu'elle avait récupéré plusieurs livres sur les sujets qui intéressaient Giles et lui tendit le sac de toile qui les contenait on aurait pu croire que noël venait d'arriver pour l'observateur.

Par contre les informations au sujet du Comte étaient loin d'être bonnes, surtout quand Spike avait insisté sur le fait que Zondark avait représenté un vrai danger et qu'il n'était certainement que l'ombre du Comte. Quelque soit ces apôtres que Guts pourchassait ils avaient l'air d'être extrêmement dangereux.

_ Guts nous a bien dit qu'ils avaient été humains à la base, non ? Fit remarquer Anya un peu anxieuse. « Alors il se pourrait qu'ils aient subi une ascension ou bien quelque chose d'approchant. »

Cette perspective fut loin d'enthousiasmer les exilés.

_ Si c'est le cas on va avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible. Admit Willow en regardant Buffy avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Spike.

_ Ouais. Admit le vampire. « Rien que pour le gugus qu'on a affronté chez Vargas on n'a pas été trop de deux et en un contre un, même contre vous les Tueuses, ça n'aurait pas été de la tarte, alors contre le Comte … »

_ Mais rien ne nous oblige à l'affronter, ce n'est pas notre problème ! On n'a qu'à partir dès demain matin. Indiqua Anya.

Buffy était déchirée, d'un côté Anya avait raison le but du groupe était de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez eux, pas d'affronter les Big Bad locaux, d'un autre côté en apprenant ce que le Comte avait fait subir à Vargas et aux gens de la région, comment il faisait régner la terreur et massacrait les innocents, Buffy se sentait le devoir de mettre un terme à cela.

Giles, Willow et Alex semblaient partager les mêmes pensées et hésitations que Buffy mais ce furent les déclarations de Spike et Tara qui emportèrent la décision.

_ On …on d-doit faire quelque chose ... Il faut stopper le-le Comte … on ne peut pas laisser t-tous ces pauvres gens à sa merci … n'y laisser d'autres jeunes filles se faire assassiner ou subir ce qu'ont subi celles que n-nous avons délivrées. Annonça Tara d'une voix calme et déterminée.

_ De toute façon, moi, j'ai bien l'intention de faire comme Guts et de rendre une petite visite nocturne à ce Comte demain soir. Ajouta Spike.

_ Oui il faut faire quelque chose. Admit Giles. « Sans compter qu'on risque tôt ou tard de rencontrer un de ces « apôtres » alors autant savoir le plus tôt possible de quoi il sont capables. »

_ Y aller tous n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée, on sera trop vulnérable. Puisque blondinet est déjà partant il vaut mieux que je l'accompagne, ça me fera une bonne remise en jambe et j'ai vraiment envie de me défouler. Intervint Faith.

_ Non on ira tous les trois. Indiqua Buffy d'un ton sans appel, refusant de laisser Spike et Faith hors de vue. « Enfin si Spike est encore là pour y aller. » Ajouta-t-elle en revenant sur le sujet du vampire.

_ Hé ! On a déjà bossé ensemble contre Angelus, on a déjà fait une trêve. Alors pourquoi on ne pourrait pas refaire ça ici.

_ Oui, ça a si bien marché la dernière fois quand tu as détalé à la première opportunité. Argua Buffy.

_ Hé ! J'ai fait ma part : j'ai neutralisé Angelus le temps que tu fasse ton entrée et j'ai tenu Drue hors du combat, c'est pas de ma faute si tu as été trop lente pour te débarrasser des gardes et donné le temps à Angelus de se remettre. Se justifia Spike.

Les accusations volèrent rapidement de part et d'autre faisant dégénérer la situation.

_ Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Fit Giles las de les entendre se chamailler comme des enfants. « Il se fait tard et la journée a été longue, nous avons tous besoin de repos. Qu'est ce que tu proposes, Spike ? »

_ Que ce soit pour trouver un moyen de repartir dans notre dimension ou si on doit affronter des choses comme le Comte mon aide va vous être utile. Peut être pas indispensable. Admit le vampire. « Mais le groupe sera toujours plus fort et aura de meilleures chances avec moi que sans moi. Alors je reste avec vous, pas de menace pas de tentative pour me planter un pieu dans le cœur et je ne suis plus le punching-ball de personne. En contre partie vous avez ma parole que je ne blesserai ni ne ferai de mal à personne dans le groupe, sauf peut être un coup de poing ou un coup de pied au cul de temps en temps pour Harris si il ne sait pas la fermer à mon sujet. Je ne vous trahirai pas, vous avez ma parole. Je me contrôlerai, même sans cette saloperie de puce, je garderai mes crocs loin de tout innocent et je resterai au régime animal autant que possible. Ho, et je tiendrai ma promesse de protéger Dawn. » Acheva le vampire à l'intention de Buffy qui ne put s'empêcher d'être touchée par le fait que Spike avait gardé en mémoire la promesse qu'il lui avait faite de prendre soin de Dawn juste avant l'affrontement final contre Gloria.

_ Et que veut dire le « je resterai au régime animal autant que possible » ? Releva Giles.

_ Si on se retrouve à devoir se défendre contre des humains qui nous attaquent, mercenaires en maraude ou brigands, j'ai pas l'intention de me retenir ou de gaspiller le sang de ceux qui viendront de se faire tuer en nous attaquant.

_ Nous ne tuons pas d'humains! S'éleva Buffy.

_ Ne sois pas hypocrite Tueuse, que crois tu qu'il soit arrivé au pseudo croisé que tu as balancé du camping-car quand on roulait à près de 100 à l'heure ? Et ceux qui sont morts pour qu'on puisse libérer les filles en cage hier ? Ce monde est différent du notre ici l'homme est plus souvent la proie de l'homme que des démons. Ici un guerrier en armure sait se battre et représente un vrai danger. Toi, tu peux peut être te permettre de neutraliser tes adversaires sans les tuer, tu es suffisamment forte, mais les autres ? Et si on se retrouve attaqué en surnombre tu ne pourras pas être partout à la fois. Expliqua Spike.

_ Et ce sera l'occasion rêvée pour toi de tuer à nouveau ! Accusa Buffy.

_ Si c'est ça qui te tarabuste je me contenterai de défendre Dawn, tant qu'aucun ennemi ne l'attaquera elle ou moi je ne lèverai même pas le petit doigt contre un attaquant humain si ça peut te faire plaisir. Proposa le maître vampire.

_ Bien. Soupira Giles. « Je pense qu'on a là les bases d'un accord. » Annonça l'observateur en se tournant vers les membres du groupe pour obtenir leur aval.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas ravi, Giles comprenait, vu la situation des exilés et la possibilité de devoir faire face à des monstres tels que ce que le Maire Wilkins était devenu après son ascension, la nécessité de garder Spike dans l'équipe. En fait l'observateur ne pensait pas que le vampire se retournerait contre eux vu les liens qu'il avait tissés avec le groupe : son attirance pour Buffy, son affection pour Dawn qui semblait sincère et ses rapports assez neutres voire amicaux avec Anya et Tara et même Willow la plupart du temps. Il existait même une relation de « travail » et une certaine forme de respect entre lui et le vampire. En plus il n'avait pas de raisons de se retourner contre le groupe, surtout maintenant que la promesse de le débarrasser de sa puce n'existait plus contrairement à ce qui avait été le cas avec Adam.

Alex fut le premier à réagir à l'interrogation muette de l'observateur.

_ Ho non, Giles ! Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement penser à accepter, il nous plantera un poignard dans le dos à la première occasion ! S'indigna le charpentier.

_ Moi j'ai confiance en Spike je sais qu'on peut compter sur lui ! Insista Dawn.

_ Je me doute que mon avais n'a pas beaucoup d'importance pour vous. Commença Faith. « Mais vu que je suis aussi sur la case « seconde chance » ce serait hypocrite de ma part de refuser la même chose à votre vampire apprivoisé … »

_ Ho ! Hé ! Je n'suis pas apprivoisé. Réagit Spike en coupant Faith.

_ Ouais, c'est ça. Enfin d'après ce que j'ai appris sur lui il semble assez atypique alors peut être que dans son cas il n'a pas besoin d'âme pour s'acheter une conduite. Conclut la Tueuse renégate.

_ Il n'était pas forcé de me protéger et je pense qu'il est sincère quand il dit qu'il ne nous fera pas de mal. J-je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Déclara Tara timidement.

Les sentiments de Willow étaient plus partagés à l'égard du vampire mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui être reconnaissante d'avoir ramené Tara indemne et puis il avait su se montrer utile par le passé que ce soit contre Gloria ou quand il avait prouvé que Tara était pleinement humaine. Aussi Willow se contenta de regarder Giles et de dire : « Je suis d'accord, il peut rester tant qu'il tiendra ses promesses. »

_ Bon, ben ça règle le problème parce que franchement j'ai pas l'impression qu'on puisse s'offrir le luxe de se passer de Spike, surtout si vous voulez poursuivre avec votre idée folle de confronter le Comte. S'exprima Anya avec son tact habituel.

Buffy hésita un moment, indécise, mais le groupe, à l'exception d'Alex, semblait prêt à donner sa chance à Spike. Elle n'était pas sûre que cela soit la bonne décision mais une part d'elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir de ne pas avoir à tuer Spike et qu'il puisse continuer à faire partie du groupe.

Soupirant Buffy rangea son pieu avant de fixer le maître vampire : « Une chance. Ne me le fais pas regretter ! Si tu fais le moindre pas de travers je te jure que je te transformerai en tas de poussière avant que tu ais le temps de comprendre ce qui t'arrive. » Menaça Buffy. « Et pour ce soir je veux qu'on monte la garde à tour de rôle, Faith. » Ajouta-t-elle.

_ Bon, et bien c'est réglé alors je pense qu'il est grand temps de se coucher. Indiqua l'observateur.

La nuit fut calme et contrairement aux craintes de Buffy il ne se passa rien.

Au matin les membres du groupe prirent leur déjeuner dans la salle commune à tour de rôle, par deux ou trois, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. C'est Anya qui descendit la première avec Alex car elle avait la ferme intention de sortir avec son petit ami pour terminer ses transactions et ses achats durant la matinée alors que le reste de la bande ferait profil bas mais une mauvaise nouvelle vint perturber leur plan.

_ Ecoutez tous ! Fit Anya en regagnant les chambres. « Il parait que la garde à attraper quelqu'un pendant la nuit, la rumeur dit que c'est un associé de Guts et il va être exécuté à midi en guise d'exemple !

Tara et Spike se regardèrent aussitôt en arrivant à la même conclusion.

_ Merde ! Ils ont pris Vargas ! Lâcha le vampire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Au même moment un peu à l'extérieur de la ville, dans une maison en ruine à l'abandon, Guts avait établi son campement. Assis en tailleur, ses armes et son équipement disposés devant lui, il se préparait pour son assaut nocturne en vérifiant son armement.

A côté de lui Puck essayait désespérément d'attirer son attention : « Guts ! Ecoutes, Guts. Ecoute-moi ! GUUUTS ! »

Mais il se heurtait à un mur de silence de la part du Guerrier Noir qui l'ignorait complètement et se concentrait à vérifier l'état de son arbalète à répétition et du canon dissimulé dans sa prothèse métallique.

_ Ça va … j'ai compris … assez avec ça … Je ne te demanderai plus rien ! S'énerva le petit elfe avant de s'envoler.

Une fois Puck parti le Guerrier Noir retira son avant bras métallique, touchant le moignon couvert de bandages qui se trouvait à moins d'une dizaine de centimètres de son coude alors que l'image des pilons de bois qui servaient de jambes à Vargas lui venait à l'esprit.

Portant sa main valide à l'œil droit qu'il avait perdu il revit le faciès mutilé du médecin qu'avaient révélé ses bandages quand ils s'étaient desserrés et il entendit à nouveau ses paroles : « Il les frappait, les découpait et les dépeçait … pour ensuite les manger … Devant mes yeux il a torturé et dévoré ma famille. »

Instinctivement Guts se mit à frotter son stigmate.

« A ce moment là tout ce que j'ai ressenti c'est de la terreur … Je t'en conjure toi seul peut me venger ! »

Les paroles et l'histoire de Vargas se confondaient douloureusement avec le passé de Guts.

Brusquement le Guerrier Noir se leva et frappa un des murs de son bras valide avec une telle force que plusieurs pierres furent descellées et tombèrent laissant un trou béant à leur place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midi.

Sur la place face aux portes des fortifications du château une nouvelle exécution était sur le point d'avoir lieu. Bien moins de spectateurs étaient présents la plupart des habitants ayant préféré rester chez eux derrière leur porte barricadée.

Vargas venait d'être traîné torse nu devant le billot. Depuis son pavillon perché en hauteur le Comte contemplait la scène.

_ Nous nous retrouvons enfin Vargas. 7 années se sont écoulées, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le Comte. « Ha, tes yeux respirent la haine. » Remarqua le Comte avec un sourire aux lèvres « Mais tu devrais plutôt me remercier car j'aurais pu te torturer longuement plutôt que de te faire tuer si promptement. »

_ Il ne possède pas ce que vous recherchiez, Monseigneur. L'informa Darl en s'approchant dans sa robe blanche.

_ Je vois. Fit le Comte en songeant que l'objet en question, le Béhélith, devait certainement être en possession du chevalier noir.

... … …

Perché sur une girouette Puck regardait la scène impuissant en cherchant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour sauver Vargas. Soudain il aperçut une silhouette familière à l'entrée d'une ruelle.

Volant à pleine vitesse il rejoignit l'observateur silencieux en quelques secondes.

_ Guts ! Je savais que tu viendrais ! Au fond tu as tout de même un cœur ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Si on ne se dépêche pas ils vont le tuer ! »

Guts d'abord complètement surpris par l'arrivée de l'elfe reprit son sérieux en lui répondant : « Tu te trompes. »

_ Hein ?

_ Je suis ici uniquement pour le voir mourir. Regardes, juste derrière le portail. Ajouta le Guerrier Noir en désignant les fortifications. « Si je m'approche de l'échafaud une centaine de soldats me tombera dessus. Je ne suis pas une âme assez noble pour me jeter dans un piège comme celui là. »

_ Mais … mais alors …

_ Si ça te tient tellement à cœur pourquoi tu ne l'aides pas, toi. Pointa Guts en tapotant du doigt sur la poitrine de l'elfe.

_ … Mais comment pourrais-je faire une chose pareille ? Demanda Puck les larmes aux yeux en reconnaissant son impuissance.

_ Alors tais-toi. Vargas aussi est comme toi, un incapable. Même pas capable de manier une épée et pourtant il ose essayer de prendre sa revanche sur un démon. Chaque ambition a son prix, si tu désires la mort de quelqu'un, tu dois être prêt à partager le même sort … »

« Ça recommence comme la dernière fois. » Songea Puck alors qu'il se mettait à frissonner et qu'une douleur dans la poitrine le pliait en deux. « Ses sentiments s'emparent de moi ! » Réalisa la petite créature empathique.

_ …et le prix d'une ambition trop grande c'est de subir un désastre et de se perdre soi-même. Termina Guts.

« Ça me brûle la poitrine ! Ce sont des sentiments sombres et violents ! Une envie de destruction et de suicide ! C'est comme un magma noir ! » Songea Puck avant de regarder à nouveau Guts malgré la douleur.

« Serait-ce ça ? L'origine de la force de Guts ? » Réalisa soudain l'elfe.

… … …

A l'opposé de la place parmi la foule deux autres personnes regardaient l'exécution avec colère et tristesse.

Bien qu'elle ne le connaisse pas Buffy éprouvait de la compassion et de la gratitude pour Vargas, c'est en bonne partie grâce à lui que Tara et Spike avaient échappé à la garde, il avait fait preuve de gentillesse et de générosité vis-à-vis de la sorcière blonde et quand cette dernière lui avait raconté l'histoire de sa vie et des souffrances qu'il avait enduré cela avait touché la Tueuse.  
A côté d'elle mécontent de devoir porter des habits de plouc et un stupide bonnet pour dissimiler ses cheveux blond décolorés trop reconnaissables Spike bouillonnait de colère en voyant qu'il avait eu raison et qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour sauver le médecin. En plus des soldats en embuscade il y avait de nombreux arbalétriers sur le rempart prêts à cribler de carreaux toute personne assez folle pour intervenir.

Durant la matinée les exilés avaient discuté de la possibilité de secourir Vargas, mais comme Spike l'avait pointé : il s'agissait là sans doute d'un piège. Les scooby avaient finalement accepté qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire, pas avec aussi peu de moyen et de temps pour se préparer. Si les deux sorcières avaient eu accès à tout leur pouvoir … mais ce n'était pas le cas, en fait Willow était encore épuisée après ses expérimentations de la veille.

Au final Spike et Buffy avait décidé de venir incognito pour voir si il y avait un moyen de sauver Vargas par une action commando. Ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas, la sécurité était trop bien positionnée, trop bien préparée et les soldats en embuscade trop nombreux.

Tout ce que Spike pouvait faire c'était de fixer le Comte avec malveillance en se promettant que ce gros lard ne l'emporterait pas au paradis.

Ça, et assister au dernier moment de Vargas.

… … …

Le bourreau plaça brutalement la tête de Vaegas sur le billot.

_ Vargas ! Fit Puck alarmé depuis la ruelle où il se trouvait avec Guts.

_ Comme une souris qui a voulu vivre comme un lion, il n'a pas su rester à sa place … et maintenant il en paie le prix. Commenta Guts.

_ Guts … tu as peur, pas vrai ? Demanda Puck en surprenant le Guerrier Noir.

_ Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

_ Vargas a essayé de combattre un ennemi qu'il savait plus fort que lui. Maintenant tu as peur d'admettre que tu pourrais être comme lui … et que toi aussi tu livres une bataille que tu ne pourras peut être jamais gagné. Expliqua l'elfe.

Face à l'attitude stoïque et impassible de Guts il continua : « Si ce n'est pas vrai alors pourquoi es tu venu ici ? Si vraiment tu n'en avais rien à faire tu ne serais pas ici ! Tu le détestes simplement parce que tu as peur de te reconnaître en lui ! »

« Gwah ! » Fit l'elfe quand la main droite du Guerrier Noir se referma brutalement autour de lui.

_ Tu parles trop à mon goût. Vous les elfes n'avez pas le droit de nous parler comme si vous pouviez comprendre les humains. Déclara Guts d'un ton sombre avec une colère sourde dans la voix.

Mais quand Puck le regarda ce fut avec des yeux emplis de larmes, des larmes de compassion pour lui … juste avant de lui mordre sauvagement la main pour le forcer à le relâcher.

_ Aïe ! Petit salopard ! Lâcha Guts alors que l'elfe s'envolait hors de sa portée.

_ Je te hais ! Je te hais ! Je te hais ! Tu es stupide et lâche ! Lança Puck en lui faisant une grimace et en se tapant les fesses pour se moquer de lui avant de s'enfuir.

_ Maudit moucheron ! Mais pour qui se prend-il ! Mais pour qui se prend-il, bon sang ! Ragea le Guerrier Noir en frappant du poing le mur de la ruelle.

… … …

Puck survolait la foule, alors que sous lui l'exécution était sur le point de commencer. Le petit elfe serrait les dents de colère, cherchant désespérément ce qu'il pouvait faire pour stopper ça.

Sous lui il pouvait ressentir le flot d'émotions provenant de la populace. Ces sentiments étaient tellement puissants qu'ils le submergeaient.

« Ma tête …elle va éclater ! Je sens la terreur, la rage, la malfaisance, la tristesse et le sentiment de culpabilité de tous ces gens ! Un tourbillon de folie s'empare d'eux ! » Pensa le petit elfe aux capacités empathiques en tenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Le bourreau s'approcha du prisonnier qui avait la tête maintenue sur le billot, tenant à deux mains une lourde hache.

Cette vision sortit Puck de sa confusion, regardant autour de lui il chercha désespérément un moyen d'intervenir.

Il aperçut Guts dissimulé dans une ruelle. Les bras croisés il regardait l'elfe avec un petit sourire moqueur, l'invitant à agir par lui même … si il en était capable.

Le petit elfe se crispa, serrant les poings : « Je peux y arriver » se dit-il en retenant ses larmes.

Le bourreau leva lentement sa hache.

« Je peux y arriver tout seul ! »

Puck se lança alors dans une attaque en piquet désespéré, fonçant droit sur le bourreau.

Malheureusement pour lui et malgré tout son courage le petit elfe ne fit que percuter la hache du bourreau pour rebondir et s'écraser inconscient sur l'estrade du billot.

Intrigué le bourreau ramassa le corps inconscient de l'elfe quand le Comte commanda : « Ne perdez pas de temps ! Continuez ! »

_ Dommage ! J'aurais voulu te voir baigner dans ton sang et la chose en toi être détruite. Déclara soudain Vargas

_ Quoi ? Demanda le Comte.

_ Tu vas voir, ta fin aussi est proche ! Tu seras traîné en enfer par les centaines de personnes que tu as tuées ! Prophétisa Vargas.

_ Foutaise, décapitez le. Ordonna le Comte.

_ Chevalier Noir ! Je t'en supplie ! Offres la tête de ce démon à ses victimes ! Tues le pour nous ! Hurla une dernière fois Vargas avant que la hache ne s'abatte et ne lui tranche la tête.

Alors qu'on montrait la tête du médecin à la foule Guts s'éloigna dans la ruelle, soudain il aperçut quelque chose à un croisement devant lui.

Une chose gisait dans le caniveau, une chose qui hantait régulièrement ses cauchemars, une chose difforme, mutante, qui ressemblait vaguement à un fœtus dont les bras et les jambes n'étaient pas encore formés. La chose n'avait qu'un seul œil, « Comme Vargas. » réalisa Guts en voyant pendant un instant le visage du médecin à la place de celui de la chose, juste avant qu'elle disparaisse.

Fortement ébranlé le Guerrier Noir dut prendre appui sur le mur et il resta tétanisé un instant alors que dans son esprit résonnaient les dernières paroles de Vargas : « Offres la tête de ce démon à ses victimes ! »

… … …

Seul dans son pavillon le Comte s'interrogea : « Chevalier noir, finalement tu n'es pas venu. Dois-je appeler cela de la ruse … ou de la peur ? »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A l'une des fenêtre du château une jeune fille vêtue d'une riche robe contempla un moment la scène qui se passait sur la place, alors que la populace commençait à se disperser, avant de refermer sa fenêtre.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : N'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires/critiques/appréciations et idées ils sont les bienvenus, pour chaque chapitre, afin de m'aider, me donner des idées et m'encourager à poursuivre mon histoire. En fait cette histoire a désespérément besoin de review alors faites un effort (°_^ ).

NB : Revew in english are ok since I read it easily.

1 : Ben oui : l'oeil unique de Zondark et les deux yeux du "clone" du Comte.

Lufynette : merci pour tes reviews ( et n'hésite surtout pas à continuer ) ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir et encouragé à poursuivre, n'hésite pas à donner ton opinion sur cette fic : ce que tu aimes, ce que tu aimes moins, comment tu vois les choses évoluer etc …

J'encourage aussi tous ceux qui ont apprécié cette histoire à lire mes autres fanfics : Impérium Aeternus et Harry Potter et le Miroir d'Orichalque.

**Dans le prochain chapitre de : BUFFY CONTRE LES VAMPIRES ET LA VOIE DU BERSERKER**

_... ... ..._

_Les spectres et les esprits tournoyaient autour du Guerrier Noir comme des vautours tout en poussant de sombres lamentations._

__ Nous voulons …la tête du Comte …_

_Guts empoigna machinalement son épée mais ne la dégaina pas sachant qu'elle était inutile face à ces créatures fantomatiques et inconsistantes. Seule la force de sa volonté pouvait les atteindre._

__ Je le hais ! Venges nous ! Murmura un des esprits en attrapant Guts par derrière et en essayant de se fondre en lui._

_Bien vite d'autres spectres s'accrochèrent à son corps et à ses membres pour tenter de le posséder tout en répétant : « Ouiiii venges nous ! Unis toi à nous … »_

…_._


	7. Chapter 6 : le château du Démon

**ARC PREMIER : Les anges gardiens du désir**

**Chapitre 6 : Le château du Démon**

* * *

_Dans le chapitre précédent de _**Buffy contre les Vampires et la voie du Berserker** :

…

_Alors qu'on montrait la tête du médecin à la foule Guts s'éloigna dans la ruelle, soudain il aperçut quelque chose à un croisement devant lui. _

_Une chose gisait dans le caniveau, une chose qui hantait régulièrement ses cauchemars, une chose difforme, mutante, qui ressemblait vaguement à un fœtus dont les bras et les jambes n'étaient pas encore formés. La chose n'avait qu'un seul œil, « Comme Vargas. » réalisa Guts en voyant pendant un instant le visage du médecin à la place de celui de la chose, juste avant qu'elle disparaisse._

_Fortement ébranlé le Guerrier Noir dut prendre appui sur le mur et il resta tétanisé un instant alors que dans son esprit résonnaient les dernières paroles de Vargas : « Offres la tête de ce démon à ses victimes ! » _

… … …

_Seul dans son pavillon le Comte s'interrogea : « Chevalier noir, finalement tu n'es pas venu. Dois-je appeler cela de la ruse … ou de la peur ? »_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_A l'une des fenêtres du château une jeune fille vêtue d'une riche robe contempla un moment la scène qui se passait sur la place, alors que la populace commençait à se disperser, avant de refermer sa fenêtre_.

* * *

Avec la tombée du crépuscule la charrette et les deux hommes à son bord arrivèrent à destination.

C'était un terrain désolé qui se trouvait après un petit bois, au loin. Si on pouvait à peine apercevoir les maisons des faubourgs de la ville, on distinguait quand même clairement les murailles du château perché sur la colline.

Les deux hommes étaient équipés de torches allumées, mais ce n'était pas tant pour s'éclairer que pour tenir à distance les ténèbres de ce lieu lugubre.

_ Merde ! Pourquoi on nous confie toujours les travaux les plus dégoûtants ? Se plaignit un des hommes en sortant du chariot un corps enrubanné dans un vieille couverture avant de le jeter sans ménagement dans un large trou faisant une dizaine de mètres de long et de large et plusieurs de profondeur.

Le trou était presque complètement rempli de corps en décomposition, certains avaient été visiblement dévorés en partie, et d'autres portaient des traces de mutilations et de tortures.

_ Si ça continue comme ça on ne va plus avoir de place pour d'autre corps et il va falloir creuser une autre fosse commune.

_ Qui s'en inquiète ? Demanda son compagnon avant de prendre d'une main la tête tranchée qui se trouvait dans le chariot tout en gardant sa torche dans son autre main.

_ Vieil idiot … Pourquoi as-tu provoqué le Comte ? Demanda-t-il à la tête coupée avant d'ajouter. « Ce gars devait être complètement fou pour vouloir se battre avec le Comte. »

Sous la lumière de la torche le fossoyeur put apercevoir l'affreuse expression du visage qu'il tenait dans sa main ainsi que son unique œil injecté de sang, grand ouvert, qui semblait encore luire de haine.

_ Quelle horreur ! Terminons en rapidement et allons nous en d'ici !

Mais soudain l'ombre d'un homme de haute taille le recouvra et la faible lumière de la torche révéla qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

Dans ce terrain si éloigné de la ville nul n'entendit les cris de terreur et d'agonie des deux hommes.

S'éloignant de leurs cadavres, Guts s'agenouilla devant la tête tranchée de Vargas.

_ Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ?… Avec ce même regard … Rempli de haine et plein de vengeance … Demanda Guts en observant la tête dont l'œil unique semblait le fixer. « Je … je ferai de mon mieux … et je le frapperai un peu plus fort de ta part. »

Brusquement le Guerrier noir porta sa main valide à son coup ressentant des élancements dans son stigmate. Tout autour de lui des plaintes et de lamentations s'élevèrent dans les airs alors que des formes fantomatiques sortaient de terre. Il s'agissait de créatures humanoïdes indistinctes et vaporeuses dont certaines tentaient d'animer les squelettes gisant dans la fosse commune, il s'agissait des âmes tourmentées des victimes du Comte.

_ Rends nous ce qui nous appartient … ça me fait mal ! Je souffre … mes jambes ! … Rends moi ma tête … c'est une douleur insupportable … Je ne vois plus rien ! je veux mes yeux ! …

Les spectres et les esprits tournoyaient autour du Guerrier Noir comme des vautours tout en poussant de sombres lamentations.

_ Nous voulons …la tête du Comte …

Guts empoigna machinalement son épée mais ne la dégaina pas sachant qu'elle était inutile face à ces créatures fantomatiques et inconsistantes. Seule la force de sa volonté pouvait les atteindre.

_ Je le hais ! Venges nous ! Murmura un des esprits en attrapant Guts par derrière et en essayant de se fondre en lui.

Bien vite d'autres spectres s'accrochèrent à son corps et à ses membres pour tenter de le posséder tout en répétant : « Ouiiii venges nous ! Unis toi à nous … »

_ Vengeance … VENGEANCE … **VENGEANCE** …

Les esprits s'insinuaient lentement à l'intérieur de Guts alors que les muscles de son corps se tendaient jusqu'au point de rupture et que sous l'influence surnaturelle des spectres ses ongles se transformaient en griffes et ses dents en crocs.

_ Arrêtez ! Tenta d'ordonner le Guerrier Noir.

Mais les esprits continuaient de murmurer : « Viens avec nous … vengeons nous … ensemble … »

_ ÇA SUFFIT ! Hurla Guts, chassant brusquement les esprits des morts hors de son corps grâce à sa volonté inflexible et la colère et la haine qui l'habitaient.

Tombant à genoux sous l'effort alors qu'il reprenait le contrôle de son corps qui était redevenu normal le Guerrier Noir répéta encore : « Ça suffit ! » puis se remettant lentement sur pied il continua.

_ Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Je ne suis pas comme vous et je n'ai rien à partager ! Vous êtes morts ! Vous n'êtes que des tas d'os sans importance ! Restez dans vos fosses ! Cette guerre est la mienne ! Et seuls des hommes vivants peuvent combattre !

Ignorant les esprits qui s'étaient à nouveau tapis dans la fosse commune le Guerrier Noir s'éloigna en direction de la ville et du château. Une seule pensée en tête.

« Pour pouvoir tuer il faut être vivant ! Et moi je le suis encore, de corps et d'esprit ! Et c'est grâce à ça … que je vais tuer le Comte ! »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors que Guts se dirigeait vers le château pour mener une fois encore sa guerre solitaire contre les Apôtres un autre groupe de combattants, indépendant dans ce conflit jusqu'à présent, se préparait à entrer en lice sans savoir à quel point cette décision allait influencer leur avenir.

Après avoir assisté à l'exécution de Vargas sans rien pouvoir faire et entendu ses dernières paroles, sa supplique désespérée de tuer le Comte adressée à Guts pour venger tous ceux qui étaient mort par sa faute, Buffy avait du admettre qu'elle aussi souhaitait voir la fin du monstre qui tyrannisait cette ville.

Car il était maintenant évident que le Comte était non seulement maléfique mais qu'il s'agissait bien d'un démon. Durant toute l'exécution la Tueuse avait concentré ses sens sur le Comte, et particulièrement ce sixième sens qui lui permettait non seulement de détecter la présence d'entités démoniaques mais aussi d'évaluer instinctivement leur puissance et le danger qu'elles représentaient. Buffy savait que ce sixième sens n'était pas parfait : plusieurs démons, et notamment ceux pouvant adopter une forme humaine, pouvaient se dissimuler avec plus ou moins de succès à cette forme de détection.  
Mais si le Comte apparaissait humain et entrait dans cette catégorie elle avait tout de même ressenti sa nature inhumaine émerger à plusieurs reprises durant l'exécution et durant ces brefs moments elle avait perçu qu'il cachait soigneusement une énorme puissance, du genre de celle qu'elle n'avait rencontrée que dans ses plus dangereux adversaires comme le Maître, le Juge, le Maire Wilkins après son ascension ou encore Gloria.  
De plus même si elle était consciente qu'ils se trouvaient désormais dans un monde médiéval, un monde sans doute bien plus dur et cruel que ce à quoi ils avaient tous l'habitude, comme l'avait répété Giles à plusieurs reprises, la situation ici dépassait les bornes. Les gens étaient terrifiés et vivaient dans la peur, la plupart des gardes de la ville se comportaient non en gardien de l'ordre mais comme une bande organisée de voyous et de brutes qui tyrannisait la population sans avoir de compte à rendre à personne, pire, le Comte faisait visiblement mettre à mort des gens sans véritable raison, uniquement pour son plaisir sadique.

Même si elle ne connaissait pas personnellement Vargas et était donc moins touchée par sa mort il était toutefois clair que d'après ce que Tara, et Spike aussi, avaient dit sur lui il faisait partie des « gentils » et qu'il ne méritait pas de finir ainsi, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait déjà enduré. Tara avait d'ailleurs été bouleversée en apprenant sa mort et même Spike semblait … fâché. En tout cas cela l'avait d'autant plus décidé à agir.

Bien que Buffy voulait avant tout protéger ses amis et sa famille et trouver un moyen de les ramener dans leur monde sain et sauf, elle devait admettre que ce qui se passait ici était _mal_ et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester sans rien faire. Le problème était qu'elle se rendait parfaitement compte que s'attaquer au Comte était dangereux et pouvait tous les mettre en danger et de ce fait elle avait hésité à s'impliquer mais après avoir assisté à l'exécution il était clair qu'ils devaient faire quelque chose.

De plus Spike était déjà décidé à agir et tout laissait à penser que ce fameux Guts allait aussi se mettre en chasse au même moment.

Pire Faith avait également déclaré qu'elle serait de la partie. Jusqu'à présent la Tueuse renégate était restée tranquille et avait suivi le mouvement sans causer de vrai problème, une sorte de trêve s'était instaurée entre les deux Tueuses, et Faith semblait non seulement accepter de suivre les consignes qu'on lui donnait mais également faire quelques efforts pour aider ou du moins ne pas compliquer la vie du groupe. Mais Buffy ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance et elle savait que son « autorité » sur la renégate était plus d'apparence que réelle.  
Buffy doutait que le désir de Faith de s'impliquer résulte d'un sens du devoir ou de la justice, plus vraisemblablement elle avait besoin de satisfaire son besoin de chasser, de combattre et de tuer, une chose que Buffy pouvait comprendre car elle éprouvait le même genre de désir du à sa nature et ses instincts de Tueuse. Mais contrairement à Faith qui cédait souvent à la sauvagerie innée de la Tueuse, elle, elle avait toujours lutté pour garder la maîtrise de son comportement. Mais même Buffy devait admettre que depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur ce monde les instincts et désirs liés à la nature de Tueuse étaient devenus plus forts, plus pressants.  
Tout cela faisait qu'elle était consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas empêcher Faith d'aller combattre le Comte sans provoquer un conflit majeur entre elles et qu'au final Faith n'en ferait sûrement qu'à sa tête.

Buffy n'avait pas été très chaude à l'idée de laisser ces deux là s'attaquer à un château plein d'humain sans surveillance. D'un autre côté elle se souciait bien moins de leur sécurité que de celle des autres membres de leur groupe d'exilé et elle savait qu'ils pouvaient se débrouiller tout seul.  
Avant d'assister à l'exécution de Vargas elle avait songé à les laisser agir seul pour se concentrer sur la protection de ses amis et de sa sœur, ainsi elle faisait d'une pierre deux coups : elle n'aurait pas à mettre ses amis en danger et quelque chose serait quand même fait pour stopper le Comte. « Entre Faith, Spike et Guts, qui avait selon lui déjà affronté et tué des démons de la même engeance que le Comte, ils devraient être capable de venir à bout du Comte, non ? » avait résonné la Tueuse.

Néanmoins les choses avaient changé après l'exécution.

Buffy avait réalisé à quel point Spike avait raison à propos du Comte et du danger qu'il représentait. Si elle ne se trompait pas sur ce qu'elle avait ressenti, et ne sachant pas à quel point ils pouvaient compter sur Guts, ils ne seraient pas trop de trois pour en venir à bout.

De plus, cerise sur le gâteau, elle avait maintenant quelqu'un à secourir.

Buffy avait assisté à la « tentative » aussi futile que courageuse de Puck pour sauver Vargas. Le petit elfe était désormais le prisonnier du Comte et si la Tueuse ne savait pas exactement ce que le Comte démoniaque voulait faire de lui elle doutait qu'il survive plus d'un jour ou deux. En apprenant la capture de l'elfe plusieurs membres du groupe qui avaient sympathisé avec la créature, et particulièrement Tara et Dawn, avaient été prêts à se joindre à l'expédition contre le château pour le sauver.  
Buffy avait mis son veto en arguant que non seulement c'était trop dangereux mais qu'un large groupe se ferait plus facilement repérer et qu'il valait mieux que seuls ceux disposant de capacités physiques surhumaines y aillent car ils étaient les mieux à même de neutraliser les gardes sans les tuer ou de s'échapper sans qu'on puisse les rattraper au cas ou il faudrait battre en retraite.

Malgré tout Dawn, Tara et Willow avaient réussi à lui faire promettre de faire tout son possible pour sauver Puck, une chose qu'elle avait de toute façon déjà décidée de faire ne serait ce qu'en reconnaissance de l'aide que l'elfe leur avait apporté en utilisant sa poudre pour les soigner à leur arrivée et sans laquelle les choses auraient pu mal tourner pour Giles. Sans compter que bien qu'il ne soit pas humain l'elfe s'était révélé gentil et plein de compassion avec juste une touche d'espièglerie et Buffy l'avait catalogué comme faisant partie des « innocents » à protéger. De plus Puck s'était montré des plus amical envers eux et même si elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de sympathiser avec lui Buffy devait admettre qu'il avait réussi en peu de temps à devenir l'ami de plusieurs membres du groupe.

Un poids avait été ôté des épaules de la Tueuse quand Giles lui avait certifié que les protections magiques qu'il avait mises en place avec Willow et que Tara avait vérifiées à son retour étaient plus que suffisantes pour assurer leur sécurité. De plus en l'absence de murailles extérieures le groupe n'aurait aucun mal à quitter la ville même si la garde était mise sur le pied de guerre avec l'attaque nocturne contre le Comte. Quoi qu'il arrive le groupe quitterait discrètement la ville dans la matinée et attendrait en sûreté le retour de Buffy à un point de rencontre préétabli. Enfin Anya et Alex avaient réussi durant l'après-midi à revendre le « butin » récupéré lors de la rencontre avec la bande de « chasseurs de sorcière » et à se procurer la plupart de l'équipement dont les exilés avaient encore besoin y compris suffisamment de vivres pour plusieurs semaines de voyage.

Giles avait continué ses expérimentations magiques avec Willow et Tara, cette dernière avait même réparé les déchirures de l'armure de cuir de Spike et s'était proposée pour jeter un léger charme de discrétion sur le trio de combattant, un charme qui faisait appel à la seule énergie personnelle de son jeteur, pour qu'ils puissent plus aisément infiltrer le château, signe si il en était que la timide sorcière habituellement la plus pacifique des scooby approuvait de tout cœur la mission de tuer le Comte.

Finalement avec la tombée de la nuit les deux Tueuses et le Maître vampire s'équipèrent de leurs armures de cuir et s'armèrent de leurs meilleures armes : le marteau de Troll pour Buffy, l'épée runique pour Spike et pour Faith une épée d'acier flambant neuve, ainsi que plusieurs armes secondaires pour chacun dont une arbalète lourde pour Faith.

Fin prêt le trio se glissa discrètement hors de l'auberge et disparut dans la nuit en se dirigeant vers le château du démon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tandis que le Guerrier Noir infiltrait le château en utilisant le passage secret décrit par Vargas et que Buffy, Spike et Faith s'apprêtaient à suivre le même chemin leur cible était également en mouvement.

Le Comte, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres, se dirigeait vers la partie du château réservée aux appartements privés. Il était accompagné de deux gardes qui ne le quittaient jamais, de son fidèle conseiller, Darl, qui le servait également en sa qualité de prélat de la ville, ainsi que d'un jeune page qui transportait une cage à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvait un petit être humanoïde ailé faisant un peu moins de 20cm de haut et qui était occupé à sangloter doucement à voix basse.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de sa destination le Comte jubilait intérieurement, cette journée s'était révélée excellente et il pressentait qu'elle était loin d'être finie. Non seulement il s'était enfin débarrassé de ce traître de Vargas mais il avait enfin retrouvé la trace de son précieux Béhélith, de plus il avait mis la main sur un elfe qui pourrait non seulement servir de présent mais qui contribuerait certainement à attirer le Chevalier Noir à lui étant un de ses associés.  
Le Comte était certain que bientôt le Guerrier des Ténèbres viendrait pour tenter de l'assassiner, en fait il escomptait même que leur confrontation se déroule durant la nuit. Les informations qu'avait obtenu son double durant leur confrontation de la veille avaient été précieuses, sachant désormais à quoi s'attendre le Comte était confiant qu'il n'aurait guère de mal à battre le Chevalier Noir. Vaincre un tel adversaire qui, au cours des derniers mois, avait tué nombre de ses frères apôtres lui vaudrait certainement le respect et l'envie de ses pairs et la considération des Cinq de la Main de Dieu, de plus en le tuant il pourrait récupérer son Béhélith. Et qui sait ? Le Guerrier des Ténèbres ferait peut être un sacrifice parfait pour achever son ascension.

Une seule chose inquiétait quelque peu le Comte : ce mystérieux guerrier blond qui avait affronté son double au côté du Chevalier Noir et la lame qu'il possédait. L'épée était visiblement enchantée car la blessure qu'elle avait occasionnée à son double, non content de refuser de guérir, semblait avoir nécrosé la chair autour de la plaie. Pire encore cela semblait lentement mais sûrement s'étendre et pour arrêter le phénomène il avait fallu exciser toute la chair ainsi corrompue.

Une telle arme était dangereuse, même pour un surhomme tel que lui et le guerrier qui la maniait était loin d'être ordinaire, peut être pas aussi dangereux que le Guerrier des Ténèbres mais bien plus qu'un soldat ou un mercenaire normal.

Plus inquiétant il semblait faire partie d'un groupe et, selon les rapports qu'il avait reçus, bien que ce groupe semblait assez petit il comptait au moins deux guerrières, chose inhabituelle, certes, mais qui avait tout de même de nombreux précédents, qui étaient des combattantes exceptionnelles. En soit cela était gênant mais guère inquiétant, non, le vrai danger était la possibilité que les membres de ce groupe en plus d'être aguerris disposent d'armes semblables à celle du guerrier blond. Arme visiblement conçue pour blesser, voir même tuer un Apôtre.

Cette possibilité avait troublé le Comte durant plusieurs heures avant qu'il ne trouve comment se débarrasser de ces gêneurs, si ils décidaient d'interférer dans son combat avec le Chevalier Noir ou qu'ils en profitent pour tenter de l'assassiner, sans avoir à les affronter directement.  
Après tout même avec de telles armes ils restaient humains contrairement à lui, qui avait dépassé ce stade, mieux encore son expérience avec son double et le capitaine Zondark avait prouvé que lui aussi désormais pouvait créer des surhommes. Créer un double convenable de lui-même demandait du temps et de l'énergie, chose dont il ne disposait pas, mais créer des versions moins … élaborées … et qui auraient certainement une durée de vie limitée, quoique restant presque aussi efficaces que sa première création, s'était avéré tout à fait possible. Ces … servants … créés uniquement pour être sacrifiables et destinés seulement à neutraliser tout intrus tentant d'assister le Chevalier Noir serviraient d'assurance contre toute intervention du guerrier blond et du groupe auquel il appartenait.

Alors que le Comte était absorbé par la réminiscence des « mesures de sécurité » qu'il avait prises en vue de la nuit un autre membre du groupe qui l'accompagnait était lui aussi plongé dans ses pensées, de tristes et sombres pensées.

« Vargas … » songea Puck en se remémorant le médecin mutilé. « Je n'ai rien pu faire … vraiment rien pour t'aider. »

Apercevant le Comte depuis sa cage Puck se demanda : « Et maintenant que va-t-il advenir de moi ? » Avant de s'imaginer mort servant d'ornement sur un gâteau qui allait être le dessert du Comte.

Déverrouillant un lourd cadenas maintenant une double porte fermée le Comte et sa suite entrèrent dans une chambre richement décorée au bout de laquelle se trouvait un grand lit à baldaquin où était allongée une jeune fille d'une douzaine d'années au teint d'albâtre avec une magnifique et longue chevelure d'un noir lustré occupée à lire un livre.

Levant la tête elle regarda le Comte d'un visage impassible et se contenta de dire : « Bonsoir, père. »

_ Tu ne dors pas encore Thérésia ? Demanda le Comte d'une voix étonnamment douce.

« Heiiin ? » songea Puck surpris. « Cette fille … C'est sa fille ? » S'interrogea le petit elfe.

_ Il est bien tard. Il est arrivé quelque chose pour que vous me rendiez visite aussi tard. Demanda la jeune fille.

_ Non, j'ai juste une belle surprise pour toi, quelque chose qui va t'intéresser. Répondit le Comte.

_ Mais c'est … c'est un elfe ! Remarqua Thérésia après avoir reçu la cage contenant Puck. « C'est un vrai ? » Demanda-t-elle en gardant une expression neutre sur son visage avant de laisser percer un soupçon de tristesse en voyant la petite créature visiblement effrayée dans la cage.

_ Alors ? Ça te plait ? Demanda son père d'un ton enjoué.

_ Bien sûr. Je vous remercie père. Répondit-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire mais sans vrai enthousiasme.

_ Tu te sens seule Thérésia ? Demanda le Comte après un instant de silence.

_ …

_ Tu dois résister. Continua-t-il avec une mine plus grave devant le silence de sa fille. « Tu dois comprendre, je ne peux pas te laisser sortir du château. Pas tant que se cacheront ces horribles hérétiques. »

_ Thérésia … Ma fille unique … tu es la seule qui … Commença-t-il en tendant sa main vers la jeune fille avant de la retirer avec une affreuse grimace quand elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, serrant la cage contenant Puck contre elle, visiblement apeurée.

Le Comte serra les dents avant qu'une expression où se disputaient peine et tristesse n'apparaisse sur son visage.

_ Tu refuses toujours que je te touche ?

La jeune fille ne répondit rien à cela se contentant de fixer la cage avec un air triste alors que Puck la regardait déconcerté.

_ Bon, ce n'est rien. Il est tard, dors maintenant ! Déclara le Comte en s'éloignant.

_ Père … heu … non, ça … ça ne fait rien. Lâcha Thérésia incapable de trouver quoi dire.

Une fois les portes de la chambre refermées Dale tenta de s'adresser au Comte.

_ Excellence …

_ Va-t-en. Le coupa le Comte.

_ Comment ?

_ Disparais ! Hors de ma vue ! Rugit le Comte, les veines de ses tempes visibles dues à sa colère. Et une aura de danger presque palpable émanant de lui.

Laissé seul par ses serviteurs effrayés, le Comte resta le regard perdu à contempler la ville à travers une des ouvertures en forme de fenêtre du couloir une main posée sur le rebord de pierre, ses pensés tournées vers sa fille.

Soudain Il ressentit un appel, la sentinelle placée dans l'escalier du passage secret qui traversait tous les étages du château l'avertit mentalement de la présence d'un intrus.

Fermant le poing il brisa la pierre sous ses doigts.

_ Uh, uh, uh ! Uh, uh, uh … Il est arrivé ! Le voilà ! Jubila le Comte démoniaque stimulé par l'approche du combat et la possibilité de passer sa colère sur le Chevalier Noir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grâce aux renseignements de Vargas, Guts avait pu facilement infiltré le château. Il était parvenu sans encombre jusqu'au passage secret central : un large escalier de bois courant le long de l'intérieur des murs d'une tour qui permettait d'accéder directement et discrètement à n'importe quel étage du château.

Le Guerrier Noir se déplaçait silencieusement, drapé dans sa longue cape noire, tel une ombre dans la nuit, mais son ascension s'interrompit quand il sentit son stigmate se mettre soudain à réagir et que l'ombre d'une créature difforme apparut sur le mur en face de lui.

_ Visiblement tu as la peau dure ! Et tu sembles du genre persistant ! Lâcha Guts avec un rictus sauvage.

_ Chevalier Noir ! Je t'attendais ! Proclama la créature en haut de l'escalier en face de lui.

Créature était en effet le terme juste car la chose vaguement humanoïde qui se dressait devant Guts et qui avait été le capitaine Zondark ne pouvait désormais plus être appelée un être humain.

La … chose … était constituée d'une chair rougeâtre, boursouflée et couverte d'excroissances qui débordait par toutes les jointures et les séparations de l'armure qui la recouvrait et qui était la seule chose qui permettait de l'identifier comme celui qui avait été le capitaine Zondark.

Mais tel n'était visiblement plus le cas maintenant.

Ses deux bras avaient été remplacés par de longs tentacules d'apparence monstrueuse et grotesque formés de chairs et de muscles difformes et dont les extrémités formaient désormais une succession d'une demi-douzaine de lames organiques, ressemblant à de la chitine en forme de faux, qui étaient chacune plus grande que la précédente.  
Quand à sa tête … elle était composée au deux tiers d'une version corrompue et démoniaque du visage de Zondark, là où un de ses yeux avait disparu se trouvait désormais trois courts pédoncules finissant chacun par un œil reptilien, et de la où une partie de son crâne et de son visage avait été tranchée par la Dragonslayer de Guts émergeait la forme parasitaire, ressemblant vaguement à une limace à face humaine, du double démoniaque du Comte qui semblait avait désormais totalement fusionné avec son hôte.

_ Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu … Tu as enfilé un costume plutôt seyant pendant mon absence. Tu sembles presque plus beau maintenant. Ironisa Guts face à la nouvelle apparence de celui qui avait été Zondark mais qui maintenant n'était plus que le pantin du Comte.

_ La partie est terminée. Cette fois tu ne pourras pas fuir. Déclara le double du Comte alors que de la bouche de Zondark ne s'échappait qu'un mixte de grognements et de rires empreints de folie.

Les tentacules de la créature se mirent en action, détruisant un pan de l'escalier la surplombant. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse attaquer Guts, le Chevalier Noir dévoila son arbalète à répétition, harnachée sur la prothèse métallique lui servant d'avant bras gauche, qu'il avait dissimulé jusque là sous sa cape et se mit aussitôt à faire feu.

L'arbalète cracha aussitôt une dizaine de carreaux en quelques instants. A cette courte distance tous touchèrent, frappant avec suffisamment de force pour percer la lourde armure recouvrant le corps du monstre et s'enfoncer en partie dans sa chair. De plus les impacts répétés repoussèrent la créature contre le mur opposé en lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

_ Mais … qu'est ce que c'est ? Lâcha le double du Comte complètement pris au dépourvu par cette manœuvre.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de surmonter sa surprise le Chevalier Noir avait déjà rechargé son arbalète et se remit à tirer impitoyablement. Une fois encore la volée de carreaux fit mouche, l'un des projectiles allant même se ficher dans la bouche de ce qui fut Zondark, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur.

Guts tenta de recharger pour une troisième volée mais cette fois le monstre eut le temps de réagir avant qu'il ne tire et en lâchant un : « Gwaaah ! » de rage il frappa en utilisant un de ses tentacules tel un fouet.  
Les réflexes sur-aiguisés du Chevalier Noir lui permirent d'esquiver de justesse l'attaque en se tournant de profil et en se plaquant contre le mur de pierre, n'offrant ainsi que le vide à l'extrémité en forme de multiples faux du tentacule qui se contenta de briser plusieurs planches de bois de l'escalier.  
Il répliqua immédiatement avec un nouveau tir de carreaux qui toucha encore une fois sa cible.

Criblé d'une trentaine de carreaux d'arbalète la créature vacilla avec un gémissement de douleur avant que ses jambes ne flanchent et qu'elle ne glisse le long du mur pour se retrouver assise sur le palier de l'escalier où elle se trouvait. Visiblement l'accumulation de dommages avait enfin réussi à avoir un impact sur la monstruosité qui faisait face à Guts.

Le Chevalier Noir en profita aussitôt : gravissant les escaliers le séparant de sa cible à toute vitesse il empoigna sa terrible épée harnachée dans son dos.

« Zondark » tenta de répliquer en utilisant un de ses tentacules pour intercepter le Chevalier Noir mais il était trop tard, bien trop tard.

Avec une terrible frappe transversale descendante Guts trancha en deux le tentacule lancé contre lui …. Et il ne s'arrêta pas là.  
Sa Dragonslayer fendit la chair et l'armure de son adversaire sans que rien ne puisse la stopper. Le monstre se tenant en face de Guts fut littéralement coupé en deux, d'une épaule jusqu'à l'aisselle opposée, libérant un véritable geyser de sang. La partie inférieure de la créature s'affaissa comme un pantin désarticulé alors que la partie supérieure et le tentacule intact qui y étaient encore attachés basculèrent dans le vide sous le regard de Guts avec un hurlement mêlé de douleur et de rage.

Le Chevalier Noir regarda un bref instant ce qui fut Zondark et le double démoniaque du Comte chuter entre les escaliers vers le sol avant de se retourner et de poursuivre sa route, remettant son épée à sa place.

Mais il ne fit pas deux pas qu'un cri d'alerte provenant du bas des escaliers retentit : « _Attention !_ », et une fraction de seconde plus tard ses sens en éveil perçurent un mouvement derrière lui.

Du coin de l'œil il aperçut le tentacule à l'extrémité aux multiples « faux » de l'abomination qu'il croyait avoir vaincue se diriger droit vers sa nuque. Ses réflexes fulgurants lui permirent de bouger quelque peu pour esquiver tout en se retournant mais même les compétences quasi-surhumaines de Guts n'auraient pu lui permettre de totalement échapper à cette attaque. Au mieux il aurait pu y survivre en ne récoltant qu'une vilaine plaie à la tête mais au tout dernier moment le tentacule dévia très légèrement de sa trajectoire accompagné par un bruit familier : « thump ».

Au final la frappe du tentacule ne fit que lui égratigner légèrement le front, laissant une fine ligne sanglante sur sa peau, et le déséquilibra suffisamment pour qu'il tombe.

Des vrilles de chair rougeâtres s'agrippèrent au rebord de l'escalier et hissèrent à côté de Guts une chose difforme et grotesque : une masse de chair et de muscle d'où émergeaient de manière irrégulière des bouches : certaines humaines, d'autres animales et d'autres encore couvertes de crocs et d'apparence démoniaque. Ici et là jaillissaient de petits tentacules d'aspect divers alors que des pointes organiques recouvraient plusieurs parties de la chose et que des yeux s'ouvraient à plusieurs endroits.

Seul le long tentacule à l'extrémité en faux, quelques fragments d'armures toujours accrochés au « corps » de la chose, plusieurs carreaux d'arbalètes plantés dans sa masse et la tête en forme de limace à face humaine du double du Comte trônant au sommet de la créature permettaient de reconnaître la monstruosité qui se tenait là comme la partie du corps possédé de Zondark qui avait chuté dans le vide juste un instant plus tôt.

_ Hé,hé,hé, c'est inutile ! Qu'importe le nombre de fois où tu me tailleras en pièce je reviendrai à la vie aussi souvent que je le voudrai ! C'est ma tête qui a pris le contrôle de ce corps et tant qu'elle sera intacte je pourrai continuer de me régénérer indéfiniment ! Se venta le double démoniaque du Comte en paradant au dessus de Guts qui était couché face contre terre sur l'escalier.

_ Tu as eu de la chance jusque là. Sans intervention externe tu serai déjà mort. Déclara le Comte en amenant un segment de son tentacule principal plus près de son visage pour l'inspecter.

Un carreau d'arbalète lourd, plus gros et plus long que ceux utilisés par l'arbalète à répétition de Guts, y était profondément planté et s'était là la raison pour laquelle l'attaque qui avait visé Guts avait soudainement été déviée au dernier moment lui évitant toute blessure sévère.

Le Comte détourna la tête un court instant pour lancer un regard dédaigneux vers le bas de l'escalier.

_ Il semble que d'autres intrus souhaitent se joindre à nos réjouissances. Bah ! Eux non plus ne peuvent rien contre moi !

_ Je vais t'achever rapidement avant de les massacrer. Aucun d'entre vous ne peut me battre, car après tout je suis invincib … . Commença le monstre en se tournant vers le Chevalier Noir à sa merci.

Mais il ne put jamais terminer sa phrase car se retournant sur lui-même Guts avait utilisé sa terrible Dragonslayer pour frapper d'estoc prenant son adversaire par surprise et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. La pointe de son épée frappa en plein sur l'arrête de nez avant que son arme ne continue son chemin et ne traverse complètement le crâne de son ennemi. L'épée du Chevalier Noir était si large qu'elle détacha totalement tout le sommet de la tête de la créature du reste de son corps.

_ Tu parles trop. Indiqua Guts d'une voix glaciale. « Mais je te remercie pour m'avoir révélé la façon de te tuer, c'est bon à savoir ».

Mais alors que tout semblait fini le regard vitreux et moribond du double du Comte changea. Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudain et des tendriles de chair se mirent à grandirent rapidement depuis le dessous de la partie de sa tête qui reposait maintenant sur le plat de la Dragonslayer de Guts. En quelques instants plusieurs de ces tendriles avaient remonté l'épée du Guerrier des Ténèbres, encerclant plusieurs fois la lame, et avaient atteint ses poignets pour les lier.

Devant la surprise manifeste de Guts la tête du double du Comte, bien que privée de mâchoire s'expliqua : « Ce n'est pas suffisant, je vais simplement m'emparer de ton corps et le posséder. »

Mais Le Chevalier Noir ne se laissa pas faire et réagit aussitôt.

Se relevant il brandit son épée au dessus de lui et frappa le mur de toutes ses forces avec le plat de la lame … piégeant le double parasite entre l'acier de la lame et le mur de pierre.

Avec un bruit écoeurant de chair écrabouillée ce qui restait de la tête du double du Comte fut écrasé contre le mur laissant un impact sanglant alors que les tendriles retenant l'épée de Guts relâchèrent leur étreinte et devinrent inerte.

La masse de chair informe collée au mur glissa lentement jusqu'au sol quand Guts retira sa lame. Moribond, la créature arriva tout de même à prononcer quelques mots avant de finalement succomber : « Ne crois pas … que tout s'arrête ici … je t'attends … en haut … »

_ Et bien, on dirait qu'on est arrivé juste à temps pour te donner un coup de main. Retentit une voix familière derrière Guts.

Se retournant Il se retrouva face au vampire blond : Spike, qui était accompagné par les fameuses « Tueuses », la blonde armée d'un énorme marteau de guerre et la brune, qui venait tout juste de franchir d'un bond la section d'escalier endommagée durant le combat contre le double démoniaque du Comte, avec une arbalète lourde dans les mains. Ce qui expliquait le carreau qui avait dévié au dernier moment le tentacule qui l'avait attaqué dans le dos.

_ Je suis surpris que l'affreux ait survécu à l'effondrement du labo de Vargas mais on dirait qu'il a son compte cette fois. Commenta le vampire. « Bon ! Maintenant qu'on en a terminé avec ça, si on allait rendre visite au Comte ensemble ? Si je ne me trompe pas nous avons tous des affaires à régler avec lui. » Proposa Spike avec un sourire carnassier, alors que la Tueuse brune rechargeait son arbalète avec une aisance surprenante et que la blonde était agenouillée près des restes du monstre qu'il venait de tuer occupée à étudier la créature, avec une grimace de dégoût sur le visage, tout en utilisant son marteau pour y donner de petits coups exploratoires.

Guts les considéra pendant un court instant, incertain si ils seraient une gêne ou un atout pour lui, avant de finalement acquiescer.

_ Vous pouvez venir mais ne vous mettez pas sur mon chemin. Et si il vous arrive malheur il ne faudra vous en prendre qu'à vous-même.

_ T'inquiètes pas on a l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Vas-y ouvres la marche, on te suit. Répliqua Spike avec une pointe d'insolence, avant que le petit groupe ne poursuive son chemin vers les étages supérieurs où les attendait le Comte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La porte de la cage où il était enfermé, maintenant posée sur une des commodes luxurieuses de la chambre, s'ouvrit devant le petit elfe.

Puck, d'abord surpris, fut rapidement gagné par de la nervosité.

_ Sache que je ne suis pas très bon …. Si tu me manges tu vas t'empoisonner. Et puis nous les elfes nous faisons grossir. Tenta-t-il d'argumenter craignant que la fille du Comte puisse partager les goûts de son père.

Mais à son étonnement la jeune fille se contenta de dire : « Je ne te ferai rien, tu peux sortir. Je sais ce que l'on ressent en prison. »

_ C'est peut être un piège. Tu vas peut être me manger dès que je sortirai. Avança Puck, pas encore totalement convaincu de la sincérité de la jeune fille.

_ C'est vrai … Vu que je suis sa fille il est naturel que tu sois effrayé et que tu te méfies de moi.

_ Depuis ce jour, mon père a … changé. Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton empli de tristesse mais également d'une pointe de peur en se détournant de la cage.

_ Depuis quel jour ? Demanda l'elfe en émergeant prudemment de sa cage.

_ Depuis ce jour d'i ans … où ma mère est morte. Á l'époque j'étais encore petite, alors je ne connais pas en détail ce qui est arrivé. Expliqua Thérésia en s'asseyant sur l'un des rebords internes près de sa fenêtre, ses bras autour de ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine.

_ Mon père m'a raconté qu'en ce temps là, un groupe d'hérétiques opposés à lui cherchait à s'implanter en ville. Un jour ils ont enlevé ma mère pour extorquer à mon père la permission d'adorer leur dieu maléfique. Le roi, naturellement, n'aurait jamais accepté une chose pareille. Aussi mon père, en temps que dirigeant de ces terres, refusa leur requête. Et c'est alors qu'ils commirent l'irréparable. Raconta la jeune fille à l'elfe qui était venu s'installer non loin d'elle.

_ Les hérétiques … offrirent ma mère en sacrifice à leur dieu. Poursuivit la jeune fille d'une voix terne et éteinte, provoquant un léger frisson d'horreur chez Puck mêlé à un élan de compassion.

_ … Mon père était un seigneur exemplaire et un grand dirigeant. Se remémora Thérésia avec mélancolie. « Il était très sévère et un peu froid, mais seulement pour défendre ses terres de ses ennemis. Ses sujets avaient confiance en lui et le respectait beaucoup, il était parfait … comme père également. »

L'attention de Puck fut attirée par une peinture accrochée au mur et il s'envola pour l'inspecter. Elle représentait Thérésia âgée tout au plus de 5 ou 6 ans assise sur les genoux d'une femme magnifique, sans aucun doute sa mère, avec le Comte se tenant debout juste derrière eux. Il semblait complètement différent sur cette peinture : plus jeune, plus vigoureux et un peu plus mince avec des traits sévères mais aussi nobles et dignes.

_ Mais … mais … depuis il a changé. Continua Thérésia les larmes aux yeux. « Il s'est lancé dans la chasse aux hérétiques comme un possédé. Et maintenant il se moque de savoir si ce sont vraiment des hérétiques. On dirait qu'il s'amuse à tuer et torturer des gens ! »

Puck s'approcha de la jeune fille qui avait fini par cacher son visage derrière ses mains pour essayer de la réconforter : « Thérésia … » commença-t-il mais elle fit glisser ses mains pour couvrir sa bouche comme pour tenter d'étouffer la confession qu'elle laissa échapper alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et qu'elle se laissait tomber à genou.

_ Il me fait peur. Parfois j'ai l'impression … qu'il n'est plus humain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors qu'ils remontaient en silence un long couloir, donnant d'un côté sur l'extérieur du château et bordé de l'autre par une série de statues de style gréco-romain alignées le long du mur, Buffy était mal à l'aise.

Ce n'était pas tant la perspective du combat qui les attendait que la présence de leur « allié » qui provoquait ce sentiment de mal être.

Car si la Tueuse en elle, dont les instincts et la soif de se battre semblaient s'être affûtés récemment, bouillait d'impatience de se jeter dans la bataille sa partie plus … humaine … ,elle, redoutait de devoir se battre contre des humains aux côtés de quelqu'un qui avait si peu de respect pour la vie humaine et semblait aussi « meurtrier » que Guts.

Buffy était encore hantée par la vision de Guts fauchant froidement les soldats qui avaient tenté de l'arrêter avec sa gigantesque épée, tuant sans aucun remords apparent ni aucune restriction.

Intellectuellement elle pouvait comprendre. Comprendre que ce monde était bien plus violent, qu'ici les humains pouvaient tuer leurs semblables beaucoup plus facilement et que pris au piège par de nombreux gardes violents et corrompus qui étaient au service d'un démon, même si ils l'ignoraient, et sachant le sort que lui réservait le Comte, Guts n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de recourir à la force et de tuer pour pouvoir s'échapper.

Mais émotionnellement, La Tueuse blonde qui s'était toujours battue contre les démons pour préserver les innocents, qui étaient par défauts les humains en général, n'arrivait pas à accepter qu'on puisse accorder aussi peu de valeur à a vie humaine et qu'on puisse tuer aussi aisément que l'avait fait Guts. Surtout d'une manière si violente et sanglante, sans aucune pitié ni aucun effort pour neutraliser ses adversaires sans avoir à les mettre à mort.

Cela faisait que Buffy était assez tendue et méfiante vis-à-vis de leur nouvel allié. D'autant plus à la perspective de devoir affronter des gardes avant de parvenir jusqu'au Comte.

Et en parlant de gardes ….

_ …rive pas à y croire ! Un véritable elfe ? Tu en es sûr ?

Buffy, Spike et Faith se figèrent soudain, en alerte. Guts les imita aussitôt par réflexe se demandant ce qui les avait fait réagir.

Se concentrant au maximum, ses sens affûtés finirent par lui révéler pourquoi : au bout du couloir on pouvait entendre le bruit d'une conversation.

Le Chevalier Noir était quelque peu étonné car d'ici cela était à peine perceptible, même pour lui, et en temps normal il lui aurait fallu être un peu plus proche pour s'en rendre compte par lui-même. Pourtant ses trois « alliés » avaient réagi presque simultanément et plus intrigant encore ils semblaient comprendre ce qui se disait alors que la distance était encore trop grande pour que Guts puisse déterminer autre chose que le vague son de voix humaines.

_ Si, si je t'assure ! Il a été capturé lors de la dernière exécution. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu le Comte a du l'offrir à sa fille comme animal de compagnie.

Entendre cette nouvelle fit plaisir à Buffy qui craignait que le petit elfe ait déjà été tué.

Elle plissa les yeux pour distinguer exactement combien de gardes se trouvaient devant eux mais malgré sa vision nocturne supérieure à celle d'un humain normal et la faible lumière que procuraient la lune et les étoiles dans le ciel dégagé il faisait trop noir et la distance était trop grande pour qu'elle y voit clairement. Se résignant Buffy dut finalement jeter un regard vers Spike et indiquer d'un mouvement de tête le bout du couloir.

Le vampire comprit exactement ce qu'on attendait de lui et soudain son visage se transforma pour prendre sa forme démoniaque, et cela pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée dans ce monde.

Bizarrement Buffy eut l'impression que son apparence était un peu différente : ses traits … plus marqués, moins humains, ses oreilles semblaient légèrement plus pointues sous cette forme, ses dents, en plus de ses canines vampiriques, avaient plus l'air de crocs. Cela n'avait rien de flagrant plus comme une mosaïque de petits détails subtils. Finalement Buffy chassa cette idée de sa tête : ça ne devait être qu'une impression, sans doute parce que ça faisait un bout de temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu sous cette forme.

Malheureusement ce n'était pas qu'une impression : quand Spike prit son apparence démoniaque il ressentit que le rush de puissance qui l'accompagnait habituellement était plus marqué qu'auparavant et ses sens semblaient plus exacerbés … tout comme sa soif de sang.

Rien d'encore incontrôlable, surtout pour quelqu'un avec une volonté comme celle de Spike, mais suffisant pour être remarqué.

C'était comme si ses capacités vampiriques s'étaient accrues.

Un phénomène normal car chaque vampire gagnait en force avec l'âge mais c'était normalement un très lent processus. Cela prenait généralement des décades, voire des siècles, mais là c'était comme si il avait brusquement acquis un siècle de puissance en l'espace de quelques jours. Le passage dans le portail était sans doute responsable de ce changement mais Spike n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir dessus maintenant.  
Ni l'envie de confier à Buffy, qui était déjà plus que méfiante à son égard maintenant qu'elle savait que la puce ne fonctionnait plus, que leur petite virée avait renforcé ses pouvoirs et ses instincts de vampire.

Ses yeux d'un jaune maladif percèrent aisément la pénombre et il put clairement voir que deux gardes seulement se tenaient au bout du couloir.

Spike reprit aussitôt son apparence humaine, et un parfait contrôle de lui-même, sans aucun effet secondaire visible et lâcha un soupir inaudible.

_ Seulement deux gardes, en armures complètes, mais le ventail de leurs casques est relevé et ils sont occupés à bavarder. Murmura-t-il pour informer ses compagnons.

Guts, qui venait d'assister pour la première fois à la transformation de Spike, regarda un instant le vampire avec un regard glacial. C'était une chose de savoir que Spike n'était pas tout à fait humain et une autre de le voir prendre un visage quasi-démoniaque. Heureusement sa transformation était très limitée par rapport aux … _choses _… que Guts avait l'habitude d'affronter, et semblait bien moins « monstrueuse » vu qu'il conservait une apparence quasi-humaine.  
Le Chevalier Noir choisit de passer outre ce point, vu qu'il avait déjà décidé antérieurement que tant que le vampire ne s'en prenait pas à lui c'était au groupe auquel il appartenait de prendre la responsabilité des actes du vampire. Il sortit deux couteaux de jet de son baudrier spécial qu'il portait en travers de la poitrine, par-dessus son armure légère, qui accueillait une demi douzaine de lames spécialement prévues pour être lancées.

Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Buffy à la façon dont il les tenait qu'il était un maître dans l'art du lancer de couteau et qu'il avait l'intention de tuer les deux gardes.

_ On n'a pas besoin de les tuer ! Souffla la Tueuse blonde.

_ On ne peut pas se permettre qu'ils donnent l'alarme. A moins que tu ne souhaites affronter tous les gardes du château. Rétorqua Guts à voix basse.

Buffy comprenait la logique derrière la décision du Chevalier Noir de se débarrasser des deux gardes mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir trouver une autre solution.

_ Non, mais on peut les neutraliser sans les tuer. Insista-t-elle.

_ Je suis d'accord avec B : si on peut les réduire au silence sans les tuer autant faire ça. Ajouta Faith en prenant le parti de Buffy à la surprise de cette dernière.

_ En fait on doit les prendre vivant. Ajouta Spike. « D'après ce qu'ils disent Puck est toujours en vie et se trouve chez la fille du Comte : eux doivent savoir où se trouve sa chambre. Si on veut le sortir de là il faut savoir où il se trouve. »

Guts n'était visiblement pas ravi à l'idée de prendre des risques superflus avec ces gardes et il semblait plus du genre à ne pas laisser d'ennemi vivant derrière lui pourtant il sembla hésiter.

_ Moi et B on peut les neutraliser sans problème avant qu'il ne puisse donner l'alarme. Assura Faith.

Guts n'était pas très favorable à cette idée mais il devait reconnaître que le trio était assez compétent d'après ce qu'il avait déjà vu de leur prouesse jusque là et si ils affirmaient pouvoir accomplir ça cela devait sans doute être vrai.  
De plus sans leur intervention il aurait certainement écopé d'une vilaine blessure avant d'arriver jusqu'ici et se sentait quelque peu redevable, et même si il refusait de se l'admettre il n'était pas hostile à l'idée de libérer l'agaçant petit elfe … ne serait ce que pour le bénéfice de ses capacités de guérison.

Finalement il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Faith confia son arbalète à Spike alors que Buffy posa son lourd marteau sur le sol avec délicatesse.

Les deux Tueuses prirent une profonde inspiration et en parfaite synchronisation, sans même se concerter du regard, elles s'élancèrent vers les gardes. Elles se déplacèrent presque sans un bruit à une vitesse et avec une agilité qui stupéfia presque Guts. Le Guerrier des Ténèbres se savait rapide, plus que la normale, et il avait rencontré d'autres guerriers extrêmement vifs et agiles au cours de ses combats mais les deux Tueuses semblaient presque appartenir à un autre niveau. Au jugé il estima qu'il pourrait tenir leur rythme, si il le devait, pour une très courte période mais si elles étaient capables de se maintenir à ce niveau sur toute la durée d'un combat et que celui-ci devait durer plus que quelques minutes …

Au bout du couloir les gardes continuaient de bavarder à voix basse sans se douter du danger qui les guettait.

_ Ouf … quelle nuit étouffante.

_ C'est le genre de nuit qu'apprécient les fantômes.

_ Il y a certaines choses avec lesquelles on ne plaisante pas ici. Le réprimanda son collègue avant de demander devant la mine perplexe de son partenaire qui regardait vers le bout du couloir plongé dans la pénombre : « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

_ Hein ? Mais qui c'est celles là ? Eut-il tout juste le temps de demander alors que l'autre tourna la tête pour voir ce qui avait fait réagir son collègue.

En un éclair les deux Tueuses furent sur eux.

Aucun des gardes n'eut le temps de réagir ou de crier. Avec l'armure qui les protégeait ils auraient peut être pu encaisser l'attaque des deux Tueuses suffisamment longtemps pour donner l'alerte voire même offrir une certaine résistance … si leurs visages n'avaient pas été à découvert.  
L'un d'eux s'écroula assommé après avoir reçu un terrible coup de poing de Faith en pleine face, suffisamment fort pour lui écraser le nez et lui faire perdre plusieurs dents.  
L'autre reçut un coup de pied sauté dans la poitrine qui le propulsa contre le mur derrière lui et lui fit lâcher sa lance, avant qu'il ne put comprendre ce qui se passait Buffy, tout en maudissant intérieurement le fait que dans ce monde on portait aussi souvent des armures qui limitait sérieusement les dommages qu'elle pouvait causer à main nue, lui attrapa le bras et tira en se retournant le faisant passer au dessus de son épaule.

Le garde atterrit brutalement sur le sol et en eut le souffle coupé et un instant plus tard une jeune femme blonde se trouvait sur lui, l'empêchant de se relever, avec une main plaquée sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'appeler à l'aide.

Très vite deux hommes, l'un aux courts cheveux d'un blond cendré et l'autre qui correspondait à la description de l'hérétique que tout le monde recherchait en ville se tinrent au dessus de lui.

_ Ecoutes mon gars. Tu as deux solutions : tu nous dis bien gentiment où se trouve la chambre de la fille du Comte et tu gagnes un allez simple pour le pays des rêves, comme ton ami là. Expliqua le vampire en désignant le collègue du garde qui gisait assommé. « Ou bien tu fais la forte tête et c'est mon ami ici présent qui va s'occuper de ton cas. »Termina Spike en pointant vers Guts qui regardait froidement le garde et qui sortit un long couteau à l'aspect particulièrement menaçant.

_ Je … je peux pas faire ça … si il arrive quoi que ce soit à la fille du Comte … vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'il est capable de faire. Lâcha le garde maintenant terrorisé quand Buffy retira sa main suffisamment pour le laisser parler.

_ T'inquiètes pas on ne va rien faire à la gamine on veut juste récupérer l'elfe. Quand au Comte … il ne devrait plus poser de problème vu qu'on est là pour lui régler son compte. Alors tu ferais mieux de parler avant de te faire saigner et qu'on réveille ton pote pour voir si il sera plus coopératif. Intervint Faith.

Le garde céda et indiqua le chemin à prendre pour rejoindre les appartements de la fille du Comte avant d'avoir le droit à un direct de Buffy qui l'assomma proprement.

_ Okay, nous on continue comme prévu. Quand à toi, princesse, tu te charges de l'opération de sauvetage. Décida Spike.

_ Hein ! Pourquoi moi ? Se rebella Buffy plus habituée à donner des ordres qu'à en recevoir.

_ Parce qu'il vaut mieux que quelqu'un y aille maintenant avant que quelqu'un se rende compte de notre présence et que la garde se mette en branle bas de combat. Je doute que tuer le Comte soit facile et passe inaperçu alors ce sera beaucoup plus facile de libérer Puck avant ça. Et puis ç'est à toi que le Globule et nos deux Wicca ont fait promettre de sauver l'elfe, non ? Expliqua Spike.

Buffy fit une moue boudeuse, quelque peu irritée de se voir privée de l'action principale pour être reléguée à la mission de secours mais il était vrai qu'elle avait promis à sa sœur et ses amis, ainsi qu'à elle-même, d'aider le petit elfe si c'était possible.

Finalement la Tueuse blonde acquiesça et partit dans la direction indiquée par le garde.

Alors que le reste du groupe se préparait à monter les escaliers en colimaçon qu'avaient gardé les deux soldats Faith marqua un temps d'arrêt.

_ Dis moi blondinet, pourquoi as-tu éloigné B ?

_ … Vous les tueuses vous avez une bonne vue et une ouie aussi développée que la notre mais il vous manque l'odorat. Expliqua le vampire en tapotant le bout de son nez. « Et d'après ce que je peux sentir il y a une réception qui nous attend en haut. Le Comte devait se douter qu'on viendrait lui faire la peau et il a du nous concocter un joli comité d'accueil. Si il sont suffisamment nombreux et bien équipés on ne va pas pouvoir s'en sortir en retenant nos coups … alors autant que Buffy ne soit pas là. »

La Tueuse brune lâcha un petit « tsk » de mécontentement en entendant cette nouvelle mais elle dut convenir que Spike avait raison si ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de devoir frapper pour tuer alors autant que Buffy soit occupée à secourir l'elfe. Non que l'idée de tuer des humains emballait vraiment Faith qui tentait sincèrement de s'amender, mais elle était suffisamment réaliste pour reconnaître que dans certains cas, et ici en particulier, elle n'aurait pas toujours le choix.

_ Je vais passer en premier et nettoyer la voie. Décida Guts.

_ On peut assurer. Argua Spike.

_ Peut être. Mais à voir vous avez plus l'habitude de combattre en un contre un ou contre de petits groupes. Votre style est plutôt de frapper avec vitesse et précision. Estima le Chevalier Noir. « Moi, j'ai l'habitude de me battre contre de nombreux adversaires et mon style repose plus sur la puissance brute. Il vaut mieux que je passe en premier, je ferai plus de dégât seul si je n'ai pas à me soucier de vous. Contentez vous de couvrir mes arrières ou de vous occuper de ceux qui resteront à l'écart comme les arbalétriers. »

_ Vu comme ça … d'accord. Décida Spike qui savait d'expérience qu'il valait mieux éviter d'être autour du Guerrier des Ténèbres quand il décidait d'utiliser son épée gigantesque.

Guts, enrobé dans sa longue cape noire, arriva le premier dans la salle en haut de l'escalier. C'était une assez large salle avec un petit escalier au bout, flanqué de deux colonnes de pierre, qui donnait sur une porte massive : certainement l'accès principal à la « salle du trône » du château où le Comte devait attendre.

Face au Chevalier Noir se trouvaient une trentaine de soldats, une quinzaine de garde armés de lances en armure complète et autant d'arbalétriers qui ne portaient qu'un simple casque et une cuirasse, ainsi que Dale, le premier conseiller du Comte.

Le vieillard en robe blanche d'ecclésiastique s'avança les mains croisées dans le dos.

_ Depuis la mort de Vargas j'étais certain que tu reviendrais. Déclara le vieux prélat. « Mais ta route s'arrête là. Tu n'iras pas plus loin. Tu as le choix de te rendre ou de mourir dans cette salle. » Ajouta-t-il avec confiance.

_ Bougez vous de là. Fut la seule réponse du Chevalier Noir sans une trace de peur dans la voix juste de … l'irritation, ce qui causa un premier frisson de surprise et d'appréhension chez Dale.

_ Vous n'avez pas entendu ? Dégagez de mon chemin.

Quand Dale croisa le regard de Guts en entendant ces paroles il se rendit compte que le Chevalier Noir n'éprouvait aucune peur, il était si sûr de sa force qu'il ne voyait en ses opposants qu'un obstacle mineur. Le vieux prélat passa de l'appréhension à la peur, réalisant seulement maintenant que les rumeurs qu'il avait entendues au sujet de Guts et écartées jusque là comme fantaisistes étaient peut être vraies après tout.

_ Tu es fou ? Penses tu pouvoir combattre seul contre une cinquantaine de soldats ? Tenta de se rassurer le vieil homme tout en reculant derrière la ligne formée par les gardes. « Arbalétriers ! Allez-y, tuez le ! Tirez ! » Finit-il par ordonner cédant à la panique.

Une douzaine d'arbalétriers s'avancèrent et firent feu sur Guts qui resta complètement impassible, ne tentant même pas d'esquiver.

L'essaim de carreaux qui visait sa poitrine et son ventre le frappa en plein corps mais à la surprise générale aucun des traits ne perça sa chair. Tous les carreaux se fracassèrent ou furent déviés au moment de l'impact.

La foule en face de Guts resta pétrifiée jusqu'au moment où les pans de sa cape s'écartèrent révélant sa Dragonslayer qu'il avait réussi à dissimuler tant bien que mal jusque là et qui était la raison pour laquelle aucun carreau ne l'avait atteint.

_ Il s'est servi de son épée comme d'un bouclier ! Réalisa Dale avec stupeur tout comme le reste des gardes.

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de se remettre de leur surprise Guts s'était élancé et frappa de toutes ses forces.

Sa terrible épée traça un arc de cercle parmi les arbalétriers et trancha tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Plusieurs soldats perdirent des membres, un autre eut la majeure partie du crâne pulvérisée et encore un autre fut littéralement coupé en deux.

Dale terrorisé maintenant poussa des cris stridents avant de réussir à hurler : « Qu'attendez vous ? Attaquez le ! »

Les gardes en armures lourdes complètes se mirent en mouvement et convergèrent vers Guts, l'encerclant à moitié ils frappèrent ensemble avec leurs lances. Ils semblaient espérer que la longueur de leurs armes leur donnerait un avantage, malheureusement pour eux ils n'avaient pas tenu compte de la longueur inhabituelle de l'épée de Guts.

Le Chevalier Noir s'élança tout en se baissant au dernier moment et alors que les pointes des lances se croisèrent là où il s'était trouvé juste un moment plus tôt il frappa à nouveau causant la destruction dans les rangs adverses. Les armures de ses ennemis semblaient incapables de les protéger de la terrible Dragonslayer qui tailla à travers l'acier de la même façon qu'à travers la chair et l'os, tuant et mutilant ses ennemis sur son passage.

C'est à ce moment là que choisirent Spike et Faith pour intervenir et se lancer dans la mêlée, rajoutant encore au chaos créé par Guts.

La Tueuse et le Vampire ne combattaient pas avec la même furie destructrice et la même puissance brute que Guts mais à leur manière ils étaient tout aussi efficaces.  
Utilisant leurs vitesses, réflexes et agilité surhumaine, sans aucunement être gêné par le poids d'une armure ils se déplaçaient avec grâce et gardaient toujours un temps d'avance sur leurs adversaires, esquivant sans problème la majorité des attaques et parant le reste avec leurs armes. Leurs frappes étaient précises et suffisamment fortes pour percer avec facilité les jointures des armures de leurs ennemis causant de graves blessures, bien qu'en majorité non mortelles si traitées à temps, et les laissant incapables de poursuivre le combat.

Si la plupart de ceux qui affrontaient Guts périssaient d'une mort affreuse, démembrés et réduits en charpie par sa monstrueuse épée, ceux qui faisaient face à Faith et Spike étaient rapidement neutralisés et obligés de fuir le combat, souvent en rampant. Les pertes dans les rangs des gardes commencèrent rapidement à s'accumuler et leur moral commença à flancher.

_ Faites quelque chose bande d'incapables ! Paniqua Dale en se rendant compte que ses soldats étaient sur le point de perdre.

Le vieil prélat non content d'avoir sous-estimé le Chevalier Noir ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il soit accompagné par des alliés. Il réalisa que si Guts n'était pas arrêté très vite la défaite était inéluctable, aussi décida-t-il de faire appel à son dernier espoir.

_ Guérico ! GUERICO !

D'un pas lourd un garde bien plus impressionnant que les autres sortit du rang. Il n'était pas aussi grand que le défunt Zondark mais plus massif et il portait une armure plus épaisse que la normale ainsi qu'un bouclier de bois renforcé de bandes de fer croisées et il avait en main un fléau d'arme à deux têtes.

_ Tues-le ! Ordonna Dale en désignant Guts. Tu t'es toujours vanté d'être plus fort que Zondark ! Montres ce que tu vaux !

Guérico chargea vers Guts après un court moment d'hésitation tout en faisant tournoyer son fléau à deux têtes.

Guts l'attendit de pied ferme alors que les autres gardes s'éloignaient de lui, et au dernier moment abattit sa Dragonslayer sur son ennemi, frappant son bouclier et le haut de l'épaulière du même bras.

Le coup fut suffisamment fort pour stopper net la charge de Guerico et le repousser en arrière sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'à l'une des colonnes bordant l'escalier qui menait vers la salle du trône du château. Le bouclier de Guerico avait été en bonne partie démoli et son épaulière endommagée, mais le bouclier et l'armure avaient fait leur job et Guerico en réchappa indemne bien que choqué par la puissance physique du Guerrier des Ténèbres.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se reprendre, Guts frappa à nouveau, cette fois-ci avec de l'élan et balança son épée d'arrière en avant avec toute sa force en une terrible frappe horizontale.

La lame trancha ce qui restait du bouclier de Guerico avant de frapper l'armure, la déchirant comme une feuille de papier et poursuivit sa course coupant Guerico en deux avant de finalement rencontrer la colonne de pierre derrière avec une violence telle qu'elle la fit exploser en morceaux.

Ce dernier exploit de Guts sonna le glas du moral des derniers gardes encore debout : alors que le corps de Guerico, coupé en deux, retomba sur le sol, il prirent leur jambe à leur cou et fuirent la scène terrorisés.

Dale tenta vainement de les arrêter leur ordonnant de revenir et les menaçant mais personne ne l'écouta et il se retrouva seul quand Guts, flanqué par Spike et Faith, avança vers lui la mine impassible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ Excuse moi. Demanda la jeune fille.

_ Hein ! Et pourquoi ? Répondit la voix haut-perchée du petit elfe.

_ Désolée d'avoir pleuré comme ça. Mais ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais plus parlé à quelqu'un.

_ Ça ne fait rien. Tu peux même pleurer sur ma poitrine si tu veux. Rétorqua Puck avec un tel bravado que cela arracha un petit rire à la fillette.

_ Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Puck !

_ Dis Puck … tu peux voler, n'est ce pas ? Interrogea Thérésia tout en regardant par sa fenêtre. « Qu'est ce qu'on ressent … quand on vole ? »

_ … Je ne sais pas. Répondit le petit elfe en agitant les ailes et en décollant légèrement du rebord intérieur de la fenêtre. « Pour moi c'est naturel, comme pour les oiseaux ou les insectes. Je peux me laisser porter par le vent alors c'est plus facile que de marcher. » Dit il en faisant semblant de marcher dans l'air.

_ Oui. Pour vous les elfes voler est une chose normale … Commenta la jeune fille d'une voix chargée de mélancolie.

Puck en observant la chambre autour de lui s'aperçut que bien que richement décorée elle était également terriblement impersonnelle.

_ Thérésia, ne me dis pas que pendant 7 ans tu n'as jamais quitté cette chambre ? Interrogea-t-il.

_ … Mon père ne me laisse pas sortir. Il croit que la ville est encore infestée d'hérétiques alors il refuse que quiconque s'approche de moi. Cette chambre est mon monde et cette fenêtre mon ciel. »

« Quels yeux tristes. On ne dirait pas ceux d'une enfant » Songea Puck.

Mais avant que les réflexions de Puck aillent plus loin ou que la conversation ne reprenne de l'agitation dans la cour en contre bas de la fenêtre de Thérésia attira l'attention de la jeune fille et de l'elfe.

Deux douzaines de gardes semblaient courir un peu partout dans un chaos presque total, on aurait dit un mélange désorganisé de fuite et de course-poursuite et de temps en temps une torche était brandie avant de disparaître ou d'être jetée au sol. Tout cela se faisait dans la pénombre, au milieu de cris et dans la confusion la plus totale.

Puck se pressa contre la fenêtre pour mieux voir ce qui se passait alors que Thérésia ne put s'empêcher de demander : « Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Je n'ai jamais vu une telle agitation chez les soldats de mon père. »

Parmi les cris et les vociférations Puck réussit à saisir quelques bribes de ce qui se passait.

« Des intrus dans le château ! … On s'est fait massacrer ! Il est pas humain ! Fuyez ! …. Ici une autre intruse, attrapez la ! …. »

Visiblement certains gardes étaient en train de se replier … ou de fuir, ce n'était pas bien clair, d'autres semblaient poursuivre quelqu'un. Et les deux groupes étaient en train de se croiser ce qui créait le gros de la confusion.

Mais soudain l'attention de Puck fut attiré sur ce qui se passait un peu plus loin : un petit groupe de gardes en armure complète tentait tant bien que mal de courir après quelqu'un qui, dépourvu d'armure, se déplaçait beaucoup plus rapidement qu'eux.  
Le poursuivi s'arrêtait occasionnellement pour utiliser un impressionnant marteau de guerre pour neutraliser quelques un de ses poursuivants ou ceux qui tentaient d'éclairer la scène d'une torche pour rallier d'autres soldats : les envoyant valser dans les airs sur plusieurs mètres avec suffisamment de force pour les assommer ou du moins briser quelques os. Mais au fur et à mesure de nouveaux gardes se joignaient à la poursuite obligeant la personne poursuivie à remettre de la distance entre elle et le gros des poursuivants.

A sa longue chevelure blonde, sa petite stature et l'arme inhabituelle qu'elle maniait Puck reconnut soudain qui était la personne poursuivie et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher dans un hoquet : « C'est Buffy ! »

_ Je dois partir ! Déclara-t-il.

_ Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Thérésia confuse.

_ Là, en bas ! C'est Buffy la sœur de mon ami Dawn. Elle doit être là pour me secourir et d'après ce qu'on entend elle n'est pas seule, d'autres amis sont là. Expliqua l'elfe en gardant pour lui le fait que si Guts était bien là c'était certainement pour tuer le Comte et d'après ce qu'il savait du groupe de Buffy il y avait de bonnes chances que certains d'entre eux soient là pour l'aider.

_ Non ! C'est dangereux ! Refusa la jeune fille.

_ Du calme, personne ne peut m'attraper ! Prenant une posture qui se voulait héroïque mais avait plus l'air comique, Puck ajouta. « Ne crains rien, je te dis ! Je suis habitué à la bagarre ! »

_ NON ! NE T'EN VA PAS ! Cria soudain la jeune fille avec suffisamment de force pour faire sursauter l'elfe en arrière le faisant se cogner contre le mur.

_ Ah ! Laissa échapper Thérésia avant de placer ses mains devant sa bouche comme surprise par la façon dont elle venait de réagir. « Ex…excuse moi. Tu t'inquiètes pour ton ami, c'est normal. »

_ Ben, je ne connais pas encore assez Buffy pour dire que c'est mon amie mais sa sœur et certains autres membres de son groupe le sont. Admit Puck.

La jeune fille après un court silence ouvrit sa fenêtre et dit : « Allez, va. »

_ Thérésia … Commença Puck.

_ Je te l'ai dit. Je comprends ce que l'on éprouve à être emprisonné. Le coupa la jeune fille avec un air résigné.

_ Courage, ça va aller … adieu. Déclara Puck avant de s'envoler dans le ciel nocturne.

Thérésia regarda le petit elfe disparaître avant de refermer sa fenêtre avec un gros soupir de tristesse et de s'y adosser.

Mais soudain quelque chose tapa à cette même fenêtre. Se retournant elle se retrouva face à Puck qui la regardait en voletant à l'envers, la tête vers le bas. Thérésia ouvrit la fenêtre et demanda, surprise et un peu incrédule que son premier compagnon depuis si longtemps ait fait demi-tour : « Qu'est ce … qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

_ Je voulais te dire : que je reviendrais te chercher bientôt. Déclara le petit elfe, provoquant une expression d'espoir et d'émerveillement chez la jeune fille. « Et je te promets que je te ferai sortir d'ici. »

_ Hein ? Fut la seule réponse que réussit à formuler Thérésia totalement surprise.

_ Bon, j'y vais maintenant. A plus tard. Indiqua l'elfe avant de repartir dans la nuit.

La jeune fille enfin seule se surprit à espérer.

« Sortir ? Je n'avais plus pensé à ça depuis si longtemps. Finalement je m'étais résignée à l'idée d'être cloîtrée ici » Réalisa-t-elle. « Hors de cet endroit … il existe bien un monde extérieur. Que va-t-il arriver ? Là dehors ? »

Puck, lui, était également occupé à réfléchir, mais ses réflexions étaient bien plus sinistres : « Peut être que le Comte pour se venger des hérétiques qui avaient tué son épouse bien-aimée, a fait appel à la magie noire pour invoquer la Main de Dieu. Il a reçu un pouvoir maléfique et est lui-même devenu un monstre ! Un de ces « apôtres » que Guts pourchasse. » Réalisa l'elfe avec un frisson d'appréhension sur ce qui allait se produire quand le Comte et le Guerrier Noir se retrouveraient face à face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les portes de la salle du trône du château s'ouvrirent à la volée et Dale, le visage en sang, y fut projeté par un violent coup de pied.

Guts, tenant son épée de sa main valide tout en la laissant reposer sur son épaule, entra dans la salle d'un pas décidé accompagné par Spike et Faith.

La salle, qui se trouvait presque au sommet du château, était immense et très haute de plafond. Une large allée, d'environ 20 mètres, menait à une à petite estrade surélevée alors que de chaque côté de la pièce se trouvaient trois rangées de sept piliers carrés en pierre massive d'approximativement un mètre vingt de large et séparés les uns des autres par une distance à peu près identique.

Tout au bout de la pièce, assis sur un large trône placé sur l'estrade, se trouvait le Comte. De chaque côté de lui se trouvait un garde en armure complète occupé à brandir une lourde bannière.

_ Alors tu es finalement arrivé jusqu'ici, et tu as même amené des compagnons avec toi. Mes félicitations, Chevalier Noir. Le salua le Comte.

Face à lui, Guts resta totalement impassible alors que Spike et Faith se déployaient lentement sur ses flancs, la Tueuse avec son arbalète lourde dans les mains et le vampire avec son épée runique déjà sortie de son fourreau.

_ Mais le moment est venu de voir quelle puissance peuvent avoir des guerriers comme vous, et il est temps pour vous de connaître les limites de la force humaine. Déclara le Comte avec un sourire sinistre et malveillant tout en leur lançant d'un signe de la main le défi de s'approcher et de venir à lui (1).

* * *

Note de l'auteur : N'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires/critiques/appréciations et idées ils sont les bienvenus, pour chaque chapitre, afin de m'aider, me donner des idées et m'encourager à poursuivre mon histoire.

En fait cette histoire a désespérément besoin de review alors faites un effort (°_^ ).

NB : Revew in english are ok since I read it easily.

J'encourage aussi tous ceux qui ont apprécié cette histoire à lire mes autres fanfics : Impérium Aeternus, Moi ! … Gilderoy Lochart ? et Harry Potter et le Miroir.

1 : Bruce Lee style !

luffynette : Merci pour la review, j'espère en recevoir une autre pour ce chapitre.

**Dans le prochain chapitre de : BUFFY CONTRE LES VAMPIRES ET LA VOIE DU BERSERKER**

_... ... ..._

_Les tentacules du Comte s'enroulèrent aussitôt autour de la jambe gauche de Guts. Il tira immédiatement de toute sa puissance monstrueuse et balança le Guerrier Noir contre une des colonnes de pierre avec suffisamment de force pour y provoquer de nombreuses fissures. _

_Le choc fit cracher du sang à Guts et le sonna assez pour l'empêcher de tenter de se libérer même si il conserva sa prise sur son épée._

_Le Comte profita de son avantage et n'en resta pas là, il fit virevolter Guts dans les airs avant de le smasher brutalement contre le sol, brisant la dalle sur laquelle il fit atterrir le Chevalier Noir sous le regard empli d'horreur de Puck._

_Lentement le Comte utilisa sa prise sur la jambe de Guts pour le lever dans les airs vers lui et observer son adversaire réduit à l'impuissance, le corps tremblant de douleur. _

__ Incroyable ! Il n'a même pas lâché son épée. S'émerveilla la créature qu'était devenu le Comte avant de projeter à nouveau Guts contre le pilier de pierre._

_Le pilier déjà affaibli céda cette fois sous l'impact et s'effondra sous le Guerrier des Ténèbres. _

_Le Comte relâcha la jambe de Guts qui gisait sur les débris de la colonne de pierre, brisé et visiblement inconscient, son œil unique révulsé et sa bouche ouverte, figée dans un cri silencieux, alors que son sang, provenant de multiples blessures, s'écoulait lentement sur la pierre._

_Le Comte se dressa au dessus de lui dans toute sa monstruosité et un son lugubre et terrible s'éleva dans les airs._

__ Ghé,ghé,ghé,ghé…Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha …. _

_Le rire cruel du Comte, empli d'une joie impie à la vision de son ennemi défait, résonna dans la salle dévastée par le terrible affrontement qui semblait devoir s'achever par la victoire du Comte. _

…


End file.
